Rose Lily Potter -- Metamorphmagus-Who-Lived
by Vance McGill
Summary: Rose Potter, a Metamorphmagus, has grown up as a girl for most of her life, and firmly believes she is a girl. How will she cope at Hogwarts, when everyone believes she is Harry Potter, a boy? Full Summary and more inside. Rose/Hermione/Susan (Friendship, slight budding fem-slash romance for now) Girl!Metamorphmagus!Harry CH. 28 POSTED.
1. Rose Lily Potter

**Title: Rose Lily Potter – The Metamorphmagus-Who-Lived**

 **Summary: Rose Lily Potter was born a Metamorphmagus, a boy named Harry Potter. She has grown up as a girl for most of her life, and firmly believes she is a girl. However, the wizarding world believes she is a boy, and knows her as the Boy-Who-Lived – though her parents lived during that fateful Halloween night as well. How will she cope at Hogwarts, when everyone – aside from her family and close childhood friends, one being Susan Bones - believes she is Harry Potter, a boy?**

 **Rating** : **M**

 **Warnings: Metamorphmagus!Girl!Harry; Transgender Issues, James-And-Lily-Live; Fem-Slash; Sexual Situations Involving Underage Characters, Depictions and Emphasis of Natural Female Development, Emphasis on Politics, Ancient** **and Noble Houses; Lords and Ladies; Severe Character Bashing – Dumbledore, some Weasleys and others; other warnings labeled individually in chapters.**  
 **  
Main Ships: (Girl!Harry = Rose) Rose/Hermione/Susan, James/Lily, Sirius/Amelia**

 **Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Rose Lily Potter**

On Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters,in London, England, young witches and wizards were running and bustling about as they boarded the beautiful, scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. Others were saying goodbye to their family, some of which – student and family both – were a bit weepy.

One of these students was known as Rose Lily Potter. Rose was a bit more special than usual amongst the witches and wizards. Rose was a Metamorphmagus, though her parents had not known that until she was fifteen months old. She was also born with the appearance a boy, so James and Lily Potter assumed they had a son. For the first fifteen months of her life, Rose looked like a boy – a boy named Harry Potter. Then on Halloween of 1981, her life changed in more than one way.

A Dark wizard – some say was the Darkest of the age – attacked Rose's family in their cottage in Godric's Hollow. If you ask Rose's parents, they would say that they were very, _very_ lucky to have survived that attack. They said many times over that Voldemort had suffered from bloodlust for his target – Rose, or as she was known then, Harry. Not knowing he had done it, Voldemort had simply knocked Rose's father, then mother out of the way with spells, rendering them unconscious but alive. Then he went after his target. Because of Lily Potter's intended sacrifice, she had protected Rose with unknown magic – they still did not know everything about what had happened. Voldemort's Killing Curse back-fired, and hit the Dark wizard. What happened to the wizard, nobody knew. Rose's parents didn't think Voldemort had died that night. After all, where was the body?

As for the young child, two things happened. One, Harry had changed into a girl. Seeing her mother hurt on the nursery floor in front of her had changed her emotionally, mentally and physically. Her Metamorphmagus talents came to light, and she had changed herself to look like a young version of her mother. She only changed back physically to a boy a few times over her life, but always returned to being a girl. The other change was that she had a scar on her forehead, the only injury from the attack. It was from a Dark curse, so it could not be healed. Even her Metamorph talents could not remove it.

James and Lily Potter had given their child the name of Rose, after they realized she was not changing back to Harry voluntarily. Soon enough they realized she wanted to remain a girl. After the attack, the Potters fled Great Britain, fearing that their child would be in danger from Voldemort and his followers. A few of their friends followed along with them. They moved to Isle Potter, one of the Potter family properties, and had stayed there until Rose received her letter to Hogwarts.

Only... Rose's name was not on the letter. It was Harry's. Rose's parents realized that nobody but their family and closest friends knew about Rose's identity. They thought she was a boy named Harry Potter. They also knew of him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was a celebrity in the wizarding world, because he had survived the Killing Curse.

Rose decided she would go to Hogwarts, but she would _not_ be Harry. She would correct them when it came time. And she would do it herself. Her parents would only help if she needed it.

Rose was not an only child in her family. She had a sister, Chrysanthemum – usually known as Chrys - and two brothers, Charlie and Alex. None of them were Metamorphs. Chrys and Charlie were twins – they were nearly two years younger than her. Her youngest brother, Alex, was a little over three years younger than her.

Rose gave an 'oomph' when Alex clutched onto her around her waist, hugging her.

"Do you _have_ to go, Rosie?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Alex," Rose said, "We talked about this."

Alex pouted. "I know we did. I thought you might have changed your mind."

Rose bent to a knee and looked at her brother. "I have to introduce myself to everyone, Alex."

"Because everyone thinks you are a boy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, "And I have to go learn magic – well, more magic than Mum and Daddy have taught me."

"And you can join the Quidditch team!" Alex said.

"First years never make the team, Alex," Charlie said, as he pulled his brother away from Rose. "You know that."

"She can change that!" Alex said, "I know she can!"

Rose made another 'oomph' when Chrys and Charlie hugged her at the same time. Charlie was already nearly as tall as her, even though he was younger by two years She could be taller if she wanted to. She just didn't want to. She hugged the twins back, not surprised that they hugged her at the same time. The twins did nearly everything together. The only things they didn't share – besides the same height, to Chrys' chagrin – was baths and beds. Though more often than not, they did end up in the same bed, even if their parents didn't exactly approve, given gender differences. Baths were a 'no sharing zone' though.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Chrys asked, when she and her brother backed up.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Rose said. "Doesn't matter to me."

"As long as its not Slytherin," Charlie said, "Dad would kill you."

"I would not," James Potter said, "Merely ground her when she got home."

"James!" Lily scolded, "He's joking, sweetheart."

"Yes, I guess I am," James said, grinning; he looked over Rose, "The Blacks are here! As is Remus."

James waved a high hand, and Rose looked over her shoulder. Her godfather, Sirius Black, and his wife, Amelia were making their way across the platform with their children, including Amelia's niece, Susan Bones, and the family friend of the Blacks and Potters, Remus Lupin. Susan was one of Rose's best childhood friends, and the only kid her age she had known most of her life. Sirius and Amelia also had children of their own – boy and girl twins, Eli and Marlene – and a son, Reggie. Sirius and James often joked that mimicked each other when having kids – if you included Sirius' adopted daughter, Susan. However, Marlene and Eli were three years younger than Rose and Susan, and Reggie was four years younger.

"Rosie!" Susan said, as she ran over and hugged her.

"Merlin's bo – bones, Susan!" Rose said, catching herself before she used a swear-word, "You saw me three days ago."

"I'm just excited!" Susan said, "We're going to Hogwarts! You ready?"

"Yes, Susan," Rose said, "I am. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Susan asked, then her eyes widened, as if she just remembered why Rose was nervous, "Oh. Right. Yeah... don't worry too much about that. I'll help if needed!"

"As will we, Rose," Amelia said, "If you have _any_ trouble, tell us. I have a voice in the Ministry, you know."

"As do Sirius and I as seats on the Wizengamot," James said, "If the Ministry decides to interfere with you, we will be ready."

Rose nodded. She knew she could deal with it at Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic was another question entirely.

"Ten minutes!" the conductor announced, using a Sonorous Charm "Ten minutes until we're off!"

"Better go, you two," Lily said. "Come and hug me. You too, Susan."

Rose hugged her mother, then went down the line and hugging most of the family she had grown up with over the past decade. She blushed lightly when Remus rubbed her head after hugging her. She had had a little fancy for him growing up and _never_ had any bad reactions about his illness. He might have been as old as her parents, but Rose didn't care when it came to an innocent fancy. Rose wasn't thinking about serious fancies yet.

When all the hugging, some of it tearful - was done – Lily and her siblings hugging her more than once – Lily told them to go.

"Dora said she'd look in on you girls later," Sirius said.

Dora Tonks was another one of Rose's best friends, though Dora was six years older than her, and in her last year at Hogwarts. Dora was also a Metamorphmagus like her. She had taught Rose most of what she knew when it came to her Metamorph talents.

Rose picked up her carry-on bag, and the cage which held her owl, Hedwig. She led Susan onto the train, and they walked along the corridors. Rose glanced in windows as she walked, only at passing glances. Even though her scar was covered by her auburn fringe, she didn't want to cause rumors just yet.

The train had left Platform Nine and Three Quarters and was beginning its journey through London, by the time they found a possibility. There was a carriage with only one student inside, a girl who appeared to be their age. Rose nodded into the carriage, and opened it. A bushy-haired girl was sitting there, reading _Hogwarts, A History._ She looked up when Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh, hello," the girl said.

"Are you saving those seats for anyone?" Rose asked.

The girl shook her head. "You can join me. If... if you want to."

"We'd love to!" Rose said.

The girl blushed. She led Susan inside, then shut the door behind her.

"Want to see some cool spells we already know?" Rose asked, after setting Hedwig's cage and her bag on an overhead rack.

"Sure!" the girl said.

Rose took her Holly wand from her jeans pocket and pointed it at the door.

"Muffliato!" Rose said. "The Muffliato Charm. Anyone who passes by the door will not hear us. They'll simply hear something similar a buzzing of bees in their ear. _Non_ _animadverto_ _._ The Notice-Me-Not Charm. Muffliato isn't usually needed with this one. I was just showing it off. Anyway, nobody passing by will even notice this carriage being here. However, a modified version of the spell is useful – simply think of names who you want to be immune to the spell. For example, I named a friend of mine who might look for me. And I named the Snack Lady, so she can bring snacks for us to buy."

"Brilliant!" the girl said, "I've never heard of either of those!"

"Well, no, you wouldn't have," Rose said, "They're my Mum's inventions, and she has not put them in books yet.

"Oh," the girl said, "I think I'll like your mother! I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Rose looked at Susan, and she nodded, which meant Susan thought Rose should tell Hermione her secret.

"I am Susan Bones," Susan said.

"I am Rose Potter," Rose said.

"Potter?" Hermione asked, "Are you any relation to Harry Potter, the – um – ah -"

"Boy-Who-Lived," Susan supplied.

"Yeah, that," Hermione said, "I didn't want to say it, if you are. I thought it might be rude of me."

"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you," Rose said. "Something that nobody but my family and friends know. Simply because we've been away from Britain since late 1981. We only came back recently. Don't worry about keeping it a secret. It will come out before the evening is over. Hermione, I was born Harry Potter."

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes widened, "So... you're transgender? Oh, shoot. I'm sorry! That is so rude of me. Must be so personal!"

Rose chuckled. "No, it is alright. Muggles will probably think of me as a post-op transgender, yes, if they don't see me as a girl. In reality, I am a Metamorphmagus. Do you know what that is?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "Nothing I've read discusses it."

"That's alright," Rose said, "Metamorphmagus – also known as Metamorphs, or Metamorphmagi – are very rare. Advanced stuff. We are born with the talents."

Rose closed her eyes and opened them. Soon she was an identical twin of Susan Bones. Susan giggled, and Hermione gasped.

"Blimey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You only turn into me to annoy the twins!" Susan said, "Both sets!"

Rose turned her back to her normal appearance, then changed her hair and eyes different colors every second. Then she inhaled and exhaled a few times, and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, "Does it hurt to do it?"

"No," Susan said, "She's showing you someone who she rarely likes being. In fact, this will probably be the only time you'll see him."

Rose morphed herself until soon she looked like what she thought her boy-form of Harry Potter would look like.

"This is who I would have been if I remained a boy," Rose said, "Harry Potter. But... I consider myself a girl. I have for most of my life."

She turned back to her normal appearance with long auburn hair and emerald eyes.

Susan giggled, then it turned into raucous laughter.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked.

"I-imagine if she was wearing her school outfit when she did that!" Susan said, giggling, "She'd look like a boy wearing a skirt!"

Hermione blushed red, then covered her mouth. Rose growled and glared at her friend.

"Sorry, Rosie," Susan said, "I know being your boy form is a touchy subject."

"So," Hermione said, clearing her throat and placing her hands on her book and lap, "I assume – um – you have – _everything_ we do as a girl."

"Yes," Rose said, "Everything. I'll even be experiencing monthly cycles and –"

Susan nudged her before she could continue.

"What, Susan?" Rose said, "She needs to know. She's a Muggleborn who doesn't know about it."

"Let her find out for herself," Susan said.

"Find out what?" Hermione asked, frowning; obviously she did not like not knowing, "Is there something I need to know about being a witch?"

"Yes," Susan said, "When you get a chance, go to the library and get the book _Growing Up Witch – Part II._ "

"There's a part two?" Hermione asked, "I have part one."

"Part two is not sold on public bookshelves," Susan said, "In fact, you'll have to get the book from the librarian. Boys are _not_ permitted to know about some of the topics in that book."

Hermione nodded. "I'll get it tomorrow."

"Okay," Rose said, "Anyway, yes. If you see me naked - in a shower for example – you'll see I look like a girl."

Hermione blushed. "Oh..."

"Most of the time," Susan giggled.

Rose glared at her. "That rarely happens! I can control it now! Most of the time..."

"Er... what?" Hermione asked.

"Every once in a while," Rose said, "Boy's bits appear where my girl's bits should be. Even when I look like a girl."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, I see..."

"A friend of mine – my Metamorph tutor – Dora Tonks, a seventh year in Hogwarts," Rose said, "She said it might get worse during puberty. She mentioned... wet dreams and other stuff. I could wake up after... some dreams, and find myself with boy's bits that are – er – aroused."

"Oh!" Hermione said, "Awkward..."

"Yes," Rose said. "It also means I am capable of both being pregnant _and_ fathering children."

"Wow," Hermione said, "That's – so... you could have a male or female mate? Or both?"

"Yes," Rose said. "I don't know my preference yet. A bit young for that."

"So... when did it happen?" Hermione asked. "Your... change?"

"October 31st, 1981," Rose said, "Halloween. The wizarding world believes it was the creation of the Boy-Who-Lived. That is who they know me as - Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. My parents were lucky to survive that night. I was lucky to survive. But I did. From what I know – what my Pensieve memories tell me – after the attack, I was staring at my mother's body. I thought she was dead, you see. And I was so emotional. And all of a sudden, I changed into a girl, looking just like her when she was a baby. In fact, right now, I am nearly a carbon copy of her as an eleven year old, apparently. So she says. The other thing I came away with that night will not leave even with my talents."

She brushed away her fringe, revealing her lightning bolt shaped scar.

"The Killing Curse hit me there," Rose said, "And bounced back and hit Voldemort."

Rose expected Hermione to flinch or gasp. So did Susan. Hermione did neither.

"Wow," Susan said, "Finally. Someone who can react well to his name."

"Am I not supposed to?" Hermione asked, frowning, "I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter," Susan said, "People flinch when they hear his name because of the Taboo in the Great War. In the war, when anyone said his name, he or his followers showed up and attacked that person. So nobody says it."

"I can understand that," Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"If you can say it – and not flinch when you hear it - you're braver than most," Rose said, "Including most Gryffindors."

"Oh, Gryffindor!" Hermione said, "I want to go there. There or Ravenclaw."

"Me too," Rose said.

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for me," Susan said.

"Maybe we can all be in the same house then!" Hermione said.

"That would be brilliant!" Rose said.

"Do you want to be our friend, Hermione?" Susan asked.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'd love to, if that is alright."

"You seem to support me being... well, me," Rose said.

"Of course I do!" Hermione said, "It is what you want. Besides, I like having girlfriends better. I-I mean – girls who are friends." She blushed almost as red as Rose's hair. "Um... why wouldn't I support it?"

"Well," Rose said, sighing, "Most everyone else will see me as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"So she thinks," Susan said.

"To the wizarding world, I am Harry Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived," Rose said, "There are – are – fictitious children's books about Harry! A whole series! About me, as a boy, from a toddler to – well, the fictitious date of today for the epilogue! All because the Killing Curse failed on me, and we don't know why."

"Ooh," Hermione said, "I saw those books, but have not read them. I'll avoid them if they're untrue and they make you mad."

"Thanks," Rose said.

"And if they know you as the Girl-Who-Lived soon?" Susan asked.

"I – I don't know," Rose said, "It would be better."

"Because they'd see you as a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Rose said, "Harry is supposed to be a celebrity. A savior of the wizarding world. I just _know_ they will expect me to be Harry, simply because he is the champion of the Light. Just watch. The wizarding world will raise a fuss because Harry Potter technically does not exist anymore. What is worse is this – nobody _, nobody at all,_ except for you two and my closest family and friends knows I am Rose Potter. Our Headmaster does not know, our Professors do not know."

"That's your fault," Susan said, with a snort, "You made that choice."

"That isn't my point!" Rose said. "During the Sorting ,they'll call 'Potter, Harry' – or whatever – and I'll have to make a scene!"

"Which is exactly what you want to do," Susan said.

"No, our Daddies want me to do it," Rose said.

"So do you," Susan said, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe a _teensy_ bit," Rose said. "I am _not_ looking forward to the backlash. Most of all Dumbledore and the Ministry."

"The Headmaster?" Hermione asked, "Why would he care so much?"

"Our parents says he butts his nose into everything," Rose said, "Involves himself in more than Headmaster duties. He's eccentric and – well, they won't tell me everything. He'll make a big deal of it. Just wait and see."

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on the door. Rose turned and grinned when she saw Dora Tonks. She stood, hurried over to the door and opened it. She pulled Dora in and hugged her around the waist. Dora was one of her favorite people in the world, even though she hadn't known her as long as the rest of her family and friends.

Dora laughed. "It is good to see you too, my apprentice."

"I missed you!" Rose exclaimed.

"I saw you about a week ago, Rose," Dora said.

"I know," Rose said, "I still missed you. Come in. This is Hermione."

"Hello, Hermione," Dora said, sitting next to the bushy-haired witch, "I'm Dora Tonks. Call me one of those names _only_."

"Don't call her Nymphadora," Rose said, giggling as she closed the door and reapplied the charms.

"You don't call me that either!" Dora scowled; she cleared her throat. "So... does Hermione know?"

"She knows a lot of it," Rose said.

"A lot of stuff about Rose, basically," Susan said, "She doesn't know – um, one of the important witch things yet. We told her to find _Growing Up Witch II._ She'll do it tomorrow."

"You're not just going to tell it to her?" Dora asked.

"I don't mind," Hermione said, "I like reading. So... Dora... you're Rose's... teacher?"

"Teacher for her Metamorph talents, at least," Dora said, "But only because I can teach her by doing the same things she can. I learned by myself. She started learning by herself too, but she needed a teacher. I showed her how to control things and do some cool tricks."

"And how to stop her from growing boy bits randomly," Susan said, with a giggle.

Dora snorted when Rose glared. "Yes... at least until puberty intervenes. Even I could not stop that. There were times when I had my monthly cycle one week, and boys bits every morning for three days after my bleeds stopped. Even worse when – ahem – won't say anymore until you read it, Hermione. In fact, Hermione, come find me before you check out the book. Madam Pince can be a real... _witch..._ when it comes to her books. She might not approve of you checking out the book during your first year. I can get it for you."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem," Dora said.

"Dora?" Rose asked, "What would you say to helping her during next summer? For... practice before we have to deal with it in school? You've already said you'll help me."

"And me," Susan said.

"Hmm," Dora said, looking at Hermione, "I'll talk to you about it once you read up on it."

"Okay," Hermione said, "This sounds pretty important."

"Very important," Dora said, "And a bit embarrassing."

Hermione nodded.

"So, Rose," Dora said, "Are you ready to introduce the world to Rose Lily Potter?"

"I think so," Rose said.

"I'll stand up for you if needed, Rose," Dora said, "I promised your parents I would."

"Thanks," Rose said, "Have you heard any mentions of – of Harry?"

"Oh yes," Rose muttered, "My cousin, Draco, has been looking for Harry."

"Draco Malfoy?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes; she heard a bit about the boy, "His father put him up to it, right?"

"Likely," Dora said, "Probably hopes your father will ally with his. Oh, dear... imagine when he finds out about you. When the world does! Betrothal Contract offers up the wazoo!"

Rose harrumphed. "Daddy's already prepared for it. The first time he gets an offer, he'll ask Keeper Ragnok to cancel them all."

Dora snorted. "You can avoid Betrothals. But the _boys?_ You'll have boys fancying you. And probably girls."

"Stop making me try to blush, damn you!" Rose growled.

Susan giggled, and looked at Hermione. "If Rose blushes, you know something is up. Metamorphs can control their blush. So when it overpowers them..."

"Then they're definitely embarrassed," Hermione said, "Or -"

"Or flushed," Dora said, "Or turned on. Or -"

"Yes, _thank you,_ Dora," Rose said, "Anyone else I should know about?"

"A ginger-haired boy," Dora said, "I bet he's Fred and George's brother. A Weasley. He's been asking everyone if they've seen Harry. He _really_ wants to be Harry's friend, it seems."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea," Dora said. "Might be a fame-hound. Looking to hang around you, be your friend, so he can be seen as one of the _cool blokes_."

"No, thanks," Rose said, with a snort, "I'll make sure he knows that too. Or maybe he'll just be one of those who will treat me like a pariah."

"Rose," Dora said, "You don't know that will happen."

Rose merely shrugged. She listened quietly as Hermione began interrogating Dora about Metamorphs and what they could do that Rose might not have mentioned. She glanced out the window, and hoped that, by the end of the day, she wouldn't hate the decision she made about going to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **First chapter finished! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! This story will have a lot of focus on gender identity and issues, sexual identity, development, wizarding views, and politics.**

 **Also it will have some canon storyline with a few differences. James and Lily are alive, have more children than just one, Sirius never went to Azkaban, has a wife and children. Rose (Harry) grew up with a family, and learning about magic and the wizarding world – though socially, she didn't have too many friends aside from Susan, Dora, her siblings and Sirius and Amelia's children. She'll know a lot of stuff when it comes to wizarding society rules.  
**

 **There is one thing in this chapter I was very... obscure... about. It will come up in a few chapters, and have a lot of emphasis starting the summer before second year. If you've read Radaslab's stories (such as Not Normal), it is inspired from that. This is a Rose/Hermione/Susan story – friendship for now, budding romance later. However, Rose will have other romantic interests as well before it is focused on Rose/Hermione/Susan. She'll be exploring her sexual identity throughout points of the story. This is a Friendship/Family story for now. Will likely be upgraded to Romance later.  
**

 **This story will have some emphasis on Manipulative Dumbledore, some Weasley bashing, and also some prejudice from several characters when it comes to Rose being a girl instead of who she is expected to be.  
**

 **Next Chapter: A bit more on the Hogwarts Express, then it is time to go to Hogwarts! A VERY eventful Sorting! What will happen when McGonagall calls for Harry Potter?**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter.  
**

 **Additional Note: Is there anything you wish for me to clear up about the first decade of Rose's life? I can write more about that during the Hogwarts Express scenes. By the way, James and Lily's survival will be discussed more as the story goes on.**


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Chapter 2  
Welcome To Hogwarts**

 **Author's Note: Okay, didn't get the Sorting in. That will take place next chapter. This has some good world-building material, as well as more about Rose, and how different she is to canon when it comes to her knowledge of the wizarding society.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of this chapter are taken from Chapter 6 of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone" by JK Rowling. I do not claim her work, only my own additions.**

* * *

Dora stayed in the carriage with Rose, Susan and Hermione for nearly three hours. Mostly it was because she was afraid she'd miss the snack cart in transit between their carriage and her own. Also she said her best friend had a new boyfriend and, as she stated 'she's probably _snogging_ him so much, she will likely barely notice I was gone anyway.' Rose was quite sure that, from the way her mentor had emphasized the word 'snogging', that the couple might have been doing a bit more than snogging.

None of the girls minded that Dora had stayed. Hermione soon learned – as Rose and Susan knew – that the older witch was simply entertaining, funny and fun to be around. Also, because she was a seventh year, Tonks was an ocean of information about everything Hogwarts. Rose and Susan quickly learned that Hermione was a sponge, taking in everything she learned and still wanting to know more.

Rose should have known it was inevitable, when Hermione and Dora's conversation about Metamorphs evolved into topics about Rose's history, when it came to learning the talent. Hermione had asked if the talents could go into more than just human appearance. Both Dora and Rose – the latter with a bit of prodding from the others – started showing off animal noses, such as duckbills, pig snouts, and others. Rose also mentioned she – and Dora as well - was capable of growing gills on her face or neck, and could swim under water for long periods of time. It made swimming - and living around Isle Potter – so much more enjoyable.

That led the conversation easily into Isle Potter. Hermione was amazed to learn Isle Potter was a small, private island in the Caribbean owned by the Potter family, and even more so when learning Rose, her family and friends, including Susan's family, lived there ever since shortly after that fateful Halloween in 1981. The only time they left the island – until they returned to England in mid-July – was for holidays around the world. Neither Rose, nor Susan – or most of their families and friends, had returned to Britain until July, not even for a few days. James and Sirius had both returned for various reasons, including important Wizengamot sessions. When they talked about the oldest Potter child, they always mentioned Harry – as per decision made by Rose and her family.

Dora had visited Isle Potter with her parents off and on during the past four years. She had first arrived after Rose started having complications with her Metamorph talents. These complications ranked from hair and eye color that wouldn't change back, to boy's bits showing up randomly, even when she was her normal appearance. The _worst_ , in Rose's opinion, was when she was stuck as Harry for three days. That was when she demanded help. Fortunately, her godfather, also known as 'Uncle' Sirius Black, knew about his cousin's daughter, Dora, and how she shared the same talents as Rose. Dora was only too happy to help Rose.

"Of course," Dora said, during this discussion, "Back then, I didn't know Rose was – well, _Rose_. So... when I saw her, I thought Harry had asked for my help because he was stuck as a girl! I was quite surprised to find out the true story. The Harry Potter that Britain knew was actually a girl!"

The conversation had moved onto the girls discussing their families by the time the snack cart came around. Hermione, as an only child, was mildly surprised to find that both the Potters and Black-Bones families were fairly big.

Once the snack cart came, Dora bought herself a few items, hugged Rose and Susan, then said she might be back later, before saying goodbye and leaving. Rose bought her and her friends a large helping of snacks – including a few sugar-free based snacks for Hermione, who went on to inform her new friends of her dentist parents. Having grown up with a Muggleborn witch as a mother and "Aunt", Rose and Susan needed no clarification about most common Muggle things.

"So," Hermione said, to Susan, as she munched on a Cauldron Cake – one of the few non-sugary items - "Amelia is your Auntie, and Sirius Black, Rose's godfather –"

"- is my adopted father, my Daddy," Susan said. "Auntie Amelia has always been Auntie, even though her husband, Sirius, is Daddy, and Eli, Marlene, and Reggie are considered my siblings. My parents died a few months before Rose's family was attacked. They were killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Auntie began raising me around the same time Sirius was courting her. Amelia and I followed Sirius, our friend Remus Lupin, and Rose and her family to Isle Potter. Auntie and Daddy eventually married, Sirius adopted me as a 'daughter', though I am still a Bones, both by name and House. And then my siblings came along eventually."

"Susan and I shared a room throughout our entire stay at Isle Potter," Rose said, "From when we were in our cribs, to the day we left Isle Potter. We've been friends pretty much from the start. We've seen almost all of each other's good times and bad."

"Amongst other things," Susan said, grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Her way of saying she's seen my bits when I accidentally become a boy everywhere, or simply down there."

"Well, I wasn't going to say that out loud!" Susan groaned.

"You seem willing to talk about it when it doesn't involve you!" Rose exclaimed. "And when it does, you hint at it."

Susan harrumphed, as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Very touchy subject, I see," Hermione said, grinning.

"Oh, just you wait until it happens to you," Susan said, "Especially if you two are dorm-mates, which is likely since you're so agreeable on Houses. It is likely guaranteed to happen once, knowing Rose."

"I can control it!" Rose defended herself, as Hermione blushed red.

"You have your doubts!" Susan said, "And you've already said puberty will be worse. I'm almost ready to commit myself to Hufflepuff to avoid it."

Rose laughed. "I promise, Hermione. I'll do my best to keep it to myself if it happens."

Hermione merely nodded, obviously afraid to trust her voice at the moment. When she spoke again, she asked a question Rose had been wondering herself.

" _Why_ does it happen?" Hermione asked.

"I have asked myself, Dora," Rose said, "And yes, even my parents - and _that_ was embarrassing talking about it to Daddy – that same question a few times. Which is a few times too much. We can only come up with some answers. The one we all agree on is that my body is simply doing its own training. As I touched on earlier, I will be capable of both carrying and siring children. Dora – well – she seems to think I'm – well – more attracted to girls, and my body seems to have figured that out too. I have denied that. When I have thought about it, I could see me being attracted to both genders."

"Which still doesn't help at all with the problem regarding your bits," Susan said.

"Nope," Rose said, "So I just have to grin and bear it. Though just because I _might_ be attracted to girls, and _can_ apparently impregnate girls, that does not mean I am _not_ a girl. I don't care who thinks they can tell me otherwise. I will fight it, with wands, fists or words. Or all three at once."

"She's very passionate about this, as you can see," Susan said.

"I can see that," Hermione said, "And I'm completely supportive of it. More power for the witches, and girls in general."

"Hear, hear, Hermione!" Rose and Susan said, in unison.

The three friends laughed at that.

Not an hour after the snack-cart had come by, Susan had sunk into a sugar-induced nap. She had nearly used Rose's lap as a pillow, but Rose nudged her friend the other direction. So now Susan's legs were over Rose's.

"She's the only person I know who goes to sleep after gorging herself on sweets," Rose said softly to Hermione, with a snort that was just as soft.

As she spoke, Rose was rummaging through her new Chocolate Frog Cards – though she had a good collection already started over the years.

"I'm curious, Hermione," Rose said, "When I spoke the term 'post-op transgender' earlier, you didn't seem very... confused about it. You said your parents are dentists. I grew up in the wizarding world, but thanks to Mum teaching all of us kids about the Muggle world, I know that means people who fix teeth."

"My parents are dentists," Hermione said, "But they've collected all kinds of medical books over the years. As you've probably guessed by now, I _love_ reading books. In between trips to the library, after I got done with my books –"

"You started reading your parents' medical books," Rose said.

"I might not have understood everything," Hermione said, "But I understood some of it. So, yes, I know what post-op transgender means. How do you know it?"

"When she started to realize the impact of what I was going through," Rose said, "Mum gave me a book regarding the whole transgender subject. Just in case the Muggle world somehow found out I was born a boy. Which technically I was, though Healers – wizarding doctors – would say I was born a Metamorph. The only complication would be if they found out while I was pregnant..."

"Yeah, that would be tough to explain," Hermione said.

"The book gave me a lot of good information," Rose said, "Including how to deal with society's beliefs. Probably not too different in wizarding society, even if it is stuck in the medieval ages when it comes to certain ideals."

"Yeah, I kind of wondered that," Hermione said, "All this stuff about Betrothal Contracts. Only Muggle Highborn – royalty and such – deal with those anymore outside of rare occasion."

"It is uncommon, but not rare in wizarding society," Rose said, "Daddy and Uncle Sirius explained it to me recently. As Dora alluded to, once it is discovered I am a girl capable of bearing children, wizarding Houses and families will flock to create Betrothals with me and my House. You see the Potters are a very old family. We go back many, many generations. We're one of the oldest, along with the Blacks."

"Wow," Hermione said, "I'm guessing that is important?"

"It simply means that our family holds some knowledge in ancient magic passed throughout the ages," Rose said, "Knowledge we're not about to give anyone outside our family – House, marriage or bloodline."

"So some of those families would be wanting to join your Houses together simply to gain this knowledge," Hermione said.

"Yes, and most Houses don't have anything as significant as ours to give in exchange," Rose said.

Hermione nodded. "So this is more than just a simple contract for a future husband and wife."

"Precisely," Rose said, "Take the Malfoys, for example. Uncle Sirius explained this to me. Lucius would want to betroth his son to me, because one, the Malfoys aren't as old in bloodline as they might suggest. Putting a Malfoy heir, by name, in my womb, with both the Malfoy and Potter bloodlines would be something Lucius Malfoy favors greatly. And two: aside from family magic, the Potters have two Seats in the Wizengamot, the wizarding High Courts – the power behind the British wizarding society. A Betrothal would ally our families together. However, the Malfoys are a dominantly Dark family."

"I assume that is... bad?" Hermione asked.

"You could say that," Rose said, with a snort, "The Potters are a Light family, as are the Bones, and Uncle Sirius moved his family to the Light Alliance when he took over the Head of his House."

"But if the Potters are Light," Hermione said, "And Malfoys are Dark, then why does Malfoy –?"

"Arrogance," Rose said, "Belief that they can get anything they want. Expect Draco to be the exact same way. A spawn of his father. Lucius Malfoy is arrogant enough to believe my father would ally his House with someone like Malfoy."

"And you said your father would destroy all Contracts," Hermione said, "So there is no chance -"

"Well, no chance I'll be with a Dark family," Rose said, "Perhaps Neutral with light alliances, but not Dark. But Daddy fell in love with Mum with no Betrothal and he's giving me and all his children that opportunity as well. He said he would only force us into Betrothals if we were nowhere near the point of marriage and children by the time we are – say – mid-to-late twenties. If only because we're his Heirs. We have to continue the House bloodline. Daddy, as Head of House, is expected by society and his House, to make sure his bloodline continues past his children."

"Which is why Betrothals are uncommon, but not unheard of in wizarding society," Hermione said.

"Yes," Rose said, sighing, "It all comes down to one reason. The wizarding world is _dying._ Very slowly, but it is. The most arrogant and pigheaded of purebloods will refuse to admit it, even go extreme lengths to keep it under wraps, or from even happening."

"What do you mean 'dying'?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that a good majority of purebloods are refusing to breed with anyone _but_ purebloods," Rose said, "They refuse to breed with Muggleborn and definitely not Muggles. Half-bloods like me, they'd have to be desperate. Malfoy might not be desperate, though, if he tries to Betroth his son to me. Just sees it as a means to elevating his family. However, most pigheaded purebloods would only breed with purebloods. Even going to extremes of inbreeding and incest to do it."

Hermione made a disgusted expression.

"I had that same look so many times," Rose said, "Dad, Uncle Sirius, Auntie Amelia, Uncle Remus – they taught me, Susan, our siblings, a lot of stuff over the years. Stuff about wizarding society, including rules, laws, beliefs, and so forth. Mum was left teaching about the Muggle world and maths and stuff like that. It was left to those who grew up in the wizarding world all their life to teach us stuff that they learned. Where was I? Oh yes. That is why the wizarding world is dying out. If purebloods don't breed with Muggleborn or Muggles, which of there are enough for re-population, then wizards and witches will slowly sputter into nonexistence."

"I think I can understand that," Hermione said, nodding.

"Hermione," Rose said, "there is one thing above all that you need to know."

"Which is what?" Hermione asked.

"Muggleborn, like yourself," Rose said, then sighed, "are not entirely welcomed in wizarding society. The Dark, arrogant, pigheaded purebloods will never favor someone like you. The Great War - which mostly ended on that Halloween night my life changed – was also known as a Blood War. Voldemort and his followers targeted Muggleborn and Muggles. Killed a lot of them. I'm telling you this to prepare you, not to frighten you."

Hermione nodded, though she did not say a word.

"Also," Rose continued, "there is one word, an insult toward Muggleborn, that you will likely be called by someone like Draco Malfoy, and others like him. Simply because they're cruel. My mother was called the same thing, and she says it ended long friendships with people she thought cared about her. I can tell you that word, but I will _never_ say it again. Ever. Because to say it insults my mother, and Dora's father, who are both Muggleborn. The word is... "

She cleared her throat. "The word is _Mudblood._ To me, it is worse than saying Voldemort. It is the equivalent of most of society saying Voldemort."

Hermione grimaced. "I can see why it would upset people like me. Dirty blood. Like my blood is poisonous."

"Those pigheaded purebloods I described believe that," Rose said. "Even have had beliefs that somebody like you could only get magic from stealing it from purebloods. _I know_ that you would never do that, Hermione."

Hermione had opened her mouth to say that exact thing. She closed it and smiled.

"Thank you, Rose," Hermione said, "For... for telling me all of this. For helping me prepare. For being my friend. I... never had too many friends growing up. Nobody liked a know-it-all bookworm. I was too smart for my own good."

"Children can be mean and immature," Rose said, "You'll find that exists in the wizarding world, sometimes tenfold. I'm not trying to offend you, but you... might practice toning the bookworm side of you down. Believe me, I might be in the same boat as you. I will know a lot of what we'll be taught, simply because I learned it over the past couple of years even without a wand. I know the knowledge of such things, but won't always know the wand-waving part. I was taught because my parents thought I wouldn't want to go somewhere like Hogwarts because of my secret. That home-schooling would be my decision."

"Well, we'll simply have to help each other then," Hermione said.

"Deal," Rose said, smiling.

She sorted through her Chocolate Frog cards and groaned. "Nothing I need. Here, start your own collection even if you won't always eat the Frogs."

She reached over Susan's legs and handed the pile to Hermione, who immediately began looking through them.

"Why are some of them empty?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"They're like wizarding portraits, sort of," Rose said, "Wizarding portraits are... quirky. For example, if Mona Lisa was a wizarding painting – which I don't think she is – and there was a fake copy for security in – say – the Smithsonian across the pond. She could go from her painting in the Louvre to that one. Or she could walk to _The Last Supper_ if she was hungry and join in on the meal."

Hermione laughed. "That would be interesting. Ooh, Headmaster Dumbledore! Let's see... 'Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.' The way you described him earlier did not sound like 'the greatest wizard', you know."

Rose shrugged. "I just know what my parents and the various adults in my life told me. He's the one I need to be careful around. Him and another Professor, Severus Snape. Snape went to Hogwarts at the same time my parents and Uncles did. He was the one who my Mum was friends with from childhood until he called her _that_ word."

"So," Hermione said, "Professor Snape knew your mother when she was your age. And... you look like your mother at her age."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I don't know how Snape will react to that. Mum doesn't say much about him. If I read between the lines of what she's told me, I'm almost quite sure Snape fancied my Mum – maybe loved her. That isn't all. Dad and my Uncles told me to be careful around him. I asked why. They said that they, and Snape, were rivals, enemies."

"So you're the daughter of one of his enemies," Hermione said, "As well as of the woman he fancied or loved, and you look like your mother. Yeah... pretty self-explanatory. He won't like you because you represent his enemy and fancy falling in love and..."

"Having me," Rose said, "Including all that entails. Yep."

"But he's a Professor," Hermione said, "So... his prejudices will have to be quelled -"

"Something tells me that isn't going to happen, Hermione," Rose said.

Hermione frowned. Susan made a small snoring sound, which turned Hermione's frown into a smile, then she and Rose giggled. It was loud enough to wake Susan, though she went right back to sleep while muttering for them to 'quiet down'.

* * *

Rose and Hermione both joined Susan in a nap for much of the ride. As Rose had said before she dozed off, there wasn't much else to do, and she and Hermione had gotten past the get-to-know-you stage of their budding friendship, so there wasn't too much to talk about at the moment. Hermione had been reading her book again as Rose went to sleep. But when Rose woke up later, she found Hermione asleep too.

One of the best things about the Hogwarts Express was that there were toilets on either end of each train-car. When Rose woke up sometime later, she found she really had to pee. She left without waking her friends and kept her face hidden as she went to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, she heard a voice overheard saying the train would arrive in thirty minutes. When she finished, she hurried back to the carriage to find Susan and Hermione awake.

"Where were you?" Susan said.

"Taking a pee," Rose said, "Bathrooms are on either end of the car."

"Ooh, good idea," Hermione said, "We might not have a chance until bedtime."

"If you're going, I'll go with you," Susan said.

"She just doesn't want to watch me change into my school clothes," Rose said, grinning.

Susan stuck out her tongue and led Hermione out of the carriage. Rose shut the sliding door, then closed the curtains. She started undressing and changing into her school robes, which included her skirt. She didn't know why students were required to wear the attire now, since it was simply the Sorting Feast. It was only for a couple hours or so before bedtime, after all. But, as she thought about it, she realized the skirt outfit might help her when revealing she was a girl. After all, only girls were permitted to wear these outfits.

She was halfway dressed – skirt on and buttoning up her top – when the girls returned. She thought they'd wait for her to finish in private, or perhaps just Hermione, since Susan was used to dressing around her. But Hermione seemed to have no issues with changing in front of Rose or Susan. Rose realized why. They could all be dorm-mates by the end of the night, or at least, Rose and Hermione, since their desires for Houses matched. If so, then they would be changing in front of each other in their dorms every day. Rose smiled to herself at this. Hermione was truly her new friend. She liked that idea. Hermione was nice, easy to talk to, understood and liked Rose for who she was, and seemed to have a need for friends as well. Rose - and Susan as well - was happy to help with the latter.

As the girls were cleaning up their carriage, the same voice from earlier came overhead.

"We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes' time," it said, "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Rose said a temporary goodbye to Hedwig, and opened the carriage. She was ready to lead her friends out, when Dora chose that moment to appear.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all ready," the older witch said, as she walked with the three younger girls, toward the door of the train, so they could get off first when it arrived. "Nobody come to visit you?"

"Nope," Rose said, "Notice-Me-Not Charms are great. Even got a few hours of peaceful napping."

"Yeah, I came by earlier and you three were all asleep," Dora said, "Rather cute, that was."

"Will we ride up to the castle from the station together?" Hermione asked.

"You three will," Dora said, "First years get a special treat. Rubeus Hagrid, known usually by his last name – he's the groundskeeper – he'll be calling for you to group around him when you step onto the platform. We'll have to split up then. You'll take the memorable ride across the lake."

"Ruin the surprise, why don't you?" Rose snorted. "Going to tell us how we're Sorted too?"

"You and Susan know it already – I'll keep it a surprise for Hermione," Dora said, then looked thoughtful, "Hmm... I came here to say something else. Oh, right. There is a chance, Rose, that Dumbledore will want you to meet him in his office, as early as tonight. Meaning he, or your Head of House – perhaps both – would escort you. I don't know what you might talk about, but I am curious. If it turns out I am right, let's see... show off to your house-mates and change your hair color to cycle through the four house colors during dinner. I'll keep an eye on you."

"'Kay," Rose said, "Then what?"

"Then I'll stay behind when the Hall empties, and go with you," Dora said, "I'll say your parents assigned me as a mentor, and I'm trusted to go with you. Your parents would back me up. And Dumbledore and your Head of House would _not_ want to anger them after the stuff you'll cause following tonight."

Rose grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Soon the train slowed down and finally stopped. The door opened, and Dora led Rose, Susan and Hermione out onto the dark and tiny platform. Rose grumbled at the chilly air, and patted down her skirt.

"The breeze is going right up my skirt," she said, with a sigh, " _Why_ do we have to wear these tonight?"

Before anyone could answer her, they heard a loud voice over the din.

"Firs' years!" the voice said, "Firs' years! Over here! 'Ello there, Tonks!"

Rose's eyes widened, and her neck cricked she looked up at the enormous man.

"Have a few first years for you, Hagrid," Dora said.

"Good ter meet ya," Hagrid said, "Budge up there. We'll be leaving soon. Firs' years! Come on now, over here!"

"I'll see you at the Sorting Feast, ladies," Dora said, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Dora," Rose said.

Dora smiled, waved goodbye, then walked off in the direction of the other retreating students.

"Have you seen him yet, Parvati?" a girl said, somewhere behind Rose.

"You asked me that four times now, Lavender," another girl – possibly Parvati - said, "I've been with you most of the ride here."

"I hope he made it," the girl – apparently Lavender – said. "Do we even know what he looks like?"

Rose glanced at Susan, who grinned. Hermione was biting her lip, obviously trying to figure out who the girls were talking about. When she caught Rose looking at her, her eyes widened, then looked at her questioningly. Rose nodded – the girls were _obviously_ talking about her... well, Harry, technically.

"I think that is everyone," Hagrid said, "Hang on. Correct number of expected students. Right. C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The students followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Rose thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Everyone seemed to forget about Harry – at least for a little while.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Rose led Susan and Hermione over to a boat, and they all piled in. A mousy-haired boy joined them. Rose looked over her shoulder at the boy. He looked timid, afraid, and a bit emotional.

"You alright?" Rose asked him.

"Lost my toad," the boy said, "Trevor. Searched the train."

"All animals will be brought to the castle," Susan said, "I'm sure he'll be there."

The boy nodded. "'Kay. I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom."

Rose and Susan exchanged glances. They knew of this boy. Neville was actually Rose's god-brother. His mother was Rose's godmother. Alice Longbottom had been friends with Rose's mother in Hogwarts.

"I'm Rose," Rose said, mindful to keep her last name secret for now.

Hermione and Susan introduced themselves.

"Bones," Neville said, "My Gran talks of your family a lot. Your Aunt is Amelia Bones?"

"Black now, for some time," Susan said, "Married to Sirius Black."

"Gran was wondering if you'd be here," Neville said, "Said something about your Aunt leaving the country with the Potters a long time ago. So... you know Harry Potter, then?"

"I – ah – guess you could say that," Susan said, glancing at Rose.

"He seems to be missing," Neville said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be there when his name is called," Susan said.

Rose held back a snort. She wished she could reveal herself to Neville now. But it would have to wait a few more minutes.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid.

The first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

"See?" Rose asked, "It all worked out in the end."

Neville smiled and clutched Trevor to him. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, "You there, still got yer toad?"

Neville blushed and nodded. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

 **Yep. Decided to end it at the same spot the book did. Won't say no more about chapter since it might give away the direction of next chapter.  
**

 **Next chapter: The Sorting! Rose's reveal! And more!**

 **Thanks to those who have followed, added the story as favorite, and reviewed. Means so much to me!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. The Voice of Hogwarts

**Chapter 3  
The Voice Of Hogwarts**

 **Author's Note: Wrote this chapter fairly quickly since part of it was already given to us by the wonderful mind of JK Rowling.**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of this chapter are taken from Chapter 7 of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone" by JK Rowling. I do not claim her work, only my own additions.**

* * *

 _Previously on "Rose Lily Potter – The Metamorphmagus-Who-Lived"..._

 _They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door._

 _"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, "You there, still got yer toad?"_

 _Neville blushed and nodded. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door._

* * *

Almost immediately, the door opened. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Rose realized this must be Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor. Her parents and Uncles had described her quite well; they had talked about many of their Professors, some of whom were still at Hogwarts.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall said, "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. Rose and the other first years followed McGonagall into the entrance hall. The walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The students followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. To the right, through the large oak doors, Rose could hear the muffled drone of hundreds of voices – she imagined the students reuniting with their friends, eager to meet their new house-mates, or for some, just ready to get the feast underway. Rose's stomach growled lightly at the thought of food. The Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes seemed hours ago.

Professor McGonagall led them over to the great doors and stopped there, then turned back toward everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She let this settle in for a moment.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," McGonagall said; "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"

She looked around, as if already looking for students who would break rules.

"The Sorting Ceremony," she continued, "will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked at the different students.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She turned on her heels, opened one of the doors, and stepped inside. The voices in the room beyond became louder for a mere second before they became muffled again.

"Oi, Potter!" a boy's voice said somewhere amongst the first years.

Rose did her best not to react. She knew they were looking for Harry. She would reveal herself very soon.

"Where are you?" the same voice asked, "Show your face. We know you're here!"

"Isn't it obviously, Weasley?" another boy asked, "He isn't here. Didn't care to show up. His parents probably thought it best to keep him away. Cowards..."

Rose tightened her fists. She knew that was likely Draco Malfoy. What she wouldn't give to turn around and knock him flat on his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy," the boy – who apparently was the Weasley boy Dora had mentioned earlier.

"He must be here," a girl said, "The gamekeeper – he said he counted everyone."

"And who says the oaf can count?" Malfoy shot back. "I'd be worried about more than one of our year hanging about the platform wondering what to do."

Rose closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled. She did not want to reveal her Metamorphmagus talents yet. Suddenly, several of the students around her screamed, and she opened her eyes. She looked around and realized that about twenty ghosts had just appeared in the Entrance Hall. Most were chatting with each other, continuing conversations as though a whole new class of students waiting in the Hall was no big thing – to them it probably wasn't.

"Forgive and forget, I say," The Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's ghost, was saying, "we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar," Nearly-Headless Nick, Gryffindor's ghost, argued, "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – oho! First years…"

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the walls into the Great Hall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Rose settled in between Susan and Hermione, and headed off through the large doors and into the Great Hall beyond. Rose's parents had described this room to her in the best detail they could. But it was different to be there in person.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years along the center aisle and toward the front. She stopped, as did most of the queue. Some had stumbled, having been looking around at the scenery and bumped into others. Rose looked upwards and found that the ceiling was not a ceiling at all. It was as if the ceiling wasn't there, and it had simply looked out into the heavens above.

"It is bewitched to look like the night sky," Hermione whispered to her, "I read about it in -"

"- in Hogwarts, a History," Rose finished, in a low whisper, "I read the same book, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry."

Rose merely smiled. Then reality came back washing over her, as she realized what would happen soon. 'Potter, Harry' would be called and... 'all hell broken loose' sounded like a good phrase to her. Rose snapped out of her thoughts in time to watch, as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat Rose knew was called the Sorting Hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. The hat immediately opened its mouth on the brim of its hat and began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_ _  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be_

 _You might belong in Gryffindor_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folk use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ _  
_ _And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song; Rose right along with the rest of them.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

As Rose watched the pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumble out of line, and make her way up to the stool, she recognized the Abbot name. The Abbots were just one of several names her father had mentioned to her when he had introduced her to the history of the Great Alliance.

The Great Alliance had been created by her grandfather, Charlus Potter – whom her brother Charlie was named after. It had been a powerful Alliance of several Light Alliance Houses, as well as one or two Neutral houses. It had disbanded after Charlus had died, but James was discussing returning it to its former glory once they returned to Britain.

Hannah put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat after a moment.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Rose smiled when she saw Dora sitting at the table. She caught Dora's eye, and Dora gave her a thumbs-up.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall called out.

"Good luck, Susan," Rose whispered, "It doesn't matter if we're not in the same house. Remember that. Best friends."

"Forever," Susan said, with a smile.

She then walked up toward the stool and sat down, and put the hat on her head. The hat opened its mouth – or what appeared to be one – for a moment, then closed it. Susan's eyes were raised to the hat's brim. After nearly a minute, the hat opened its mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced.

Rose and Hermione clapped the loudest and cheered for Susan, right along with Gryffindor Table. Susan gave them a thumbs-up when she turned toward them.

"Boot, Terry!" McGonagall called out.

Boot was another name Rose recognized as a member of the Great Alliance. Soon enough Terry was announced a Ravenclaw, and he sat with his new house as they applauded loudly and shook his hand. Mandy Brocklehurst soon joined him after at Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender!" McGonagall called.

Rose realized this was one of the girls who had been asking about Harry Potter earlier. When she was announced as the second Gryffindor, Rose grimaced softly. If she joined Gryffindor with Susan, Lavender would likely want to know a lot about her. And since they would be dorm-mates, she couldn't avoid the girl.

Millicent Bulstrode was announced as the first Slytherin of the group. Michael Corner joined Ravenclaw, and Vincent Crabbe was the second Slytherin. Fay Dunbar was announced a Hufflepuff, and was soon followed by Justin Finch-Fletchley into the same house.

Seamus Finnegan was the first boy to join the Gryffindors, then Gregory Goyle joined Slytherin. Then...

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called.

Hermione smiled when Rose wished her the best of luck. She then walked – though obviously she wanted to run – to the stool and placed the hat on her head. As the hat seemed to debate, and Hermione looked very nervous, Rose was giving her encouraging smiles in case she looked her way. After over three minutes, the hat came to its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it announced.

Both Rose, in the queue, and Susan at the table clapped and cheered along with Gryffindor, as Hermione ran over to Susan and sat beside her. Susan gave her a one-armed hug. Both girls looked toward Rose, who smiled. Rose inhaled and exhaled. Gryffindor, then – well, at least her parents would be _very_ happy she'd be in their former House.

But she had bigger problems to deal with than her House. And it was coming soon.

Daphne Greengrass, whose family was in the Great Alliance, and one of the only ones from the Neutral Alliance, went to Slytherin. Megan Jones went to Hufflepuff, Su Li was named a Ravenclaw, then Neville Longbottom's name was called. He looked very nervous as he headed up to the stool. Rose caught his glance, and she smiled encouragingly for him. Neville saw her and smiled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said a moment later.

Rose clapped as Neville headed toward his new table. The Longbottoms were part of the Great Alliance. She would work on being his friend. Another child whose family had been in the Great alliance, Ernie MacMillan soon joined the Hufflepuff table with Justin and Hannah.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called.

Draco walked with an air of arrogance as he headed up to the Sorting Hat. Rose rolled her eyes when the hat barely touched Draco's head and declared him a "SLYTHERIN!"

Lilith Moon was named a Ravenclaw, and Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson joined Malfoy in Slytherin. Rose shivered. They were finally on the letter P's. Any moment now...

Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw, and her twin, Parvati – whom Rose realized had been talking with Lavender Brown about Harry – joined Lavender in Gryffindor. Another fan-girl for Rose to contend with. Though she knew she'd have to make friends with at least Parvati. The Patils were a Minor House in the Great Alliance. Sally-Anne Perks went to Ravenclaw, then...

Rose inhaled and exhaled. It was time.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called.

Rose cleared her throat and looked at Susan and Hermione. They nodded and smiled. She turned to Dora, who nodded encouragingly.

Rose inhaled and exhaled again, then moved out of the line and walked toward the stool. Professor McGonagall stared at her a moment. Up at the staff table, somebody gasped audibly.

"Young lady?" McGonagall asked, after clearing her throat, "I-I don't believe I've called your name yet."

"You called my surname, ma'am," Rose said.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. Behind her, in the center of the staff table, Rose recognized Albus Dumbledore – thanks to his Chocolate Frog Card. The Headmaster stood slowly as the hall began to buzz.

"What did you say, young lady?" Dumbledore asked.

Rose blew out a breath, then spoke loudly so everyone could hear her. "I was born Harry James Potter. But he died on Halloween in 1981. I came forward. I am Rose Lily Potter."

The buzzing in the hall became louder. Professor McGonagall was staring at her in shock, as she looked up and down Rose. At the staff table, a dark-haired Professor was staring at her, his eyes twitching. Rose had a feeling she knew who that was.

"My dear, you look just like your mother," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Rose said, raising her voice again. "I do believe that was my unconscious intention when I was but fifteen months old. I saw her... f-fallen. Thought she was dead. And I guess my appearance changed to look like her in a way. That was the moment my Metamorphmagus talents revealed themselves. I have been Rose Lily Potter ever since that night. But... if you want further proof... here..."

She parted her hair and showed them the lightning bolt shaped scar they had all heard of and knew about. The expressions around the hall started to settle in roughly one form. They realized she was telling the truth.

"Mist – Miss Potter," Dumbledore said.

Rose narrowed her eyes as she turned to the Headmaster. She had heard him nearly call her by a masculine title.

"I'm afraid we received a letter regarding one Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued. "There may be some difficulties..."

"It was my intention to keep my identity a secret until this moment," Rose said; she closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled, then opened them. "I sent that reply with that name on purpose. But if Hogwarts does not accept me, then I suppose my family and I will simply leave Britain again. I'm afraid we won't come back then. Our second option was that I go to Beauxbatons. _Je suis sûr que je serait la bienvenue_. For those who do not speak French, I said 'I'm sure I will be welcomed there.'"

More buzzing was heard around the Great Hall as the students muttered and whispered. Dumbledore was looking at her with several changing expressions. Shock? Fear? Disbelief? Anger? Rose wasn't exactly sure. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat spoke.

"Nonsense, Miss Potter!" it said, "Put me on your head. It will be my choice to see where you belong! If you are not worthy of an education at Hogwarts – or if Hogwarts isn't the one worthy to have you - I will be the one to tell you."

"Thank you – er – sir?" Rose said, unsure of what to refer to the hat as.

She looked at McGonagall, who motioned for her to go to the hat. Rose smiled and walked over to the stool then sat down. She placed the hat on her head.

 _"A wonderful display of courage and bravery standing in front of this crowd,"_ The hat said, in Rose's mind, " _and announcing what you have feared for several days and weeks to come. You are indeed Rose Lily Potter, and I, the Voice of Hogwarts, welcome you to my castle."_

Rose wasn't sure whether the Sorting Hat was the "Voice of Hogwarts", or the voice was speaking through it.

" _Ah,"_ the Voice said, " _That would be telling, young lady. I am sure we could talk for ages if we had the time. This is not that time, and I cannot say when that time will come. The focus is on your Sorting. You do belong at Hogwarts, Miss Potter, and I hope it is worthy of you."_

Rose blushed lightly.

 _I made a Metamorph blush! This is a wondrous event!"_ The Voice said, excitably, " _Where was I? Oh yes, what you did in this majestic Hall– that single spectacle of bravery overrides anything I could come up with. You are indeed a very brave, courageous young lady. Indeed you are smart enough to rival the Ravenclaws. Indeed you are loyal to those loyal to you, and – if I may – you are very cunning for coming up with blackmail against Albus Dumbledore – you had no intentions of going to Beauxbatons after all. It was Hogwarts or home-schooling. Nice French though. Had me convinced until you put the hat – or me, depending on who you think I am - on your head. However, overcoming your fear and doing spectacularly with announcing your identity. I am happy to announce..."_

"Rose Lily Potter," the Hat said out loud, "I welcome you to GRYFFINDOR – Witches' Dormitories, just so that is _completely_ clear!"

Rose grinned and stood up, as Gryffindor Table cheered, nobody louder than Susan and Hermione. At the Hufflepuff table, Dora was cheering and applauding as loud as Gryffindor table. Rose was about to make her way to the table, when she heard Dumbledore clear his throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "If you will, please come to my office after the feast so we can settle any issues there might be regarding your... situation. Professor McGonagall can escort you when it is time."

Rose nodded, then walked over to Susan and Hermione and sat in between them. Her two friends hugged her at the same time. Rose looked at those seated at Gryffindor table and realized everyone was staring at her. Rose closed her eyes and changed her hair color so it would go sort through the four House colors of Hogwarts – her secret message to Dora. Then she returned it to her normal auburn. This seemed to break the ice, because two red-headed twins stood.

"WE GOT MISS POTTER, WE GOT MISS POTTER!" the twins – Rose recalled Dora saying they were Fred and George – chanted.

"Sit down, you're causing the Sorting to delay!" a young man who could only be their older brother said.

Fred and George bowed to their older brother, then to Rose and sat down. The rest of the Sorting continued, but Rose did not pay attention much. She was simply basking in the relief of what she had just done, as well as trying to figure out what she could say to Dumbledore in his office after the Feast. As she pondered, she nearly missed out on discovering that Gryffindor had gained two more boys, a dark-skinned tall boy, and Fred and George's younger brother. Their older brother called him Ron as he sat down.

Rose caught Ron looking at her with wide, blinking eyes. She glared at him until he looked away from her. She then rolled her eyes. That boy was going to be a clear issue. Especially if he was a "fame-hound" like Dora had said he was.

Blaise Zabini was the last to be Sorted and went to Slytherin. Dumbledore then announced the feast could begin, then said four words that sounded like rubbish to Rose. She wondered if he might have been having a stroke.

But all thoughts of health issues of her Headmaster's went away as the table in front of her filled with food. Glorious food that made Rose worry about what Hogwarts food would do to her weight and figure before she realized she could morph or body to a figure of her choice. She began to dig in, filling her plate with food. She realized she shouldn't have been surprised when she saw her fellow Gryffindors were looking at her; aside from Susan and Hermione, who were filling their plates as well.

"What?" she asked, then she sighed. "Fine... ask me some questions. However, any questions I decide are rude, I will _not answer._ I'll answer any proper questions as long as I can eat."

"Why did you say you died on Halloween of 1981?" Lavender Brown asked.

"I did not say anything of the sort," Rose said, "I said technically _Harry Potter_ died, for all intents and purposes. Let me get one thing perfectly clear. _I am not Harry Potter._ Okay, maybe I was born with that name. But I was not born a boy. I was born a Metamorphmagus, which is technically a third gender. When I became a girl and refused to turn back to a boy, my parents rechristened me Rose Lily Potter. Before you ask, _yes,_ I _could_ show you what Harry Potter might look like today if things were different. But I will not. I am not him, and I refuse to let him show himself."

Ron Weasley stared at her, a little frightened. But whatever he wanted to say, the oldest of his brothers at the table silenced him. Ron grumbled softly and started on his meal – with rather poor manners. Rose ignored him and continued her explanation.

"Harry Potter now exists only as that which I'm sure each and every one of you know him as," she said, "A fictional character in a series of books. Complete and _utter_ fiction. I suppose you could call me the Girl-Who-Lived if it makes you feel better. Though I have not battled trolls or befriended faeries or whatever else those books have said I've done. As far as I can remember, I've had a good life so far. But I don't think one page of those books are remotely true, even if you were to replace Harry's name with mine."

"I can back that up," Susan said, "Rose and I have grown up together, ever since roughly early November in 1981. We've had fun adventures, mostly using our imagination. We've had fun doing things I'm sure many of you have done. Nothing as fantastic as that stuff in the books."

Rose smiled as she looked at Susan. Her friend was willing to take the focus partially.

"So," an older dark-skinned girl with braids said, "I assume since the Sorting Hat has given you permission to go to the witches' dormitories..."

"I am a Metamorphmagus," Rose said, "But I'm also entirely a girl. And all that entails. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Parvati Patil asked.

Rose cleared her throat. "That's personal, thanks."

Parvati blushed and she nodded, looking apologetic. After that response from Rose, nobody else seemed to want to ask any questions. Neville, who was sitting across the table, was looking at her timidly.

"I'm sorry I didn't completely introduce myself on the boat, Neville," Rose said.

"I understand why," Neville said. "Sorry for my question then. That must have been awkward."

"Just a little," Rose said, grinning.

Neville's lips twitched in a small smile. Rose wondered if he knew that their mothers were each other's godmothers, that they were god-siblings. She would discuss that very thing when they had privacy. Not the type of thing to ask in front of everyone.

Suddenly she felt something attempting to penetrate her mind. She tried her best not to panic as she attempted to focus on the bit of Occlumency training her parents had trained her with. She sighed in relief when the Legilimency attack had stopped. She narrowed her eyes as she turned to the staff table, wondering exactly whom had done that. Her parents warned her that Dumbledore knew Legilimency. Was it him? Or someone else.

Her eyes traveled over to whom she was sure was Severus Snape. He was looking at her with an emotionless expression. She glared at him and he looked away. She made a mental note to write to her parents about one of her mother's inventions. She had refused the invention because she had wanted to train her Occlumency. An Occlumency Pendant – her mother's invention – would make such practices useless. But she needed one. It had the capability of giving one complete immunity to Legilimency. Now that she thought about it, she needed to give one to Susan, and Hermione – simply to protect them since they were friends.

Suddenly, she felt another feeling in her mind, but this was not Legilimency. This was intense pain she had not felt in living memory! She focused her Occlumency to stop the pain. She then made the pain bearable, if only so she could feel the twinge. She looked around the Hall for whoever might have hexed her – though she didn't know if it was a hex. At the staff table, the gentleman with the turban was looking away from her, and the turban was facing her direction.

"What the bloody hell?" Rose muttered, as she turned away from the man.

"Language, Miss Potter," the oldest Weasley said. "I would not want to write up a report my first day."

Rose looked at the boy, and found he was wearing a Prefect's badge – she recognized it from the pictures of her mother and Remus Lupin when they were prefects.

"Who is that Professor with the turban?" Rose asked.

"Professor Quirrel," Percy said, "Has taken over the Defense post this year. I wish him the best of luck. We have a new Professor for that post every year. Something seems to happen to them - sudden retirement, simply leaving, injuries - luckily no deaths yet."

Rose turned and looked back at Quirrel, thankful the turban was pointed away from her.

 _Alright, Quirrel. Who the bloody hell are you? And why do you make my scar twinge?_

* * *

 **A wild plot development appears! I could have had Rose use a more severe swear-word at the end there. I decided it wasn't lady-like.**

 **I hope the first dose of Rose's introduction to the wizarding world has been as good as you expected. There is more to come, as soon as next chapter. Yes, she knows French, and knows it well. One simply does not holiday in France multiple times in one's short life without learning the language – mostly taught by her parents.**

 **The Voice of Hogwarts may return, it may not. Though it was the title of this chapter. Hmm...**

 **So Rose, Hermione and Susan are in Gryffindor, and will be spending their many years with Lavender and Parvati. Oh, those poor ladies! (Which ones am I talking about... hmm?) Oh, and you might have recognized Angelina Johnson making a cameo and asking a question. I might ask you to remember that later on in my story. It might be important.**

 **Next Chapter: Harry (and Dora) meet with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Also Snape rants to Dumbledore... about what else? Harry Potter! I mean Rose! Hmm, what could be his major malfunction this time?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Additional Note: My favorite part of this chapter. Rose wondering if Dumbledore's nonsensical mutterings was a mild stroke.**


	4. The Headmaster's Office

**Chapter 4  
The Headmaster's Office**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of this chapter are taken from Chapter 7 of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone" by JK Rowling. I do not claim her work, only my own additions.**

 **Warning: Brief discussion of natural female development**

* * *

Rose did her best not to think anymore of the mysterious Professor Quirrel for the remainder of the Feast. She did her best to be part of the discussion around her, which she was happy to be a part of since most of the focus was not on her. Around her, at the Gryffindor Table, the conversation with her fellow first year Gryffindors had moved on to different topics. When it came to discussing families, her classmates wanted to know about the Potter family. Rose had no problem talking about her parents and siblings, as her fellow classmates and house-mates listened with complete attention.

Before Rose knew it, dinner was over, and dessert had come and gone. Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," he said, "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker," he continued, "to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rose stared at Dumbledore when he finished this warning. She wondered what the hell the man was up to. If the Headmaster wanted to keep certain corridors secret, why did he announce them in the first place. Curious students would likely go there just because they could.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._ "

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Rose noticed Dumbledore give her a look that told her to wait there. She wondered, as she said goodbye to Susan and Hermione, and promised she would see them soon, if the Headmaster would meet her there. Then she recalled that Dumbledore had asked Professor McGonagall to escort her. As she looked around the Hall at the departing students and Professors, she noticed Dumbledore and Snape leaving together out a back door of the Hall. Once the Hall was mostly empty, Professor McGonagall walked over to Rose. But she did not look at her immediately.

"Miss Tonks?" McGonagall said, "Shouldn't you be going to your Common Room with the rest of your Hufflepuffs?"

Rose turned and saw Dora walking toward her.

"I assume Professor Dumbledore left early," Dora said, "to get a hold of Rose's parents so they could be here during the meeting with Rose?"

"I do not think that was on his mind," McGonagall said.

"I didn't think so," Dora said. "Then I am here in James and Lily's stead. I am a mentor and teacher for Rose; I help her with her Metamorphmagus talents. I think her parents would approve if I was with Rose during her meeting with Dumbledore. Just so I can make sure that the Headmaster does not cross any boundaries when it comes to questions."

"That is usually my role, Miss Tonks," McGonagall said, "as Rose's Head of House."

"Forgive me, but Rose barely knows you," Dora said. "I'm sure she'll let you come along. Might even be necessary, as you are her Head of House. Especially if I am correct and this has to do with her future as a student at Hogwarts and in your House. But when it comes to her well-being and other such issues, if her parents cannot be here, I think they approve of being there in their stead. Or I suppose the Headmaster could put this off until tomorrow, and Rose can send them post asking them to be here tomorrow with her."

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked from Dora to Rose, then back to Dora.

"I think it would be alright if you come along in Miss Potter's mentor role," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Dora said.

"Follow me, ladies," McGonagall said.

Rose grinned at Dora, who winked and smiled. The two students followed the Professor as they started out of the Great Hall and through the corridors.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting at his grand mahogany desk in his magnificent office. His Potions Master, Severus Snape was threatening to create a rut in the middle of Albus' smooth, stone-tiled floor.

Severus had wanted a word with Albus after the eventful Welcoming Feast, so Albus had walked with Severus on his way to his office, in hopes to have the conversation before he had arrived. But Severus had not said one word – at least out loud – since they had left the Great Hall.

"Severus, my boy," Albus said, "If you have something to say, please move on with it. I am awaiting Minerva, who is bringing Miss Potter up here to meet with me."

"Potter," Severus muttered, "It all comes back to Potter, doesn't it?"

"Could you please explain how Miss Potter has you pacing back and forth in my office?" Albus asked.

" _Miss_ Potter?" Severus said, " _Miss_ Potter – if she truly is a _Miss –_ is merely a pawn. Did you see _her_ appearance? She looked like Lily!"

"A remarkable similarity," Albus said, "I do agree. I simply must assume she unconsciously took on her mother's appearance that Halloween night, with she thought Lily was dead. She decided to remain a girl -"

"Are you truly going to believe this?" Severus asked, "Rose Potter is simply an invention made by James Potter and Sirius Black – a _prank!_ James used his Metamorph child to replicate Lily when she first came into this castle and -"

"Severus!" Albus cut in, "Severus, I have _never_ taken you as a man suffering from paranoia. First of all, do you honestly believe Rose's mother would let that happen? Then there is the most crucial evidence. The Sorting Hat."

He nodded to the hat resting on a shelf.

"The Hat _called_ to Rose, telling her to put it on her head," Albus said, "It looked through Rose's mind -"

"Potter taught his spawn Occlumency," Severus said, coldy, "enough to block me out from a simple invasion! The boy – because we both know that is Potter's son – not daughter – tricked the Hat."

"I beg your pardon?" the Sorting Hat said, "In all my years, I have never been tricked by a student, even one as remarkable as young Miss Potter. I saw her mind. She is indeed Rose Lily Potter. Harry Potter is all but dead, aside from a few times she changed into an appearance she believed to be Harry. Harry Potter no longer exists. Rose Lily Potter exists. She is real. I saw it in her head."

"Since when do you talk in more than a limerick or a simple few words outside one's mind?" Severus asked.

"I have held excellent conversations with the Hat many times," Albus said.

"I simply only speak when I have something to say!" the Hat said, "And I have had very little to say to you."

Severus sneered at the Hat.

"Do not make those disgusting facial expressions with me," the hat said, "I have seen into Miss Potter's mind, and believe me, boy, you do not want to cross her. She does not take kindly to someone referring to her as Harry Potter or any masculine titles. I'm sure she wanted to hex Albus for nearly calling her 'Mister!' this evening!"

"I have better things to do than to be lectured by an enchanted head warmer!" Snape hissed. "I'm leaving."

"Please use my Floo to get to your office," Albus said, "And Severus? Keep an eye on Professor Quirrel."

Severus harrumphed and proceeded to leave the office through the Floo. Albus looked at the Sorting Hat.

"So you agree that Harry James Potter does not exist anymore?" Albus asked.

"Outside of fiction novels and one of several appearances Miss Potter can turn herself into," the Sorting Hat said, "Harry James Potter has not existed since that Halloween night. Rose Potter was correct. Harry died that evening and she came forth."

"Thank you," Albus said.

Albus sat back and contemplated the Hat's words. What did that mean? "Rose came forth"? Was it something due to Voldemort's attack? Was it a side-effect from her scar? Albus knew what was hidden beneath that lightning bolt shaped scar. A Darkness unlike no other. Albus began to wonder – and fear – that Rose Potter was a representation of that Darkness. Rose and the Hat had both confirmed it after all. Harry Potter was dead. Voldemort had killed the boy. Whether Rose Potter was simply the feminine side of Harry's Metamorph ability, a side of Harry which had miraculously survived that fateful Halloween evening, or something much Darker, had remained to be seen.

On his desk, the miniature gargoyle which represented its much larger guardian protecting his office, moved slightly. Rose Potter was on her way to his office.

* * *

Rose Potter had already fallen in love with Hogwarts castle. She had only trekked a small percentage of the castle and had seen some of its many wonders that teased more to come. She and Dora had followed Professor McGonagall through the castle and onto the second floor.

They had to use the Grand Staircase to get there. The Grand Staircase was – simply put - massive, majestic and simply magical. It looked like a crazy mixed up version of the Louvre in Paris. The entire seven-story room was adorned in moving paintings, all of which were beautiful, all of which must have had so many stories to tell, not only of their own experiences, but of Hogwarts itself. And then there was the many stairs, all of which moved randomly and out of sync. Unpredictable as they were spectacular. Rose had a feeling she'd get lost simply trekking the Grand Staircase.

Now Rose and Dora were following Professor McGonagall up a winding staircase. The stairs had been hidden behind a wall, guarded by a fierce-looking stone gargoyle. It actually nodded its head before moving when Professor McGonagall gave the correct phrase which must have been a password. Rose wondered if "Rocky Road" meant the type of ice cream, or a metaphor of some kind. When they reached the door, Professor McGonagall knocked on it, and it opened by itself. She motioned for Rose and  
Dora to go in, and followed behind them as they did as was requested.

The Headmaster's Office – Rose could only assume that is what the room was – had a homely feeling to it. Rose wouldn't have blamed the Headmaster if he chose to stay in the room all the time. It simply looked welcoming. Though the several odd-looking objects around the room weren't in Rose's taste, they must have meant something to the Headmaster. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, his hands together as if in prayer. To his right, stood a golden roost, and on top of the roost – Rose had heard of Dumbledore's phoenix. Looking upon the bird was amazing. To Dumbledore's left, Rose spotted the Sorting Hat sitting on a bookshelf. Rose swore it was smiling at her. She wondered if the Voice of Hogwarts was still using it.

"Ah, Miss Tonks," Dumbledore said, "I did not expect you."

"I am here acting as Rose's mentor," Dora said. "Her parents hired me over the past four years to help her with her Metamorph talents. I am here in their stead unless you wish to invite them to this meeting tonight. Or it can be delayed until tomorrow. Rose could write a simple letter..."

"I may ask Miss Potter to do that very thing before we're finished," Dumbledore said. "But if you wish to be here as her pseudo-guardian to make sure nothing goes out of the ordinary, then I will allow it. Please, take a seat, all of you."

Three plush chairs appeared on the closest side of the desk as soon as he said this. Rose proceeded to sit in the center one, with Dora and McGonagall on either side.

"If you wish to talk to my parents," Rose said, "Why am I here tonight, instead of tomorrow. It is rather late. My bedtime is soon."

"And I will not keep it from you too long," Dumbledore said, then smiled, "It is close to my own bedtime too. Mostly, you are here to fill out some simple paperwork. Officially you are a student not on the projected student list. Though I assume you have all your school items, and clothes. I can tell by your outfit that your wardrobe must suit your gender."

"We went school shopping for me, not Harry, if that is what you're asking," Rose said. "Harry was only a name on a letter, and paperwork until I arrived. I did not want to reveal my secret until I got to Hogwarts. My parents and I knew I'd deal with enough backlash of my announcement here. Word about my real identity will get out, but my parents wanted me here during the public backlash."

"Unfortunately I believe the 'word' is making its way to various people at this moment," McGonagall said, "On our way here, I noticed Hufflepuff and Slytherin students making their way to the seventh floor. I can only assume they're going to the Owlery."

"A good assumption," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately I cannot block the post – they have a freedom to send out post, even if it doesn't have to do with personal issues. Do not be surprised if tomorrow morning's edition of the Daily Prophet has an article or two – or more – about you."

Rose grimaced and nodded. "As long as I only deal with the backlash here, and not elsewhere, for now, I am okay with it. I can prepare myself. I will do my best to not let it interfere with my education."

"Headmaster," Dora said, "We can only assume Rose will get hoarded with post. Can you please avert anything aside from – say – Daily Prophet subscriptions and personal letters - so it goes to Rose's parents? If her parents come by tomorrow, I'm sure they can clear up with you who exactly is allowed to send post here to Rose."

"I think that is an excellent suggestion," Dumbledore said. "It can and will be done. Now, it appears you have well prepared yourself, Miss Potter, for your time here. A bit of paperwork, changing your name and signing it with your official signature, and by tomorrow, your Professors will know to accept 'Rose Potter' into their classes instead of 'Harry Potter', as was expected. Though I assume Rose and Harry are the same in some ways."

"Technically I am the same person I was," Rose said, "when the Healers handed me to my mother on the day I was born. I have the same soul, I suppose. I was born a Metamorphmagus, who looked like a boy. Then at fifteen months old, I suppose I decided I wanted to live my life as a girl."

"Was it your decision?" Dumbledore asked. "After all, you were fifteen months old. Incapable of decision making."

"Are you accusing Rose's parents of intentionally raising her to be a girl, Headmaster?" Dora asked.

"I am sorry, Miss Tonks, Miss Potter, if it came out that way," Dumbledore said.

"It was my sixth birthday when my parents sat me down and asked me if I liked being a girl," Rose said. "They decided I was old enough for that discussion. By then I had spent nearly five years being the girl I am now. According to them, out of all the days that made up the time between me being fifteen months old and six years old, I only ever reverted back to a complete male form a total of seventeen days, never back-to-back and usually far in between. Aside from those seventeen days, I was always a female, even if I did not look like the same girl always. But eighty percent of the time between those years before I made a conscious decision, I looked like one might think a young Rose Potter would."

"And the years between ages six and eleven?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was training my Metamorph talents – first by myself, then with Dora's help," Rose said. "However, most of the time I was completely female."

"You said 'completely female' twice now," McGonagall said, "What does that mean?"

"How much do you know about Metamorphmagi, Professor?" Dora asked.

"Not as much as I'd like," McGonagall said, "Simply because it cannot be taught to a whole student body. You two are the only Metamorphs in this entire school at the present time."

"Metamorphs are defined as a third gender," Dora said, "We are neither male nor female, and at the same time we can be both. As you're undoubtedly aware, we're capable of looking like boys and girls. However, sometimes, the genders mix up. It is more common with girls, especially during puberty. As you know, since I had to go through with it, Metamorphs who see themselves as females – Rose and I – experience monthly cycles and _everything_ young witches experience."

"So Miss Potter will have to go through the common procedures?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Dora said, "Focusing on Rose, she has had several cases where one day she finds herself with a boy's anatomy in the nether region. It was worse when she couldn't control it. During puberty, during unconscious times of arousal – so _wet dreams_ as the definition goes – she may wake up to find she has male anatomy. However, if she is anything like me, she will be able to fix herself before one of her dorm-mates notices."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Am I to understand Miss Potter may have a boy's anatomy occasionally whilst in the same area as her fellow students?"

"Yes," Dora said, calmly, "But the enchantments that repulse males from the girl's dormitories will not repulse her during these times. Simply because in her mind she is a girl. I am sure Rose can calm your fears. Rose, if it comes a time when you find you have male genitalia whilst in the vicinity of your dorm-mates or other girls in your dormitories, what will you do?"

"Remain behind closed curtains or doors away from the other girls until my body returns to normal," Rose said.

"Does that calm your worries, Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, looking rather amused.

"I... suppose," McGonagall said, "I can't imagine Rose would ever overstep boundaries."

"If you woke up unexpectedly with male genitalia, ma'am, would you want _anyone_ to see you?" Rose asked.

"Most certainly not," McGonagall said, in partial shock.

"Neither would I," Rose said, "It has happened before, and it has been embarrassing enough."

"Will it affect her when she has to go through the procedures?" McGonagall asked Dora.

"Possibly," Dora said, "Rose can jump that hurdle when they come. She won't have to deal with it until at least next summer."

McGonagall nodded. "Well, if the Sorting Hat has personally invited you into the Girl's Dormitories, Miss Potter, I will not rescind that invitation. Unless there comes a time when I feel I must if boundaries are crossed. Then – well, to paraphrase Miss Tonks 'we'll jump that hurdle when it comes'."

"I will do my best to behave," Rose said.

"I am not finished, Miss Potter," McGonagall said, "Unfortunately, there is a chance that may come soon. Some people will not believe you are entirely Rose Potter. Parents of girls in the dormitories – maybe not the one you'll sleep in, but those below and above you – may be confused about who you are. They may feel that a _boy_ is sleeping in the same areas as their daughters. It may be worse if and when your – well, shall we say – unfortunate Metamorph side-effects – come into public awareness."

"So I may be kicked out of the dormitories I should be in and not because of something I did?" Rose asked, frowning, "How unfair."

"True," McGonagall said, "Once again... hurdles."

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "I will do my best to propel you over those hurdles in the best positive way if that happens."

Rose nodded. "Alright."

"I merely warn you to prepare yourself," Dumbledore said. "It is common amongst Muggle and Magical that we fear what we do not understand. For so long, people have known you as Harry Potter. Soon enough, there will be a lot of confused people. Some may actually accuse you of having murdered Harry Potter – simply because of what it means now that he is officially gone, and has been replaced with you. Harry was a beacon of hope to most of wizarding society. A symbol of freedom from the oppressors. To learn that he is not around anymore, and has been replaced will not go over well with everyone. Alas, I have been in your shoes, in a way. Most days I am happy to get fifty-percent approval."

Rose smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

Dumbledore bowed his head briefly and his eyes twinkled.

"It is getting to be close to your bedtime," he said, "and while I may be exaggerating a bit, you have miles to go before you sleep. I assume you will write your parents this evening?"

"Yes," Rose said, "My owl is clever. I wouldn't be surprised if she meets me in my dorm awaiting for me to give her a letter. When should I ask my parents to come?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at his desk, and a piece of parchment appeared. He looked at it.

"This is your class schedule, Miss Potter," he said, "I suppose I could give it to you tonight so you can be ready tomorrow before breakfast with your bag packed with the required items, and ready for classes. Let's see. You have History of Magic first thing after breakfast, then Charms – one of your mother's favorite classes. Then your father's favorite, Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. Excellent. If your parents arrive between your third and final class of the evening and dinner, then they can meet with me, and in turn you can meet with them if you so desire. Your final class gets over at four-o-clock tomorrow. Ask your parents to meet me outside my office at half-past-four, and you can be here to meet them as well. I will personally ask Hagrid to escort them when they arrive at the front gate."

"I will tell them," Rose said, "Should I tell them what to expect?"

"Oh, merely a reunion between old friends," Dumbledore said, as he gave Rose her class schedule, "and we can discuss any questions they might have regarding your future education."

Rose nodded. "Alright. I'll let them know. Anything else?"

"Nothing for now," Dumbledore said, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Rose wondered if she should mention Quirrel, and how he made her scar hurt in some way. Then she decided she would let her parents know first instead. Rose shook her head.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "If we can move onto a few signatures, and I'll let you go."

Rose spent the next few minutes signing pieces of parchment after reading documents and letting Dora see them. Dora agreed to everything. It was simply making sure Rose was officially Rose at Hogwarts.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, when they were finished, "I'll let Professor McGonagall give you the rest of the tour on your way to your Common Room and dormitory. Ah, Miss Tonks..."

He pointed his wand at the desk, and a slip of parchment appeared. He then gave it to Dora.

"This will get you past any staff that comes between you and your Common Room," he said, "Good evening to the both of you."

Taking this as being excused, McGonagall led Rose and Dora from the office. When they reached the Grand Staircase, Rose hugged Dora.

"Good night," Rose said, "Thank you for being there with me."

"No problem," Dora said, "I'll see you soon enough."

She patted Rose's head, and Rose giggled and backed away. Dora winked and waved and started off down the stairs. Rose followed McGonagall up the towering staircase. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were coming back down the stairs from apparently the Owlery. Most were giving sheepish looks to McGonagall who simply gave them looks of disapproval. Rose was not liking the looks some of the Slytherins were giving her.

Rose was fairly exhausted when she reached the top over five minutes later.

"That was... easier than expected," she said, exhaling breaths.

"Only because you were escorted by a Professor," McGonagall said, "Those stairs can be tricky when traversed alone."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose said.

"The Owlery is down the right Corridor, as is Ravenclaw Tower," McGonagall said, motioning to their right when they reached a fork in the corridor as they arrived on the seventh floor. Gryffindor Tower is to our left. I assume you still believe your owl is waiting for you, so the Owlery is not a necessary visit?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said.

"Very well," McGonagall said, "Follow me, please."

Rose followed McGonagall as they trekked down a long corridor which was empty except for portraits, tapestries, statues and not much else. Rose giggled when she passed by a tapestry that had trolls doing ballet. McGonagall simply shook her head and passed by it. Rose realized the Head of Gryffindor must have passed it by literally hundreds of times in her time here. Soon, they were standing in front of a painting of an enormous lady. The lady eyed McGonagall then Rose.

"You must be Miss Potter," the lady said, "How very nice to meet you. You look so like your mother. Password?"

"Caput Draconis," McGonagall said.

The lady in the portrait bowed, and the portrait moved as if on hinges to reveal a large hole. Rose, then McGonagall stepped into the Common Room. A few students were still hanging about, talking to friends.

"The password on the Portrait changes every so often," McGonagall said, "It will usually be on the noticeboard, or your House prefects will know it if you forget it. This is the Gryffindor Common Room where you'll spend much of your years here, when not in your dormitory, on the Grounds, or elsewhere in the castle."

"It is very inviting," Rose said, admiring the comfortable sitting area near a warm hearth.

"Certainly is," McGonagall said, "Your dormitory is up the stairs on the right. Go on, then."

Rose stared at McGonagall for a moment. "You're afraid it will reject me."

"I will be happy to be proven wrong," McGonagall said.

Rose harrumphed and walked toward the stairs that led toward the witches' dormitories. McGonagall followed her as Rose bravely – and without hesitation – traversed the steps. When she made it to her assigned dormitory, she turned to McGonagall, who looked mildly surprised.

"You see?" Rose asked, "I did not slide back down on my backside."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Your father and godfather told you about that, eh? Never have I had anyone try to traverse these steps in my years more than they did. Have a good evening, Miss Potter. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, ma'am," Rose said, "You have a good evening yourself."

A small smile reached McGonagall's lips, and Rose turned and walked into her dormitory. There were five four-poster beds, all with red and gold curtains, and each looked very comfortable. Rose was not surprised to find Susan and Hermione waiting for her. Parvati and Lavender were still up as well, trying to feign talking to each other, but obviously looking at her. All four girls were in their pyjamas.

"You made it!" Susan said.

"Did you have any doubts?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. "Just because I – ahem – well, anyway. McGonagall seemed to be of the same belief. Actually followed me until I reached the dormitory. Thought I wouldn't be allowed."

"Why would you not be allowed?" Lavender asked, "You're a girl, right?"

"If she tells you why, you two better keep it quiet!" Hermione said, "It is very private! You two already remind me as two girls who will parade information about her around without her permission."

"My family is in an Alliance with Rose's, Granger," Parvati said, "I would not betray her secrets or there would be serious repercussions between our houses. Mine would be off worse, because mine is Minor and hers is Ancient and Most Noble. And I can keep Lavender quiet."

"I can keep a secret on my own!" Lavender said.

"We know who to accuse if it gets out," Susan said, causing Lavender to huff.

"Okay," Rose said, sighing, "On rare occasion... I am known to have... partial male anatomy on accident."

Partial male –?" Lavender muttered, then her eyes widened, "You mean...? Down there?"

"Yes," Rose said.

"Gross!" Lavender squealed.

"That is why McGonagall thought you wouldn't be allowed up here?" Parvati asked.

"Yes," Rose said, "She simply didn't understand immediately that while I am a Metamorph, I see myself as a girl, and am a girl – almost entirely. If... it... appears, I promise to do my best to put myself back to normal before you notice."

Lavender laughed, then cleared her throat. "Sorry. Do you know we're technically talking about something belonging to your male... ah... persona? And I assume you refer to your male persona as...?"

"Harry," Rose said, "On the rare chance I become him."

"Which means," Lavender said, "we're discussing Harry's... ahem, sorry. Just so many girls would be so jealous. I promise not to betray this secret. Nobody would believe me anyway!"

"So," Parvati said, obviously looking for a change of subject, "You'll have to deal with everything we will starting next year?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "Don't want to talk about it anymore yet. Hermione doesn't know about that yet. She's going to check out the book explaining it tomorrow."

"If I'd have known one of my dorm-mates needed it," Parvati said, "I'd have brought my copy."

"I can get it from the library," Hermione said, "Oh, by the way! Rose, your owl is here."

Rose then realized that her beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, was indeed there. She was on top of one of the posts in Rose's designated bed.

"Aren't you a clever girl?" Rose asked, "Stay there until I get my letter done."

"Letter?" Susan asked, "To Uncle James and Aunt Lily?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "They'll be here tomorrow in the late afternoon to meet with Dumbledore. I'll be joining them."

"Ooh!" Hermione said, "Will you introduce me?"

"Of course I will," Rose said, smiling. "Excuse me. I need to write my letter."

"Tell them I said 'hi' – and that I'm in Gryffindor!" Susan said. "And that I love them!"

"Yes, dear," Rose said.

She proceeded to take out writing material from her school trunk then started writing her letter. The first half of her letter was what she had planned to write as her first letter home. She talked about her new friend, Hermione, and her opinions of the school. She mentioned that she, and Susan were in Gryffindor.

Then she talked about the eventful Sorting, when she revealed herself. She made a point to mention the Voice of Hogwarts. She described in detail the events of revealing herself, including her false threat to go to Beauxbatons if Hogwarts didn't accept her. She also discussed her conversations with her fellow Gryffindors during dinner, and her wonders and fears of whether or not they accepted her yet.

That led to her mentioning the fact that students were sending out letters to their parents – probably about her. And it was likely the news might be in the Daily Prophet.

Then she detailed her meeting with Dumbledore, and ended that section with inviting her parents to Hogwarts the following afternoon.

Then she detailed the suspected Legilimency attack, saying Dumbledore or Snape were suspects. She asked her parents to bring her and her friends Occlumency Pendants. She decided to ask for seven. One for her, One for Dora – in case she didn't know Occlumency – four for her four room-mates - adding Lavender and Parvati since they would be in on secrets with her as well, and – after a thought – one for Neville Longbottom.

Then she discussed the pain in her scar, and her suspicions toward Quirrel.

Finally she gave her family – close and extended, including the Blacks and Remus – her love.

After a thought, she added a post-script concerning Hedwig.

When she finished, she rolled up the letter. Then she called down Hedwig, who flew down to her arm.

"This will be an overnight flight," Rose said, "I've asked Mum and Dad to keep you at home, until they come back and they can bring you with them."

Hedwig hooted and nodded.

"Have a safe flight," Rose said, as she finished tying the scroll to Hedwig's leg.

She carried her owl to the window, and Hedwig took flight. She then closed the window and proceeded to take out her pyjamas from her trunk. Rose was about to crawl into bed and close the curtains around her when she looked at her dorm-mates. They seemed to be giving her privacy to change clothes. Rose smiled. This was no different to rooming with Susan. As long as her nether area behaved, she felt okay with changing in front of her room-mates.

Her dorm-mates sparked up a conversation, so as to keep attention from her.

"What do you think is in that forbidden corridor?" Lavender asked, "Something dangerous?"

"Obviously," Hermione said, "Though I must ask why the Headmaster warned us."

"To keep us away?" Parvati asked.

"Would you go there if you didn't know about it?" Hermione asked.

Parvati stared at Hermione for a moment, then her eyebrows raised. "Good point. Huh... why _did_ he announce it then?"

"No idea," Susan said, "There has to be something valuable. Hogwarts is a pretty safe place. Nearly as safe as Gringotts."

"Well, if Gringotts can be broken into," Lavender said, "Then so can Hogwarts."

Rose knew what Lavender was talking about. There had been reports of Gringotts being the site of a heist. Except the Vault in question had been emptied.

"I wonder," Rose said, after pulling her pyjama top over her head, "maybe whatever was in Gringotts – whatever the thief was trying to get – maybe it is here at Hogwarts."

"That could be possible," Susan said.

Rose then noticed Lavender staring at her.

"What's wrong, Lavender?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal," Lavender said, "But if you can change your figure, why are you... mostly flat chested? You could have – well – something."

"My mother," Rose said, rolling her eyes, "She gave me a schedule regarding my breast size until I turn seventeen. I don't know if I would progress the same as you girls, since I could simply change them of my own free will. So... I have to follow a strict schedule. By Christmas, I will have at least noticeable curves through my pyjamas if not my normal clothing."

"I suppose I can understand that," Lavender said, "If I could do it, I expect I'd go a bit overboard."

As Lavender and Parvati started discussing their hopeful breast sizes by certain dates, Rose finished dressing into her pyjamas and laid back in her bed.

"I suppose I should warn everyone," Rose said, "Tomorrow morning we may wake up to Daily Prophet articles about my... reveal. McGonagall noted several students of all houses heading to the Owlery."

"Yeah," Susan said, "About that. I think I heard Ron Weasley saying something about writing a letter home. I have no idea what he is up to. But... hmm..."

"But what, Susan?" Rose asked.

Susan sighed as she relaxed against her pillow.

"He looked... scared of you," Susan said, "Especially when you talked about Harry going away, and Rose taking his place. I just... I don't know. I think he may overreact about that."

Rose sighed. "We'll worry about it tomorrow. If there are any offensive articles, I'll ask my parents what they could do about them."

Susan nodded. Rose yawned and relaxed her head into her pillow.

"Good night, girls," she muttered.

She grinned when all four of her dorm-mates returned her sentiments. At least all four of her dorm-mates accepted her for who she was. She knew Susan and Hermione would, but Parvati and Lavender was rather surprising given their earlier fan-girl like behavior toward Harry. Still, they seemed to like her. Rose decided, as she slipped into slumber, that it was a _very_ good feeling.

* * *

 **Chapter finished!**

 **What did you think of Dumbledore's theory regarding Rose and Harry? It will be important through out the story. Regarding this, you might ask why Dumbledore was being so nice and supportive of Rose? He needs her to look at him like the grandfatherly mentor. It works for his plans, which will be explored all throughout the story.**

 **What do you think of Snape in this chapter? A bit paranoid? In character?**

 **How about the relationship between the five Gryffindor first year girls? Believable?**

 **Next chapter: The mysterious non-appearance of the expected articles in the Daily Prophet, which will be solved by the end of the chapter. Also, Rose's first day of classes, and James and Lily come to Hogwarts! What is their reaction to some of Rose's letter? Especially Quirrel? Exciting things happening regarding that in the near future!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter 5  
The Daily Prophet**

 **Author's Note: I did some modifications – correcting typos and such – in the first four chapters, and realized I missed two canon characters in the Sorting. In Chapter 3, I added two more names to the Sorting. Daphne Greengrass – whose House and family is part of the Potter's Great Alliance, and members of the Neutral Alliance - is a Slytherin, and Megan Jones is a Hufflepuff. Megan won't have too much significance, but Daphne might get some page-time in the future of the story.**

 **I had a better idea regarding the Daily Prophet Articles. So that is where much of this chapter came from. Unfortunately I didn't get to James and Lily meeting with Dumbledore in this chapter. That will happen next chapter.**

* * *

As the first of September came to a close, James Potter was in his office at his family home of Potter Manor in Northampton. He was sitting at his desk, taking sips from a glass of firewhiskey as he jotted down a few notes on a piece of parchment in front of him. He smiled when he noticed his wife, Lily, step into the office.

"Couldn't sleep?" James asked.

"No," Lily said, as she sat down in a plush chair on the other side of James' desk, "I just know Rose's owl is on her way here with a letter and I don't want to sleep until I read it."

"Basically the same for me," James said, "I'm passing the time by attempting to save my father's legacy."

"The Great Alliance?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James said, nodding. "I'm trying to decide if I need to prune it a little. Would I be a bad father if I say I am using our eldest daughter as a means to help me with the Alliance."

"Depends on exactly what you mean," Lily said.

"We already know that there will be some negative reactions to Rose's introduction to society," James said, "If any of the families in the Alliance have a negative reaction to Rose, then I'm going to remove them from the Alliance."

"What about Rose's classmates?" Lily asked. "All but one of the families – counting Susan as in both the Bones and Black Houses - in the Alliance have students at Hogwarts, and most of them are in Rose's year. What if any of the Children of the Alliance have bad reactions to Rose?"

"Rose knows to report it to me," James said, "And I will discuss it with the student's Head of House. If the child's opinion reflects the Head of House, then they will be removed from the Alliance. If the Head of House supports Rose, then I'm sure they'll convince the student to do the same."

"So that is what you mean," Lily said, "Using Rose's identity revelation to detect anyone who may be untrustworthy toward our House."

"If anyone has some distrust against our House," James said, "I firmly believe Rose's identity will be the final nail in that coffin. But we can also get something positive from it. Anyone who vocally gives their support to us concerning Rose can be contenders for new Alliance members."

"And anyone who is vocally against it?" Lily asked.

"Well, they won't get many positive reactions from me," James said. "I will personally deal with anyone who is extremely vocal against Rose's situation."

"With words or wands?" Lily asked.

"Words, of course, if it doesn't go any further," James said, "I am good with my words."

Lily grinned. "I have no disagreements with that."

James turned when he heard a tapping sound on the window. He waved his wand toward the window and it opened. Rose's owl, Hedwig, flew into office, then perched herself on the owl roost in the room. Lily stood and hurried over to Hedwig. She untied the scroll from Hedwig's leg, and filled the nearby bowl with food and water. Hedwig hooted and started in on her meal. Lily opened the scroll of parchment as she sat back down in the chair, then started reading the letter.

"Gryffindor!" Lily announced, "Both Rose and Susan are Gryffindors."

"Well, done, Rosie!" James said, "I had no doubts! Susan too?"

"Susan too," Lily said, "I'm sure she knew Rose would likely be in Gryffindor, and she tried her best to do the same. Just so they could spend the next seven years like they've spent most of the last decade, sharing the same room. Okay... let's start from the beginning. Oh... Rose and Susan made a new friend, a Muggleborn by the name of Hermione. And it appears she completely supports Rose's... situation. Rose told her all about it on the train to Hogwarts."

"And she supports it?" James asked, "Completely? Hmm, sounds like someone I'm going to have to meet for myself."

"Rose wants to introduce us to her," Lily said. "Let's see... she's already in love with the castle. I am not surprised with that. Ah, here we are. Rose talks about her big reveal."

"And?" James asked, eagerly.

"Minerva called for Harry, as we predicted," Lily said, "Rose walked up, and McGonagall was obviously confused. Rose revealed herself by confirming Minerva had called her surname, then she introduced herself as Rose, and told the whole school who she was. Oh... oh dear!"

"What?" James asked, with a concerned tone.

"Albus," Lily said, "He got into the middle of it. Said that they were expecting Harry. Rose explained that of course. And then she got defensive. She... she said if she wasn't welcomed at Hogwarts, that she lied and told Albus she already had an invitation to Beauxbatons. And spoke French to prove she'd be welcome there!"

James laughed out loud. "Oh, Rosie, you wonderful child. She's a definite Marauder. She pranked Dumbledore and the whole school. So... what happened?"

"Uh... the Sorting Hat basically told her to put it on," Lily said, "That only it could decide if Rose was welcome to Hogwarts. When Rose put on the hat, she said she was... _what?_ Introduced to the 'Voice of Hogwarts'. Who is the Voice of Hogwarts?"

James shook his head. "I'm not sure. There have been rumors about Hogwarts having so much magic that it is sentient. That Headmasters and Headmistresses could speak to Hogwarts itself. Perhaps Hogwarts spoke to Rose? That would be amazing."

"The Voice told her she was extremely brave for standing in front of the whole school and telling them who she was," Lily said, reading the letter, "It basically told her she could be in any of the Houses, but sorted her into Gryffindor, and in the same loud voice so everyone could hear, welcomed her to Hogwarts and told them she was welcome in the Witches' Dormitory."

"Wow," James said, "That's brilliant."

Lily smiled as she continued to read. "Rose said she talked a bit about herself during dinner. Oh... but she isn't sure how many people believe her. Uh... uh-oh."

"I don't like that word," James said, "What's wrong?"

"Several students of all houses went to the Owlery tonight," Lily said, "To send letters to their families. She believes the letters were about her. Minerva told her that they might have been sending letters to the Daily Prophet."

"When did she speak to Minerva personally?" James asked.

"Uh," Lily said, reading, "Apparently Albus invited Rose to his office, to discuss her situation."

"Without us being there?" James asked, narrowing his eyes, "How dare he?!"

"Dora was there in our stead," Lily said, "To make sure it went well. But Albus has invited us – through Rose – to Hogwarts tomorrow after Rose's final class. So... around four-thirty. So we can talk to him then... and Rose is invited to the meeting it seems."

"Oh, we will certainly go!" James said, "How dare he talk to her outside of education without our permission, even with Dora there. What did they talk about?"

"Albus wanted Rose to clear up who she was," Lily said, "And both he and Minerva wanted to make sure she would be fine in the Witches' Dormitory."

"They wanted to know if she should be welcomed into the Dormitories," James guessed.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Rose and Dora cleared up any confusion about Metamorphs. They explained that Rose is... vulnerable to – eh – her little problem with male anatomy. Minerva had some concern about that."

"Of course she did," James said, snorting. "Rose knows how to deal with it."

"She explained that," Lily said. "Minerva also wanted to know if Rose would have to go through... the witches' secret. Rose confirmed she did."

"I'm not even going to put myself in the middle of that," James said, "That is all you, dear."

Lily smiled. "Smart man. Minerva also said Rose might not be welcome in her dormitories if parents don't like her being there."

"Oh, total hippogriff dung!" James growled, "She is a girl! So she has her problems with male anatomy. If the enchantments let her up into that tower, then she is welcome! I will fight this if she is not welcome! That is not their decision!"

Lily smiled. "I'm sure Rose will be happy to hear that. Let's see... oh, damn him!"

"What?" James asked.

"She was apparently involved in a Legilimency attack," Lily said, "She suspects Albus or... or..."

"Severus," James growled.

"Yes," Lily said, "She asked me to give her – and six of her friends including Dora and Susan and... oh! She met her god-brother."

"Neville?" James asked, "That's great. So she wants you to give her and her friends Occlumency Pendants."

"Yes," Lily said, "I'll make them tomorrow before we go to Hogwarts. Let's see... oh, no."

"Better or worse than Legilimens?" James asked.

"Worse," Lily said, "She... had a pain in her scar. And she thinks the new Defense Professor, Quirrel, is behind it."

"She hasn't ever had any pain in her scar," James said.

"No, but we've had theories," Lily said, "If Voldemort were ever to return -"

"Oh, no," James said. "Voldemort's connection with her. Whatever it is. It would cause her pain. I think I want to meet this new Defense Professor. If he caused pain in her scar, then something is off."

"Yeah," Lily said, "Let's see... that's all except that she wants Hedwig to stay here, and we can bring her back tomorrow. Oh, and she and Susan send their love."

"Okay," James said, "There is something I need to do. Immediately. It cannot wait."

"And that is?" Lily asked.

"I need to go to the Daily Prophet," James said, "If they're writing articles about Rose, they'll work through the night for tomorrow's edition. I need to... suggest they stop."

"How?" Lily asked.

"I'll use our House's connection to the Daily Prophet," James said, "And I'll... give them what they want. An article. Barnabus Cuffe can write a list of questions for Rose, and she can answer them at Hogwarts, then I'll bring back the answers to Cuffe and he can use them in an article. As long as they don't write anything scathing or threatening about her. Damage Control."

"Alright,." Lily said. "And we can take care of the rest tomorrow. Rose also said in her letter that Dumbledore is making it so Rose receives no letters from anyone besides friends and family. Any other letters will come here. We'll simply have to give a Permissions List of which letters can go to Rose. Every other letter will go here. I will warn the House-elves about any possible letters that come our way."

"If there are any Betrothal Contracts, make sure I see them," James said.

"James!" Lily scolded, "You promised Rose you'd cancel them all."

"And I will," James said, "I'm going to base some of the Contracts on possible future Alliances. And I might reply to a few of them I like. I'll tell them I am refusing right now, but if it comes to it in the distant future, and Rose can't find a mate by the proper age, then Betrothals can be discussed."

"Oh," Lily said, "Well alright."

James gulped down his firewhiskey, then stood and circled the desk. Lily stood to greet him and she kissed him.

"I'll be back soon," James promised.

"Be careful, James," Lily said.

"I know what I'm doing," James said.

James kissed her again, then walked over to the Floo. He traveled to the Leaky Cauldron and started off into Diagon Alley. When he reached the Daily Prophet Headquarters, he found that it was quite busy. Usually they were not this busy at this late of hour. Something was definitely up. James made his way to the reception desk.

"Is Barnabus Cuffe in?" James asked the reception witch.

"Do you know what time it is?" the witch asked, "Cuffe is asleep!"

"I highly doubt it," James said, "I know exactly what kind of intel the Daily Prophet has just received. If the Daily Prophet publishes it tomorrow, there will be repercussions. Maybe you don't know me. I am Lord James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and the father of Rose Lily Potter, who this newspaper is probably currently writing about! I also own forty percent of this business."

Before the witch could speak, a door behind her opened. A man in his mid-forties appeared.

"Barnabus Cuffe," James said, "How good to see you again."

"Lord Potter!" Cuffe said, "May I call you James? Please, do come into my office."

James smiled and made his way into the office.

"Please, sit!" Cuffe said, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you," James said, "I won't be here long. Mr. Cuffe, I ask you to stop and desist all current articles being written about my daughter."

"So you can confirm Harry Potter is really Rose Lily Potter?" Cuffe asked.

"Rose has not been known as Harry since she was fifteen months old," James said. "I will give you, the Prophet, and the public everything you want about my daughter, but not tonight. But we have to come to a deal."

"What's your proposal?" Cuffe asked.

"My wife and I will meet you tomorrow evening at a proper time," James said, "And we will discuss an article to be written by you, and only you. I know all about Rita Skeeter. She will _not_ write one word about my daughter."

"Why tomorrow night?" Cuffe asked, "Why not sooner?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, my wife and I are going to Hogwarts to speak to Albus Dumbledore about my daughter," James said. "I will also be meeting with my daughter. Give me a list of questions you want Rose to answer in her own words. An interview, in other words. I'll give it to her, and let her answer, and you can have it tomorrow night."

"In her own words?" Cuffe asked, "Excellent! Alyssa!"

A moment later, the office door opened, and the same reception witch poked her head in.

"Stop all presses regarding Lord Potter's daughter and their family," Cuffe said. "None of it will go out in tomorrow's edition. I'll have an article about it in two days."

The witch nodded and vanished from the office.

"Is there anything I should know about right now about your sources regarding my daughter?" James asked.

"Two things come to mind, all from the same source," Cuffe said, "First, they believe your daughter is – well – not a girl. That she's a crossdresser. That she is really a boy, that she is still Harry Potter. And that Harry is simply being allowed to wear the attire of a Hogwarts witch, and has taken on a girl's name just to go along with the act."

James snorted. That wasn't too surprising. "And the other."

"Completely contradicts the first theory," Cuffe said, "Even if it comes from the same source. They believe Harry Potter is dead, that Rose has replaced Harry. Unfortunately, this theory also talked of Dark Rituals."

"Actually that is almost true, aside from Dark Rituals, of course," James said. "Harry and Rose are the same person. Rose _was_ Harry until fifteen months old. Then she became Rose. Is Harry dead? Well, technically Harry doesn't exist anymore. Harry has been Rose since she was fifteen months old."

"I figured the source had basically understood the explanation wrong," Cuffe said.

"Please tell me this source so I can clear it up myself," James said.

Cuffe sighed then hesitated, and didn't answer right away. "Molly Weasley, Matriarch of the Minor House of Weasley. Her youngest son, Ronald, wrote her a letter. The second theory is Ronald's own theory, and the first is Molly's."

"So... let me get this straight," James said, "Do you know if Ron understands my daughter is a Metamorphmagus."

"The term did not show up in Molly Weasley's letter," Cuffe said.

"Well, that explains her crossdresser theory then," James said.

"If I may," Cuffe said, "I think the crossdresser theory may be pretty popular amongst witches and wizards until the article comes out."

"I can handle it," James said. "My daughter is a Metamorph, but is also a girl. She can explain that better herself. She is being allowed in the Witches' Dormitory. We both know she wouldn't be allowed if the enchantments didn't think she was a girl."

"I will let her explain that in the questionnaire I give her," Cuffe said.

"Please write your questions," James said. "I am forbidding any questions about my daughter's... anatomy... or anything else that has to do with the technicalities of her being a girl. My wife and I will ask her if she wants to give the newspaper anything like that."

Cuffe nodded and started writing a list of questions. When he was finished, he gave the list to James.

"Could I trouble you for a picture of her?" Cuffe asked, "It will _only_ be for the Daily Prophet. I can place a charm on it that prevents my readers from cutting it out of the papers or copying it. In fact, once the following issue goes public, the picture will black itself out in all copies of the article."

James smiled. "I will agree to that. Thank you."

"No, _thank you,_ " Cuffe said, "I had some doubts about this news about your daughter going out before you arrived. If it went out without your permission, I feared backlash."

"And you would have gotten it," James said, "You're lucky my daughter warned me about students sending letters out, and that some might have come here."

"Please thank her for that," Cuffe said, "And for answering the questions."

"I will," James said, "If that is all. I wish to get back home."

"Of course," Cuffe said, "I eagerly await seeing you and your wife tomorrow evening. Do you know when you'll be here?"

"Before midnight," James said, "I don't know how late we'll be at Hogwarts."

"I'll be here," Cuffe said. "Thank you for this, Lord Potter."

James nodded, shook Cuffe's hand, then left the office. He smiled to himself, proud for a job well done. He made a mental note to write a letter to Arthur Weasley, Head of the Minor House of Weasley about his wife and son. It was proper for these things to be discussed between Heads of Houses. Direct confrontation with anyone aside from the Head was improper during issues like this.

* * *

 **September 2** **nd** **, 1991**

On Monday morning, the first day of classes, Rose, Susan and Hermione walked through the Entrance Hall, intent on having a spot of breakfast before they needed to go to History of Magic, their first class of the day. Since she had been given her schedule early, Rose had told her dorm-mates about which classes they had that day, which allowed them to pack their knapsacks with the appropriate supplies.

The trio of friends were about to walk into the Great Hall, when they heard a voice.

"Oi, Potter!" the unfortunately familiar voice of Draco Malfoy called out.

Rose turned in the direction of the voice to find Draco Malfoy walking toward her. On either side of him were two large boys that Rose remembered as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"Merely wishing to introduce myself," Draco said, "I never got a chance. Though I did see you before the Sorting last night. If I had known who you were, I'd have introduced myself then. I must quell a curiosity though. I am wondering if that attire you're wearing is entirely appropriate. Pants would seem better for someone like you."

"Are you trying to say Rose is a boy, Malfoy?" Susan asked.

"I'm not the only one," Draco said, "After all, everyone knows the oldest heir of the Potters was born a boy."

"I was born a Metamorphmagus," Rose said, "Only that wasn't known until I was fifteen months old. Do you know what a Metamorph is. It means I can be entirely one gender or the other."

"So you're entirely a girl under all of that?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows as he looked up and down her appearance.

"Yes," Rose said, "I am entirely a girl. And I would ask that you look at my eyes and nowhere else, Malfoy."

"Obviously you decided to be a girl for one reason in particular," Draco said, with a sneer. "Why else would a Metamorph freak want to look like a girl other than to please wizards?"

Rose raised a hand to quell Susan and Hermione when it was obvious they were going to retort.

"Would you like me to show off one of my talents, Malfoy?" Rose asked. "Susan, here, can tell you that one of my favorite tricks is to turn into the identical twin of another person. I wonder what everyone would say if they saw Draco Malfoy walking around Hogwarts in a skirt?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, Goyle and Crabbe clenched their firsts, and Susan and Hermione snickered.

"I wonder what Daddy Malfoy would say," Rose said, "if he were to receive a picture of his baby boy and only Heir dressing in girl's clothing."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco hissed.

"One more attempt of sexual harassment against me or my friends," Rose said, "And you will see exactly what I am capable of, Malfoy."

"You better watch yourself, Potter," Draco said.

Without another word, he walked into the Great Hall.

"Potter!" a cold voice called.

Rose grumbled and turned to the new voice. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Snape walking over to her.

"Just _what_ was that all about?" Snape asked.

"I was merely advising Heir Malfoy to be careful with his words," Rose said, "Sexual harassment is a serious offense."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Very well. I'd be careful around the male population of Hogwarts, _Miss_ Potter. A young Metamorph like you has a high risk of being taken advantage of in several different ways."

"I'm sure if someone attempts to take advantage of me," Rose said, "I can go to a Professor like you to make sure they get punished?"

"If you wish to eat breakfast before you go to class, I would advise you make your way inside _now,_ " Snape said, obviously avoiding the question.

Rose knew this was a non-answer, but decided not to press the issue. She walked with Susan and Hermione into the Great Hall.

"I can't believe Malfoy did that!" Hermione exclaimed, "And Professor Snape – he – he ignored it! I know he was watching the whole thing."

"I warned you about him, Hermione," Rose said.

"I know," Hermione said, "I just can't believe – I mean, he's a teacher!"

Hermione muttered to herself as she sat down beside Rose and Susan. Professor McGonagall and the other Heads of Houses delivered class schedules to everyone during breakfast. As Rose was enjoying her meal, the Hall was suddenly filled with owls flying in and delivering post to students. Only one owl came her way and that was to deliver a copy of the Daily Prophet. She knew her parents had let Hedwig remain at home, which meant they would be coming to Hogwarts that afternoon.

Rose started reading the Daily Prophet, expecting to find news about her on the front page. To her surprise there was absolutely nothing.

"Am I not popular enough to make the front page!" Rose said, in mock complaint, "The outrage!"

Susan snickered into her eggs. Rose rolled her eyes and turned the pages of the newspaper, looking for the articles about her. But there was nothing anywhere.

"I don't get it," Rose said, "I am sure all those students were writing home and to the Daily Prophet."

"Maybe the Daily Prophet headquarters couldn't get the news out for this edition?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, they would have worked through the night," Susan said.

"There isn't even an obituary for Harry Potter!" Rose exclaimed, "Didn't someone claim I killed him when I replaced him?"

"Oh, Rose," Susan said, shaking her head, "You are exaggerating. More than usual too. You're good at it, but this is so much more than I'm used to."

Hermione giggled.

"I... I was dreading even getting out of bed because of the Daily Prophet," Rose said, pouting, "All my dreading, all my worries... over _nothing!"_

"Are you – are you pouting?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe?" Rose replied.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked as he sat down across from Rose.

"I'm old news, Neville," Rose said, "No. I'm not even old news. Old news would mean I was in the news."

"Er... Harry has been in the news," Neville said, "Over the years."

"Oh, definitely," Fred or George said, "He's been all over the news."

"So much," George or Fred said.

Whenever a new book comes out," Fred or George said.

"And on his birthday," George or Fred said.

"And on Halloween," Fred or George said.

"That was Harry, not me!" Rose said, "Two completely different people!"

"Sort of," Susan said, then hastily returned to her meal when Rose glared at her.

"Oh, we know all about that kind of problem, young Potter," Fred said.

"We try to tell everyone we're two completely different people too," George said.

"And nobody believes us!" Fred and George said.

Rose sighed and banged her head on the table. Luckily Hermione had pulled Rose's plate of food from her before she got a face full of scrambled eggs.

* * *

 **-Giggles- Rose's rant at the end was completely unplanned, as was Fred and George's cameo. I thought it was a nice addition.**

 **Next chapter: Classes! James and Lily comes to Hogwarts! Molly Weasley Howls! And more!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Classes and Confrontations

**Chapter 6  
Classes and Confrontations**

 **Warning: Violence**

* * *

Rose had almost entirely forgotten about the lack articles and news about her in the Daily Prophet by the time she had taken a seat in her first class, History of Magic. An hour later, it was back to the front of her mind, simply because she was looking for something to distract her from the thoroughly boring lesson she was taking part of. Professor Binns, who was in fact a ghost, droned on about Goblin rebellions. Rose had read her History of Magic school book last month to ready her for school, and she was quite sure that Binns was repeating the book word for word.

She glanced over at the grandfather clock and bit back a groan. Another half-hour before class was over. On her left, Susan was about ready to drowse off to sleep. On her right, Hermione was... actually listening eagerly to the Professor. Obviously the witch was already doing her best to be the best student in their year. Rose knew she would compete with Hermione, but she decided her new friend could be better than her in this class.

Around the classroom, several of the other students had beaten Susan to falling asleep. Ron Weasley was actually _snoring_! Rose snorted lightly at the thought of the ginger. He and Seamus Finnegan had arrived to class late. According to Ron, who had boasted on about it, ignoring Binns' lecturing – the ghost had ignored him too, either that or hadn't noticed someone had interrupted his lecture – they had accidentally gotten lost in the forbidden third floor corridor of all places before they were caught by the caretaker, Argus Filch, and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Rose took her class schedule from the pocket of her robes and looked at it.

 **Monday/Wednesday:**  
 **A.M.**  
 **9:00 – 10:40 – History of Magic – Professor Binns**  
 **11:00 – 12:40 – Charms - Professor Flitwick**  
 **P.M.**  
 **12:40 – 2:00 – Lunch/Free Period**  
 **2:00 – 3:40 – Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall**

Rose thought about what would happen after Transfiguration. Since she had not received any word that they had declined the invitation, she reckoned her parents would get there between four and four-thirty in the afternoon. She would have enough time to put her knapsack away in her dormitory and make her way back down to the Entrance Hall to meet with her parents.

As long as her parents had left Hogwarts by the time dinner was over – she hoped they might stay for dinner – then she'd have enough time to complete any homework before bedtime, and perhaps still have a bit of free time. She recalled that Hermione would be acquiring _Growing Up Witch: Part II_ today. Hermione seemed to love reading, so would likely have read the important chapter before bedtime. Rose knew her friend would have questions. They could talk about it before bedtime. She just hoped Hermione, a Muggleborn, did not get offended by the subject.

Rose's thoughts turned to what had happened that morning. During breakfast, Rose had gotten several stares her way. Even without her being the star of that morning's Daily Prophet, the population of Hogwarts still had enough ammunition to talk about her with. Given her earlier confrontation with Draco Malfoy, Rose thought she knew what most were talking about – whether or not she was really a girl. They seemed to have either forgotten or ignored several facts. The most important being that the Sorting Hat had cleared her for the Witches' Dormitories. Also she had announced she was a Metamorph. True, most of what she revealed was only to the Gryffindors around her at the table last night, but her parents had told her rumors and secrets moved around Hogwarts faster than the quickest Quidditch player. So obviously everything she had said was now public knowledge around the school. Fortunately Parvati and Lavender seemed to have kept their promise. Nobody aside from her dorm-mates knew of her past anatomy mishaps.

Beside her, Hermione nudged her, and Rose sighed as she returned her attention to the boring lecture. Soon enough – but not too soon – the bell rung and class was over. Rose, Susan and Hermione packed up their knapsacks and hurried off to Charms class.

When they arrived, they found that the classroom was elongated, with rows of bleacher-like seats with desks on either side of the room. In the middle was Professor Flitwick's desk and a large space for Charm usage.

Rose was disheartened to find that class was with the Slytherins. History of Magic had been with Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick took roll-call once class began. When he reached Rose's name, he gave an excited squeak, and toppled off the stack of books he was standing on, making the class laugh.

"Charms is often seen in the wizarding world," Flitwick said, when he finished roll call, "as a soft subject. This is a misconception. It is seen as one of the most interesting and illuminating practices in the world. It is also usually seen as fun Charms! Oh yes… on any given day if I am feeling cheerful, we might experience some of those fun Charms. For your first year of class, you will learn some of the simplest forms of Charms. Basic Unlocking Charms, Levitation, Color-Changing, et cetera. Some of these are usually seen as everyday Charms. Today, we will start learning one of the most common Charms that you will more than likely use several times in a single week. It could be even useful for those late nights when you want the comforts of your bed to do your homework in, but everyone else is sleeping. I am, of course talking about producing Light! Everyone… repeat after me. Lumos!"

"Lumos!" everyone chanted once.

"Very good!" Flitwick spoke up, "We will also be learning the way of disabling the Light Charm. Much simpler to say. Rhymes with everyday English words. Repeat after me. Nox!"

"Nox!" everyone chanted at once.

"Excellent!" Flitwick said, "The wand technique for Lumos is a simple upwards jab of your wand. Nox is a downwards thrust of your wand. Understand? Wonderful! Now, do not be afraid. It is going to get very dark in here. When it does, I want you all to attempt to perform the Lumos and Nox Charms!"

Flitwick raised his wand, and the whole room went completely dark.

"Do not be discouraged if you can't do it after the first few tries," Flitwick said, "For some, it takes a while, but once you have the correct motion, you will be able to do so every time. An easy charm once perfected! Let's try the Light spell together – remember the simple upward jab. One, two, three! Lumos!"

Flitwick's wand lit up, illuminating his face. The students began chanting Lumos. Rose and Hermione were able to get it first, closely followed by Susan.

"First three students to achieve their spells were Gryffindors!" Flitwick said, "So six points to Gryffindor! When you achieve your light, please try to hold it as long as possible. Some may flicker out."

Rose, Hermione and Susan found they could hold the light for nearly a minute before it went out. Then they used the spells again. Soon, Flitwick was ready to move on, even though not every student had been able to succeed – Ron and Neville were two of them.

"Those of you who succeeded lighting your wand," Flitwick said, "Now try Nox! Then continue to repeat the two spells. Remember the downward job. "

There were several yelps of pain around the room as students kept jamming their elbows into their desks.  
"Raise your wands and arms high enough to avoid hurting yourselves!" Flitwick instructed.

Rose, Susan and Hermione were once again the first to succeed, so Flitwick gave them six additional points to Gryffindor. At the end of class, Flitwick assigned them a simple piece of homework – "name five ways to use Lumos to your advantage."

Later that afternoon, after lunch, it was time for Transfiguration, once again with the Ravenclaws. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the class and took roll call. Rose caught a small smile from the Professor when she called her name.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, when she finished with roll call. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Most of the students looked at each other with curious looks. Ron and Neville exchanged frightened looks, and Hermione looked very excited.

"With that unhappy introduction," McGonagall said, "I will now show you one of the gifts a skilled witch or wizard who knows Transfiguration can perform."

She pointed at her desk and turned it into a pig. Many of the students laughed and applauded. McGonagall turned it back into a desk. The students were eager to know how to do this.

"Unfortunately, that is very complex magic," McGonagall said, "And you certainly won't learn it unless you are in my NEWT level classes, closer to the end of your education a few years from now."

Sounds of discontent were heard, but stopped when McGonagall gave them a stern look.

"Today," she said, "we will try to turn a match-stick into a needle. But –" she said as students became excited again. "In order to know how to do this perfectly, you need to understand the concept. Turn to page five of your Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. Read pages five to seven and answer the ten questions at the end. If you are finished with these questions by the end of class, you should understand the incantation and the wand-movements and timing needed to do what is asked of you. Use the remaining time to try to successfully change your match-stick into a needle. You should have plenty left if you use your time wisely. You may begin now."

Rose had read this exact chapter not a week ago while preparing herself for Hogwarts. After a quick read-through, she was able to answer the questions. Both Rose and Hermione were the first to begin with their match-sticks. However, Rose had the advantage over Hermione here. While she had not performed the magic before, she had watched her father do so when he had showed off some of his Transfiguration talents. She remembered the exact way her father did it, and matched him. She grinned when she succeeded only after her second attempt.

"Oh, well done, Miss Potter!" McGonagall said, smiling, "Perfect point and color. Five points to Gryffindor. I assume your father taught you this before?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said.

"One of my favorite students," McGonagall said, "You might match his skills before you finish your education, Miss Potter."

"I can only hope so," Rose said, then lowered her voice, "By the way, I won't need you to escort me to meet my parents. I'll have enough time after class."

McGonagall nodded and moved to other students. Rose smiled when Hermione looked at her.

"What?" Rose asked, "Oh... my father made sure I would know a few tips in Transfiguration. He is a Master at the skill, almost as good as Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, I see," Hermione said.

Rose realized Hermione might have been upset at how better Rose was than her. Obviously, because she was used to being a top student, that she hoped it would roll over to her classes at Hogwarts.

"Can I give you a few tips my father gave me?" Rose asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Don't feel so bad, Hermione," Susan said, "Uncle James gave me the same tips, and I'm not nearly as good as Rose. I'd blame it on inheritance of skills."

Rose ignored her best friend and began giving tips to Hermione. Parvati, Lavender and Neville, who were sitting behind them, listened in, and soon, all four of Hermione's dorm-mates were getting somewhere with their matchsticks. Not perfect representations, but close. Neville though was having issues.

"I don't know what is the problem, Neville," Rose said, "Unless your wand is just old."

"Well, it is my father's," Neville said.

"Your father's?" Rose said, "Neville, Mr. Ollivander said the wand chooses us. That wand chose your father not you!"

Neville nodded. "I suppose I could write to my Gran."

Rose frowned at how unsure Neville looked. "Neville, did you know we're god-siblings?"

Neville's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Our mothers are each other's godmother," Rose said, "I don't even think you received any presents from your godmother, my mother. Does a new wand sound like a good equivalent of a decade's worth of presents?"

Neville shrugged, but nodded softly.

"We'll talk to my mother about it this evening," Rose said, "My parents are coming here to talk to Dumbledore. You can meet your godmother. Hermione wants to meet my parents too. And I'm sure Susan wants to see them."

Susan nodded.

"So," Rose said, "After class, how about the four of us bring our stuff to our dorms, then we can wait for my parents in the Entrance Hall, and you can meet them?"

Neville smiled. "I'd like that."

Rose smiled in return and continued helping Hermione.

* * *

At four-o-clock in the afternoon, James and Lily Potter were riding in one of the Thestral-drawn carriages as it made its way to Hogwarts. James was looking out the window at the grounds. He smiled softly when he noticed the Whomping Willow in the distance. So many memories at Hogwarts.

He was currently thinking about the letter he had sent off earlier that afternoon of Arthur Weasley. He had asked Arthur to meet with him at the Leaky Cauldron the following day and Arthur could arrange the time. Arthur had yet to reply to him. He hoped there would be a letter from the Head of House Weasley when he returned to Potter Manor.

"Riding in these carriages takes you back, huh?" Lily asked.

"We had our first kiss in one of these carriages," James said, "Riding back from our first date in Hogsmeade."

Lily smiled. "Of course you'd remember that most."

"How could I forget it?" James asked, "It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I used that memory for my Patronus Charm until the day you said you'd marry me."

Lily smiled, then sighed. "James, I want you to promise you won't say a word to Rose about the Betrothal Contracts you received."

"You want us to lie to her?" James asked, "I'm shocked, Lily!"

"It won't be lying if she doesn't ask and we don't tell her," Lily said. "I am quite sure she'll find a mate before Betrothal Contracts come into play. She would be embarrassed if she learned we received Contracts for _both_ boys and girls."

"Lily, we both know she's probably attracted to both genders," James said, "Possibly girls more than boys. It is entirely possible she could be involved in a polygamous marriage, especially if she arranged gentleman to marry her and a girl of her choice. Hell, she could marry just girls, and still get pregnant herself if – say – Dora was one of her wives."

"Dora?" Lily said, "She's six years older, James!"

"And still you're letting her partner up with Rose during the summers for Rose's... process." James said.

"Because she is the only witch I trust to help," Lily said, "And she's been a Mentor in that position before. It isn't as if I can do it."

"I know for a fact mothers have been mentors for their daughters," James said.

"Tonks would be better," Lily said, "Amelia's already given her permission for Susan. And Rose has already agreed. Oh, I don't know. If Dora is still single when Rose is old enough, and Rose is interested, I wouldn't say no if they wound up together."

"Even if Rose isn't single by then," James said, "If she doesn't have a boyfriend and wants to get pregnant, Tonks would be a perfect mate. At least to help her with that. What is it? Ninety percent chance of Metamorph children amongst two Metamorph parents?"

Lily sighed. "I don't want to think about this yet, James. She's eleven years old. We're canceling all Betrothals – to boys _and_ girls - and that is that."

"Yes, dear," James said. "I still cannot believe we received so many offers from Dark families. Surely they know I'd never allow my children to be a part of a Dark Alliance marriage. Even if it wasn't an arranged marriage. I even have issues with Neutral families. Even though the Greengrasses are a good family. But someone like Draco Malfoy taking Rose as a wife? No way. Even ignoring the fact Lucius Malfoy is a dirty rotten Death Eater, their family is horrible. I know Narcissa is Sirius' cousin, but so is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Lucius was simply blinded by the thought of allying his House with ours," Lily said, "Nothing more."

James nodded. "At least I have some new possibilities for Houses joining the Alliance. Hopefully by the Winter Solstice Session, the Alliance will be back in power."

If Lily wished to respond, she was interrupted by the carriage stopping. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose was waiting in the Entrance Hall with Susan, Hermione, Dora and Neville. Susan, Hermione and Dora looked eager. Neville looked nervous as usual. The Gryffindors had just returned from their Tower and had met Dora in transit to the Entrance Hall.

"Since we'll need something to do while Rose is busy with her parents," Dora said, "How about I show you to the library, Hermione, Susan? We can pick up the book for you, Hermione?"

"I'd love to see the library!" Hermione said, "I've looked forward to it since yesterday!"

"Promise not to talk about what you read in the book until I can be there?" Rose asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

Rose smiled. Suddenly, large doors opened and Rose turned to them. She grinned when she saw her parents walk into the Hall.

"Mum! Daddy!" she squealed lightly.

She ran over to them and hugged both of them at the same time.

"You just saw us yesterday morning, sweetheart," Lily said, chuckling, "Did you already miss us that much?"

"Yes," Rose said, "Where's Hedwig?"

"On her way to the Owlery," James said.

"Thanks for bringing her back," Rose said.

She backed away, and smiled as Susan hugged them.

"Mum, Daddy," Rose said, "This is Hermione Granger, our new friend. She's Muggleborn. Hermione, these are my parents, James and Lily, the Lord and Lady Potter."

"I am pleased to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter," Hermione said.

"Oh, please, it is James and Lily," James said, as he and Lily shook her hand. "Any friend of our daughter has earned that right. She wrote to us about you. Said you accepted her for who she was."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, "She told me about it and I was happy to support her."

"Then we'll get along splendidly, Hermione," Lily said, "You're Muggleborn, like me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Hmm," Lily said, "And have you learned about the Witches' Secret yet?"

"She's going to the library soon to get the book," Rose said, "Then she's agreed to talk to me, Susan and Dora about it."

"If you have any issues about it regarding... Muggle views," Lily said, "You can write a letter to me, and I'm sure Rose will let you send it with Hedwig. Also, I might invite you to Potter Manor next summer if your parents allow it."

"I look forward to it!" Hermione said. "I promise to write with any questions. Thank you."

Lily smiled, then looked at Neville who looked nervous.

"Neville Longbottom," she said, "Your mother was one of my best friends. I am so sorry for what happened to her. James and I visited your parents recently. Has Rose explained who I am to you?"

"You're my godmother," Neville said.

"Indeed," Lily said, "And your mother is Rose's godmother. We agreed to both decisions on the same day – Rose's birth."

Neville smiled, then looked at Rose. Rose realized what he wanted – he wanted her to take charge of it.

"Mum, earlier I realized Neville's wand is under-performing," Rose said, "He said it isn't his. It is his father's."

"Augusta gave it to you, didn't she?" James asked.

"Yes, sir," Neville said.

James sighed. "She knows borrowed wands do not work well."

"I was thinking a new wand could be a decade's worth of birthday and Christmas presents for him?" Rose asked.

"Hmm," Lily said, "Before we leave Hogwarts, come meet with me, Neville. We can speak to Professor McGonagall about taking you to Diagon Alley to get a new wand. Professor McGonagall might escort you herself."

"And if Augusta objects," James said, "I'll talk to her about it."

Neville nodded and mumbled a thank-you. It appeared he wanted a new wand for a while, but wasn't brave enough to ask his grandmother.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't let Dumbledore wait any longer," James said.

"We'll walk with you until you get to the second floor," Dora said, "The Library is on the third."

And so the group started their journey. When they reached the second floor, the Potters split away from the four students. Rose led her parents toward Dumbledore's office.

"Did you bring the Occlumency Pendants I requested?" Rose asked her mother.

"Yes," Lily said, "I'll give them to you before we leave. So anything interesting happen since you wrote your letter? How was classes."

"History of Magic was boring," Rose said, "Charms and Transfiguration were great. Professor McGonagall said I might be as good as you, Daddy!"

"Of course you are, Rosie," James said.

"This morning I expected to find me all over the Daily Prophet," Rose said, "But there was nothing."

"That would be because of me," James said.

Rose listened on, amazed, as her father described his visit to the Daily Prophet Headquarters.

"And I promised Mr. Cuffe that you could give him an interview," James said, "So he made a list of questions for you. When we're done with the Headmaster, you can answer the questions. After we leave here, your mother and I will go to the Daily Prophet Headquarters and help Mr. Cuffe with an article. It will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"Wow," Rose said, "That is so much better than I could hope for."

"You're welcome," James said. "Now tell us about this Professor Quirrel?"

Rose described her encounter with Quirrel. She hadn't actually met him, but she described what happened when she looked at him.

"That is very disturbing," James said, "We'll mention it to Professor Dumbledore, then we'll speak to Professor Quirrel."

Soon they made it to the gargoyle, and Rose said the same password that McGonagall had used the day before. The gargoyle accepted it, and moved aside. The wall beyond it vanished and the stairs appeared. Rose led her parents up the stairs, and when they reached the door, she knocked on it. The door opened, and she led her parents through it.

Albus Dumbledore was once again sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Potter family," Dumbledore said, "Greetings. Lord and Lady Potter, it is an honor to see you again after all these years, safe, sound and happy. Please, do be seated."

Three plush chairs appeared, and Rose sat down in the middle of her parents.

"Since I never got the privilege before," Dumbledore said, "I wish to congratulate you on the continuation of your happy family. I look forward to meeting Rose's siblings."

"Thank you, sir," Lily said.

"Before we begin this meeting," James said, "I wish to claim something of mine I should have taken long ago. I wish to have my Invisibility Cloak back."

Rose looked from her father to Dumbledore. Why did Dumbledore have her father's Invisibility Cloak?

"I was prepared for this," Dumbledore said.

He reached into a drawer of his desk. When his hands reappeared, he had an Invisibility Cloak in his hands. James took it from him and looked at it. He nodded, then handed it to Rose.

"This Cloak has been passed on from father to first heir in our House for many generations," James said, "I now give it to you. Use it well."

"And don't get caught with it," Lily said; she had a hint of disapproval that James was giving it to Rose.

Rose grinned and took it. "Wow. Is this the real Peverell Cloak?"

She had been told the stories many times, and knew her family was descended from the Three Brothers.

"Indeed it is," James said; he turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, to begin this meeting, I wish to express my disapproval of you meeting with my daughter without my approval. I understand Dora was here, but I would have liked if this was your first meeting with Rose."

"My apologies, James," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately, the meeting needed to happen. First, because I needed Rose to sign a bit of paperwork so she was officially enrolled in her classes. It was Harry whom was enrolled, not Rose. Also I needed to make sure she was okay with being in the Witches' Dormitories. Both were done without too many issues. Also, I fear without my meeting with Rose, she would have been showered with post of all kinds at breakfast. I assume it was directly sent to you instead."

"Yes," James said, "Rose, you have nearly thirty letters waiting at home for you when you come home for Christmas. You'll probably have more. There was three times that, actually, but the rest were hex letters and Howlers."

"Wow," Rose said, "Will I have to reply to them all?"

"We'll see," James said, then turned back to Dumbledore and took a piece of parchment from his robes and gave it to Dumbledore, "Here is the Permission list of everyone who is allowed to give letters to Rose while she is at Hogwarts. My family, Sirius Black's family, Remus Lupin, and Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Also the Daily Prophet newspapers can come, but they cannot send any other post to her. Nobody else can give her post. It all goes to Potter Manor. Our elves will be ready to sort through it."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "While we're on the topic of post, I received several myself concerning Rose. There were a few complaints, though I am under the impression all have likely intentions to send you the same complaints. I would like to show one in particular. A Howler. If you give Rose permission to hear it."

"Is it harsh or threatening?" Lily asked.

"Mostly to me," Dumbledore said, "I believe Rose is strong enough to get past anything that might offend her."

"I would like to hear it," Rose said.

"This Howler is from Molly Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"I should have known," James growled, "I think I know what her complaint is. Rose can listen to it."

Dumbledore smiled and placed a red envelope on his desk. Then he tapped it with his wand. It hovered in the air and turned into a large mouth. Then it began to yell in a loud, harsh voice.

 _ **"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I AM THOROUGHLY ASHAMED OF YOU! MY DAUGHTER WILL BE ATTENDING HOGWARTS NEXT YEAR AND I WILL NOT ALLOW A CROSSDRESSING LITTLE HUSSY LIVING IN THE SAME TOWER AS MY GINNY! I WANT A PROMISE BY WRITTEN WORD THAT HARRY POTTER – OR WHATEVER HE CALLS HIMSELF – WILL STOP LIVING IN THE WITCHES' DORMITORIES! FURTHERMORE YOU WILL ORDER HIM TO DRESS LIKE A PROPER WIZARD, AND USE THE NAME HIS PARENTS GAVE HIM AT BIRTH, WHILE IN YOUR SCHOOL! IF THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN, I WILL REMOVE ALL MY CHILDREN FROM HOGWARTS IMMEDIATELY! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU! DO YOU WANT THE GREATEST SCHOOL IN THE WORLD TO BECOME A JOKE? Wishing you a good day. Molly Weasley."**_

James and Lily were looking at Rose, expecting her to cry or get angry. Rose simply started laughing.

"C-c-crossdressing little hussy?" Rose said, unable to control her giggles, "A hussy is an insult made to girls and women! She completely contradicted herself!"

James and Dumbledore looked quite amused. Lily was unsure whether to continue to be offended by the Howler or amused.

"If I was a crossdresser, I would _not_ be allowed in the witches' dormitories!" Rose said, "I'd still be a boy!"

"Molly seems to think I allowed you into the dormitories," Dumbledore said.

"I personally do not care if Molly Weasley removes her children from Hogwarts," Rose said. "Though I will miss some of them. The twins are funny, and the Prefect – don't know his name – helped me last night. Ron, on the other hand – his mother can take him out of here if she wants. I know for a fact he is the reason she knows about me being here. Did he even listen to me at all last night. I was sitting almost across from him. I explained my Metamorph talent! How can he believe I am a crossdresser?"

"Ah, I'm not so sure he believes that," James said, "His mother must have gotten that conclusion from his letter. From what I understand, Ron believes you killed Harry, and took over his soul thanks to some Dark ritual."

"I – I – Ugh!" Rose growled. "I look nothing like Harry does! I look like Mum! If I possessed his soul, I'd look like him all the time!"

Albus Dumbledore's eye twitched. None of the Potters caught it.

"I am expecting a letter from the Head of the Weasley house," James said, "I'm sure he'll accept my invitation for a sit down meeting. I'll take care of this then. Molly and Ron will have to apologize to you."

"How thick is Ron Weasley anyway?!" Rose ranted. "I will not accept his apology."

"Rose," Lily scolded. "That is not proper behavior for a lady of the Potter House."

"Oh fine," Rose huffed, "I'll accept it then tell him never to speak to me again. I would lose brain cells speaking to that git."

James snickered. Lily merely sighed.

"Oh, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, with a sigh, "I wouldn't make such a decision now. Give him a chance. He is simply immature at the moment, and needs to grow up a little."

"I'll consider it," Rose muttered; though she was mentally crossing her fingers and toes. "I suppose if I want to be friends with his brothers, I'd have to put up with him."

"I trust you will not remove Rose from the Witches' Dormitories?" James asked.

"The School Governors or the Wizengamot – not the Ministry or any Department – can only revoke Rose's permission," Dumbledore said, "Until then, she will be allowed to stay. Even then I'll appeal it. Appeals can last many months, which would give Rose more time to spend in the Witches' Dormitories before a decision is made."

"I am part of the Wizengamot," James said, "And will do my part to get on the School Governors soon. So I will have my part in that if it comes to it."

"Then Rose has nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said, "Molly Weasley is making empty threats and will back out of them when she realizes how wrong she is."

"What is the common opinion of the students in Hogwarts towards my daughter?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know yet," Dumbledore said, "I can only guess. I would say it is a mixed bag. Of course, many students are probably in shock. After all, their hero, Harry, no longer technically exists."

"The article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow about Rose will help toward the views," James said.

"What about Professors?" Lily said, "Any Professor showing disapproval?"

Dumbledore stared at Lily for a moment. "I'm sure you have already answered that question."

"Severus Snape," Lily said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "He believes that you, James, and Sirius Black played a prank on him. That Rose was actually Harry all this time, and you made Harry look like Lily when she was young in order to torment him."

"Lily would never allow it!" James said.

"I told him basically the same thing," Dumbledore said.

Lily sighed. "I will speak to him before we leave today. I'm sure he simply wishes to clear the air with me anyway. _No,_ James. I will be doing this, and I'll do it alone."

"Fine," James muttered. "Speaking of Professors, I need to speak to you about one in particular, Albus. Professor Quirrel."

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rose?" James said, "Please tell your Headmaster what you told us."

Rose repeated the same story she had said earlier. Dumbledore looked troubled.

"Are you sure it wasn't a coincidence, Miss Potter?" he asked, after her story, "Maybe you had a headache?"

"I know headaches, Professor," Rose said, "This was much, much worse. It happened only when my eyes caught onto that turban of his."

"I wish to speak to him, Albus," James said, "Very soon. We both know what the pain in Rose's scar represents. This is no coincidence."

Dumbledore sighed. "I do believe Professor Quirrel is in his office. How about we all go meet with him now."

"Rose shouldn't go," Lily said.

"Rose needs to understand, Lady Potter," Dumbledore said, "She can look at his turban, and if she receives no harm, then we know it was a coincidence."

"And if she is in danger?" Lily asked, dangerously.

"I'm sure the two of you – and myself – will do our best to protect her," Dumbledore said.

"I need to know, Mum," Rose said, "I have a class with him tomorrow! I have to know!"

"You can come with us, Rose," James said, "But you'll be near your mother at _all_ times."

"Yes, Daddy," Rose said.

"Then let us be off," Dumbledore said.

The three Potters stood and followed the Headmaster out of his office. Ten minutes later, they were on the third floor corridor – one of those not forbidden - and were making their way toward the Defense classroom. When they neared the classroom, Professor Quirrel stepped out.

"Ah, Quirinus," Dumbledore said, "Wonderful timing. Lord and Lady Potter wished to speak to you."

"H-how can I h-help you?" Quirrel asked.

"Would you please remove your turban, Professor?" James asked, "I believe it has a Headache Hex on it. My daughter looked at it last night, and got a headache."

Suddenly a cold, horrid voice came from out of nowhere.

 _"They know!"_ the voice said, " _Flee! I am too weak to fight! Go! To the forbidden corridor! Go for the Stone!"_

Before Rose knew it, Lily had pulled her back behind her. Dumbledore and James raised their wands toward Quirrel as he started running down the corridor. They waved their wands in different motions, and Quirrel reacted as if hit, then collapsed to the ground. Rose thought the man was unconscious,or worse. Then, to her horror, Professor Quirrel rose to his feet as if lifted by a marionette. His turban had disintegrated during the attack. Professor Quirrel turned his back on them, and Rose thought he would run again. Then she couldn't think, as pain came to her forehead. She gasped and rubbed her scar. She used her Occlumency to shield the pain, and was able to focus. To her horror, she saw what was on the back of Quirrel's head.

Instead of hair or a bald head, Rose saw a deformed second face.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore said, calmly, "It has been a while."

" _Potters!"_ the cold voice from earlier came from the face, " _I should have killed you when I had the chance. You live no longer! Your daughter dies along with you, then the rest of your brats too!"  
_ _  
_Rose's eyes widened, as she realized... _that was Voldemort!_

"Leave Quirrel's body, Tom," Dumbledore said, "Nothing good will come out of remaining here."

Voldemort cackled. " _Fool! Quirrel dies if I leave his body. You cannot save him."_

Suddenly, Quirrel turned around and slashed his wand. Dumbledore, James and Lily were thrown on either side of the corridor. Rose froze in fright, as Quirrel flew through the air in neck-breaking speed. Rose could not react, and before she knew it, Quirrel had collided into her, and had knocked her onto the floor. The pain in her scar was horrible. It threatened to blind her. Quirrel wrapped his hands around her throat, and she gasped as he choked her; it became hard to breathe. She didn't know if Dumbledore and her parents were conscious or even alive.

She knew she needed to fight back. But how? She did the only thing she could do; she raised her hands and held them against the nearest thing she could grab – Quirrel's face. As he choked her, she pressed her palms to his cheeks and pushed. Suddenly, she heard a sizzling sound, and Quirrel screamed in pain! Rose's eyes widened as Quirrel's face literally began to melt around her hands.

But somehow Quirrel was still choking her. She knew he wanted to take her with him if he was going to die too. So she pressed harder to his face, and the sizzling and screaming became worse.

After what seemed like ages of struggling, Quirrel was forced back away from her. And Rose's eyesight began to fade. She saw figures above her, and thought she heard someone calling her name as everything became black.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Whew, that last scene was difficult to put together. I needed it to be perfect.**

 **So what did you think of Molly's Howler?**

 **Next chapter: Rose wakes up in the Hospital Wing and discovers what happened. She talks to her parents, Dumbledore, and her friends. Also Lily talks to Snape!**

 **Hope you liked this one!**


	7. The Witches' Secret

**Chapter 7  
The Witches' Secret**

 **Warning: Sensitive discussion of adult content and natural female development. Some of the topics in this chapter may be difficult to swallow, given the concept. "The Witches' Secret" is inspired by other fan-fiction I've read about this same subject. I love the theory, and since my story centers around female storylines, I thought it would be a nice addition.**

* * *

Rose awoke, with a gasp, in a room lit by natural light, as well as floating lamps and candles. It smelled weird, similar to the rooms she had been in over the years for yearly medical check-ups. That meant only one thing: she was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

"Rose?!" her mother's voice called out, "Oh, thank God! James, she's awake! Rose, sweetheart, don't try to sit up. Don't speak just yet."

Rose, whom had been wanting to voice all the questions in her mind, opened her mouth then closed it just as quick, after her mother's command. Instead she studied herself, trying to figure out where she was hurt. Her throat felt raw, and she had a mild migraine, though it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. Her hands felt heavy; she looked at them and found they were wrapped in bandages. She then looked at her surroundings.

She could clearly tell she was laying in an almost too comfortable hospital bed. Her mother was leaning toward her from a chair she had been sitting in. Her father was now sitting on the vacant side of her bed. Professor Dumbledore and a elderly witch in Healer's garb was walking over to the bed.

"Rose, this is Madam Pomfrey, the school Healer," James said, "She's been attending to you since we arrived here."

"Drink this, dear," Pomfrey said, "It will help that scratchy feeling in your throat. By the time it settles, you'll be able to safely talk again. Sorry, I'll have to hold it for you. Open up."

Rose turned up her nose. She was well-acquainted with Healing Potions. It seemed there was a general rule that they all must smell and taste disgusting. She pinched her nose, and gulped down the contents from the vial as Pomfrey poured it in her mouth. She groaned at the taste – however, her voice was muted. She looked up at her parents and the nurse in fright.

"Don't worry," Pomfrey said, as she backed away from the bed, "Silencing spell to keep you from speaking until that Potion settles."

Rose pouted, but nodded in understanding.

"I'd say you're lucky to be alive, but that would be exaggerating," Pomfrey said, "Your attacker choked you into unconsciousness, but thanks to your parents and the Headmaster, you were nowhere near the brink of death. There was bruising on your throat, obviously, but salve took care of any and all bruises. So your throat and neck is that attractively healthy peach color again. Your hands were burned – second degree, I wager – but thanks to the wrappings and salve, they should be okay by the time you leave here. Unfortunately, I have to keep you overnight. My policy. I'm sure you feel a bit of a migraine?"

Rose nodded.

"Your parents tell me you were suffering pain centered around that scar of yours," Pomfrey said, "Even I don't know what caused it, when it comes to medical terms. I'm sure the Headmaster and your parents have their theories." She waved her wand toward Rose. "Alright, Miss Potter. Try to speak."

"Uh... I understood one of every five words you said?" Rose said.

James, Lily, and Dumbledore all chuckled.

"Well, at least she still has that Potter humor," Lily said,.

"Does your throat feel scratchy when you speak?" Pomfrey asked.

Rose shook her head.

"And your head?" Pomfrey asked.

"Mild migraine," Rose said, "I've had worse before – and I'm not just talking about the recent pain. It is bearable."

"Excellent," Pomfrey said, "Then you may speak freely and as long as you want. You have a few friends waiting outside in the corridor, but I'll let the Headmaster and your parents decide if and when they can come in. I'll see to you in a little while. Try not to hold anything with your hands just yet. Unfortunately, I fear since your hands are useless until tomorrow morning, you'll be drinking Nutrient Potions for dinner."

James snickered when Rose upturned her nose.

"Do you have to feed them to me yourself?" she asked.

"Your mother can do it," Pomfrey said.

"We'll be here until eight-o-clock or so," Lily said, "Then we have an appointment to meet."

"Then the only Potions I will have to feed you is one that will help you sleep," Pomfrey said, "And that won't come until later tonight around your normal bedtime. I'll leave you be then for now."

She turned and bustled away.

"Oh, Mum, Daddy," Rose said, as tears reached her eyes, "I thought he killed you!"

"He merely knocked us unconscious," James said, then huffed, "Again. I'm really getting sick and tired of him doing that. I think he wants us to see you –"

" _James!_ " Lily scolded, "She does _not_ need to hear that right now!"

"Right," James said, clearing his throat. "Ah – sorry."

"I tried my best to fight him," Rose said, "He just – he got there so quickly."

"Sweetheart, you did wonderfully," Lily said. "Especially since you have little to no wand training when it comes to dueling."

"Something we'll change next summer," James said.

"Even then I suspect she might have had a bit of difficulty," Dumbledore said, "I am sorry to say. Fortunately, Professor Quirrel panicked. He did not use his wand against you, Miss Potter. I do believe bloodlust played a part once again."

"Bloodlust?" Rose asked, "But – that was Voldemort's issue – he – _oh..."_

"You understand correctly, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "Quirrel was possessed by Voldemort. That _thing_ on the back of Quirrel's head was Voldemort, leeching himself onto Quirrel. Voldemort tried to use Quirrel's body for a quick chance to kill you. Unfortunately for him – fortunate for you – as I said, bloodlust played a part. It is a very odd symptom. Though I am afraid when he returns again, he may find a way to overcome the bloodlust."

"Return?" Rose asked, "He isn't dead?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said.

"He turned into smoke when Quirrel – er – died," James said, "And fled the school."

"Quirrel's dead?" Rose asked. "Be-because of me?"

James and Lily spoke in unison, but it was Dumbledore whom took over, his voice the loudest.

"You may have injured Quirrel gravely when you burned his face," Dumbledore said, "Which is why your hands are burned. But Quirrel was completely and utterly possessed by Voldemort. One-hundred percent. Anyone possessed in that percentage is already dead, and simply a husk of a body. However, only Leeches – which is the term we use for Voldemort right now – can completely possess a body like that. You simply – to put it kindly – _exorcised_ Voldemort from Quirrel's body."

"The Ministry might not see it that way," James muttered.

"No, they may not," Dumbledore agreed. "We must prepare for the extremes, James."

"I'll speak to Ted Tonks," James said, "Just in case."

"S-so," Rose stammered, "I'm... I'm not a murderer?"

"No, sweetheart," Lily said, "You are not."

Rose looked at her hands. "How did I burn him?"

"Your mother's intended sacrifice on that fateful night so many years ago," Dumbledore said, "The magic surrounding that intended sacrifice did not only bring forward your Metamorph talents, offering you the choice that has made you the young lady we know today. It also placed a form of protection in your blood. Voldemort – and Quirrel, whom he possessed – could not bear to have you touch him. It was only his bloodlust that kept him assaulting you. Fortunately, I pulled him away from you in time."

"Uh... thanks?" Rose offered.

"You're very welcome, my dear," Dumbledore said, smiling.

Rose only then realized she was wearing a light-blue hospital robe that was tightened around her body and showed nothing personal.

"Where are my clothes?" Rose asked.

Lily motioned beside her, and Rose found her clothes laying in a chair. She could see the edges of the Invisibility Cloak poking out from inside her robes.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"Only half-past-five," James said, "You weren't out for very long. But your friends have been waiting outside for a while. About fifteen minutes after we came in here. News travels fast around here. I do believe the whole school knows something happened. They just don't know the whole story. You'll probably hear five different theories about what happened by the time breakfast is over tomorrow."

"Er... why can't you just explain it to them tonight at the Feast, Headmaster?" Rose asked.

"I think we would rather avoid another consecutive evening of students sending out post about you, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "Alas, I already have a solution. Unfortunately, classes must go on, including Defense. The new Professor won't be available until next Monday. So I will be your substitute for the week. My first lesson will be on possession. That will allow all the students to find out what happened."

"So you're going to announce Voldemort is back?" Lily asked, "Albus, that will cause a panic!"

"I will be taking care of it, Lily," Dumbledore said, "I assure you."

"Uh... so who is the new Professor?" Rose asked.

James slowly grinned and raised his hand.

"Daddy?!" Rose asked grinning.

"I thought it would be best," James said, "I can keep an eye on you. I'll be here during the week. Then I'll go home for the weekends. Any detentions will be done during the week. And my Floo will always be open for your mother and siblings to talk to me. The Headmaster and I just cleared it all up. I start next Monday, and I'll be on the post until term ends in June. Aside from weekends and major holidays that you'll be leaving."

"Brilliant!" Rose said. "Do I call you Professor Potter or Daddy?"

James smiled. "Professor Potter during class."

"Alright," Rose said, "Can my friends come in?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I will just leave and speak to Professor McGonagall. I have recently discovered one of my new students forgot to visit Mr. Ollivander. That needs remedying before the end of the day. Fare thee well, Miss Potter. I'll see you soon."

Rose grinned, knowing that he was speaking of Neville. He turned and headed for the doors. He opened them, and left. A moment later, Susan, Hermione, Dora and Neville hurried in.

"Rose!" Susan said, as the four students hurried over to her, "You're alive!"

"I'm going to assume that was from shock and relief," Rose said, "And that you did not really think I was dead."

Susan shrugged and hugged her. A one-sided hug since Rose could not move her hands. She then accepted a hug from her other three friends – Neville doing so awkwardly.

"Susan, Dora and I were outside on the Grounds enjoying the day," Hermione said, "We had just come from the library, and I was starting on that book. And Neville came out and told us and – oh, we were so worried."

"Not worried enough for you to stop reading," Susan said, then rolled her eyes, looking at Rose, "She's been reading non-stop."

"Well, I knew Rose wanted to talk about the Witches' Secret with me," Hermione said, "So I've been reading and – um -"

She looked at Neville, who merely looked away.

"I tell you what," Lily said, "Discuss everything else on your minds. Then Neville and James and I can go figure out when Neville can go to Diagon Alley. That should give you enough time to discuss it amongst yourselves."

"Good idea," Rose said.

"So what happened?" Susan asked.

Rose listened quietly as James and Lily explained to her friends, who took on expressions of shock, horror and worry. Susan hugged her again when the story was over, then kissed her on the cheek. Realizing what she did – having not done that before in such a way – she cleared her throat, and backed away blushing. Neither Rose nor Susan caught James and Lily giving each other curious looks and smiles.

Susan must have been trying to focus on anything else because she spoke up.

"I could have lost you!" she cried, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'll do my best," Rose promised.

"S-so," Neville stammered, "You-Know-Who is alive?"

"Yes, but he's without a body right now," James said, "He's very weak. I doubt he'll be much of a threat now until he can come back to his body. Which could happen, but maybe not for many years. Headmaster Dumbledore is taking care of giving the news to the wizarding world."

"So the Ministry of Magic can prevent him from returning, right?" Hermione asked, looking very nervous.

"Or it could blow up in our faces," Lily said, "Fear is a heavy thing, Hermione. Voldemort is the most fearsome wizard of all time. There are a lot of people in our society who will remember the Great War. There will be many who refuse to believe he isn't dead because of fear. They might even call us liars for believing he is back."

"But once it is confirmed, there will be a lot of work toward destroying him once and for all," James said.

"But how is he alive?" Rose asked, "He's been on the brink of death at least twice now! Both because of... m-me."

"We don't know," James said, "But we will find out. It might just take a while. Which is why I'll be here to make sure you and everyone else is safe. But you, most of all."

"You'll be here, Uncle James?" Susan asked, "How?"

"Daddy's the new Defense Professor," Rose said, "At least until next June."

Susan and Dora squealed lightly.

"Alright, ladies, quiet down," Lily said, "We don't need to upset Madam Pomfrey. She can be very... sensitive about loud voices in here. Neville, how about we let the girls have some girl-talk. We'll go find the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and sort out the whole wand thing."

Neville nodded.

"Oh!" Lily said, "Almost forgot!"

She reached into her robes, and took out a paper sack. She reached into the sack and handed all five students necklaces.

"These are my invention, so you won't find them anywhere else, or in any book," Lily said, "At least until I start marketing them. These are Occlumency pendants. They are guaranteed to protect your minds from Legilimency. It basically averts all Legilimency attacks – and anything like it – to the pendant. So Occlumency practices would be useless with them on. When you put the necklaces on, simply tap the pendant with your wand. No incantation needed. The pendant will activate, and the necklace can only be removed by tapping it again with your wand. There is one for each of you, and also two more for Rose's other dorm-mates. Dora, we didn't know if you know Occlumency, but this is better than any training you could have."

"I know a little," Dora said, "But I will gladly accept it."

The five students all put the necklaces on. Lily helped Rose put hers on.

"You can activate it when your hands heal," Lily said.

"Why are these necessary?" Hermione asked.

"At least two Legilimens – mind readers – are in this school," Lily said, "Since you are Rose's friends, and most of you – including her two dorm-mates, as I understand – know some of Rose's deepest secrets about herself, then the information needs to be protected. I know you don't know much about it, Neville."

"I think I understand most of it is mostly for girls to know anyway," Neville said, "It is okay. Thank you for this."

The other girls thanked her as well. Lily and James then hugged Rose, and kissed her on her cheeks or brow, and promised they would be back soon. Then they left with Neville.

Susan, Hermione and Dora all took seats. Rose realized for the first time Hermione was holding a book in her hands. The book was very familiar: _Growing Up Witch: Part II._ Rose recalled when she first read that book. It had been the day after Susan's tenth birthday – Susan was the oldest of the two by a few months. Lily and Amelia had given two copies of the book to the two young witches and told them to read some specific chapters in the book. They had been very confused. After all they had read _Part I_ three years earlier. What was so different about _Part II_?

They soon got their answer when they read the specific chapters. When they were finished – having read them at the same time – with the specific chapters, Lily, Amelia and Dora – who had been there helping Rose with her Metamorph training since it was Easter holidays and she was away from Hogwarts – sat down with Rose and Susan and talked to them about it. It was also when they had been given The Talk.

"Before we begin this discussion," Rose said. "Have you been given _The Talk,_ Hermione?"

"Earlier this summer," Hermione said. "Since my parents are in the medical field, it was probably so much more descriptive than what you got."

"Not me," Dora said with a snort, "My mother's a Healer. And she gave me both sides of the Galleon since I can be both genders."

"Good," Rose said, "So... I assume you read the correct chapters?"

"Dora pointed them out to me," Hermione said, "and I made sure to read them before my next chance to speak to you."

"Alright," Rose said, "I suppose Susan and Dora would agree with me when I say... ask away. Any and all questions. We had this same discussion with our – ah – parents and guardians."

"Why doesn't this affect wizards?" Hermione asked, "Do witches just have an extra build-up of magic?"

"Witches _and_ Metamorphs," Dora said, "Hermione, aside from the obvious, appearance-wise, what do you and Rose have in common _physically_? Even though she is a Metamorph and you were born a normal witch."

Hermione bit her lip. "We can... both get pregnant! We can give birth to children!"

"We can give birth to _magical_ children," Dora slightly corrected her. "The difference between you and say... Neville... is that you're simply carrying a little extra weight than he is... metaphorically speaking. Now, I don't know if this happens with all Metamorphs. I am only basing it on female-dominant Metamorphs. Male-dominants who refuse to become pregnant – refuse it so adamantly that their mind has basically shut off that ability – probably won't even have menstrual cycles. _Lucky sods!"_

"Language, Dora," Rose said, grinning.

Dora playfully glared. "Witches and Metamorphs – no matter whether they are Muggleborn, half-bloods or purebloods – can give birth to magical children. Hermione? Why do we have those pesky little cycles?"

"To prepare us for childbirth," Hermione said.

"Yes," Dora said, "Even though most of us aren't going to give birth to children when we're say... twelve or thirteen or fourteen... that doesn't matter. What matters is our bodies believe we can give childbirth. So it stores up extra magic in our bodies so it can give that magic to the little buns cooking in the ovens."

"How Muggle of you to put it that way," Hermione said.

"My father is Muggleborn, like you and Lily," Dora said, "I grew up with one foot in each world. Anyway... now, what happens to that excess magic when there is no bun to soak it in? It has to go somewhere, right?"

"Correct," Hermione said.

"Magic does not leave the body through normal means," Dora said. "You can't sweat it out, and you can't pee it out. It must leave through intense emotions, as all magic does. However... that excess magic is not going to raise to your fingers so it can transfer to your wand. No. Excess magic goes south from your belly. Much like food would when it comes time to take it out, to put it nicely. One of the biggest emotional moments a human can have is through... _their orgasm._ "

Hermione was the only one to blush fiercely. Rose and Susan had been used to this already.

"This is the part that confused me," Hermione said, frowning, "The book explicitly stated this was not at all sexual! How the heck not?"

"Oh, you'll understand that when it comes time," Dora said. "I was of the same opinion. Yes the methods seem sexual. But the process of the Witches' Secret is based on a specific schedule, not a random spur of the moment act of sex or love-making. Aside from the obvious moment of orgasm which is usually nothing uncomfortable, everything is simply annoying. Do you believe sex should be annoying?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Also there is another reason the book labels it as nothing sexual," Dora said. "The Author was likely as old as McGonagall is when she wrote it. To someone like that, sex is through intercourse. The Witches' Secret Process has absolutely no intercourse. Actually it is forbidden. And mostly impossible because it is only girls having to do the process on either side of the Galleon. Hell, I had to do a lot of convincing so I could be what is called a Mentor."

"And what is a Mentor?" Hermione asked.

"When it comes to Hogwarts," Dora said, "It means fourth-to-seventh-year volunteers. For example, right now, your Mentors are third year witches, and are going through the last year of the mandatory process. Next year, some of those witches will be volunteering as Mentors for you. If you and your Mentor gets along, then she can be your Mentor through the entire process – your second and third year."

"Why only two years?" Hermione asked.

"Two years _mandatory,"_ Dora said. "It is mandatory because some in society doesn't believe that it is proper for a witches in those years to solely participate in the process themselves. In other words, Masturbation. Fourth year and onward are found mature enough. It is an archaic belief."

"As I said yesterday, the wizarding society is backwards in their beliefs," Rose said.

"So," Dora said, "For three weeks a month whilst you're in Hogwarts, you'll have to spend early mornings and nights in your Mentor's beds. Mostly it is for privacy. The only week a month you won't be required is during your cycles, since cycles are believed to help in ridding excess magic as well. Your mentors will be required to perform oral on you once a night until orgasm to release all the excess magic you used earlier that day whilst in classes."

Hermione blushed deeply again; obviously she was picturing the process in her head.

"However, there is one exception," Dora said, "Quidditch players. If, say, Rose and Susan follows in their Daddy's footsteps and they become Quidditch players, then their Mentor will be someone on the Quidditch team. After every practice and every Quidditch game during the process, the process will have to be played out immediately in the locker room. This is because of what is known as 'the Rush.'"

"Ooh!" Hermione said, "I imagine Quidditch is fast-paced. So the adrenaline will affect the witches."

"Yes," Dora said. "Once you get to your fourth year, you will be allowed to take care of the excess magic yourself. Also you can volunteer to be a Mentor."

"Okay," Hermione said, "Question. I'll be twelve on the nineteenth of this month. So... won't my cycles and the process have to start in my first year."

"Let me ask you a question now," Dora said, "Did a female Professor visit you at home this past summer to introduce you to the wizarding world?"

"Professor McGonagall did," Hermione said.

"Did she show magic to you by performing it _on_ you?" Dora asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "She turned my eye color different for a few moments."

"She also put a binding on your magical core," Dora said.

"Uh... _what?_ " Hermione asked, "Why?"

"Rose and Susan probably had it happen too," Dora said, "On their eleventh birthdays."

Rose and Susan nodded.

"The binding prevents your menstrual cycle from beginning until it is released," Dora said.

"Which is why my Mum wanted to invite you over to our house this summer," Rose said. "So she can release the binding on the same day. Likely it will take place on my birthday."

"Also known as the Unbinding Day," Dora said. "The Unbinding Day happens one specific day a week during four weeks, but not to the same witch. So... for example, you, Rose, and Susan could have your Unbinding on the same day. One week later, your two dorm-mates will. Your cycles will match up, as well your Process days. Lucky me."

"Uh... why?" Hermione asked.

"I will be Rose's and Susan's mentor during August next summer, and all three months the summer after that," Dora said, "And yours if you wish. Basically for three weeks of the summer months starting August, I'll have you three to myself during the nights for three weeks. I've only ever Mentored one girl a night."

"So," Hermione said, "It will be you who..."

She went silent and blushed as red as Rose's hair.

"During the two summers," Dora said, nodding, "Starting one year from now, you'll be with a fourth year if not someone higher up. Simply put, I'd befriend a third year Gryffindor witch this year. Makes it _so_ much easier and less awkward if your Mentor is your friend."

"My parents are totally not going to understand this at all," Hermione said, sighing.

"My mother had to deal with it before," Rose said, "She can speak to your parents when it comes time."

"What happens if the excess magic does not leave in time?" Hermione said.

"You'll probably find out soon enough," Dora said, "If there are any witches in here this year due to magical overload or shock, it will be because they did not go take their schedule seriously. It is very dangerous. Magic-filled sparks will fly from your fingers, toes, and your two nether exits, if you know what I mean."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Um... ouch."

"Indeed," Dora said, "Luckily I've never had it happen to me. One of my room-mates though... well - does the phrase 'glow-in-the-dark' mean anything to you?"

"Double ouch," Hermione said, wincing.

"So... opinions?" Rose asked, "Reactions? Sudden thoughts to run away from school screaming?"

"Well, perhaps not that third one," Hermione said, giggling. "It's just... mental. But I can understand why it is necessary."

"Yes, _necessary,"_ Susan said. "Keep that in mind if you're nervous when the time comes."

"You must _never_ let a boy know," Dora said, "Not whilst you are in Hogwarts. Penalty is very severe. Boys would not understand. None of this is sexual. You won't be considered a lesbian or bisexual just because you're receiving or giving – when it comes to Mentorship – this during the process. Though lesbians and bisexual witches tend to enjoy it more. And most Mentors are lesbians or bisexual. I am the latter."

"I can see how boys would overreact," Hermione said.

"To put it lightly," Dora said.

That put an end to that discussion for now. Hermione said she would talk about it with Lily if she had any questions. The conversation became much more innocent after that. Rose was happy for the company. She didn't look forward to having to stay in the Hospital Wing until morning.

* * *

 **Chapter finished. Lily's discussion with Snape will be next chapter. It just didn't seem proper for this chapter.**

 **I foresee my readers having issues with this chapter. I get it. I may seem perverted because of this Witches' Secret storyline. Let me make one thing clear. I will NOT be overdoing it in the story when it comes time (story chronologically speaking, it won't happen till August in-story. Maybe Rose's birthday). I might do a small handful of scenes when it comes to the Secret, but it will mostly be background noise. Why am I doing the storyline then? Because this story focuses on a female character, and her female friends and budding romantic relationships, and it is a good issue for her. Perversion aside, I hope you enjoyed the descriptions of it and understand why it is necessary.**

 **I also hope you liked the stuff aside from the Witches Secret explanation. Did it seem believable?**

 **For those wondering what the rest of first year storyline will be since Quirrel is dead. Well... Quidditch for one. James as Professor Potter for another. A bit of politicking and Ministry interference (some of which was hinted at in this chapter). Also, regular school stuff and continuous internal and external struggles for Rose when it comes to her girl-instead-of-boy issues concerning the wizarding world. Christmas holiday will be very interesting as well.**

For those wondering about the Marauder's Map. It will come into the story soon enough.

 **Next chapter: Lily talks to Snape, and James talks to Dumbledore about the Stone. Also, since Rose can't write the answers for her interview, James and Lily ask her the questions and fill out the answers. Then James and Lily go to the Daily Prophet.**

 **I look forward to all reviews for this chapter. I want to know what you thought about the Witches Secret. Also, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far. Means so much to me!**


	8. Incentives and Interviews

**Chapter 8  
Incentives and Interviews**

As Lily Potter stepped into the dungeon, in the direction of the Potions Classroom, her mind wandered on what had recently taken place. After she left the Hospital Wing with her husband, James, and godson, Neville, they made their way through the third corridor, intent on returning to the Headmaster's office. However, they found Albus Dumbledore speaking to Minerva McGonagall.

After a happy reunion with their former Transfiguration Professor, they spoke about Neville needing his own wand. When all was said and done, it was agreed that Minerva and Neville would visit Diagon Alley at the same time James and Lily did – which would be after dinner. Lily and James would spend more time with Rose, before they left Hogwarts. James told Lily that they had one more important thing to do with Rose before they left: give her Barnabus Cuffe's interview. Since Rose couldn't write her answers down herself, she would have to do it verbally while either Lily or James wrote down the answers.

After the planned visit was confirmed, Lily started off toward the dungeons, while James remained with Dumbledore. According to James, he had to finalize arrangements for his post as Defense Professor. James' decision as Professor had absolutely shocked Lily. She had not seen it coming, but it was easy enough to agree with her husband since he would be home with the rest of his family on major holidays and weekends. Besides, with James at Hogwarts, he could keep an eye on Rose.

Lily sighed in relief for the fifth time since Rose had woken up from being unconscious. Her daughter was safe, and her injuries would be healed by the following morning. Lily could not believe she and her husband had survived the attack. They had once again been knocked unconscious. Once again, they had escaped death just barely. Voldemort was stronger than her and James. She knew this to be true. This was their fifth confrontation with him, and all five times they were lucky to have escaped alive and mostly well.

Lily shook her head, clearing her mind of her thoughts. Now her thoughts turned to whom she was about to visit. She had not seen Severus Snape since – well, since he had been on the opposite side of a battle she had been fighting during the Great War. That had been months after her wedding to James, but months before she found out she was pregnant with Rose – then Harry. She hadn't even exchanged one letter with Severus. Several years ago, when she saw the announcement in the Daily Prophet, that Severus had taken up the Potions Master post, replacing their old Professor, Horace Slughorn, she wondered if Severus had somehow changed his ways. He must have, if Albus had hired him.

It wasn't until Rose had made her decision to go to Hogwarts, that she had thought of Severus since many years prior. Rose had asked about the Professors that were at Hogwarts, that her parents would have known, and the subject of Severus had been brought up. Lily knew Rose was smart. She had not spoken of her theories – that Severus fancied her and was probably in love with her – to Rose, but she knew Rose had likely read between the lines. There was also the fact that Rose looked more and more like her younger self – nearly the same appearance she, Lily, had in Hogwarts. She knew Severus would not take that well. So she was not surprised when Albus had confirmed it.

Now it was time to talk to Severus, and make sure that any old grudges he had with her husband and the Marauders, and any feelings he had for her, did not cause him to think of Rose any differently than he should think of any other student. Even worse, as Rose grew into that teenager, and looked more like her mother, Severus would see the same girl he might have fallen in love with. And that was not a good thing.

Lily reached the door of the Potions classroom and closed her eyes for a moment. She inhaled and exhaled, then knocked on the door. Lily opened her eyes when she heard Severus' voice.

She opened the door and walked inside. Severus did not look up at her immediately – obviously he thought a student had visited him.

"Be quick," Severus said, "I am busy."

"Too busy to speak to an old friend?" Lily asked.

Severus raised his head so quickly, Lily feared he had hurt a muscle in his neck. He stood slowly and looked at her.

"Lily," he breathed.

"Hello, Severus," Lily said.

"I had heard you were visiting the castle," Severus said. "I also heard you got into a confrontation with Professor Quirrel."

"Then I suppose the truth has not made the rumor mill," Lily said. "My husband, my daughter, and I – plus Dumbledore – confronted Professor Quirrel and were soon met by Voldemort."

Severus flinched for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Voldemort was possessing Quirrel," Lily said. "He was Leeching onto him."

"I swear I did not know," Severus said, "If Albus knew he did not tell me. Are you... alright?"

"He merely knocked me, my husband and Albus unconscious," Lily said, "He choked my daughter into unconsciousness before Albus was able to pull him off. By then Rose had weakened him."

"Your _daughter_ weakened him?" Severus asked.

"Albus says it is due to the magic passed between me and her," Lily said, "from my near-sacrifice nearly a decade ago. Voldemort could not bear to have my daughter touch him. She pressed her hands to Quirrel's face, burning him. What Rose does not know is Quirrel was reduced to ashes because of Rose. She had burned him so much. Albus had pulled Quirrel off her, and when he hit the ground, his body turned to ash in his clothes. Voldemort turned into smoke and fled Hogwarts."

"My God," Severus said, "And... your daughter?"

"Rose is now awake and talking to her friends," Lily said, "Her neck and throat were bruised, but that is now healed. She can speak pretty well, though her voice is hoarse at times. Her hands suffered burns, but she should be fine by tomorrow morning. My husband and I are completely fine."

Severus nodded and sank into his chair. "So your daughter has survived yet another encounter with the Dark Lord."

Lily ignored his term for Voldemort for now. "I am surprised you refer to Rose as my daughter. According to Albus, last night you thought Rose was my son in costume. Some kind of prank, I believe."

"I was... not myself last night," Severus said, "I had just witnessed the carbon copy of my childhood friend walking into Hogwarts. I thought I was going mad. Then when I decided it wasn't madness, my mind decided it was a prank. That your husband and his friend, Black, must have done something."

"Severus," Lily said, "Do you seriously believe I would allow my husband and his friend to play such a prank like that on you? Even after you called me _that_ word at the end of our fifth year, even after our friendship stopped, I would not let James and his friends prank you. Even though you and your... _friends..._ fought me, my husband, and his friends, I would not let them get in a direct confrontation with you unless you threw a spell at one of us first. Even when you were wearing a mask, we could still identify you by your dueling technique. I had hoped that you would come to find out that you were making an awful mistake. That you would come back over to the good side of the war. I may have not been your friend, but I still wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Severus looked down at his desk. He did not reply.

"I can understand if students are not wise enough to read the signs correctly," Lily said. "Such as the Sorting Hat giving permission to my daughter to sleep in the Witches' Dormitories, or my daughter clearly explaining just who she was, and what she was. Maybe they overlooked it because of their young minds and petty beliefs. But _you,_ Severus? I would expect more of you. Are you going to tell me it was Albus Dumbledore who used a Legilimency attack on my daughter last night?"

"Would you believe me if I simply wanted to see your face in her mind?" Severus asked, "To see if you had lowered yourself to a point to join in a prank with your husband and his friends?"

"I don't know if I can answer that, Severus," Lily said, "Legilimency is known to target a victim's most personal memories. You could have seen some of her most private moments, and memories she is not proud of. She hasn't had the best time with her Metamorph talents. Some of her history with it has been very embarrassing. She laughs it off now, but -"

"But what?" Severus asked.

"I still remember my daughter looking like my vision of what my son might have looked like at that age," Lily said, "and crying herself to sleep in my lap because she could not change herself back to her real, female appearance. She was stuck as Harry for three days, and it terrified her."

Severus stared at her. "Why would it terrify her?"

"Because she doesn't see herself as a boy, Severus!" Lily said, raising her voice, "She might not have been able to confirm to me and her father that she wanted to be a girl, until she was six years old, but I knew from very early on that she would never become my son again. The boy I had given birth to, whom had shared some very personal moments only a mother and child could share, whom I had dozens of pictures of... he was gone. You could tell me Voldemort killed my son that Halloween night, and I would not argue with you. Do you believe it now that she is a girl?"

"Yes," Severus said, "I'm just confused as to why she _has_ to look like you did."

"Because I nearly died in front of her, Severus!" Lily nearly screamed. "My fifteen month old child nearly saw her Mummy die in front of her. That mentally, emotionally and physically changed her. Yes, it even amazes, and scares me to find that my daughter mirrors me in appearance most of the time. But it also tells me how much she loves me. She's changed her appearance so she could have the same color of eyes and hair as her father, but only for fun, just like most of her appearances are aside from that which resembles me. It is as if she was born that way. Which she might have been. I've wondered several times if Harry died that night and Rose appeared, born into a fifteen month old little girl's body."

"I've never heard of Metamorphs do that," Severus said.

"Have you ever heard of a baby surviving the Killing Curse aside from my child?" Lily asked. "My child is special in many ways."

"Is she?" Severus asked.

Lily stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you going to treat her differently from the rest of your students just because of what she represents? Which part is it? Is it that she looks like a mirrored version of your childhood best friend? Can't be, because you treated that girl like she was an angel until that day in our fifth year. I'm having problems deciding whether or not you can see past her appearance and see my daughter instead of me. Or whether you see her as Rose, or the child of James Potter. The child of a Marauder."

"She was raised by three Marauders, was she not?" Severus asked.

"She was also raised by me, Severus," Lily said. "Yes, she has the sense of humor that my husband has, and she has his sense of mischief. She has his sense of loyalty. Apparently, she even has his skill at Transfiguration, and possibly Quidditch and other things."

Severus scoffed.

"What she does not have," Lily said, "is his childhood and teenage arrogance, or ability to hold grudges, or his unfortunate bullying side. Thank goodness. I raised her better than that. She also inherited my ferocity, and spirit, and – let me tell you – she can hold herself in a battle of words and wits, just like me. But she also has my ability to love and forgive."

Severus stared at her, with an expression of hope.

"And thanks to how I raised her," Lily said, "She's pretty good at Potions."

"I will see that for myself," Severus said.

"Severus," Lily said, "I ask that you do not look at my daughter and see James Potter. I will even ask you not to look at her and see me, though that will be understandably difficult. I need you to look at her and see Rose Potter. Look at her for who she is... and not what she represents between James and I."

"I am a Slytherin, Lily," Snape said, "What will you do for me if I do this for you?"

"I'll tell James to leave you alone," Lily said, "Whilst he is here as the new Defense Professor."

Severus' eyes widened then narrowed slightly. "Albus hired _him_? Why?"

"Because he offered to take the position," Lily said.

"So have I!" Severus growled. "For the past several years."

"And you never wondered why Albus has refused?" Lily said, "One, he must feel that you are an excellent Potions Master. Two – the Defense Post is cursed. No Professor remains at this school longer than a year while at that post. Albus does not want to lose you, I believe."

"Maybe you're correct," Severus conceded. "What does that mean for your husband? After all, the last Professor died."

"Professor Quirrel did not have a reason to leave Hogwarts," Lily said, "My husband does. His wife, his friends, and his children. Including the one he has yet to meet."

Severus stared at Lily. "You're -"

"I am expecting another child, yes," Lily said, "I just found out today. Madam Pomfrey let me know after checking to see if I was okay after Voldemort's attack. I did not know I was pregnant. Oh, and to stroke your little ego, Severus, listen to this. You are the first person I told. James doesn't know yet. I'll tell him very soon, along with our daughter."

"Why did you tell me first?" Severus asked.

"Simply because I hope it gives you an extra incentive," Lily said. "Treat my daughter, and my husband, as you would treat me, and perhaps I will think about repairing our friendship."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I always knew you belonged in Slytherin. I accept your challenge."

"Thank you, Severus," Lily said. "If it wouldn't trouble you, I would ask you to behave around my daughter's friends as well. Susan Bones' adopted father is Sirius Black. I can see how that might trouble you. Hermione Granger appears to be just like me – a little know-it-all bookworm. You always hated it when I acted like that. And Neville Longbottom. My godson. You treated his father like you treated James. Give them all a chance."

"We'll see," Severus said.

"Are you still treating your students like you treated those you tutored?" Lily asked, "Expecting them to be as good as you even though that isn't always possible?"

"Perhaps," Severus said.

"Oh, Severus," Lily said, sighing, "You could be one of the greatest Professors in the history of this school if you tweaked your methods a little. Not everyone can be as good at Potions as you."

"Not everyone can be you, Lily," Severus said.

"I wouldn't be the girl you fell in love with if that was true," Lily said.

Severus' eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Lily said, "Even if I had not fallen in love with James, even if you hadn't turned to the Death Eaters, I don't think we would have worked out. I wish it wasn't true. I'm sorry. I need to get back to my daughter. Think of what I said, Sev."

Another look of hope crossed his expression. Lily might have just broken his heart all over again, but she hoped he'd settle with the possibility of being her friend again.

"Goodbye," Lily said.

She thought he heard him softly reply, before she left the office. She exhaled out a huge breath. That was so much harder than she had hoped it would be. She had been honest in everything she said. Well, almost everything. She could not see herself in a world where James Potter didn't exist. She could not see herself without James Potter. No matter how much she had fought it, she had known since the moment she had fallen in love with him that it had always been inevitable. He was the only man meant for her. Severus Snape hadn't stood a chance.

* * *

( _Half-an-hour prior)_

James Potter was sitting in the Headmaster's office once again, with a parchment of paperwork on his lap. He was currently filling out the official application for the Defense Post. His new boss was sitting across from him watching him.

"May I ask a question, Headmaster?" James asked.

"About your application?" Albus replied.

"No," James said. "Voldemort – in his own words – mentioned a Stone. He asked Quirrel to run off and retrieve it. Around the date of my daughter's eleventh birthday, Gringotts was broken into. I have a good feeling whatever had been taken from Gringotts before it was stolen has now been placed here. There is only two Stones that Voldemort might want. Though he might not like one of them. The Resurrection Stone is my first thought. However, I know he fears two things – death, and you, Headmaster. But if you had the Resurrection Stone in your possession, I think you would keep it for yourself. After all, you would have owned all three Deathly Hallows at once."

Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Y _es,_ I know you own the Elder Wand," James said, "I am sure you know I am wearing the Peverell Ring at this very moment, and could summon my ancestor's heirloom from you. Though that particular ancestor did not sire children who descended to me, his father is my ancestor, so in turn that brother who once owned the wand is my ancestor. Which means that wand rightfully belongs to me, as I am directly descended from the Peverells. But I do not want the wand. I know its power is addicting, and I do not like addiction."

Albus visibly relaxed.

"Voldemort fears death, so he would not want the Resurrection Stone," James said, "Hell, I do not want to summon it either. There is a Stone he would have desired. The Philosopher's Stone, the invention of Nicolas Flamel, your mentor and friend. Nicolas asked you to protect the Stone, did he not?"

"He did," Albus said.

"Am I to understand you decided to use this school to protect his Stone?" James asked, "A school where hundreds of kids spend every waking and sleeping moment for several months a year? The Darkest wizard in recent history wanted that Stone. You put all those students in danger. You put my daughter in danger. Albus, I want the Stone removed. Destroy it, or give it back to Nicolas Flamel. I do not care. I will remove my daughter from this castle if it remains. She could have died today! I have half a mind to remove her anyway!"

Albus stared at James for a moment. "After you finish your application, I will take you to the Stone. We'll have to traverse a few obstacle courses."

"I am ready to do so," James said, "I'm curious as to how dangerous those obstacles truly are.

Over half-an-hour later, James discovered just how dangerous the obstacles were: not dangerous at all.

"Albus," James said, as he stared at the crimson Philosopher's Stone in the Headmaster's hand, "My daughter could have gotten past those obstacles. I do hope that wasn't on purpose. For example, this door...!"

He slammed the door in question, and growled in turn at the growling sound behind it.

"Opened with a first year Unlocking Charm," James said, "That... _dog..._ was passed after putting it to sleep. Hagrid could have slipped that information to my daughter. That Devil's Snare? One of the first things we learn in Herbology. Flying keys? My daughter will likely be a future Seeker in Gryffindor. That key was like a Snitch. A giant chess set? My daughter plays chess all the time with me, Lily, her siblings and so-called cousins and her friend, Susan. That logic puzzle. We play riddle games at least once a month to help our children's logic skills. And that mirror... I retrieved the Stone because I wanted to rescue it, not use it. Rose would do the same thing. Tell me that wasn't intentional!"

"A mighty coincidence, James," Albus said, "I just met Rose last night. Myself and some staff set that defense up last week."

"Were you intentionally baiting someone to get the Stone?" James asked.

"Ah," Albus said, "Possibly. Voldemort would never be able to retrieve it from the Mirror of Erised, because he wanted to use it. He would have failed. It was bait so I could confront him. It was possible he would be here to try and take it. I just didn't know his strategy."

"I would advise you to give the Stone back to Nicolas Flamel, Albus," James said. "I do not mean to blackmail you, but I am headed to the Daily Prophet soon. We would not want parents finding out why Voldemort was here, would we? I'm sure students will be removed when they discovered what happened here. What would happen if it was discovered the school full of students was being used to hide such a dangerous and tantalizing artifact?"

"You make a good point, Lord Potter," Albus said, "I will take your advice."

"Let me give you one more piece of advice," James said, "and a warning. If I feel my daughter's life is at risk, I will remove her from the school."

"You would part her from her friends?" Albus asked.

"Susan would leave with Rose," James said, "Sirius and Amelia would make sure of it. Hermione Granger... might leave with us if she discovers this school is more dangerous than she thought. She's already close to Rose and Susan. The way she latches herself to them, I think they're her first good friends. A smart girl like her, could have gone to Ravenclaw. She went to Gryffindor with her friends. And Neville? His parents are indisposed. He just met his godmother and god-sister, both who might be nicer to him than his Grandmother. I would not be parting Rose from her friends. They might follow in her footsteps. And don't give me that crap about letting my children be taught in the same place as their parents. It isn't going to get to me."

"You're very convincing," Albus said. "I'll do my best to ensure the safety of your daughter and your other children when they come here."

James merely nodded. "I need to get back to the Hospital Wing. I'll see you later."

Before Albus could reply, James walked away and started off toward the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 _(Ten minutes later)_

Rose groaned in disgust as she swallowed the third Nutrient Potion – her dinner that evening – in a row. She sighed in relief when she found that was the last of it. Her mother looked rather amused as she set the vial off to the side.

"How can that be called Nutrient Potion when I could vomit it back up?!" Rose complained, "How could that be healthy?"

"That is just how backward the wizarding world is," Lily said, "Don't tell Madam Pomfrey I said that, though."

Rose giggled. The door to the Hospital Wing opened, and Rose thought it might be her friends again. Then she remembered they had gone down to the Great Hall for dinner not ten minutes earlier when her mother had arrived. She smiled when she saw that her father had returned.

"Hi, Daddy," she said.

"That is Professor Potter to you," James said, with a wink.

"So you're officially a Professor?" Lily asked, with a sigh.

"I start Monday," James said, "You don't sound too happy."

"I should have told you something before you made up your mind," Lily said, "James, Rose, our family is going to be growing by one before next summer."

Rose gasped. James looked rather pale.

"You're pregnant, Mum?" Rose asked.

Lily's answer turned into a squeak as James pulled her from her chair. Rose grinned as she watched her parents hug then kiss.

"Still as good as our first kiss," Lily said, breathlessly.

"I'd like to think I have better skills than our first kiss," James said.

Lily merely smiled and turned to her daughter. "Yes, Rose. I'm pregnant again. Madam Pomfrey told me while she was checking up on me to see if I was fine after the attack. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm due in late April."

"Late April?" James echoed, "I'll still be here for... for another two months or so."

"That doesn't matter," Lily said, "In April, after the Easter holidays, we can work it out so I, and our kids, can come here. We can live in the guest Quarters. And I can give birth in the Hospital Wing. I _want_ you to be a Professor, James. You're good at it. I'll be fine. I promise."

"This isn't a remote private island anymore, Lily," James said, "You'll be amongst people – sometimes dangerous people."

"If I want to go shopping, I'll go with Amelia, Sirius or Remus," Lily said. "Besides, I'm not delicate and you know that!"

James groaned. "Maybe it is better I'm here most of the time. I won't have to deal with your pregnancy mood-swings. Ouch! Sorry!"

"You better be," Lily growled; she had smacked him on the shoulder, and threatened to do it again.

"I love you," James said.

"I love you too," Lily said, "You better be sorry though."

"I am," James said. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine and the baby is fine, James," Lily said.

James sighed. "Good. Okay. Another child. Brilliant. Are you sure it is just one?"

"Ninety percent sure," Lily said.

"So that means we'll either have more boys than girls or the other way around," James said. "Brilliant. But we need to focus on our eldest girl. I realized only too late, Rose, that you can't write out the answers to Cuffe's questions. We'll have to ask you and write it down ourselves."

"You ask, I'll write," Lily said, as she and James sat down.

Lily summoned a piece of parchment and writing materials from somewhere in the Hospital Wing. James took out a piece of parchment from his robes. Rose relaxed and readied herself.

"Alright," James said, "Let's see... all of these are to be answered in your own words and to the best of your ability. If you don't want to answer, say 'pass'."

"Alright," Rose said. "No pressure. These will only be seen by every Daily Prophet reader."

James smiled. "First question. Harry Potter is a symbol in the wizarding society. A hero. Does he still exist in one manner or another?"

"He exists in the fiction stories in which he is the main character," Rose said. "He exists in the memories of my parents and their friends who knew him before they met me. I imagine he exists in the minds and hearts of several members of our society. However, to me, I do not consider him a part of me. Even when I have morphed into a male form, I do my best to avoid appearing how he might look. I merely wish to forget about him. I have not been him for a very long time. I don't even remember much about how I acted when I was him."

"Good answer," Lily said, "Every word is written down."

"When did you decide you wanted to be a girl?" James asked.

"Difficult question," Rose said. "Officially, I made the decision on my sixth birthday. But unofficially, I suppose when I was much younger. Young Metamorphs who change genders back and forth are known to do so at least once a week until they make a solid decision, which sometimes doesn't happen for many years. Between the ages of fifteen months old, and six years old, I remained a girl except for seventeen different days, most of which were far in between each other. Seventeen days out of fifty seven months, I spent as a boy. I'd say I made the decision to be a girl pretty early on."

"Age-old question," James said, "Do you feel that being a girl is better, easier than being a boy?"

"I wouldn't know," Rose said, "I have been stuck in my boy form when I was training my Metamorph talents, and that was three of the most horrible days of my life. Does that mean being a girl is better? Being Rose Potter is all I can remember. When I appear as a boy, I am still Rose Potter. So I am afraid I cannot answer that.

"Excellent job with that one," Lily said, "You obviously don't remember being a boy, so you can't compare."

Rose smiled. That was definitely the truth.

"Do you want to be known as the Girl-Who-Lived?" James asked.

"Honestly, I want to be known as Rose Potter, or Rose Lily Potter," Rose said. "Later, I'll add 'Lady' onto that, and perhaps a different surname. I would never call myself the Girl-Who-Lived. But I would not command anyone to stop calling me that. That is their choice, not mine. Is Girl-Who-Lived an appropriate title? I survived the Killing Curse, that is true. But I was fifteen months old when I did that. I was a toddler in nappies, who could say about five words and not very coherently. I would not learn how to say a spell or hold a wand for many years. I did nothing to ensure my survival. That was my parents. Thank them. Not me. I do every day of my life."

Her parents smiled, and she smiled in return. The questions went on – ten more in total. Most of them were simply wanting Rose to talk about her life. Basically it was her introduction into wizarding society. Letting the Daily Prophet readers get to know her.

"One final question," James said. "What does Rose Potter want readers to know most of all about Rose Potter?"

"Even though I looked like a boy when I was born," Rose said, "I was born a Metamorphmagus. Even though I spent the first fifteen months as a boy, I have spent nearly the last decade as a girl by the name of Rose Potter. My parents gave me this name, and that is the only decision they made when it came to me being a girl. They let me decide everything else regarding me being a girl. I consider myself a girl. Hogwarts has allowed me to sleep in the Witches' Dormitories in Gryffindor Tower, so I assume that Hogwarts, and the laws of magic considers me a girl. I want the readers to know that I am Rose Lily Potter, a girl with the gift of Metamorph abilities."

"... and done!" Lily said, as she finished writing. "Well done, sweetheart. I can't disagree with any of those answers."

"Me neither," James said. "I'm proud of that. You might give a better interview than we will later."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Do you think I should have hinted at any of my... quirks concerning my Metamorph talents?"

"That is private, Rose," Lily said, "You should only tell that to your family and closest, most trusted friends."

"But what about... anyone that might want to be romantic interest of mine?" Rose asked.

Lily smiled. "If they like you, they'll like all your quirks."

"Even if it is a boy and they find out that sometimes I have boy bits?" Rose asked.

Lily laughed. "Yes. Even then. But let's save your father from having a stroke, by promising you won't show yourself to boys like that for a while. You can't help it with some girls, for obvious reasons."

Rose giggled when she noticed her father was red in the face.

"Relax, Daddy," she said, "I'm not even sure I like boys that way. I won't know for a few more years. You, my brothers, my cousins and my Uncles are the only boys I love."

James exhaled. "I can live with that."

At that moment, the door to the Hospital Wing opened, and Susan, Hermione, Dora, and Neville returned.

Neville was, surprisingly, the first to speak up. "Professor McGonagall said she would be waiting in the Entrance Hall for us in – ah – forty minutes."

"Forty minutes from the time she said it?" James asked.

"Er... oops, yes," Neville said, blushing.

"Then I suppose we better go," Lily said. "Rose, I don't know if I'll see you before Christmas. Don't forget to write to me, your siblings and extended family, just because your father will be here."

"I won't, Mum," Rose said.

"Hopefully I won't have to come back here until Monday," James said, "So I'll see you then."

Rose smiled when her parents hugged her and kissed her brow and cheeks.

"Be good for Madam Pomfrey now," Lily said.

"I will, I promise," Rose said.

James and Lily hugged Susan, and said goodbye to Rose and her friends, before they left with Neville. Susan, Dora and Hermione sat down.

"Mum must have forgotten to tell you, Susan," Rose said, "You're going to have another cousin in April."

"Aunt Lily's pregnant?" Susan gasped.

"Just found out today," Rose said.

Susan squealed. "Oh. I hope it is another girl! We need to outnumber the boys!"

"Definitely," Rose said.

Rose relaxed in her hospital bed and continued talking about innocent topics with her friends. They did not leave her until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out, at around ten-o-clock. Then Madam Pomfrey fed her a Dreamless Sleep Draught almost as soon as her friends left, and she immediately dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 **I decided not to have James and Lily's visit to the Daily Prophet. The questionnaire was difficult enough! The article will be described next chapter.**

 **Also next chapter: More classes including Defense with Professor Dumbledore, James Potter meets with Arthur Weasley and possibly more!**

 **What did you think of Lily's discussion with Snape?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Defense With Dumbledore

**Chapter 9  
Defense with Dumbledore**

 **Author's Note: Once again, I did not get everything I wanted in this chapter. The Weasleys (Arthur and Molly at least) will be focused on in Chapter 10. This has to do with Daily Prophet articles and more classes.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 3rd, 1991**

Rose was released from the Hospital Wing at seven-o-clock on Tuesday morning. This gave her plenty of time to return to her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower and pack her knapsack with her school supplies for that day.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, she had Herbology, and Defense in the morning, then the entire afternoon off and Astronomy at eleven-o-clock in the evening. However, also on Thursday afternoons, the optional Flying Lessons would take place. Even though she and Susan knew how to fly, they considered going to the class at least the first time, just to see how the rest of their classmates were at flying.

While she had changed back into her clothes – she would change once again to fresh clothing when she reached the dormitory – she had found the last two Occlumency Pendants her mother had brought. These two were meant for Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil – her dorm-mates. Now that her hands were in full working order again, she had activated her own Pendant. It could only be removed with her wand, and nobody else's. It was an ingenious invention from her mother, who was skilled at spell-crafting and magical inventions.

It was nearly half-past-seven when Rose returned to her dormitory. All four of her dorm-mates were eagerly waiting for her to return.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Lavender asked, "We were so worried, until Susan and Hermione explained everything last night."

"Only because we were asking them which rumor was true," Parvati said, "I can't believe a Professor attacked you!"

Rose quickly realized Lavender and Parvati hadn't learned _everything_ yet. They likely would have mentioned Voldemort if they had.

"I'm okay now," Rose said, "I was hurt pretty badly last night though. My hands were burned, but they're fine now. Quirrel choked me till I passed out, but my voice is better as you can see, and the bruises were gone before I woke up, thanks to the nurse. What are the rumors?"

"Oh, some of them are horrible," Susan said, "The most tame is that you had gone to the Forbidden Corridor on the third floor, and caught Quirrel trying to break in. That you tried to stop him."

"And the worst?" Rose asked.

Susan and Hermione glanced at each other and frowned.

"The worst is that," Susan said, then hesitated and cleared her throat, "that Quirrel assaulted you... sexually."

"That he _raped_ me?" Rose asked, "Oh, bother. Well, does the school know that he is dead? Do they think I murdered him?"

"There's talk about that too," Hermione said, nodding, "You see, Professor Dumbledore hasn't explained anything yet. We think he is waiting to do so this morning."

"More like during Defense class where he is a substitute this week," Rose said, with a snort. "How many Galleons do you want to bet that the Daily Prophet beats him to it. He did say that he was going to take care of damage control."

"Well, if it is in the Daily Prophet," Susan said, "It won't be the front-page news. Your interview, and the article about you will be."

Rose nodded.

"Ooh, you have one of those pretty necklaces too!" Lavender said, "We noticed Susan and Hermione have them too."

"You didn't tell them?" Rose asked.

"We wanted it to be your surprise," Susan said.

Rose handed the last two Occlumency Pendants to Lavender and Parvati, and explained what they did. Both girls were amazed at the invention. They put them on and activated them, then thanked Rose, before they left to go to breakfast. Rose then changed her clothes, and packed her knapsack. Then the three friends left their dormitory and headed to the Common Room. When they couldn't find Neville, they figured they might find him in the Great Hall when they arrived.

As Rose trekked through the Great Hall with her friends, she couldn't help but notice the various stares from students, before the students whispered to those nearest to them. She wondered if they were discussing her in general, or the rumors of what happened with Quirrel. Did they think she was a murderer?

When they reached the Great Hall, the first thing they noticed was queues at the end of each table. The four Heads of Houses were handing out what appeared to be newspapers from a stack of Daily Prophets.

"The Daily Prophets are complimentary today, Miss Potter," McGonagall said, when she handed one to Rose, "It appears the Headmaster wants every student to read your interview in the Daily Prophet."

"Of course he does," Rose said, with a sigh as she took the newspaper, "Thanks."

She walked over to her newly familiar spot at Gryffindor table and sat between her two friends. Up and down the table, and all around the Hall, students – and a few Professors - were reading the newspaper. Neville was sitting across from them, proudly holding his new wand with one hand.

"I see you were successful last night at Mr. Ollivander's," Rose commented.

"Yes," Neville said, blushing lightly, "He told me this wand should work so much better than my father's. He said this wand is actually a completely different wood and source than my father's wand! Can you believe that?"

"That is why your father's wand didn't work," Rose said, "Because it wasn't attuned to you."

"Professor McGonagall explained it like that too," Neville said.

Rose filled her plate with food and – knowing she might regret it – unfolded her newspaper to the front page so she could read it. The entire front page was about her and her family. There was a familiar photo – although it was fairly new – of her near the top of the page. It was taken on her eleventh birthday. She was wearing a dinner dress, and her parents were standing on either side of her. Because it was an animated photo, her and her parents were smiling and waving.

Rose realized why her parents had chosen this picture. It showed her in a dress, and unmistakably showed off her girlish figure – even though her appearance was nothing impressive in terms of having a female figure. It was still proof that she was a girl, that she was Rose Potter.

Rose started to read the beginning article, which was basically an introduction to her and her parents' interviews.

" **THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED" ROSE LILY POTTER: AN EXCLUSIVE  
INTERVIEW WITH THE HEIR APPARENT, AND LORD AND LADY  
OF THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER**

 **Written By Barnabus Cuffe;; Editor-in-Chief**

 **Nearly a decade ago, witches and wizards of Great Britain were**  
 **introduced to a new legend, a hero, a symbol of the Light. We**  
 **coined this Hero the "Boy-Who-Lived". However, the real story**  
 **of what happened that fateful Halloween in Godric's Hollow in**  
 **1981 is so much more fantastic than we have come to believe.**

 **I sat down recently with James and Lily Potter, Lord and Lady of**  
 **the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and parents of the**  
 **famous child who survived a Killing Curse. Their own survival**  
 **story that Halloween night is just as impressive and should not**  
 **be ignored either. (For the entire true story, in the Potter's own**  
 **words, see page 2)**

 **I was also given exclusive permission to write up a questionnaire**  
 **for the child. That question-and-answer interview can be seen**  
 **below. However, do not expect to read an interview with one Harry**  
 **James Potter, "The-Boy-Who-Lived." You won't find one. Instead,**  
 **you will read in her own words, an interview from "The-Girl-Who-**  
 **Lived", Rose Lily Potter. But do not be mistaken, readers. This is**  
 **the same person, only much different than we have come to expect.**

 **According to James and Lily Potter, their child was not born the boy**  
 **this newspaper introduced you to as the first-born of the House of**  
 **Potter over eleven years ago. The Heir Apparent was born a**  
 **Metamorphmagus (for more information on Metamorphs: see page 3).**

 **On that fateful Halloween night in 1981, James and Lily Potter were**  
 **lucky to have survived the attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**  
 **They were merely knocked unconscious. However, in the words of**  
 **Lily Potter below, their child thought different...**

 **"I was guarding my child in the nursery of our Godric's Hollow Cottage,"**  
 **Lily Potter said, "when [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] barged into the**  
 **room. He knocked me aside, and I was lucky to have survived. But**  
 **my child thought I had just been killed."**

 **Whether it was because of a side-effect of having survived the Killing**  
 **Curse, or whether it was the child's latent Metamorph talents coming**  
 **to the surface, the Heir Apparent of the House of Potter took on a**  
 **dramatic change that Halloween night.**

 **"My theory is," Lily Potter said, "that my child wanted to be closer to**  
 **me. She wanted her Mummy. So from that moment on, my son was now**  
 **my daughter, Rose Lily Potter. From that moment on, to this very day,**  
 **she has taken on almost a mirrored image of me as a toddler, child,**  
 **and finally into her preteen years."**

 **As you will read from Rose Potter's own words in my exclusive interview**  
 **with the Potter Heiress, she no longer considers herself Harry James Potter.**  
 **She is Rose Lily Potter, a Metamorphmagus, but first and foremost, a girl.**

 **Why was the wizarding world led to believe Harry James Potter still existed all**  
 **this time? Rose's father, Lord James Potter, explained that.**

 **"We feared that [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] had somehow survived the attack,"**  
 **James Potter said, "And we feared that he and his followers would come to finish**  
 **the job. So we fled Britain with a small group of friends, and told nobody about**  
 **our daughter's identity. We decided it would be far safer if nobody knew she was**  
 **the same person targeted that night."**

 **It wasn't until this past Sunday, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**  
 **that Rose Potter finally introduced herself during the Welcoming Feast. You can**  
 **read her exclusive interview below, unedited and in her own words.**

Below the article was every single question Rose had answered last night from her father. Every word her mother had written down was there. Nothing had been changed, except – perhaps – Voldemort's name just to please the readers. The interview, even though it was entirely from her own words, looked far more impressive than she remembered giving. At the end of the interview, it was explained that the picture shown above of Rose would black itself out by the time the following day's Daily Prophet came out. This was for the privacy of Rose and her family.

On page two was her parents' interview, in which they discussed different events of Rose's life, though nothing about her most private moments, or where they had lived – as those were family secrets – as well as the entire story of what happened that Halloween night.

Page three had a large article about Metamorphs, which included a lot of information Rose knew. It seemed the Daily Prophet had researched Metamorphs and gave a summary of it in the article. This ranged from facts about how Metamorphs were a third gender and simply chose to be either a boy or girl – or very rarely both for their entire life, never simply choosing one and sticking with it – as well as their talents of changing their appearances entirely, and even that they could both sire and give birth to offspring.

It wasn't until page four that Rose found something completely different, meaning nothing regarding her. It was an article regarding the incident with Quirrel. The article mentioned that Quirrel had attacked a student, and was killed by Professor Dumbledore during the assault. But there was no mention of Rose or her parents. Also there was no mention at all about Voldemort.

"What is Professor Dumbledore playing at?" Rose asked, as she finished the article, "He told me and my parents that he would inform the Ministry about the truth of what happened!"

"Maybe he did," Susan said, "Maybe the Ministry just hasn't given the information to the public or media."

"Possibly," Rose conceded. "I'm going to talk to him before Defense today. I want to know exactly what he is going to tell the students in class. He's going to teach us about possession, and that would explain what happened with Quirrel. But to do that, he'd have to talk about -" she lowered her voice, "- Voldemort."

"I suppose we'll find out in class," Hermione said, "I must say though, this is an excellent article about you and your parents, Rose. They did a very good job."

"It was Barnabus Cuffe who wrote it," Susan said, "He's in charge of the Daily Prophet. He knows if he did not write an honest, unbiased article that the Potters would rain down hell upon him and the Daily Prophet. One, the Potters own forty percent of that newspaper's business. Two, he wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. Rose and her parents were gracious enough to give the interviews, and if he wrote something to the point of untrue gossip, he would regret it."

"Daddy knew exactly what he was doing when he went to Cuffe," Rose said, grinning.

"So," Hermione said, "the Daily Prophet doesn't always write unbiased and honest articles?"

Susan snorted. "Wait until you read something from Rita Skeeter. Then you'll understand."

Herbology was the first class of the day for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years. On the south-western edge of the castle, five large glass Greenhouses were situated together. However, one of the five greenhouses did not have any kind of plant-life. In fact it looked like a normal classroom. Desks and chairs lined up in rows all along the greenhouse. Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville all sat together. Neville had been very excited all throughout breakfast and on their way to class. He was very much looking forward to Herbology.

Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House, was a squat little witch, who was only as tall as some of the first years in her class. She stood in front of the class, looking eager to begin. On the top of her head, she wore a straw hat with yellow roses circled around it.

"Welcome to Greenhouse One, First years!" she said. "As you can see, this greenhouse is here just for the purpose of written assignments. Now… don't be discouraged. This first assignment is very easy. On Thursday, we will go to Greenhouse Two and I'll introduce you to an actual plant you'll be able to diagram and work on. First, however, I think you all can see the flower on my hat. For ten points to your house, who can tell me the most popular use of this rose?"

Neville was one of the few to raise his hands, right along with Hermione. Rose could not identify it. Even though her mother and her Aunt Amelia had a greenhouse at Isle Potter, Rose never took much of an interest in the subject.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom!" Sprout said, "Give it a try."

"The yellow rose on your hat is actually a very common water plant," Neville said, his tone as confident as when Hermione answered questions, "Not because it is something that grows in a body of water, but because it needs to stay wet. It is what is known as the Butter Rose, and the liquid the rose gives off is the color of butter. It is the most common ingredient in the drink, Butterbeer! And the drink is named after the rose."

"Excellent!" Sprout said, "Nicely put, Mr. Longbottom, take ten points for Gryffindor."

Neville blushed brightly and smiled. Rose smiled at her friend. She wasn't sure whether it was because of his liking for the subject or his new wand, but Neville seemed different than he had the day before. More sure of himself, perhaps.

"I am an avid Butterbeer drinker," Sprout said, "And I grow these roses and given them to Madam Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks so she can use them to make her own Butterbeer. Always the best from my roses, I guarantee it!"

She smiled and sat down at her desk.

"Your assignment today is simple," she said, "But it may take the whole class period to do so. What I want you to do is list as many types of magical plants as you can. I won't tell you how many there are – that would be too simple. But just list the names of every magical plant you can think of."

Neville and Hermione were the happiest with the assignment, and a few others seemed eager for it. However, Rose groaned under her breath. This was definitely not something she was looking forward to. For the next hour or so, the classroom was mostly quiet as the students wrote down the various plants on their parchment. Neville and Hermione were writing non-stop, and were the first to finish nearly fifteen minutes before class ended.

"Alright class, time is up!" Sprout said, two minutes before class was scheduled to end, "Pack up your things, and leave your assignment on your desk. I'll pick them up. Now, now, don't worry, this isn't for a grade. However, the three students who have listed the most plants will receive five points each on Thursday for their house."

When the bell rang, Rose shouldered her knapsack, and headed back toward the castle with Susan, Hermione and Neville. Hermione and Neville were quietly comparing the plants they had listed.

"Well, it appears that is two classes Hermione will do better than you in now," Susan said, grinning.

"Oh, shut it," Rose said, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Aunties Amelia and Lily were right, you know," Susan said, "They told us we would regret not having more of an interest in joining them in the Greenhouses on Isle Potter."

"It just seemed so _boring_!" Rose said, "Even gathering ingredients for Potions – which I love brewing – just didn't seem interesting at all. Ah well... it is good to know we aren't going to have a boring year. I thought, after everything we learned on Isle Potter, our first year would be simple."

"Definitely not," Susan said, "Though Defense should be easy since Uncle James is taking the post."

"Not this week though," Rose muttered, "We have to deal with Dumbledore."

The Headmaster in question was waiting outside the Defense classroom when Rose and her friends arrived fifteen minutes after they left the Greenhouse. He was guiding the students into the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "May I speak to you before class?"

"I was hoping to do that very thing, sir," Rose said, "I'd be happy to."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and smiled.

"We'll save you a seat, Rose," Susan said, as she led Hermione and Neville into the class.

"First of all, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "I want to congratulate you on an impressive interview with Barnabus Cuffe. Excellent answers to some rather difficult questions. Very well done."

"Thank you, sir," Rose said. "I was more interested in another article though. The article on Professor Quirrel. I noticed neither myself nor my family were mentioned. And neither was Voldemort."

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore said,. "I was a very busy man last night. I spoke to Barnabus Cuffe about the incident with Quirrel, and his demise, but I left information out. I did not think the British wizarding society in general needed to know that Quirrel attacked you nor your parents. As you are a minor, these things usually happen this way for privacy. It is only known that he assaulted a student, and I killed him in the process, because it was the only thing I could do to protect my student."

"Okay," Rose said, "I can understand that. What about Voldemort?"

"As for Voldemort," Dumbledore said, with a deep sigh, "that was out of my hands. You see, I explained the _entire situation_ to a Ministry representative, including what happened between you, Quirrel and Voldemort. The Ministry ordered me to keep that part silent from the general population and the media. Unfortunately, I may see some consequences from it, but I promise we will sort it out. Your father and I are ready for the extremes. More unfortunate is this: I cannot say a single world about Voldemort to any of my students."

"So... what about the lesson in possession?" Rose said, "The students here know I was involved in it! They're calling me a murderer!"

"I am doing my part in each class to explain what happened with you," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately... that means this information will get out to the public. The students will send word to their parents. Again, I cannot prevent that freedom."

"I understand, sir," Rose said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I promise to make sure the students _do not_ pester you about the event. They will either come to me or another Professor if they have questions. Mostly me though."

"Thank you, sir," Rose said.

"You're very welcome, my dear," Dumbledore said, "Now, go on in. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Rose nodded and walked into the class. She found an empty seat between Susan and Rose. She then groaned silently when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting with a dark-haired pug-faced girl Rose recalled was named Pansy Parkinson. The class was with the Slytherins.

Once every student was in the classroom, Professor Dumbledore walked up to the desk and sat down on the edge of it.

"Please keep your books in your bags today, class," Dumbledore said, "I have a provided book for you which will be given to you soon. I want your full and undivided attention. Today, I bought a very large number of Daily Prophet copies for the student body. How many of you took one and read some of the articles in the newspaper at breakfast?"

Most of the students in class raised their hands.

"How many of you read the article about Professor Quirrel?" Dumbledore asked.

Only a few students raised their hand.

"For those who did not read the article, do not fret," Dumbledore said, "It only told half the story. Yesterday in the late afternoon hours, after class was finished, there was indeed a confrontation with Professor Quirrel. Miss Potter –" he motioned to Rose, who wished she could shrink herself, or hide under Cloak, "- and her parents, who were visiting the school, along with myself confronted Professor Quirrel."

"What was the reason for the confrontation?" a Slytherin girl asked.

"A good question, Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said, "Do you all remember the turban Professor Quirrel wore?"

Most of the students nodded or vocally gave confirmation.

"Professor Quirrel placed a Headache Hex on his turban," Dumbledore said, "And it was directed for Miss Potter only."

Rose blinked. Dumbledore had used her father's excuse instead of the truth.

"Miss Potter reported to me," Dumbledore said, "that during the Welcoming Feast, she looked in the direction of Quirrel's turban, and received a migraine. So, myself, Miss Potter and her parents confronted Quirrel. It was discovered that Quirrel was, in fact, a Death Eater."

Several students gasped.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "He wanted to finish his Master's work started that Halloween a decade ago. And he nearly succeeded. Quirrel was able to overpower myself and Rose's parents and attack Miss Potter. Miss Potter attempted to fight back and was choked out into unconsciousness. I was able to pull Quirrel off of her in time. Mr. Malfoy?"

"So," Draco said, looking at Rose, "The rumors aren't true then. Potter didn't murder Professor Quirrel?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, smiling at Rose who was glaring at Draco, "She did not. Mr. Weasley?"

"But you're the most powerful wizard ever, sir!" Ron said, "How could that man overpower you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Alas, Mr. Weasley, I am afraid my power is vastly exaggerated. Yes, I am a very skilled wizard. However, Quirrel was able to overpower me and two skilled adult wizards simply because of one particular reason. He was possessed by a Dark spirit known as a Leech. And that is exactly what the subject of today's lesson is: Possession and Leeching."

He waved his wand toward the blackboard behind the desk. The chalk started writing out the words "Possession" and "Leeching". Hermione raised her hand when Dumbledore turned back around.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you want us to take notes?" Hermione asked.

"You may, but it is not a requirement," Dumbledore said, "Though it might help with your homework assignment."

Several students including Rose, Hermione, Susan and Neville took out writing material. A few though, such as Ron Weasley, did not bother and simply looked bored. Obviously he thought this would be a lecture like in History of Magic.

Dumbledore raised a hand in front of his face and parted his fingers. "If you count the fingers on one of your hands, you will find the exact number of times, since the days of the Hogwarts Founders, in which there have been recorded moments of Leeching in the entire world. Not just Great Britain, but the _entire world._ Five times in the past one-thousand years, in the whole world. And the last one just happened most recently. That is how rare it is. You will likely never encounter another Leeching in your lifetimes. So why am I teaching you about it. Because it is the unknown which we fear the most.

"Take the fearsome Boggart for example. Nobody knows what it looks like until it takes a shape. It is feared most when it does not take a shape, because you don't know what it is. But this is not a lesson on Boggarts. I'm sure you'll learn about those in the next few years. Leeches. When you think of leeches, you think of the insect, which is known to suck blood from its victims."

Nearby, Lavender and Parvati shuddered and squeaked lightly in fright.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "The Leeches I speak of today are far, far worse than the insects. A Leech, when it comes to magical definition, is not an insect or animal of any kind. It is not a Creature you'll find in Newt Scamander's entertaining book. Leeches are created through several different means, most of them in the Dark variety. The Leech that attacked Professor Quirrel was actually the bodiless incarnate of a Dark wizard who survived on the edge of death."

Rose realized that Dumbledore was hinting at Voldemort, but never saying the name. After all, most of these students thought Voldemort dead, so they would not guess it was he Dumbledore was talking about.

"This wizard's body was so _damaged_ ," Dumbledore said, "That he used a ritual to part his mind and spirit from his body. This ritual created the Leech. Nobody really knows what a Leech looks like outside of a body. It may take on the form of smoke, or a gas-like substance. But when it invades a body, it becomes a part of that body. Under the turban Professor Quirrel wore, was a second face, the wizard's face who Leeched himself."

Lavender and Parvati said "Ew!" out loud, while others had similar murmurs of disgust. Daphne Greengrass raised her hand.

"Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore said.

"Was it this leech that caused Rose's headache?" Daphne asked.

Rose was surprised Daphne had called her by her first name, instead of last like Malfoy. Then she recalled Daphne's family was part of her father's alliance. Perhaps she was _required_ to be nice to Rose due to her family's alliance with the Potters.

"I would suspect so," Dumbledore said, looking at Rose. "Miss Potter's experience against Dark magic has possibly made her more vulnerable to such things. She might have been able to detect the Leech in some way, though she didn't know what it was. Still, it led us to discover Quirrel's secret. Now, I alluded to the Leech attacking Professor Quirrel. The term for the attack is _possession."_

He pointed to the word on the blackboard with his wand and the chalk drew a thick white line under it. Then he started writing numbers: twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five and one-hundred.

"There are different kinds of Possession," Dumbledore said, "It all depends on those doing the Possessing. For example, who here is familiar with the Unforgivable Curses?"

Several students raised their hands.

"You'll learn all about the Unforgivable Curses sometime in the future of your education," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps this year with your new Professor. Perhaps not. One of the three Unforgivable Curses is called the Imperius Curse."

He circled the number fifty.

"Under the Imperius Curse," Dumbledore said, "The victim is considered to be fifty percent possessed by their attacker. The attacker is able to take control of them, but they are not actually inside the person's mind or body. Those doing the Possession is simply able to control the victim, much like a marionette controls his puppet. A victim of the Imperius Curse is able to beat it. Yes, you can beat the Imperius Curse so you won't be used by the attacker."

He then circled the number twenty-five.

"Some experts in their fields will tell you Legilimency is also a means of Possession," Dumbledore said, "They rank it twenty-five percent. Simply because they are able to get into somebody's mind using Legilimency, and read it, or even break it with a powerful enough Legilimency attack. Possession means control, and while the Imperius Curse gives an attacker control of a body, Legilimens take control of _knowledge._ Knowledge of your personal memories or thoughts."

Next he circled the seventy-five.

"Seventy-five percent is actual Possession," Dumbledore said. "Such possession is terrible to experience, but it can be cured through exorcism. Actual Possession is almost as rare as Leeching. Because it takes an evil spirit in order to possess you. An evil spirit, or Dark Spirit is worse than a Poltergeist. Even our resident Poltergeist would fear Dark Spirits. Miss Davis?"

"The Bloody Baron told us Slytherins that Peeves fears him," Tracey Davis said, "Does that mean he is a Dark Spirit?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Miss Davis. The Bloody Baron is simply a ghost. A really scary ghost, but nothing more."

Several students chuckled nervously. Dumbledore circled the one hundred, then drew a line from the circle to the word "Leeching".

"If a Leech possesses you," Dumbledore said, grimly, "It is one-hundred percent possession and nothing less. No chance of survival. A leech takes control of the victim's mind, body and spirit. A leech might allow the victim to act normally just so nobody detects that they are Possessed. But from the moment a Leech takes over, you can consider that victim dead. They cannot be saved. Professor Quirrel was, for all purposes, dead before he walked into this school. He just didn't know it yet. If you kill a Leech, or a Leeched person, you're simply exorcising the Leech from their victim. You are not responsible for their death, you are not a murderer. _They are already dead._ "

Dumbledore had been looking at Rose while he said these last few lines. Rose merely nodded softly and continued writing her notes.

"Once again," Dumbledore said, "You will probably never encounter a Leech again. They are extremely rare. Up there with someone surviving the Killing Curse."

Rose ignored the glances in her direction. Dumbledore pointed his wand at a stack of books and they floated onto the desks.

"I want an eighteen-inch essay on Possession and Leeching due Thursday," Dumbledore said, "These books will help you with it. Please return the books to class on Thursday. You may work on your assignment for the rest of class."

Rose had spent much of the rest of class reading the book given to her. By the time the bell rung, she had only written a third of the expected eighteen inches. Luckily, she had the rest of the day – aside from lunch and dinner – to work on all her homework, which included the homework from the previous day since she was indisposed.

Her next class wasn't until eleven-o-clock at night. Rose groaned at the thought. That would truly mess up her sleeping schedule!

* * *

 **Chapter finished. I decided the Weasleys should be focused on next chapter. It just didn't seem right with the focus on this chapter.**

 **What did you think of the Daily Prophet Article and Dumbledore's lesson?**

 **Next chapter: James Potter meets the Head of House Weasley. Then we go to the Burrow for a Molly Weasley PoV!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. House Weasley

**Chapter 10  
House Weasley**

 **Warning: Discussion of homosexuality, in the context of being an insult. Minor moment of sensuality.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 3** **rd** **, 1991  
**

It was nearing noon on Tuesday, and James Potter was walking along the cobbled pathway of Diagon Alley for the third day in a row. After giving a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey to Barnabus Cuffe for a job well done on the article, he had made his way to Flourish and Blott's, where he ordered hundreds of copies of one particular Defense book. He knew he couldn't ask his future students to buy the book themselves, since they had already bought different books suggested by the late Quirinus Quirrel. Plus, thanks to his large family fortune, and discount at Flourish and Blott's, he knew he could easily afford the books.

Frederick Flourish, co-owner of the bookstore, and an old friend of the family – he had known James' father when they were classmates at Hogwarts – met with James personally, both for a reunion and to see to the large order personally. Flourish promised he would have the order ready by the weekend.

Now he was making his way toward the Leaky Cauldron. His mind wandered on different things. One particular thought was his wife's pregnancy with their fifth child. The announcement of Lily's pregnancy had been in the Daily Prophet, at the end of his and Lily's interview.

Knowing that it would be in Tuesday's edition of the newspaper, James and Lily knew they had to do their own announcements for their personal friends. First they had told their three youngest children. Thankfully, because they had grown up with younger cousins, none of their children ever had a spoiled phase. So thankfully there was no fussing from James' youngest son, Alex, about not being the youngest anymore when the baby came. The three youngest Potter children were thrilled that they would have a new brother or sister.

The Blacks, Remus Lupin, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks were all just as thrilled to discover that the House of Potter would have another branch added onto their Family tapestry. The Potters, Blacks, Tonks and Remus Lupin all considered themselves a close-knit family with each other.

James was looking forward to a celebration dinner with his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They had only hung out, as a trio twice since returning to England from Isle Potter. Both had been on what they called Full Moon Runs. The three Marauders would be having the planned dinner at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday evening, where they would celebrate the future addition to the Potter House, as well as James' new position at Hogwarts. Neither James' and Sirius' wives, nor their children, were invited. It was just a Marauder event.

When James stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, he made his way over to the bar, where the barman/owner of the Leaky Cauldron was washing glasses.

"Has Arthur Weasley arrived yet?" James asked.

"Indeed, he has, Lord Potter," Tom said, "He is waiting in the private room as you requested. Follow me, please."

James followed Tom through a door and into a small room, where a small table and chairs were placed. A red-headed, balding man sat at the table. When he saw James, he stood.

"Lord Potter, it is an honor to finally meet you," the man said, "Arthur Weasley, Head of the Minor House of Weasley."

"You can call me James, if I can call you Arthur," James said, as he shook the man's offered hand.

The two men sat down and Tom walked over to the table.

"May I get you anything to drink and eat?" Tom asked, "Specials are BLTs, chips and Butterbeer."

"Whatever you want, Arthur, I'm buying," James said.

"Oh, thank you," Arthur said, though he looked as if he wanted to decline, and thought better of it, "I'll take the special then, Tom."

"Same here," James said.

Tom summoned two bottles of butterbeer and placed them on the table.

"Your meal will be ready in ten minutes," Tom said, then turned and left the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," James said.

"Ah, I wouldn't dare to refuse," Arthur said, "I've been wanting to meet you for some time now. My late brothers-in-law - Fabian and Gideon Prewett – spoke highly of you and your wife."

"Ah, those rascals," James said, smiling, "I haven't thought about them in ages. Two wonderful gentlemen."

"Yes, they were," Arthur agreed. "By the way, I wanted to congratulate you and your family. I read your announcement in the Daily Prophet, along with the rest of the article. This will be five children, won't it?"

"Five, yes," James said, "Either way, one gender will outnumber the other."

"Anymore and you could have chance to rival my own House in size," Arthur said, chuckling, "Though with six boys and one girl, it was already outnumbered before the twins came along! Even if a couple of them were unplanned."

"My youngest two, including this one, were unplanned," James said, "But that doesn't make me love them any less."

"No, it does not," Arthur agreed.

"Well, thank you for the kind congratulations, and I'm sure my wife will thank you as well," James said; then he cleared his throat, "I expect you might know why I wished to meet with you, Even if I did not say so in my letter."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, I am afraid so. I was there in my kitchen when my youngest son's letter arrived on Sunday evening. I know my wife planned on sending letters out to a few people – you included. But I am not sure if she did send them."

"Oh, she sent some letters out," James said, nodding, "One to Professor Dumbledore, and two arrived at my own house: one for me and my wife, and one for my oldest daughter. My daughter's letter was averted from Hogwarts and sent to my home. All of them were Howlers."

"Oh, dear me," Arthur said, frowning. "My wife does love her Howlers. Give me the bad news. What did they say?"

"Well," James said, "Dumbledore showed my wife, my daughter and I the Howler sent to him. It called my daughter a 'crossdressing little hussy', and demanded to Dumbledore that he remove my daughter from the Witches' Dormitory, and tell her – Molly thought my daughter was actually my son – to wear boy's clothing and be called by her birth name. If her demands weren't met, she would remove your children from Hogwarts."

"Oh, my," Arthur said, "I deeply apologize. I'm guessing the letters to you and your daughter were along the same lines, perhaps... worse?"

"Your wife told mine and me that we should be ashamed of raising our first-born Heir as a crossdresser," James said, "She thought Rose was a boy, so she asked us 'how did we expect our son to be the proper heir if he was a homosexual who would not sire heirs of his own.' My daughter might very well be homosexual, or bisexual, but she is very capable of both siring _and_ giving birth to heirs."

"Oh, Molly," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"As for my daughter's Howler," James said, "Well you can probably guess now. Accused her of being a homosexual, though it was geared toward the male variety of insults. Told her she was a pox on the House of Potter, and wouldn't be surprised if Lily and I cast her off the family tree. My daughter grew up listening to stories of her godfather and Uncle, Sirius Black, being cast off the family tree, so you can imagine how _that_ would have affected her."

"She would fear that it could happen," Arthur said, frowning, "Even though it probably never would, but because of my wife -"

"The fear would linger," James said. "Yes, now imagine if she received that Howler at breakfast yesterday morning."

"The entire student body and Professors would have heard it," Arthur said, "Probably my wife's intention to ridicule her."

"Thank Merlin for Albus Dumbledore having the foresight to send all unwelcome post my way. I destroyed that Howler immediately. Both Howlers went off in a room I silenced, so only my wife and I heard them."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry," Arthur said, "For any grief my wife and son caused to your family."

"What did your son write in his letter?" James asked.

"Well," Arthur said, "He made no mention of Metamorphmagi at all. I didn't know your daughter was one until I read the article today. Ron – he... he expected to find Harry Potter on the train. He wanted to sit with Harry and he hoped that, by the time he was off the train, Harry would be his new best friend. I wager he was completely in shock when Rose revealed her true identity. He never said anything about crossdressing. I'm not even sure he understands the concept. But his letter clearly said Harry Potter looked like a girl."

"Which would cause your wife to go with that theory," James said.

"Yes," Arthur said, "He also claimed that whatever made Harry look like a girl must have been something Dark. Because he said, and I quote, 'that girl claiming to be Harry said she refused to let Harry show himself again.'"

"Oh," James said, "He thought Rose had possessed him or something. Took over his body."

"Yes," Arthur said, then chuckled, "In a way he was right, I guess. He just... didn't clearly understand it. He isn't the smartest tool in the shed, as Muggles like to say. Molly won't listen to a word I say about him, but I fear Ron could fail out of school in the coming years once the lessons get too difficult."

"It isn't public news yet," James said, "But I will be the new Defense Professor come Monday. I could look into his classwork behavior and see what he needs improving in."

"Oh, that is too kind of you," Arthur said, "Especially since he basically insulted your daughter, and wrote a letter that led to some horrendous insults from my wife."

"I'm sure we can settle this like the Heads of House we are," James said.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Lord Potter," Arthur said, "And it will be done."

"I would appreciate two letters," James said, "Both from your wife. One written to my daughter, and one written to myself and my wife. Both apologizing to us. But I want them written with Honor Quills. I want her to be honestly apologetic. Even if it means she has to say what she thinks about my family. I want it known. My daughter may not be a boy, but she still is a Metamorph, and might be homosexual or bisexual, which is clearly an issue with at least one member of your family. The letter to my daughter would give her a clear path to making a decision on how to go forward with treating your House. She seems to want to be friends with Fred and George, and... the Prefect. She didn't know his name."

"Percy," Arthur said, smiling.

"Yes, she said he was nice to her," James said, "But she already greatly dislikes Ron. To a point where she called him a git, and may not accept his apology. Which comes to my next request. Your son's verbal, serious and public apology to my daughter."

"I'll write him a letter myself and pen it in a way to make sure he does it," Arthur said, "He'll receive it at breakfast, and he can give Rose my wife's letter."

"I'm sure she'll write to me about it," James said, "Depending on her answer will depend on where our Houses go forward with this."

"I understand completely," Arthur said, "I will speak to my wife tonight. And I will do so in my Head of House Voice. I will get to the bottom of her bigoted views against your daughter."

James knew what the Head of House Voice meant. He had never ever had to use his. The "Voice" was an enchantment from his Head of House Ring that caused whoever he spoke to – as long as they were part of his House – while under the enchantment to tell the complete truth. It seemed Arthur knew exactly how to do that too. The Head of House Ring did many things. Nobody from the wearer's House could turn their wand on the wearer with ill intent; this meant no risk of Obliviation from a member of their House. There had been a history of wives who wanted to use their husband to get a step up in society. James thought Molly Weasley seemed like that type.

"That will be interesting," James said, "I hope it doesn't cause problems between you and your wife."

"Oh, we will work through it if that happens," Arthur said, smiling weakly. "We always do."

Their discussion was interrupted as Tom brought in their meal. When Tom left, their discussion continued.

"I am curious," James said, "Do you know why Ron was so intent on finding my daughter – or whom he thought was my son?"

"Both he and my youngest, Ginny, have been talking about Harry a lot during this past summer," Arthur said. "Ron seemed to think that being Harry Potter's best friend would change his life. Could use his fame to get a few things in life."

"That sounds like a true Slytherin," James said, "And yet he's a Gryffindor."

"He's always voiced a hatred for Slytherins," Arthur said, "The Sorting Hat would not have put him there, even if he has some clear qualities of the House. Also, he knew Harry would be a sure-shot Gryffindor. I'm sure he hoped that being dorm-mates for the next seven years would cement their friendship."

"Finding out Rose is a girl must have clearly upset him," James said, "And any plans he had. Though... would he try to focus on... making her a romantic interest."

"He might," Arthur said, "I will tell him in the letter that she clearly isn't interested in him that way."

"Thank you," James said, "Maybe that will make him back off. I'll be keeping an eye on him though."

"Of course," Arthur said, "As a father of one girl, Ginny, I know all the risks of boys around her. She's feisty and knows how to stand up for herself. So she might be able to take care of herself."

"She and Rose might actually get along," James said, "They share a similar personality. Would she be upset that my daughter is a girl?"

"Ooh, she definitely had a fancy for Harry," Arthur said, "Or rather, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The fact that Harry is actually a girl will make her see things differently. Though I would not be surprised if she would still fancy Rose."

"I'm sure if she was friendly toward my daughter, they would get along," James said, "Even if it didn't come to romance. To be honest, I think my daughter already has one or two future romantic interests already. She's been best friends with one of them for a while, and another girl – well, the three girls seem really close already, even if the latter of three has only been in their group for roughly two days. I believe my daughter met her new friend almost immediately on the Hogwarts Express. And if Rose wants to become pregnant in the future... well, she is friends with an older Metamorph. A child between the two of them is entirely possible."

"I'll speak to my daughter about Rose tonight," Arthur said, "I'm sure both she and my wife read the article about Rose. It was probably very humbling for my wife to find out the truth about your daughter. Might make the conversation a little easier."

"I wish you the best of luck," James said.

Since the meat and potatoes of the conversation was finished, the two men talked about their families. As two family men, it was something they had in common. During the duration of their meal, they shared stories of their children. James could tell that Molly Weasley was very dedicated to her children. But the question was – one he did not ask Arthur – why was Molly Weasley so passionate about his first-born heir. Her Howlers had so much emotion in them. Such passion only meant that she was somehow invested in James' first-born.

The question was why.

* * *

On the outskirts of the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole, a tall, misshapen house known as the Burrow stood at the end of a driveway. No Muggles in the small village ever noticed anything different about the oddly-constructed house because they simply could not see it. It, and the Grounds around the house, were hidden behind Muggle Repelling Wards.

The Burrow was the family home of the Minor House of Weasley. The Matriarch of the House, Molly Weasley, was in her kitchen working on dinner as she waited for her husband to come home. Her daughter, Ginny – her only child currently at the Burrow – was in her bedroom and had not come down since that morning. Molly had planned on continuing some educational lessons with Ginny that day, but Ginny refused to leave her room, not even to accept lunch.

Molly knew why her daughter had refused to leave her bedroom. She had locked herself in her room after Molly had given her that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. Molly couldn't blame her daughter. The Daily Prophet had upset her too.

Molly was in utter shock at what she read. She knew all about the story of "The Boy-Who-Lived" Harry Potter. She had even read the series of books about the boy to her daughter. Her daughter loved the books and even had an innocent fancy for the boy. The best part about the story was that Harry Potter was not a fictional character. He was as real as Molly and Ginny. And he was just one year older than Ginny – only a few months younger than Ginny's youngest brother, Ron. Ginny had said she could not wait to meet Harry Potter. The fact that Harry and his family had moved from Britain upset her greatly, and when it was rumored the Potters had returned the previous summer, Ginny was very happy.

Molly was happy for her daughter. She was quite okay with Ginny fancying Harry. In fact, she had planned to talk to her husband about meeting Lord and Lady Potter to discuss Betrothing Ginny to Harry. If Ginny married Harry, and the Weasleys became an official part of the House of Potter, that would change the Minor House of Weasley for the better. It could elevate their House, and give them a position on the Wizengamot, making them a highborn family. Molly knew all about the Potters' Great Alliance. Allying the Weasley House with the Potters, and joining the Houses through marriage, would be a dream come true.

Then two nights ago, on Sunday evening, those plans began to slowly shatter.

Molly's youngest son, Ron, had written home. Molly hoped she would hear all about how Ron had met Harry and befriended him. That would be a wonderful start to the dream. She could invite Harry to her home during the summers to get closer to Ginny, which would be a good idea if they were Betrothed. Molly dreamed of forming a friendship with Lily Potter. The two mothers of multiple children would get along famously!

All that had come apart at the seams. Ron had written that he had indeed found Harry Potter. Only, Harry Potter apparently looked like a girl named Rose! The way Ron had wrote the letter, Molly had come down to one conclusion. Harry had grown up a crossdresser, wearing girl's clothing, and identified himself as a girl. Which meant it would be likely he would have an attraction to boys. The idea of it was just disgusting and taboo! How could any proper Lord and Lady of a highborn House allow their first-born heir, the future Lord of the house, to grow up that way? It was simply unheard of!

Ron had also claimed that the Sorting Hat had welcomed Harry into the Witches' Dormitories. That horrified Molly Weasley. How could Albus Dumbledore allow that? No boys were allowed anywhere near the dormitories, especially because of the Witches' Secret. And yet, Dumbledore allowed Harry there because he dressed like a girl!

Molly had been so angry that she had sent Howlers to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as Harry and his parents. It would serve Harry Potter right to have her voice his shame in front of the whole school! Maybe that would knock some sense into him.

And then the Daily Prophet came earlier that morning, and Molly could not believe her eyes. Harry Potter was no longer Harry Potter. Harry Potter was truly a girl, a Metamorphmagus who had been raised as a girl. Rose Lily Potter. Rose's own words informed Molly that she had chosen to be a girl all on her own. Her parents had only given her her name, but she had made the choice to be a girl.

Molly had wondered if the girl was lying. Perhaps she had been brainwashed by her parents. After all, a Metamorphmagus could still be a boy, and a firstborn heir at that! Metamorphs weren't looked down upon like Veela and Werewolves. Metamorphs were not considered half-breeds!

Either way, there was one silver lining in the clouds. As a Metamorphmagus, Rose could give birth to offspring, _or_ she could sire them. The mind of Molly Weasley immediately came to one conclusion. If Rose remained a girl, Ron could marry her. If Rose became Harry again, he could marry Ginny. Either way, Potter-Weasley children was still a possible outcome.

However, all ideas of Betrothing one of her children to the first-born Heir of the Potter House had gone down the drain. James Potter publicly stated in the article that he would refuse any and all Betrothals, to boys _or_ girls. That just wasn't right. A highborn House like his, with multiple children – Betrothing all of his children to different families would be good for the future of wizarding world. It would guarantee that the Potter children were part of good Houses, and didn't end up married to some Muggleborn, which would only further pollute the line. Dreams of friendship with the Lady Potter aside, Molly did not like the fact that James Potter married a Muggleborn, which turned all their children into half-bloods, destroying a pureblood bloodline. Again, that just wasn't right.

Still, Molly could put aside _that_ prejudice if it meant allying the Weasleys and Potters through marriage. Rose Potter could marry Ron or – hell – any of her sons! Once Rose turned seventeen, it didn't matter her age. Putting a Weasley child in her womb, from any of the Weasley boys, would do all kinds of good for the Weasley House.

Molly had all kinds of ideas to 'influence' the Potter Heir – or Heiress as the case may be – to become a romantic interest with one of her children. A Betrothal Contract was simply one idea. Inviting the young girl over during the summers, so she could get to know all the Weasley sons – any of whom could be the father of Rose's future children – seemed like a good idea too. Rose becoming Ginny's Mentor in Rose's fourth year, and Ginny's third, also seemed like a rather fine idea. It would require the two girls to spend some time together at either of their homes during the summer. Ginny could influence Rose to get to know her brothers better. And maybe... maybe Ginny could even get to know one of Rose's brothers. That seemed like a fine idea too.

Of course, then there was the other ideas Molly had ,but she wouldn't consider those just yet. There was plenty of time before those options needed to present themselves.

Molly was humming to herself as she cooked dinner, when she heard the tell-tale crack that meant her husband had arrived home. She pointed her wand at the stove and enchanted it to cook the food by itself. Molly then turned and waited for her husband to come in. She smiled when he entered the kitchen, and she walked over to him and hugged him, then kissed him. Instantly she could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, Arthur?" Molly asked, "Did you hear something about Bill or Charlie? Was one of our children at Hogwarts hurt by that demon Quirrel?"

"None of that, Molly," Arthur said, sighing, "Where's Ginny?"

"In her room," Molly said, "She's refused to come down ever since this morning, after taking the Daily Prophet to her bedroom. She must be so upset about that Rose Potter article."

"So it is likely she'll remain there until dinner?" Arthur asked.

"She might even refuse dinner," Molly said, "Until I tell her otherwise."

"Then it gives us time to talk about something," Arthur said. "Molly, I met with Lord James Potter this afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron. He wrote to me yesterday and asked me to meet with him."

Molly's eyes widened. Had Lord Potter refused all Betrothal Contracts because he already planned on making one official? Had he agreed to a Contract with one of her children?

"Why did you not tell me, Arthur?" Molly asked, "Was it about a Betrothal Contract with his daughter? Which boy? Ronnie?"

Arthur frowned as he looked at her. "There was no mention of Betrothal Contracts, Molly. He wanted to meet with me, to talk about you. He informed me of the Howlers you sent out. Including the one to Albus Dumbledore and Lord Potter's daughter, Rose."

Molly's eyes widened as she sank down in one of the chairs. Reality set in. She realized exactly what was going on. Arthur sat down in a nearby chair and raised his hand showing his Head of House Ring.

"Molly," Arthur said, "I'm sorry, but I have to do it. I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, Head of the Minor House of Weasley, summon forth the enchantment of the Voice until I cast it away. So Mote It Be!"

Molly's eyes widened. She knew what the Voice was. It was enchantment that ensured honesty from anyone in the Head of House's family."

"Molly," Arthur said, "What issue do you have against Rose Lily Potter, once known as Harry James Potter?"

"I feared that Harry had chosen to forsake his destiny as first-born Heir of the Potters," Molly said, "I thought Harry had chosen the life of a crossdresser, which also meant he was a homosexual, which would mean he had refused to continue the bloodline of his father. Now that I know Harry is actually a Metamorphmagus who has chosen to live her life as a girl, I know that my issues are misguided."

"What would you say," Arthur said, "if I told you that James Potter is under the impression his daughter may be a homosexual."

"I am of a mixed opinion," Molly said, "To choose such a life is taboo and should make her a pariah in her House. But since she is a Metamorphmagus, she can sire children with women."

"So as long as she produces an Heir," Arthur said, "Either sires or gives birth to one, you would support her life choices?"

"I would attempt to remain neutral," Molly said.

"Why is Rose Potter's life choices and future so important to you?" Arthur said, "Why is a child's life outside of your own children so important you?"

"Rose Potter could marry one of our children and unite our Houses," Molly said, "Children with the bloodlines of Potter, Weasley and Prewett would elevate the Weasley and Prewett Houses back to their proper position."

"You want Rose Potter to marry one of our children?" Arthur asked, "Who?"

"It does not matter," Molly said, "Rose could sire a heir with Ginny, or give birth to an heir from any of our sons."

"You would have no issue if Ginny and Rose wound up together?" Arthur asked, skeptically, "Even if Ginny's relationship with Rose would mean Ginny's sexuality was something you're against."

"Rose isn't technically a girl," Molly said, "So Ginny would not technically be a lesbian. After all, intimacy between Rose and Ginny would be no different than the Witches' Secret, and Rose could still mate with Ginny to produce an Heir."

"Would you use a Love Potion to get your way?" Arthur asked.

"If it came to it," Molly said.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, Head of the Minor House of Weasley, release the enchantment of the Voice. So Mote It Be!"

Molly blinked and looked in horror at her husband as she realized what had taken place.

"How could you do that, Arthur?" Molly cried, "How could you use that enchantment on your own wife?!"

"You forced my hand, Molly," Arthur said, "You could have severely damaged our House with your actions, recent _or_ future plans. Crimes against an Ancient and Most Noble House, especially committed by a Minor House would be very severe! Time in Azkaban definitely, even for conspiracy against an Ancient and Most Noble House. At extremes, it would mean you and I both would be forced to walk through the Veil of Death. Our children would be pariahs in the wizarding society, Molly! And the House of Weasley would be no more! Our children would be lucky to keep their names. 'No-Name' as a surname is a possibility!"

Molly's eyes watered as she listened to this.

"You are very lucky that Lord Potter has shown mercy.," Arthur said, "Though even the punishment is slightly severe."

"Punishment?!" Molly cried.

"You will be writing two letters tonight, Molly," Arthur said, "With an Honor Quill. Lord Potter wants two letters of apology. Honest, and Honorable Apology. To both Lord Potter and his wife, as well as his eldest daughter. Our son will also have to give a vocal apology in public to Rose – likely in the Great Hall in front of everyone – and it will have to be sincere."

"And if we refuse?" Molly asked.

"Lord Potter will find out and our two Houses will be thrown into a Blood Feud," Arthur said, "There will be no chance of uniting our houses, whether it be a simple Alliance or through marriage. Though you can throw out all marriage plans. Lord Potter believes Rose has chosen one or two romantic partners already. Both are girls."

"And what if she wants a child from her own womb?" Molly asked.

"James said she has a Metamorph friend who could sire one," Arthur said.

"If I do this," Molly said, "What are the chances of an Alliance between our Houses?"

"Rose seems to be putting a friendship together with Fred, George and Percy," Arthur said, "However, she does not have any good will toward Ron. A friendship with Ginny is still possible."

"I will do as is expected," Molly said. "I will write both letters tonight."

"I will be writing a letter to Ron," Arthur said, "Both letters will arrive tomorrow morning, and Ron can give yours to Rose. Excuse me. I need to speak to Ginny."

Molly frowned as she watched her husband walk away. She knew she needed to write two good letters this evening. If only so there would be a chance to form a friendship with the Potters. Without even a simple friendship, none of her dreams would come true.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was laying in her bed and was staring at a picture. The picture was of Rose Lily Potter, and her parents. In roughly twelve hours that picture would black out. Ginny thought she might stay up all night.

Ginevra Molly Weasley could not deny it. She was in love. She had never _ever_ considered the fact that she could fall in love with a girl. She had been in love with a boy since she had known what 'in love' meant, after all. And now it turned out that boy she loved didn't exist. That boy was actually a girl. And that girl was currently in a picture in front of her, smiling and waving at _her.  
_  
On her tenth birthday, not a month ago, Ginny had received a book from her mother, called _Growing Up Witch:_ _Part II._ Her mother had wanted to instruct her about the Witches' Secret. A month ago, Ginny was horrified with the concept. A girl would be required to do those things to her? What if she simply wasn't attracted to girls? What if her body refused to reach the required peak? Now Ginny was simply fantasizing about it.

"Rose Potter won't be a Mentor until her fourth year," Ginny said, "Which means during my second year, it will have to be another girl. But Rose could be my Mentor during my third year. If so, then Rose could..."

Ginny knew she was blushing as red as her hair. She giggled out loud as the scene washed through her mind. She could just picture it. Rose's beautiful face situated between her legs, while she was completely naked. Rose placing her mouth -

Suddenly, her fantasy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ginny groaned. Her mother was the human equivalent of a cold shower.

"Go away, Mum!" Ginny growled, "I'm _not_ hungry!"

Okay, that was a lie. She was starving. She had missed lunch. But if she left the room, she'd have to give up the newspaper. And that was not going to happen.

"Ginny, it is Daddy," her father said.

"Daddy?" Ginny asked, "Okay, I suppose you can come in. As long as Mum isn't with you."

The door opened and her father stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Daddy," Ginny said, "I think I'm in love."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, "Who is the boy stealing my little girl away now?"

"Not a boy," Ginny said, "Rose Potter."

Arthur's eyebrows raised as he sat down on the end of Ginny's bed.

"Oh, I see," he said. "I never considered that you might... like girls that way."

"Not _girls,_ " Ginny said, "Rose Potter! Have you seen her picture? She's beautiful! And she's a Metamorphmagus! Which means she decided to look like this. Like the girl of my dreams. And I haven't even dreamed of her!"

Arthur chuckled softly. "I met her father earlier today."

Ginny wrenched her eyes from Rose to look at James Potter's image. He was rather handsome, she had to admit.

"Oh?" she asked, "Why? Was it about Ron's letter?"

"I wasn't aware you read Ron's letter," Arthur said.

"I stole it," Ginny said, grinning, "It was very rude. I'm thinking of writing to him and telling him to apologize to Rose, or I'll never _ever_ speak to him again."

"I'm actually intending on writing a letter and telling him to do that very thing," Arthur said.

"Good!" Ginny said, "Tell him I'm not speaking to him if he messes up my chances at – at – er -"

"At what?" Arthur asked.

Ginny realized could not tell her Daddy about the Witches' Secret. Boys were not supposed to know about that! But that was what she wanted to say! Her chances of Rose Mentoring her!

"At – uh – my _friendship_ with Rose," Ginny said, "Yeah, that!"

"Oh, I see," Arthur said, smiling. "That would be very rude of him. So... I was worried that the article about Rose would make you upset. But I can see I was wrong."

"Why would I be upset, Daddy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, because this confirms that Harry Potter is simply a fictional character," Arthur said, "and nothing more."

"Oh, but it isn't nothing!" Ginny said, "It is so much more! This is better. Now she's the Girl-Who-Lived! A girl hero! Someone I can really look up to."

"I don't think she wants to be worshiped, Ginny," Arthur said, "Treating her like the Girl-Who-Lived, and not like Rose might upset her. Not a good way to start a friendship."

Ginny sighed. Her Daddy had a point there.

"What would you suggest?" she asked.

"Maybe become her pen-pal?" Arthur suggested, "Get to know her. We could send a letter to her tonight. It would have to be given to her by Ron. Lord Potter said any letter sent directly to her outside of a few choice names goes to her home and not Hogwarts."

Ron would give Rose her letter? That would be so embarrassing. Even worse was the issue she was having. Much worse!

"I don't know what to say to her!" Ginny said, blushing as red as her hair.

"Talk to her about her article," Arthur said, "Say that it was very nice. And that you'd like to get to know her more. She might be friends with Fred and George."

"Okay," Ginny said. "When is dinner?"

"Hungry are you?" Arthur asked, "That is what you get for missing lunch, sweetheart."

She shrieked a giggle when Arthur ticked one of her bare feet.

"It will be done around the usual time," Arthur said, "You have time to write a letter. In the letter, ask her if you can send her more letters. So she can get permission."

"Okay," Ginny said, "Tell Mum I'll be down for dinner. I'm keeping this newspaper though!"

"I brought my copy home," Arthur said.

"'Kay," Ginny said, "Thank you, Daddy. I needed someone to talk to. Mum wouldn't understand what I'm feeling."

"No," Arthur said, sighing, "No she wouldn't. Best not mention this..., new fancy to her. Not right now."

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Ginny asked.

"Not if you don't tell her," Arthur said.

"Okay," Ginny said.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready," Arthur said.

He smiled, stood and left the room. Ginny sat up and got out of bed. She had a letter to write.

* * *

 **I loved Ginny's part of this chapter. It was so fun! Ginny's infatuation has absolutely NO bad intentions. She is not one of the bashed Weasleys in this story. She's a favorite character of mine. I'm gearing toward Rose Mentoring Ginny for Ginny's third year . It wouldn't evolve into a serious relationship, but I might have the two girls have a minor romantic relationship, which wouldn't last long. Rose might have minor relationships with more than one girl before she chooses Hermione and Susan. I just like the thought of Rose with Ginny, even for just a small storyline. The end-game ship is still Rose/Hermione/Susan... with possibly Dora added too – outside of Mentoring – once Rose reaches seventeen.**

 **So Molly's plans have come to light. Wow, Rose being a girl certainly changes a lot of my usual plans for Molly. Especially since Molly has several more options for hopeful romantic interests for Rose. Now, while Rose won't end up with a Weasley in the long run, Ginny could still get together with one of the Potter twins before the story is over. That's just a thought in my mind.**

 **Next chapter: Rose gets two letters from two Weasleys, and has a conversation with another one. Then... possibly a small time-skip describing classes. I want to get to the Flying Lessons!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Flying Lessons

**Chapter 11  
Flying Lessons**

 **Author's Note: You might have noticed I have a cover picture for my story now. Obviously in the movie, that was young Lily. Rose looks just like her mother. Movie Lily had brown eyes. Just picture her with green eyes, and that is Rose.**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of this chapter are taken from Chapter 9 of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone" by JK Rowling. I do not claim her work, only my own additions.**

 **Warning: Minor use of language.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 4th, 1991  
**

"Rose," Hermione said, "If you don't eat anything, you're going to be hungry until lunch, and you won't be able to focus in classes."

Rose made a noncommittal grunt, if only so she wouldn't do any harm to her new friendship with Hermione Granger. She was not having the best of mornings. She was currently laying her head on the Gryffindor table in front of her. It wasn't very comfortable at all, and she didn't know how to do a cushioning charm yet. And there was too many loud noises around her. There was no chance of catching a few minutes of sleep.

She had found a class she hated _more_ than History of Magic. Oh, Astronomy was a perfectly wonderful subject, and rather fun too. Rose loved gazing up at the stars in the clear night sky over Isle Potter. Astronomy gave her so many memories of those wonderful times. It wasn't the class she hated, per se, it was the ungodly hour the class took place at! Astronomy did not get finished until twelve-thirty in the morning, and it was roughly one-o-clock in the morning before she made it back to her dormitory. She didn't even have chance to change out of her clothes before she collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

Still, Hermione had woken her up at seven-o-clock, which meant she got six hours of sleep. She did not function well at all without at least eight hours of sleep. Even worse, Astronomy took place _two nights_ a week! That should be illegal!

Thank Merlin for her Metamorph talents. It meant her messy, frizzled bedhead could simply be morphed into her usual appearance with any grooming that normal people usually had to go through. Also it meant she didn't appear to have bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. She looked practically perfect, even though she didn't feel like it.

"Rose, Hermione is right," Susan said, "Eat some breakfast. We have History of Magic first class. You can sleep in that class!"

Hermione scowled at Susan.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Susan said, "You can't expect me to believe you function well on less than six hours of sleep either. And you _know_ Binns will be lecturing from pages of our textbook."

Rose grunted in agreement as she pushed her head up off the table and trudged her way into making a plate of breakfast.

"Um... Rose?" a voice asked, as Rose started on her breakfast.

" _What?!_ " Rose growled.

She looked over her shoulder, wondering who had dared to decide they needed to speak to her in her current state, and saw Ron Weasley standing near her. Rose groaned. Of course it was Ron Weasley. It would have been him or Draco Malfoy. Ron was holding two scrolls of parchment in his hand.

"Ignore her mood," Susan said, "She's cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep."

Rose glared at her best friend, and was seriously thinking of demoting her to 'sometimes friend'.

"Um... well, that is one thing we have in common, I guess," Ron said.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Rose asked.

"I have two letters for you," Ron said, "From my mother and sister. I don't know what they're about."

Rose looked suspiciously at the letters. All letters outside of a selected few were supposed to go to Potter Manor. How did these get through? Was it because they were given to another student? Rose sighed and held out her hand. Ron placed the scrolls in it. He then looked at her, then around the Great Hall, and back at her.

"Is there something else you want?" Rose asked.

Ron cleared his throat. "Rose Lily Potter, I wish to formally apologize. I... uh... I think I offended you and the House of Potter in some way. Might have been that letter I sent to my mother on Sunday about you. It might have led her to do some... mental things toward your family and you. I – uh – also thought you might have possessed Harry Potter, and – uh – kidnapped him or something. I didn't understand completely. And for that I apologize."

Rose stared at Ron, open-mouthed. She looked back at Susan, then Hermione, who were looking at Ron. And they weren't the only ones. Several students and Professors were looking at Ron. Rose then realized... Ron's father – the Head of House Weasley – must have told him to make a public apology to Rose. So public, that it needed to be in the Great Hall during a meal. She didn't really want to accept his apology, but she knew it was proper as a highborn Heiress to accept a formal apology no matter how much the person offended her..

"I accept your apology, Ronald Weasley," she said, "Thanks. Er... this letter from your mother wouldn't be one of those mental things she did?"

Ron looked highly relieved. "I think it is an apology letter. Um... thanks for accepting my apology."

He then turned and walked away, and sat down next to his brother who was a Prefect. Rose looked around at the students looking at her.

"Nobody else has to formally apologize to me, do they?" she asked, out loud. "I'm too tired to deal with that right now."

A few chuckles were heard as the students and Professors returned to their meals. Rose stared at the two scrolls in her hand, then looked at her friends.

"I don't know what I should do with these," she said.

"How about handing them over to me, Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall's voice said, behind her, "If only for a moment. Given that the Weasleys are not on your Permission List for post, I am required to check the letters for any negative enchantments."

Rose handed the two scrolls to McGonagall, who waved her wand around them in complex patterns. She sighed, looking rather relieved.

"Nothing sinister detected on the letters," she said, "You may have them back."

"Thanks," Rose said, as she took back the letters.

McGonagall nodded then walked away. Rose turned back to her friends.

"I think you should probably read them," Hermione said, "It sounds like Ron's mother wants to apologize."

"And his sister?" Rose asked.

"She had an ickle fancy for Harry Potter," Fred Weasley said.

"It might be a love letter," George Weasley said, grinning.

Rose blushed as she heard snickers around the table.

"She probably just wanted to write about your interview, Rose," Susan said.

Rose nodded and unrolled the first scroll. This one appeared to be from the Matriarch of the House of Weasley. She sighed and, hoping she wouldn't regret it, started to read the letter.

 _Rose Lily Potter, Heiress Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter,_

 _Greetings, my name is Molly Weasley. I believe you are familiar with four of my seven children. I hope that they have behaved properly around you since you met them. Fred, George and Ron can tend to be a bit immature, but I'm sure if you get to know them all, they can be very good friends. Percy is a bit more proper and very well-educated if you need a good tutor in any of your classes, or even a few simple pointers. Also as a Prefect of your house, he can help you in many ways. Don't be afraid to talk to him._

 _My husband – and Head of House – Arthur Weasley asked our youngest son, Ron, to apologize to you for any misdeeds he made against you and your House. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive him. He may be a bit brash at times, be he has a good heart._

 _I must also ask you to forgive me. I am told that you are aware of the recent misdeeds I made against you and your House. I created and sent those Howlers under rather false pretenses. I must also admit that I might have overreacted. I called you some very harsh words and made some rather harsh accusations. My temper can get to me sometimes. I'm sure you've heard the age-old adage about red-heads!_

 _I was raised to believe that a proper young man – especially the firstborn Heir of a Highborn House – should have a purpose in life to continue their bloodlines through a proper relationship with a woman. And a young lady should thrive to be a mother of the heirs for the Houses they were born into, and Houses they married into. Suffice it to say, same-sex relationships do not sit very well with someone like me. I understand that such relationships are possible in your future, and while I would not support such a relationship, I understand it is your choice to make. After all, a young Metamorphmagus like you can both sire and give birth to children, so it shouldn't matter either way, now should it?_

 _I would formally like to apologize for whatever pain I caused you. I hope that our Houses and our families can be friends in the future. If you become friends with some of my children, I'd love to have you visit my home during summer holidays so I can get to know you better. Perhaps I can even formally apologize in person._

 _I am sure you are a wonderful young lady, and a credit to the future of your House. Your interview in the Daily Prophet was a wonderful read and the questions smartly answered. You sound like someone my own daughter, Ginny, could look up to. She could use a friend like you._

 _I do hope you can forgive me._

 _Fare thee well,_  
 _Molly Matilda Weasley_  
 _Matriarch, Minor House of Weasley_  
 _Minor House of Prewett_

Rose blinked as she finished the letter. Obviously Molly's husband had told her, and his youngest son, to apologize to her, and they needed to be sincere, honest and honorable. Molly Weasley's letter, while sincere and honorable, was also definitely honest. Her views on same-sex relationships – not that Rose was completely sure that was what she interested in – were archaic and rather disgusting. But Molly was a pureblood – perhaps even one of the pigheaded arrogant ones – and a daughter of a pureblood-dominant House, and married into another pureblood-dominant House. So her views were understandable. She was just raised that way. Rose just hoped Molly's children weren't raised with the same beliefs.

Rose wondered if her own father had anything to do with Molly and Ron's apologies. Had he spoken to the Head of House Weasley and demanded apologies? If so, then that meant he was expecting her to write to him and inform him of the apologies and that they were proper. Her father might have even been basing any decisions of punishment toward House Weasley on what she thought about how the House acted toward her own. She made a mental note to write a letter to her father later.

She rolled up the scroll, then opened the second one. While Molly's letter was written in formal, cursive script, this writing was childlike, and rather cute, if one could call writing 'cute'. She started to read it.

 _Dear Rose Potter,_

 _I hope that wasn't too personal of an opening. I've only ever written letters to my brothers when they were at Hogwarts._

 _Greetings! My name is Ginny Weasley, and I'm the only daughter and youngest child of my House. I am the youngest sibling of the four Weasley boys at Hogwarts (if you haven't met all of them, just look for freckly gingers and they're probably my brothers). I am ten years old – my birthday is August 11th – and I will be a first year at Hogwarts a year from now. I cannot wait!_

 _I'm sure you're wondering why I am writing to you, since you've never met me. I read your interview in the Daily Prophet, and I wanted to tell you that I liked it. It was really brilliant. You were brave to do an interview and answer all those hard questions. I'm not entirely sure I could do that. You were also very brave to stand in front of the whole school and tell the students and Professors who you really were. I really admire that._

 _I guess I should admit it now. I read all the Boy-Who-Lived series more than once. I was also a bit upset when I learned Harry Potter no longer existed outside the books, because I wanted to meet the real Harry and get to know him. But then I read the article about you and I really liked it. I understand that you're not Harry, even though you're kind of the same person. I know I'll meet you sooner or later, and I hope to get to know you. Maybe we can be friends!_

 _For now, maybe we can write letters back and forth, if you need someone to write to while you're at Hogwarts. I know you have a big family, like me, so you have plenty of people to write to. But if you need someone outside of whom you always talk to, my eyes will be open to read anything you have to say._

 _I don't want to overwhelm you right now by telling you too much about me in the first letter. Even if it might be my only letter to you._

 _If I don't get a letter from you, then I just want you to know I was happy to get to write to you, and that you read my letter._

 _Your hopeful future friend and pen-pal,_  
 _Ginny Weasley_

 _P.S. My Daddy said that if you do want to write to me, I should ask for you to give me permission to write, from the Professors at school. I thought I should mention that in case it was important. Bye!_

Rose chuckled softly as she finished the letter. When she first opened the letter, she was afraid Ginny might be similar to her brother, Ron. Or possibly like her mother; she wondered if Molly had raised her daughter with her beliefs. But Ginny seemed like someone she might want to be friends with. From the way she wrote, her personality was kind of adorable, in a childlike, little girl kind of way. It reminded her of her siblings and cousins. Also, she had to admit, it was kind of nice to hear someone, whom she had never met, telling her that she was brave.

And Ginny had a point. She needed someone to write to, that she could talk about things outside of her family, both close and extended. Her family already knew so much about her. She needed someone to talk to about herself. Ginny seemed like a nice person to write to about stuff like that.

Rose rolled up the scroll and stood from the table. Ignoring the curious looks on her friends' faces, she walked toward the staff table.

"Good morning, Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said, from his usual seat in the center of the table, "I was just talking about you with Professor McGonagall. She informed me you had received a couple letters outside your Permissions List. I must admit I overlooked that fault in the security. Anyone could send a letter directed at you, and give it to another student, who could deliver it to you. That could be very risky. I will change that as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Rose said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I need another name on the list. Um... her name is Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, the only daughter of House Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I have only met her once, and she seemed like a wonderful young lady. She could be a good friend to you if you gave her the chance."

"I think I will give her that chance," Rose said. "I want to be her pen-pal."

"Which would be the reason you need permission for her letters to pass through the security," Dumbledore said, "I see. I think I can do that. Though if your father tells me any different, I'll have to take away that permission."

"I planned on writing to him anyway," Rose said, "I'll tell him about it. Thank you, sir."

"Enjoy your classes today, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "Oh, and Rose? I give you permission to sleep in History of Magic if you feel you must. Professor Binns usually does not mind. I might have to see to changing the Astronomy lessons to one hour earlier for first years. You young ones just aren't ready for such late nights."

Rose did her best to hold back a giggle. The scandalized look on Professor McGonagall's face was just too funny!

"Thank you, sir," she said, "If I may be excused...?"

Dumbledore nodded. Rose turned and walked back to the table, eager to get some breakfast in before class. After all, she had express permission from the Headmaster himself to sleep during her first class!

* * *

 **Thursday, September 5** **th** **, 1991**

Due partially to the fact that she had gone to bed at nine-thirty the previous night, Rose was much more awake and ready for her day than she had been twenty-four hours ago. She was once again eating breakfast and thinking about the previous day. She was proud to say she had turned in all of her assignments on Wednesday, and had her assignments for that day ready as well.

Much to Hermione's chagrin, Rose and Susan had slept all throughout History of Magic after turning in their homework to Professor Binns. When Hermione fussed at them afterward, Rose simply said she had been given permission from the Headmaster of the school. Hermione was sure the man was joking though.

Much like on Monday, the students did wand-work in Charms and Transfiguration. Mostly it was just more practice with the spells they had done the first class, just to make sure they could do it properly. For those who could master the spells early, they got a head-start on their next assignment and homework. Rose was happy to say she had gotten both assignments done before class was over, so she was able to spend her free time finishing up the last bit of Defense and Astronomy homework she had to do, as well as work on the next History of Magic assignment.

She also had time, before bed, to write letters to her family, both close and extended – she had realized that she hadn't told anyone outside her family about her first few days at Hogwarts. She figured her Uncles Sirius and Remus, and Aunt Amelia already knew she was in Gryffindor, along with Susan – thanks to her parents - but she wanted to tell them in her own words. She also made sure to write a letter to her father, informing him of the accepted apologies from Ron and Molly Weasley, and asked him permission to let her write and receive letters from Ginny Weasley, her new pen-pal. Then she wrote a letter to Ginny, formally introducing herself. She decided Ginny might like to know about Hogwarts from the insight of a young female mind, like her own, so her first letter was all about her first impressions of Hogwarts.

Hedwig was only too happy to take the letters. She had yet to return, but Rose expected her during breakfast.

Rose's thoughts turned to what would happen that day. Once again, she had Herbology, Defense – her last class with Dumbledore – and another late-night Astronomy lesson. But it was the afternoon she was truly looking forward to. Flying Lessons! True, she knew how to fly, as did Susan, but they promised to go so they could support and help Neville and Hermione. Hermione was currently reading _Quidditch For The Ages._

"Hermione," Rose said, with a snicker, "A Quidditch book isn't going to help you with flying."

"It isn't?!" Hermione asked, looking slightly panicked, "What book should I read then?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "You can't learn flying from reading a book. It comes from intuition. I'm sure there will be some instructions, but mostly it comes from your own natural ability, and partly your relationship with the broom."

"Which is unfortunate," Susan said, "Apparently the school brooms are lame. We couldn't bring ours to school since we're first years."

"But... what if I am partially afraid of heights?" Hermione asked; Neville nodded in agreement.

"Don't fly too high then," Rose advised, "Remain close to the ground."

Neither Hermione and Neville looked very pleased with that advice.

"Look, Susan and I will be there for the first lesson, just so we can help you," Rose said, "So you should be fine."

That seemed to relax her newest friends a bit. Before either of them could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of wings above them, as the owls came in with the morning post. Rose almost immediately spotted Hedwig, and smiled as her snowy owl swooped down toward her. She was carrying a tiny bag with her. Hedwig dropped it to Rose, who caught it before it could land in her breakfast plate. Rose opened it and looked inside. There were several scrolls of letters. Rose chuckled as she realized that her mother must have given the bag to Hedwig, because she suspected Rose would receive several letters from all her extended family. She wondered if Ginny's letter was in there too – had she written back yet?

Susan had a few letters of her own; they had been delivered by the Black Family Owl, Midnight. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother.

He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something . . ."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Rose and Susan jumped to their feet, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville muttered.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Gits," Rose muttered, as soon as McGonagall was out of hearing range. "His table is on the far side of the Hall. What was he doing over here anyway?"

"Looking for trouble, obviously," Susan said, "I doubt he was here to formally apologize to you like Weasley did."

Rose snorted. "When hell freezes over. I'd never accept a formal apology from him anyway. Screw formality and proper Heiress attitudes. He would deserve it if my father made a blood-feud with his House because of him."

"True," Susan said, "I don't think we're finished with him though."

"Not even close," Rose agreed.

* * *

The first Flying Lesson was at three-o-clock that afternoon, so Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville had time to work on their Herbology homework before they had to make their way onto the Grounds for the lesson.

Professor Sprout had kept her promise, and the class had worked on their very first plant. Unfortunately, it was a dangerous plant – the Devil's Snare. Even as seedlings, the Devil's Snare was rather dangerous. The vines threatened to steal the wands from students, even if they were in their pockets. Ron Weasley's wand had almost gotten snapped by a vine before Sprout had rescued it. Sprout had also given five points each to the three students with the best results from Tuesday's assignment. Neville and Hermione got five points each for Gryffindor. And Parvati Patil's twin sister, Padma, got five points for Ravenclaw. The first assignment was drawing and diagramming the Devil's Snare, which was also their homework if they did not finish it by the end of class.

The second Defense class with Headmaster Dumbledore was – in a word – interesting. Because he did not want to give an assignment or homework, since Rose's father would be taking over starting their next class on Tuesday, Professor Dumbledore had decided to give them a history lesson. However, this history lesson was so much better than History of Magic. The lesson had been on the Deathly Hallows. Rose and Susan were well acquainted with the Tale of the Three Brothers, and the Deathly Hallows, since Rose's father had told them all about the stories over the years. It was one of James Potter's favorites, since it was a story about the Potters' ancestors. Rose was quite surprised when Dumbledore made no connection to Rose when he spoke of the Peverells.

It was nearing three-o-clock when Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville made their way onto the grounds. Although Flying Lessons was optional, it appeared that every single first year was out on the Grounds for the lesson. Unlike the normal classes, where it was only two Houses per class, Flying Lessons had all four houses.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Rose glanced down at her broom, and grimaced. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Her Nimbus 2000 she had received for her eleventh birthday was beautiful. This _thing_ was just ugly!

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!' "

"UP!" everyone shouted.

For Rose and Susan, their brooms jumped into their hand at once, but they were two of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Rose and Susan began quietly giving instructions to their friends. Some of the students around them were listening to their pointers too. Madam Hooch's eyes weren't the only body parts resembling a hawk. Her ears – although looking normal - seemed to be able to hear Rose and Susan's whispers. Though she did not give any sign, she seemed to approve of them helping, since they seemed to know what they were doing.

Soon enough, Hermione and Neville's brooms were in their hands. They hadn't exactly leaped into their hands, but it was close and they managed to catch it anyway.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. It seemed Rose and Susan's whispers to help him didn't work well at all.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Rose saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Rose heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy said through his laughter.

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"His family is allied with mine," Parvati said, "I'm not going to let someone like you or Malfoy make fun of him!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Rose said; Susan and Hermione echoed her.

Pansy ignored them. Meanwhile, Malfoy was picking up something from the grass.

"Look!" he said, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Rose quietly.

Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Rose yelled.

But Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He had been boasting on at breakfast about his flying skills. It seemed he _could_ fly well.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Draco called, hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak.

Rose picked up her broom again and mounted it.

" _Rose_!" Hermione growled. "What are you doing? Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

"Malfoy deserves it," Susan said, "Get 'em, Rose!"

Rose smirked and took off into the air. It took her a few moments to get adjusted to the piss-poor enchanted stick of wood that dared to call itself a broom. This was nothing like her own broom, or the brooms she had practiced with when she was young. It took all her skills to make the broom fly straight and quick, and she headed straight at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes widened when Rose hurled toward him, but she hit the brakes just feet from him.

"Thought I'd ram into you or something, Malfoy?" Rose asked, "Yeah. I know how to fly too. Now, why don't you do me a favor and _give that to me!"_

At first it looked like Malfoy _was_ going to give it to Rose. Then he tossed it far over her head, and the Remembrall started hurtling toward the earth. Rose rolled her eyes and turned around, then sped off into a dive toward the little ball. It was just like a Golden Snitch, aside from the fact that Snitches could fly – the Remembrall was simply plummeting toward the earth.

She growled at the broom. Whether it was frightened at her, or it was her skills, the broom sped up at its fastest speed yet, and Rose dropped through the sky into a dive straight toward the Remembrall.

"Dreadnaught Dive, Rose," Rose said to herself, "Nothing to it. Let's do this!"

Wind whistled around her ears as she raced the ball to the ground.

 _Outsmart the Snitch,_ James Potter's voice moved through her mind, _Get to its location before it does, and it will fly right into your hand._

Even when she reached the ball, she did not grab it. She didn't trust this broom enough to take her hands from it in a dive. So she flew toward the ground and hit the brakes five feet above the grassy earth. She hovered and watched as the Remembrall dropped toward her. And she reached out her hand... and it landed right into her palm!

The students, who had been watching from the ground in awe, cheered and applauded – even a few of the Slytherins.

"ROSE POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Rose's heart sunk as fast as she had dived. Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to her, and arrived just as Rose landed.

" _Never_ — in all my time at Hogwarts —" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how _dare_ you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't her fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's _enough,_ Miss Bones," McGonagall said, "Potter, follow me, now."

Rose glared at Malfoy's triumphant grin, and would have punched him in the jaw if he was in her path. Unfortunately McGonagall had led her away from Malfoy. As Rose followed McGonagall, her mind whirled. What would her parents say if she was expelled? Would they let her go to Beauxbatons? Her father and Uncle Sirius might think what she did was brilliant. But _her mother..._ Rose shuddered. Her mother was scary when mad, and that was when she _wasn't_ pregnant. Rose had faced her mother's wrath several times in her short life.

She thought of Susan, and Hermione, and Neville – how she would miss them if she was expelled. Maybe Susan would follow her to Beauxbatons. And her father! He would probably not be a Professor if she had to leave! And then there was little Ginny Weasley, who was her new pen-pal. Would Ginny want to write to her if she was expelled?

Professor McGonagall's silent treatment was scary. And it lasted for a very long time. Rose didn't say a word either. She was too immersed in her thoughts.

Where the bloody hell were they going, Rose wondered. This was not in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Wait... Dumbledore was in Defense class right now, and they were headed in that general direction.

Shit.

Shit, shit, triple shite! She was going to be _expelled!_

Rose nearly ran into McGonagall, and had hit the brakes just in time. McGonagall had stopped at the Charms classroom. She mentioned something about wood. Rose was utterly confused. What did McGonagall want with wood? A ruler, perhaps? Did Rose miss out on some key information, where spanking with a ruler was something Professors did?

But wood turned out to be a boy. She thought he might be a fifth year. He looked just as confused as she did.

"Rose Potter," McGonagall said, "This is Oliver Wood."

Rose's eyes widened. _Oh!_ Wood was a name! That made a bit more sense. Better than a ruler to be spanked with!

"Wood," McGonagall said, "I've found you a Seeker!"

Rose, who was still thinking of being spanked, broke out of her reverie as she looked at McGonagall. Rose knew she must have gone temporarily deaf from her nosedive through air. Or delusional. Maybe that.

"A Seeker?" Oliver said, looking at Rose with a new light, "Are you sure, Professor?"

"Quite sure!" McGonagall said, "She could be as good as Charlie Weasley! Or her own father – though he was only Seeker for a year. He was even a better Chaser..."

Rose suddenly realized just how much McGonagall liked Quidditch.

"So, uh," Rose said, "I'm... not expelled?"

"Expelled?" McGonagall said, "Not if you accept the Gryffindor Seeker role! We need one! Desperately!"

"First years never make the team, though," Rose said.

"Oh, we can make an exception!" McGonagall said.

"What's your weight, Potter?" Oliver asked.

"Never ask a lady that!" Rose exclaimed.

Oliver blushed and actually looked frightened.

"I am _joking,_ mate," Rose said, "I am a Metamorphmagus. I could weigh a few stones today, and a few more or less tomorrow."

"Oh, I think I love you already," Oliver said.

Rose blushed.

"Do you have a broom?" Oliver asked.

"A Nimbus 2000," Rose said, "My father bought it as a present."

"N-Nimbus?" Oliver stammered, "You're hired! Our first practice is a week from Saturday on the Pitch. I assume you know all about Quidditch?"

"Um... duh," Rose said, grinning.

"Work on that attitude, Potter," Oliver said, with a snort. "Or you'll be doing many laps around the Pitch. Thanks, Professor."

"You may go back to class," McGonagall said.

Oliver grinned at Rose, then turned and walked back into the Charms classroom. McGonagall turned to Rose.

"Gryffindor hasn't won the cup in several years," McGonagall said, "I think you'll do nicely. Your father will be quite proud of you. And your godfather."

"My mother's going to kill me," Rose muttered.

McGonagall chuckled. "Just tell her it was either this or expulsion. She'll change her mind quickly."

Rose stared at the Transfiguration Professor. Had her strict, no-nonsense Professor just made a joke?

She wondered if she should get checked out at the Hospital Wing. She wasn't expelled. She was the new Seeker. And Professor McGonagall cracked a joke.

Yep. Rose Lily Potter believed she had gone mental!

* * *

 **– Giggles – I loved Rose's thought process when she thought she was about to get expelled. Or spanked. That was fun!**

 **So, what did you think of the apologies and letters? Aside from Rose's part in it, the Flying Lessons were mostly the same. Ah well...**

 **Next chapter: Rose's friends react to the news. Malfoy wants to fight. So Rose fights... with her words and knowledge of pureblood procedure! Also, Potions! And a cliffhanger! Maybe...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	12. The Potions Master

**Chapter 12  
The Potions Master**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of this chapter are taken from Chapter 8 and 9 of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone" by JK Rowling. I do not claim her work, only my own additions.**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 5** **th** **, 1991  
**  
Rose was sitting on the cozy sofa in front of the warm, inviting hearth, thinking about that dive she made for the Remembrall and how she could improve on it, when most of the first year Gryffindors – aside from Neville, who was likely still in the Hospital Wing – arrived. Susan and Hermione were the first to see her, and the rest of the first years followed over to her. Rose was very surprised to see that her face was red, and her eyes were wet. She sat down beside Rose on the sofa and hugged her.

"I'm going with you, Rose," Susan said.

"Er... going where?" Rose asked.

"To Beauxbatons!" Susan said, "If they can expel you because of _that,_ I'm not staying here!"

Rose laughed. "I'm not expelled, Susan."

Susan backed away from her and looked at her with wide eyes. "You're... not?"

"No," Rose said, "I'm not expelled. Or suspended. I didn't even get a detention or lose points!"

"You weren't punished at all?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, you get away with everything!" Ron said.

"This is the first thing I've gotten away with here, Weasley," Rose said, "Believe me. At home I barely get away with anything."

"So... why did McGonagall cart you off?" Susan asked. "She wouldn't even listen to a word we said!"

"She introduced me to a kid name Oliver Wood," Rose said, "He's a fifth year."

"Oliver Wood?" Ron asked, "He's the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! My brothers, the twins, are Beaters. Wood was made Captain just this year! He wrote like...five letters to the twins because he was so excited. Fred and George said he was looking for a new Seeker. And a Chaser, but I think he might have found one. Not a Seeker though."

"Actually, he did find a Seeker," Rose said, grinning; then paused for dramatic effect. "Me."

It got the desired reaction. All of her classmates gasped in unison.

" _You're joking?!_ " Ron shouted, "But first years never – you must be the youngest Seeker in -"

"- a century," Rose finished, "According to McGonagall."

"So," Hermione said, "You didn't even lose points?"

"When I could get them back tomorrow?" Rose replied, "What would be the point?"

"Yeah!" Ron said, "Why do _you_ want her to be punished? She's your friend, isn't she? Some lousy friend..."

Hermione glared at Ron, then looked at Rose, with an apologetic expression.

"It was so dangerous, though," Hermione said, "Neville broke his wrist!"

"Neville didn't know how to fly," Rose said, "Or land. I knew how to do both, and so much more. I was in no danger, believe me. Well, maybe a little, because that broom was complete crap -"

Hermione scowled at her language.

"Once I get my broom here, I'll do much better," Rose said.

"Better?!" Ron said, looking amazed, "Gryffindor will be unbeatable if you do any better than that!"

He walked away with a dreamy expression. Rose's other classmates, aside from her two closest friends, congratulated her then walked away.

"Are you really that mad at me, Hermione?" Rose asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I didn't _want_ you to get in trouble. I didn't! But I was so sure – I didn't even correct Susan when she thought you were getting expelled. I kind of agreed. I'm sorry."

"You're too used to the way it is done in the Muggle world, Hermione," Rose said; she showed Hermione her hands, "Do my hands look like they suffered second degree burns on Monday night?"

Hermione shook her head.

"There's no burns, no scarring, nothing," Rose said, "I didn't have to morph my hands at all to cover any of the leftovers from the injuries. They were just fine. Neville will probably be here soon with a completely repaired wrist. If I had fallen and hurt myself, I might have spent a bit of time in the Hospital Wing, but I was in no danger of getting hurt too badly."

"Yeah," Susan agreed, "McGonagall was watching her nearly the whole time. _If_ Rose had fallen, I'm sure McGonagall could conjure a good Cushioning Charm easily. Madam Hooch just gave us that warning so we didn't all go overboard. If she saw Rose's skills – and I'm sorry to say, Draco's too – she would have just been pleased that she didn't have to teach them to fly. Same with me, and maybe a handful of others. You saw how it was when she returned. Most of the students were dreadful, _including_ purebloods and half-bloods who could have been practicing for at least five years like we did."

"Definitely," Rose agreed, "Really, Flying Lessons should be for Muggleborn like you, and half-bloods who spent most of their time in the Muggle world. To purebloods and the other half of half-bloods, flying should be second nature. Except for kids like – say – Neville, who was just too scared of heights to do it. _Speak of the devil!_ Hi Neville!"

Neville smiled as he walked over to the sitting area.

"You okay, Neville?" Hermione asked; she sounded concerned, despite what Rose and Susan had told her.

"Madam Pomfrey healed me up pretty quickly," Neville said, "I've had a broken wrist before. She can mend it better than my Gran. Mostly I – er – I was upset because I made a fool of myself in front of everyone. I mean, Rose, Susan, you were doing so good helping me and Hermione, and I just... you would think I listened to none of it."

"Nah, you were just scared," Hermione said, "It happens to the best of us. Like me."

"Yeah," Susan said, laughing, "She jumped and rolled off her broom every time it went three feet in the air or higher."

Rose and Neville snickered. Hermione glared for a moment before she laughed too. Rose then told Neville what happened after he left. Neville's eyes widened as he listened.

"Wow – that's just – _wow,_ " Neville said, "You saved my Remembrall? I thought I lost it!"

Rose reached into her robes, took out the little ball, and gave it to Neville.

"Thanks, Rose," Neville said, smiling, "Thanks a lot! I was fearing I'd have to write to Gran about it."

Rose smiled. More students started pouring into the Common Room. Rose recognized Oliver Wood, with Fred, George, and three girls who were around Fred and George's age, maybe younger. When Oliver saw her, he pointed and the group walked over to them.

"Here's our new star Seeker!" Oliver said.

"Way to go, Potter!" Fred said, "Wood just told us."

"Fred and I, we're the Beaters," George said, "And these three lovely ladies are the Chasers. The beautiful Angelina Johnson -"

George motioned to the dark-skinned girl with braids who Rose recognized as one of the students who had asked her questions about her at the Welcoming Feast. She glared at George, though Rose detected a hint of blush, then smiled at Rose.

"Alicia Spinnet," Fred said.

The blonde-haired girl smiled and waved.

"And our other newest team-mate," George said, "Katie Bell, a second year."

Katie blushed and smiled. "Wish I could have been on the team in my first year. Even if it meant reserves, but Oliver doesn't believe in reserves!"

"We just don't need them!" Oliver said.

"What if one of you get injured?" Hermione asked, "It is a dangerous sport. You could get injured at a practice, and still in the Hospital Wing during the match two days later."

Oliver looked horrified at the thought. "Maybe I'll think about reserves."

"Susan, here, is an excellent Chaser if one of the girls get injured," Rose said.

"Hmm," Oliver said, looking at a blushing Susan, "I'll talk to McGonagall about it. Not immediately though. She just did a big favor for us. Might be able to get you on as a reserve before first practice though."

"Why are we waiting until a week from Saturday?" Rose asked.

"Professors call it an equal advantage," Oliver said, rolling his eyes, "Next week is the try-outs for the other three teams. I might have some reserve try-outs."

"If you do, I'll take part in them," Susan said, "Might not do too well. The school brooms stink!"

"Why am I on the team already, if there will be try-outs?" Rose asked.

"Because there is literally no one else who wants to be Seeker," Fred said.

"No one older than you anyway," George said, "Slytherin still has Higgins this year. And after what happened last year..."

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Charlie, our second eldest brother and the Seeker before you," Fred said, "He got on the wrong end of a Wronski Feint."

Susan, Rose and the rest of Rose's team winced.

"Messed him up pretty badly," George said, shaking his head.

"Like... physically or mentally?" Hermione said.

"Oh, we're not sure he's right in the head," Fred said.

"Could have been a star Seeker for the professional leagues," George said. "Went off to study dragons instead."

"Anyone who chooses them over Quidditch?" Fred said, "Not right in the head. Aside from that, he's just fine though. But nobody older than you, Rose, wants to go against Higgins. They don't want another repeat."

"Uh... when do we play Slytherin?" Rose asked.

"First of November," Oliver said, "Day after Halloween."

Rose gulped. Understandably so, she wasn't a big fan of Halloween. She always feared something would happen to her on that day. Sometimes the fear lingered into the day after as well.

 _Just bloody perfect,_ she thought.

* * *

When it was nearly time for dinner, Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville headed off toward the Great Hall. When they reached the Entrance Hall, however, they found Draco Malfoy and his goons, including Pansy Parkinson appeared from the dungeons.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco crowed, "Thought you'd be gone already. When are you getting the train back home?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Rose said, coolly.

There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but since it was four-on-four, and they were cowards – neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact."

"I am impressed," Rose said, "You were able to write to your father _and_ mine and get replies back since the last time I saw you? _And_ my father agreed?"

Draco stared at Rose.

"Don't look at me like that, Malfoy," Rose said, "You know a Wizard's duel between two Heirs Apparent must be sanctioned with written consent by the Heads of each House. Or am I wrong, and you _didn't_ know that?"

"I'm sure he did know that," Susan said, "He just didn't think you did."

"Are you _trying_ to start a blood-feud with my House, Malfoy?" Rose asked. "Or are you trying to trick _me_ into starting one? Come back to me when you have written permission from _both_ our fathers. Then I'll take you on."

"And I'll gladly be her second," the familiar voice of Dora came up from behind Rose. "Go on, cousin. If you don't have written permission, your challenge is useless. Remember that next time before someone _does_ want to duel you. You can't back out of sanctioned duels without giving up something for Satisfaction. Daddy wouldn't be too happy with you then. He might not be too happy if he hears you trying to make unofficial duels without his permission either."

Draco looked panicked for a second before he hurried off into the Great Hall, his goons following behind him.

"Well done, Rose," Dora said, "You remembered your pureblood dueling etiquette."

"Daddy and Uncle Sirius made sure all us kids did," Rose said.

"I doubt Malfoy would have shown up anyway," Hermione said, "Notice he didn't want to challenge you right this second. Probably hoped for something after hours where he could send a Professor searching for you."

"Sounds like something he would do," Dora said, "By the way, I heard what happened earlier, Rose. The whole school knows, really. Gryffindor Seeker. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Your father and Sirius will be ecstatic," Dora said.

"Which reminds me," Rose said, "I need to write to them after dinner. I haven't read my family's letters yet either! Oops!"

"Gives you something to do before Astronomy," Hermione said.

"Did you _have_ to mention that class?" Rose asked, "I'm still yawning from Tuesday night!"

Her friends snickered as they headed into the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Friday** **, September 6** **th** **, 1991**

Rose felt only slightly better than she had on Wednesday morning. She had taken a two-hour nap between eight-thirty and ten-thirty the previous night before she had to go to Astronomy. That helped her a little bit.

She yawned, then glared at Professor Sinistra who looked quite cheery. Obviously the witch slept during the afternoons and was a night owl. She took her class schedule and looked at it. Herbology and Charms – she wondered why she had three classes for those two and none of the other classes - in the morning, and Double Potions in the afternoon. Rose groaned slightly as she saw Professor Snape's name next to Potions. She loved Potions. She was good at it, thanks to her mother. But also, she knew Professor Snape wasn't going to be fair with her. She would have to work harder than usual to impress him.

"We should agree on partners for Potions right now," Rose said, "Just in case Snape wants us to choose partners."

"You and I are rather good at brewing several Potions, thanks to Auntie Lily," Susan said, "Including most of what will be in the first year syllabus. So it would be selfish of us to partner up. How about you and I, Neville?"

Neville blushed and nodded.

"Then you're with me, Hermione," Rose said, smiling.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "It can't be much more difficult than cooking with recipes, right?"

Susan snorted. "Cooking is easier. And tastes better. Most of the time."

Rose laughed. She was rather good at cooking, and knew how to make several recipes. Susan, however, was only about half as good as her. She was actually better at brewing Potions than cooking food.

* * *

The Potions Classroom was rather cool when Rose and her three friends made their way into the classroom. She wondered if Snape had used the same strategy as her own mother did. Her mother used Cooling Charms on their Potions Laboratory – the Charms didn't affect the Potions, only the room.

As had been agreed at breakfast, Rose sat at a table with Hermione, while Susan sat with Neville. If Snape paired the students up, it would most likely be with those they were sitting with. Rose groaned under her breath when she saw Malfoy and his goons walk into the class. Potions would be with the Slytherins. When Draco caught her eye, he glared at her then quickly walked across the room toward the other Slytherins. Rose smirked – obviously he was still reeling from yesterday's failed attempt at challenging her to a duel.

Snape strolled into the room, only after all the students had arrived. He started the class by taking roll call of the students. When he reached Rose's name, he paused and looked at her for a moment, before moving on to the next name, as soon as Rose confirmed she was in attendance.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His expression made Rose feel much colder than the room's temperature was.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione made a small movement in her seat. Obviously she was ready to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said, suddenly, as he walked toward Rose, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," Rose said.

Snape stared at Rose for a few moments, before his stare turned to Hermione, beside her.

"Granger!" Snape said. "Where would I find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir," Hermione said.

Snape's eyes moved to Longbottom. "Longbottom? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Neville didn't answer immediately. Rose looked at him, hoping he would know.

 _Come on, Neville,_ she thought, _This is a trick question. This is Herbology stuff. You know this._

"Nothing, sir," Neville said, after a few moments, "They're... they're the same plant."

Rose smiled, silently congratulating Neville.

"Bones!" Snape said, "What is another name for wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"Aconite, sir," Susan said, immediately.

Snape's eyebrows raised as he looked at Rose and her friends in turn, then he turned and walked back to his desk. Rose thought Snape might give them points for answering the questions, though she wasn't surprised either when he did not.

"For your first lesson, ladies and gentleman," Snape said, "You'll be brewing a potion to cure boils. You'll be working on the potion with - "

Snape looked from Rose to Hermione.

" – the partner at your table," he continued. "You have the majority of class, I will be checking your potions when there is ten minutes left of this class. Start. Now."

Rose smiled, happy to have correctly predicted that Snape would partner them with their desk-mates. Also, Boil Cures were nothing new to her or Susan.

"Just follow my lead, Hermione," Rose said, "We'll divide up the ingredients from our personal storage by half, and put them together. Remember precise measurements. This is a rather tricky Potion if not done correctly."

Rose glanced at Snape, as she started taking out her ingredients. From his expression, she thought he might have been rather impressed with what she had said. But she knew it would take far more to impress him.

As the students worked on their Potions, Snape circled the room and visited several students. However, Rose noticed he was deliberately avoiding Rose and her three friends. This was probably a good thing. After all, he was criticizing many of the students, aside from Malfoy.

"Exact temperature for your slugs, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, at Malfoy's desk, "Nice job."

He then went on to criticize Crabbe and Goyle. So obviously he wasn't completely biased to his House.

Rose quickly understood why this was a Double class – which meant a class lasting three hours. It would usually take most of that time to brew the Potions from the projected syllabus. She and Hermione had finished their Potion with only fifteen minutes left to spare. And they were the first to finish. Susan and Neville finished soon after. It was only then that Snape checked on the potions of Rose and her friends. When he had nothing to say to either of the two pairs, and simply walked away, Rose figured Snape's silence was a better compliment than he had given Malfoy.

"Stop working on your Potions now, and bottle them up," Snape said, with five minutes left of class, "Your homework assignment is eighteen inches on the Boil Cure, including the benefits, the history of the Potion, and how to obtain the ingredients... _outside of simply buying them from an Apothecary._ Bring your Potions to me, then you may go. Potter! Stay after class, please."

Rose nodded, then leaned toward Susan. "Place Unbreakable Charms on yours and Neville's vials."

Susan nodded. Rose tapped her vial, as well as Hermione's, applying the Unbreakable Charms.

"Just in case," she said, smiling at Hermione's questioning look.

The two girls filled their vials of their completed Potions and brought them up to Snape's desk. On her way, Rose looked around at other students' Potions. Ron and Seamus' looked thick and black, nothing like the required Potion. Across the room, Crabbe and Goyle's Potion exploded, when they tried to bottle it. Their fellow Slytherins ducked away from the shards, as Snape hurried over to them, scowling.

When they returned to their desk, Rose used an Evanesco Charm on her Cauldron, and she and Hermione packed up their knapsacks. Rose remained in her seat after she was finished.

"We'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall, Rose," Susan said.

"I shouldn't be very long," Rose said.

Susan, Hermione and Neville – all looking rather proud of their work – left the classroom. Snape waited until every student had left the room, before he spoke to Rose.

"I can tell you already," Snape said, "The Potion you and Miss Granger made will likely receive an 'O' grade. As will Miss Bones and Mr. Longbottom."

Rose knew 'O' meant Outstanding; the highest possible grade. "Thank you, sir."

"I must wonder how Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom would do if they worked together instead," Snape said. "I assume you can already tell me that without yours and Miss Bones' guidance, they wouldn't do anywhere near as well."

"That is why we paired up like that, sir," Rose said.

"I must admit I was surprised," Snape said. "I thought you would pair up with Miss Bones, as she matches you in your expertise on this subject. Unsurprising, since I suspect your mother was your teacher."

"Yes, sir," Rose said, "She told me that you and her paired up frequently as classmates, even when most of your classmates paired up with their own Houses. She said you played off each other well."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "She said that, huh?"

"She never mentioned you by name," Rose said, "Well, not early on. Only after she told us about you – when we wanted to know about some of our Professors – did she talk about you. She simply mentioned a partner she never named. At first I thought it was my father, until she mentioned it was a Slytherin. My friends and I agreed to the partnership, because we wanted all four of us to benefit. Hermione and Neville could learn a lot from Susan and I. If – if that is alright, sir. You are the Professor, after all."

"I wonder how many Potions on this year's syllabus you've practiced," Snape said.

Rose almost answered, until she thought better. Then she changed her answer.

"I'm not sure I would want to reveal that, sir, with all due apologies," she said, "You might change your syllabus then."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You would have done well in Slytherin."

Rose simply shrugged. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about, sir? My partnership agreement with my friends?"

"No," Snape said, "I wanted to talk about your recent confrontation with Draco Malfoy. Rumor has it that you and Mr. Malfoy almost had an unsanctioned duel?"

"Not at all, sir," Rose said. "He challenged me. And I reminded him he needed permission from his father and my own. He clearly didn't think I knew that. I'm – to be honest, sir, I think he might have been trying to make me create an accidental blood-feud with his House. Fortunately, my father taught me better than that."

"Did he?" Snape said, "I wasn't aware he knew dueling etiquette."

"Perhaps not when he was in Hogwarts," Rose said, "But when he became Lord Potter, I understand he learned a lot about etiquette when it comes to a lot of subjects. I was well taught by him and my Uncles Sirius and Remus."

"I see," Snape said. "I simply wished to make sure nothing improper went down between you and Mr. Malfoy. You and he seem to have a knack at getting into confrontations, and it has been less than a week since you met."

"If he would leave me and my friends alone, sir," Rose said, "I would have no issues with him."

"I cannot help you there," Snape said. "You are excused. Oh, and Miss Potter. Congratulations on making your House team. I'm sure your father and Uncles are very pleased."

"Yes, sir," Rose said, "Thank you, sir."

Rose shouldered her knapsack, and left the classroom with only one thought on her mind.

 _That_ was the strangest conversation she had ever been in. Especially since it was with someone who clearly did not like her very well. However, he seemed to be slowly beginning to tolerate her. She wondered if it was because she looked like her mother.

She involuntarily shuddered at that thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Rose and her friends were eating dinner in the Great Hall. All around them, the students seemed highly pleased that it was finally the weekend. At least for most – a few students likely had Astronomy that evening to contend with. Rose felt rather sorry for them.

Rose, on the other hand, was looking forward to the first free weekend of the first term. She planned on putting off her homework from that day until sometime on Sunday. Since her Potions homework wasn't due for another week, that could probably be put off for even longer.

"So what should we do this weekend?" Rose asked. "If we wait to do our homework until Sunday – afternoon or evening – that means we have well over a day to do whatever we want."

"We could explore the castle," Hermione said, "I'd love to talk to some of the portraits. They must have some excellent stories! Maybe we can talk to a ghost or two.

"We could explore the Grounds!" Susan said, "I want to see the Quidditch Pitch. I want to know if it is professional sized or simply standard."

"Maybe we could explore the forest," Rose said, grinning.

"Rose!" Hermione scolded, "It is _forbidden_."

"I was joking, Hermione," Rose said, "We should plan on visiting Hagrid, though. He sounds like a pretty nice bloke. I bet he gets lonely without some company out in that hut of his. We could go round his place for tea."

"What do you think, Neville?" Susan asked.

Neville was about to open his mouth, when he was interrupted by a loud sound. The large doors of the Great Hall opened roughly as if pushed. Every student and Professor looked toward them. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was leading two figures, a wizard, and a witch, into the Hall. The wizard wore official-looking robes. He had a tawny mane and bushy eyebrows, and simply looked rather intimidating. The witch was short, rather fat, and wore a pink cardigan, with an equally pink bow on top of her horrid-looking face.

Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair.

"Lord Scrimgeour, Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said, "I was not forewarned of your presence in my castle. What is the meaning of this?"

The woman, Umbridge, gave a large smile that made Rose shiver. She looked around the Hall until finally her eyes met Rose's. Then she smiled widely.

"Rose Lily Potter?" she said.

"Yes," Rose said.

"By Order of the Ministry of Magic," Umbridge said, "You are under arrest for the murder of Professor Quirinus Quirrel, among other charges."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Uh-oh! It is rather obvious that Rose didn't commit murder. So what is the Ministry up to? Hmm...**

 **I'm sure Snape's discussion with Rose, and his behavior with Rose and her friends, brought up some questions. At the moment, I don't know what direction I'm taking Snape in. We'll see where it leads.**

 **Next chapter: James, Sirius and Remus are having a little celebration dinner, that gets rudely interrupted! Then a confrontation in Dumbledore's office decides Rose's fate!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. House Potter Vs The Ministry, Part 1

**Chapter 13  
House Potter Vs. The Ministry, Part 1**

 **Friday** **, September 6** **th** **, 1991**

For the second time that week, James Potter was in the private room of the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting with him at the table were two men who he considered his best friends in the entire world. The three men considered themselves as good as brothers, to the point where their children called the other men 'Uncles'.

Sirius Black had been James Potter's best friend since before they had even been Sorted into Gryffindor together. The two had known each other since they were young children; they had met at a few social parties during their childhood, in which their parents had brought them along. All children, below the age of fifteen years old, were sent off to a separate room where they could be social with each other while their parents did the same. Whilst James and Sirius weren't the best friends they had been once they started at Hogwarts, they were still acquaintances to the point where they knew each other well.

James hadn't been too sure of Sirius at first, simply because he was part of a dominantly Dark family. Though James' own mother, was born a Black, she was one of the few Blacks that didn't support the views of the House of Black. Sirius had quickly assured James that he was a rebel, and didn't like anything his parents had believed. Though it was something he was trying to keep secret, had had succeeded until he was fifteen years old, when he was torn from his family, and kicked out of their house. James and his parents had graciously welcomed Sirius into their home, to the point where he become something like an adopted son and brother. He and James already considered each other brothers so it wasn't anything new.

Remus Lupin, although a Gryffindor and a dorm-mate of James and Sirius' all throughout their Hogwarts education, did not immediately become friends with the two young men would later consider brothers. For the first few months of his education, Remus had been a loner, and always kept to himself. He didn't talk much, even to his dorm-mates. And he always disappeared from Hogwarts once a month, with the excuse that he was visiting his sick mother. It wasn't until April of their first year that James and Sirius started to realize there was a pattern in Remus' disappearances. They confronted him a few days after the Full Moon, and told him their theory – that he was a werewolf.

Remus very nearly left Hogwarts the day his secret had been discovered. He was in the middle of packing his trunk, when his dorm-mates came into the dormitory. James had forced Remus onto his bed, while Sirius and another kid – Peter Pettigrew, who had once been a friend to them – unpacked Remus' trunk. James told Remus that he did not care if Remus was a werewolf. Sirius was of the same agreement, and Peter said the same thing after some hesitation. Remus had hung out with his dorm-mates more, and became more sociable after that. But he didn't really consider himself part of the group, and didn't believe they considered themselves his friends, until one night several years later in their fifth year.

Remus had been in his werewolf form, laying on the floor of a decrepit building known as the Shrieking Shack – where he stayed during the Full Moons – when a stag, a black dog, and a rat walked into the room. They laid down with him – the rat on top of the dog's head – and went to sleep alongside him. Remus thought he was dreaming. It wasn't until early the following morning when Remus woke up to find his dorm-mates there, watching him.. He knew they had been training themselves to be Animagi, but he didn't know they had completely succeeded.

"Do you believe us now?" James had asked, "Do you believe us now when we say we are your friends?"

Remus had broken down into tears, and said nothing; only nodded and let the three boys hug him. None of them cared that they were stark naked.

From that point on, James, Sirius and Remus were inseparable. They were best friends. Brothers. Marauders. There had been a fourth for a while. Peter Pettigrew. But now they didn't talk about him.

"You're awfully silent over there, Prongs," Remus said.

James brushed a finger around the neck of his half-empty bottle of butterbeer. They had all agreed not to drink anything stronger, if only so Lily and Amelia won't yell at them if they showed up plastered.

"Thinking of the night Moony met Prongs, Padfoot and the Rat-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," James said.

Sirius' mouth twitched. They had given that name to the fourth member of their group long ago when they didn't want to mention his name or nickname anymore. Remus merely smiled, in reminiscence of the memory. Sirius then barked out a laugh as the memory came back to him.

'I can't believe I let a naked man get _that_ close to me!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus glared playfully. "You were naked too, you know. Both of you. You hadn't mastered the technique of transforming your clothes along with the rest of your body into your Animagi then."

Sirius shuddered. "Thanks, Moony, I _had_ repressed that part of the memory! Let's talk about something else, if only to keep me from having weird dreams. James, I just want to tell you that you're bloody insane for knocking up Lily... again!"

"It was unplanned," James said, "I think it must have been on Rose's eleventh birthday. That morning. Lily wanted to prepare for Rose's party and I wanted – well – 'us' time. I wanted it so badly I had forgotten the prior evening was the end of that dose of Lily's Contraceptive Draught. And she didn't get a chance to have another."

"A fine story to tell your kid, James," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Daddy just wanted some early morning loving, and nine months later, you showed up!" Sirius said, laughing.

James' lips twitched. "Remind me again how your twins were conceived? I wasn't aware you wanted to knock Amelia up during the honeymoon."

"I'm not saying one bad word about that," Sirius said, "We might not have had one of them if it was any different. Twins are a... what – one-in-whatever chance, and _that_ was the chance."

"Thank _Merlin_ , we're only having one again," James said, "I don't think I could deal with another two more toddler terrors at once. And they were one of each."

"I hear that," Sirius said, "What do you hope this one is? Another boy?"

"It doesn't matter to me," James said, "As long as it is healthy."

"Maybe another Metamorph!" Sirius said, grinning, "Maybe _this_ one will stay a boy!"

"I'm telling Rose you said that," James said, grinning.

"Ooh, please don't," Sirius said, "She's a miniature Lily!"

"In appearance _and_ personality," James said, nodding.

"Have you thought about that lately?" Remus asked, "She's basically Lily's clone. Before too long, your daughter is going to be a twin of your wife."

James grimaced. "I think she'll change her appearance a bit when it gets close to that happening. I thought it would have happened years ago. It is rather odd sometimes, you know. Seeing Rose looking like Lily did when we first met her. Soon she may look like a teenage Lily, and _that_ will be really, really odd."

"Yeah, weren't you more attracted to Lily's appearance more than anything else back then?" Sirius asked "Her figure and such."

"Yep," James said, "Before I really got to know that lovely mind of hers. And Rose is – well, let's just say I don't mind at all if she decides girls are far more attractive than boys."

"At least she'll have something in common with you then!" Sirius barked a laugh.

"She has a lot of things in common with me, Padfoot," James said. "I _know_ you got a letter from her about what happened yesterday."

"Youngest Seeker in a century," Sirius said, "On the Quidditch team at a younger age than we were."

"How did Lily take that?" Remus asked.

James laughed. "Let's just say Rose gave Lily two choices as to which fate was better. Gryffindor Seeker or expulsion. Apparently those were Minerva's words."

"Not surprised," Sirius said, with a snort, "Minnie's obsessed with Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup. Always has been. Now there will be two Professors obsessed with that! Minnie _and_ you! I still can't believe it. Professor Potter. No! _Professor Prongs!_ "

"I still don't understand your surprise, Padfoot," Remus said, "All of us adults at Isle Potter were basically Professors to the kids, at least during their education. Hell, we're still like that with the younger ones."

"Yeah, but that was with Prongs' kids and mine," Sirius said, "We had no other choice, not if we wanted to prepare the kids for everything. But James – a Professor at Hogwarts! Maybe you, Moony – because you're weird like that – but Prongs?!"

"It was either Professor or Auror," James said, "At Hogwarts, I can watch Rose."

"Yeah, but Defense?" Sirius asked, "We all know the position is cursed."

"I have a reason leave the position, Sirius," James said, "My family. I'll be fine."

"I suppose," Sirius said, "Don't be surprised if I come to Hogwarts for the last week of your term, just to keep an eye on you. I'll defend you from the Curse if I have to."

"No need," James said, "Lily will be there with the little one and the other kids."

"'The little one'," Remus said, "You figure out a name yet?"

"Obviously a flower name for a girl," James said, "Lily likes Jasmine Dorea. As for a boy's name..."

He was suddenly interrupted by a flash of white light. All three Marauders grabbed their wands. There was no danger, though. However, there was a silver phoenix hovering in the middle of the air. James recognized it as Dumbledore's messenger Patronus.

"James," Dumbledore's voice said, "The Ministry has an Order for Rose's arrest, for the murder of Quirinus Quirrel, among other unnamed charges. This is the extreme we talked about. Dolores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour are at Hogwarts. I'm doing my best to keep them at bay. Meet me and Rose in my office as soon as possible. Bring Ted Tonks with you. Floo password to my private Floo is 'Phoenix Roost'. If you hurry, you may be there in time to meet us and surprise Umbridge and Scrimgeour."

The phoenix disappeared. James looked at the spot it had vanished from, panicking for a single moment before he steeled himself.

"Sirius, contact Ted," James said, "Tell him to go to Dumbledore's office. Tell him the Floo password. Then get in touch with the Alliance. Remus, tell Lily. Remain with her and the kids at Potter Manor. _Do not let her come to Hogwarts_! She doesn't need this stress this early in her pregnancy. Keep her calm!"

Sirius and Remus agreed. James gulped down his butterbeer then stood and ran out of the private room. The Ministry was about to discover exactly why nobody should cross Lord James Charlus Potter!

* * *

 _(A few minutes later)_

Rose Potter was doing her best to stay completely calm. Her Occlumency training had more than one benefit. It gave her the ability to control her emotions and keep herself calm in even the most emotional of moments.

She was currently clutching Dora's hand as they walked through Hogwarts. After Umbridge's announcement, Professor Dumbledore had stated that Rose would remain at Hogwarts for the time being until one or both parents were there to decide what would happen next. Dora had immediately stood up after Dumbledore's announcement, and said she would stay with Rose until her parents came. The witch, Umbridge, didn't look too happy with that. Rose could only guess that Umbridge wanted Rose immediately removed from Hogwarts and in the Ministry's custody.

At the moment, Rose and Dora were in the front of a small queue as they walked toward Dumbledore's office. A few feet behind them were Scrimgeour and Umbridge. And behind the Ministry representatives was Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster – unknown to the Ministry pair - had his wand in hand in case Scrimgeour and Umbridge decided to do anything rash. Probably a good thing since Umbridge was grumbling under her breath.

Both Dumbledore and Dora had told Rose that everything would be alright, but Rose wasn't too sure. For the second day in a row, Rose thought she was about to be expelled from Hogwarts. Even worse, she thought she was going to go to Azkaban! She didn't understand. Dumbledore, and her parents, had told her she wasn't a murderer. They said she didn't murder Quirrel! Quirrel was already dead, having been possessed by a Leech! And what were these other charges she was being brought up on? Neither Umbridge nor Scrimgeour had said a word about _those_ charges.

A few minutes later, Rose walked into Dumbledore's office, and her eyes widened when she saw her father and Ted Tonks waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Rose cried.

She rushed over to her father's welcoming arms and cuddled into his comforting hug. Her tears, that had been threatening to fall since Umbridge's announcement, flowed from her and she sobbed into her father's robes.

"Hi, Daddy," Dora said, as she embraced her father.

"You'll be alright, Rose," James said, "I promise."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge growled. "How are you already here to meet us? It hasn't even been twenty minutes since the arrest was made!"

"Are you just naive," Dumbledore said, "Or did you really believe I would not be ready for a moment like this? I contacted Lord Potter immediately after your attempt to arrest his daughter."

"And I contacted my solicitor," James said.

"Attempt?!" Umbridge hissed, "This was no attempt! Rose Potter _is_ under arrest! By Order of Minister Cornelius Fudge himself!"

Rose glared at Umbridge as she remained clutched to her father's side.

"What are the charges?" Ted Tonks asked, "And please do name _all_ of them."

"I'll take this one, Madam Umbridge," Scrimgeour said. "The Heiress Apparent Rose Potter is under arrest on several counts. The first and most recent is the murder of Quirinus Quirrel. Slightly less recent is conspiracy against wizarding society and the Ministry of Magic. Then there are the older charges having to do with the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry. Also, she is charged with keeping a false identity. Other additional charges may come in time."

"I think we can understand the murder charge," James said, "Though that is a severe misunderstanding, and will be explained soon enough. Can we clear up exactly what those other charges mean? What is this conspiracy?"

"Albus Dumbledore reported to me on the evening of Monday the second of September," Scrimgeour said, "that Rose Potter claimed to have encountered that whom we shall refer as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. She claimed that the Dark wizard had returned from the dead. That can be summarized as conspiracy to commit fear-mongering toward the Ministry of Magic and the wizarding population in general."

"So you're telling me that because we claimed Voldemort is not as dead as is suggested," James said, "That this is conspiracy?!"

"Are you confessing to taking part in the conspiracy as well?" Umbridge said, with a voice of hunger, "How many other conspirators are in your little group? How many believe this nonsense that the Dark wizard has returned from the dead?"

"I believe we can clear this up in time," Dumbledore said, "Can we clear up the other charges first? Restriction for Underage Wizardry?"

"Rose Potter has shown an expertise in her magical skills far greater than that of her peers of the same age," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "This can only be explained by several years of practice with wands and magic. None of which can be claimed as accidental."

"Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry only pertains to magic use around Muggles," Ted said, "There were no Muggles around when Rose practiced magic."

"She was being taught as a primary education," James said, "Much like any other young wizard or witch in training before they go to Hogwarts. If you keep that charge, you'll have to charge several students in this school. Including most, if not all, of the purebloods. Purebloods train their magic, with wands, before they come to Hogwarts."

Umbridge looked ready to spit fire. Scrimgeour merely raised his eyebrows.

"The charge will be taken away if you can produce evidence there were no Muggles around," Scrimgeour said.

"Yes, indeed," Umbridge said, "After all, you were away from Britain, and in an unknown location. We must assume you were around Muggles, in the Muggle world."

"We can clear up this in due time," James said, "And the final charge of false identity?"

"In a recent edition of the Daily Prophet," Scrimgeour said, "Rose Potter stated she had used her name since she was fifteen months old. However, Ministry records _and_ Hogwarts records have no knowledge of that name until September first of this year. It was also reported she recently signed her name as Harry Potter as recent as July when she received her Hogwarts letter."

"So because we were trying to keep her identity hidden from those who wished to harm her," James said, "You call that using a false identity!"

"It was never recorded with the Ministry, Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. "It should have been done on the official date of name-change."

"The name-change was not Rose's decision," James said. "It was mine and mine alone. She had no decision when it came to her name."

"Then I suppose we should bring you up on charges as well," Umbridge said, smiling widely.

"I can accept that," James said, "Ted?"

"My client demands a fair and speedy trial for both him and his daughter, the Heiress Apparent Rose Potter," Ted said, "He rightfully demands a trial no later, and no sooner than this immediate Sunday. This allows time for Lord Potter to prepare his and his daughter's defense."

"You understand what a fair and speedy trial means, Lord Potter?" Scrimgeour said, "You and your daughter will be up against nearly the _entire_ Wizengamot. All members aside from you, Lord Potter, will be present to vote on the final decision."

"I understand and agree," James said.

"As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Dumbledore said, "And Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I offer Rose Potter sanctuary until she has to travel to the Ministry for her trial."

"Now hold on one moment!" Umbridge growled. "Rose Potter has been suspended from Hogwarts until her trial is over! She is charged with murder! She cannot stay here with the other children!"

"She is innocent until proven guilty, Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said, "Under terms of sanctuary, she will be asked to remain in Gryffindor Tower – either her dormitory or Common Room – until her father comes to collect her."

"You are risking the lives of the other students, Dumbledore!" Umbridge hissed.

"She will not have her wand, Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said, "Her father will claim it for now. I assure you, she is no danger to the other students. Is that right, Rose?"

"I would never hurt another student!" Rose growled, "I, Rose Lily Potter, Heiress Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, accept Sanctuary!"

Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"Am I to understand you hoped to bring my daughter into Ministry custody until her trial?" James asked, "An eleven year old girl -"

"She is _not_ a girl!" Umbridge growled, "She's a half-breed Metamorphmagus!"

"Dolores Umbridge!" a voice said, overhead in a commanding tone.

Rose's eyes widened. That was the _Voice of Hogwarts!_ She looked at the Sorting Hat, who remained stationary, and its 'mouth' closed. Umbridge looked up at the ceiling in fright. Scrimgeour looked shocked, though he had a tone of amusement on his face. James' father, and Ted and Dora Tonks wore roughly the same expression as Scrimgeour. Dumbledore looked very amused, without an ounce of shock.

"Who – who's there?!" Umbridge stammered, "If you are a Spirit, I demand you show yourself now. I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the British Minister of Magic, and you are not welcome in these proceedings! Show yourself at once!"

"Oh, you cannot see me?" The Voice said, "You are standing on my floor as we speak. My walls, doors, windows and ceilings guard you from the chill of the night outside."

A window across the room burst open and a chilly blast – colder than what was to expected on an early September night – burst forth toward Umbridge, surrounding her.

"I am Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge," The Voice said, "And you – you have just insulted one of my students, and one who has taken Sanctuary! I banish you from my Grounds!"

Umbridge opened her mouth to speak, then suddenly vanished into thin air.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid was currently at the gates of Hogwarts, and tending to one of the Thestrals hooked up to a carriage. His boss, the Headmaster had asked him to wait for the two guests there. Apparently they would be forced to walk down the entire driveway instead of use a carriage.

Suddenly, Hagrid heard a croaking sound and saw a toad sitting in the middle of road beyond the gate. He wondered if Neville Longbottom had lost his toad again, then he realized this was not male, but female.

"Away with you, little girl," Hagrid said, "You don't want to get trampled on."

The toad, also known as Dolores Jane Umbridge, turned and hopped away croaking loudly. Hagrid could have sworn it was actually ranting.

"Hope those Ministry folks leave soon," Hagrid said ,"I think I need me a pint."

* * *

Back in Dumbledore's office, Rose was grinning. That mad woman was gone! Though she knew it was probably not the last time she would see the ugly witch.

"Thank you, my old friend," Dumbledore said, looking up at the ceiling; when there was no reply, he looked at Scrimgeour. "I assume you are finished here, Lord Scrimgeour?"

"Sanctuary is accepted," Scrimgeour said, "Trial will be set for Sunday, September 8th, of this year, at precisely eleven-o-clock, in Courtroom Ten. Lord Potter, you are free to go, though you may be brought up on charges as was discussed. You will join your daughter as a defendant."

"I look forward to it, Lord Scrimgeour," James said.

Scrimgeour nodded, then excused himself and left the office. Rose hugged her father again.

"So... what happens now?" she asked.

"Unfortunately you have to stay in Gryffindor Tower, Rose," James said, "But I think it is best so you have the comfort of your friends with you. I will be here on Sunday morning. Tonight and tomorrow, I'll be working on a defense. I already have something in mind."

"This was the extreme you mentioned?" Rose asked, "You knew I was going to be arrested?!"

"Headmaster Dumbledore and I," James said, "mutually agreed that the Ministry of Magic was probably stupid enough to arrest you. They were just waiting until a good time. Fortunately it gave us time to prepare. Though more preparations will be done tomorrow. Rose, I guarantee one-hundred percent that you'll be back here on Sunday evening, and I'll be here as Professor Potter. You see, the Ministry assured it when they said we'll face the _entire_ Wizengamot."

"The Great Alliance!" Rose said, suddenly realizing her father's strategy.

"The Ministry does not know the Great Alliance is beginning to make its return," James said, "On Sunday, we will prove our strength. This time it will be stronger than ever."

Rose hugged her father again. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Rosie," James said, then sighed, "I should have expected that Conspiracy charge. Are you charged with Conspiracy too, Albus?"

"Ah, not at the moment," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I had to tell a white lie. I could not have the Ministry believe that I believed Voldemort had returned. They would remove me from both my post as Headmaster and Chief Warlock. That would not be good for any of us."

"Voldemort would attack Hogwarts if he came back to a body and found you were gone from Hogwarts," James said.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, I am afraid," Dumbledore said, smiling, "I will never leave as long as those here remain loyal to me."

"Well, I hope that remains that way for quite some time," Ted said.

Rose could feel her father tighten his hold against her. Rose knew her father wasn't as loyal to Dumbledore as he hoped. There were still several unanswered questions Dumbledore had not answered for, and her father did not like that.

"I believe we should go to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure there are some nervous Gryffindors waiting to see what is going on. I can explain it to them."

"A good idea," Ted Tonks said, "Meanwhile. Dora? I'd like to visit my old House."

"Sure thing, Daddy," Dora said, "But first..."

She walked over to Rose, who moved from her father to Dora and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for being here for me," Rose said.

"Yes, thank you," James said. "It is good to know Rose has someone here for her when I cannot be here."

Rose held onto her hug for a few more moments, then released Dora. Then the small group headed out of Dumbledore's office, and soon separated in direction of their Common Rooms.

* * *

 **Decided to end Part 1 there. A lot of things taking place here! And more to come with the storyline!**

 **I'm sure all of you liked the Toad vs. The Voice scene. That was fun to write and something I did not plan for! Spontaneity rules!**

 **Also I hoped you liked my Marauder introduction and back-story.**

 **Next chapter: Rose deals with Sanctuary, James and Lily have a chat about family. And Umbridge.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**


	14. Sanctuary

**Chapter 14  
Sanctuary**

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter didn't have much to do with concerning the trial. So I decided "House Potter Vs. The Ministry Part 2" will be next chapter's title.**

 **One important thing I guess I have failed to mention. Amelia Black is NOT the DMLE head in this story. She's been gone from Britain for the past decade, so the only connection she has in the Ministry is Head of the Bones House, in which she sits on the Wizengamot. Tiberius Ogden – relation of Bob Ogden, Former Head of DMLE - is the current Head.**

 **Warning: Minor moment of sensuality.**

 **Edit: I changed some information in this chapter about Rose's twin siblings. I realized they're not going to Hogwarts when Rose is in second year. They'd be born before that Halloween in 1981 if that was the case. Lily was pregnant with them on that Halloween. So they're not even ten years old yet.**

* * *

 **Friday** **, September 6** **th** **, 1991**

Rose giggled at the wheezing sound her father made as they reached the seventh floor. James Potter was quite out of breath by the time they had reached the top of the Grand Staircase. Interestingly enough, Dumbledore seemed quite fine.

"I consider myself athletic, with a fine degree of stamina," James said, as they started the trek toward Gryffindor Tower, "But that was quite the test of both. I do not know how you and Minerva do it all the time, Albus."

"Years and years of practice, my dear boy," Albus said. "I believe our bodies have just gotten used to it."

"Thank Merlin the Defense classroom and Office is on the third floor!" James said.

Rose snickered. It was nice to find something funny after the drama she had gone through that evening. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the large woman smiled as she looked at James.

"Well, you have become quite the looker, James," the Fat Lady said, "Lily is quite the lucky lady."

Rose snorted. The portrait was actually flirting with her father!

"It is lovely to see you too, milady," James said.

"Caput Draconis," Rose said.

The portrait opened as if on a hinge, and Rose led her father and Headmaster into the Common Room. The large room was absolutely packed with what appeared to be nearly all of the Gryffindor students in the school. Susan, Hermione and Neville were waiting near the portrait-hole. Both Susan and Hermione had wet eyes.

"Rose!" Susan cried.

Rose was nearly knocked over by the force of Susan's hug. Hermione bashfully hugged both girls at once, deciding she couldn't wait.

"Gryffindors!" Dumbledore said, "May I have your attention please?"

"Quiet down everyone!" Percy Weasley said.

This was quite unnecessary, because everyone was silent and watching the scene. When Percy realized this, he blushed as red as his hair. Dumbledore merely chuckled in amusement.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I see you've fit quite well into your Prefect role. Gryffindors, unless you were subject to Obliviation this evening, I am sure you all recall the scene that took place in the Great Hall this evening. Our delicious dinner was rudely interrupted by two representatives from the Ministry of Magic. Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge ordered for Rose Potter's arrest, on the charge of murdering Professor Quirrel. How many of you here remember my Possession lesson in Defense this week?"

The majority of the students raised their hands.

"Then I am sure you remember me informing you all," Dumbledore said, "that Miss Potter _could not_ have murdered Professor Quirrel, because he was – for all intents and purposes – already dead from the moment he was Possessed by the Leech. The Ministry of Magic either does not know the whole story, or simply wishes to ignore the key points. This will all be cleared up on Sunday, when Rose will sit in front of nearly the _entire_ Wizengamot for a trial. I assure you all, there is nothing to fear concerning Miss Potter's chances of expulsion or even going to Azkaban. Rose's father, the Lord James Potter, here, is well prepared for the defense."

James waved his hand in greeting. Rose nearly laughed at the expression on the faces of several witches in the room. It appeared that several of them had a sudden fancy for her father. The rest of the other students were simply in awe. After all, James Potter's story of that Halloween night in 1981 was almost as famous as Rose's own.

"The Ministry representatives threatened to remove Miss Potter from Hogwarts and take her into their custody," Dumbledore said, "But everything worked out and she will remain here until, at least, Sunday morning."

Soft smiles lightened Susan and Hermione's faces, and Rose smiled at them in turn.

"She is under Sanctuary," Dumbledore said, "Meaning she must remain here in Gryffindor Tower until either I, other staff members, or her parents come to remove her from the Tower. She has full permission to visit the Common Room, or stay in her dormitory. Fifth and Six Year Prefects, if you will, please volunteer to chaperone her one at a time this evening and the whole of tomorrow. I imagine it will be the easiest task you'll ever do. I don't think she'll be too much trouble."

Rose shook her head and smiled.

"Please talk amongst yourselves, Prefects," Dumbledore said. "Those Prefects who remain here during mealtimes with Rose will have food delivered to them, as will Rose. As for the rest of you, I am sure Rose only wants to have the company of her friends in this troubling time. Please respect those wishes and leave her be. You may return to whatever you were doing. Thank you."

Most of the Gryffindors went back to what they had been doing, though Rose suspected their conversations were about her. A few girls around the room were giggling or staring at Rose's father.

"I will take my leave," Dumbledore said, "Come see me in my office when you're through here, and you can leave through my Floo."

"Thank you, sir," James said, "I reckon I'll be here for a few more minutes."

Dumbledore nodded then gave Rose a reassuring smile and wink, then left the Common Room. Meanwhile, Lavender and Parvati walked over to Rose and her father.

"Ah," James said, looking at the two girls, "You must be Rose's other two dorm-mates. I see the pendants my wife gave you."

"Yes, please give her our thanks," Parvati said; Lavender echoed her wish of thanks.

"You must be Lord Patil's daughter," James said to Parvati.

"Yes, Lord Potter," Parvati said, "Daddy has talked about you and your father, told me and my sister stories."

"He's a good friend, as is your mother," James said, "And you, Miss?"

"Brown," Lavender said, "Lavender Brown."

"Braddock Brown's daughter?" James asked; Lavender nodded, "I have never formally met him, only see him in Wizengamot Council meetings. Might have to change that if my daughter will be well-acquainted with his. It is nice to meet you both. I'll give my wife your thanks."

Lavender and Parvati nodded, then moved near Rose's friends. Oliver Wood walked over to James. Rose introduced him as the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Lord Potter," Oliver said, "It is an honor to meet you. I've heard much about your days on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. One of the greatest teams in the last century, and one of the greatest Captains. I can only hope to echo that."

James smiled. "Well, you're off to a fine start if you chosen my daughter for the team."

"If Professor McGonagall says she's good, then I'll trust her," Oliver said, "At least until I see for myself. I'll just leave and let you speak to Rose. Again, it is an honor to meet you."

James smiled and Oliver left and went back over to the Quidditch team. Then Percy and Ron walked over to James.

"Ah, you two must be two of Arthur Weasley's sons," James said.

"Yes, sir," Percy said, "Ron has something he wants to say to you. Go on, Ron."

"Lord Potter," Ron said, "I already apologized to Rose. But I wanted to do the same for you. I am sorry if I caused any grief for you and your family. It was my letter that caused my Mum to overreact. And I made some mistakes with that letter."

"It takes a true proper young wizard to apologize, Ron," James said, "Thank you."

Ron nodded, then hurried away.

"I also wish to apologize for any grief my family may have caused, Lord Potter," Percy said. "I should have done something to prevent Ron sending out that letter. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you."

"I think your father handled it rather nicely," James said, "We have it pretty much handled now. But thank you."

Percy bowed his head slightly, said a respectful – if not rather pompous – farewell, then left. When there wasn't anyone else who wanted to meet James – though several girls seemed to be fighting whether or not to do so – James turned to Rose.

"I need to get home and talk to your Mum before she stresses out too much," James said, "I need your wand, sweetheart."

Rose sighed and took her wand from her pocket, then handed it to her father.

"I know, dear," James said, "One almost feels naked without their wand. You'll get it back soon enough. I'll be here in the morning on Sunday. I'll get your mother to pick out a nice formal dress for you to wear on Sunday to the trial."

"Appearances make good first impressions," Rose said, echoing her mother's words over the years.

"Good girl," James said. "I'm sure you'll behave yourself until Sunday. There isn't too much you can do to get into trouble while stuck in here. Don't let anyone or anything get you down. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Daddy," Rose said.

She hugged her father again, and it lingered for a good thirty seconds. When Rose backed away, Susan hugged him.

"I don't want to be here anymore if Rose gets expelled, Uncle James," Susan said. "I know I have other friends, but... it's been the two of us for most of our lives."

"Nothing like that will happen, Susan," James said, "We have it well in hand. I'll try to get permission to let you come to the trial. I'm sure both our families will be in attendance."

"Both Auntie and Daddy are on the Wizengamot," Susan said, backing out of the hug, "So I'm my sister and brothers will be there."

"I'll do my best to make sure you're there," James said, "And I'll get Amelia to pick out a dress if you can go."

"Thanks," Susan said, "I'll keep an eye on Rose."

Rose huffed. She did _not_ need a babysitter! It was bad enough the Prefects had to stay with her.

James smiled, obviously noting Rose's annoyance. "I'm sure you will. I must be off. I'll see you on Sunday."

He walked back through the portrait-hole. Rose and her friends – all four dorm-mates and Neville – walked over to a table they found empty and sat down.

"So?" Susan asked, "Tell us what happened!"

Rose began the story. However, knowing that others were eavesdropping, she did not mention the Voice of Hogwarts yet. She wanted that to be kept a secret amongst her friends. She had a feeling the Voice didn't want _everyone_ to know about it. Nor did she mention the conspiracy charge. She didn't want that one out in public either."

"But there weren't any Muggles around us at all!" Susan said, "We were on a remote private island with Muggle Repelling Wards!"

"I know that," Rose said, "Daddy will likely explain that in the hearing."

"Listen up, everyone!" Susan shouted at the Gryffindors, "How many of you practiced at least some magic with borrowed wands before you came here?"

Two-thirds of the students raised their hands.

"See!" Susan said, "That Underage Wizardry charge is crap!" She ignored Hermione's hiss for her swearing. "That is our version of Muggle primary school! We can't go to actual Muggle primary schools. Accidental magic is too risky."

"Besides the fact we were on a remote island for the last decade," Rose added.

"What about you, Neville, Parvati, Lavender?" Susan asked, "All home-schooled. Might have learned a little magic with borrowed wands."

"Maybe a bit," Parvati said, "Most of it was bookwork and non-magic stuff."

"Me too," Neville said, "Might have used a wand once or twice. Broke one of my Gran's vases trying to Levitate it, and then she refused afterward to let me use a wand until I came here."

"Definitely couldn't go to those Muggle schools," Lavender said, "My accidental magic was on all over the place when I was seven or eight."

"I was lucky mine was minimal," Hermione said, "Most of it was at home."

Rose was about to reply, when an older girl – possibly a fifth year – walked over to them. Rose had never met her, nor seen her in the past week.

"Rose?" the girl asked.

"Um... yes?" Rose asked.

The girl looked at her group of friends then looked back at Rose.

"Your father isn't... possibly... is there a chance he'll be single in the future?" the girl asked.

"Pardon me?" Rose asked, in disbelief, "No! He's happily married to my mother, and my mother is pregnant! Didn't you see that in the Daily Prophet! Piss off with your dumb inappropriate fancy!"

The girl blushed, obviously embarrassed, and walked back to her friends. She said something to them and the other girls pouted.

"And the rest of you can piss off with your fancies too!" Rose growled at the girls.

Susan, Lavender and Parvati snickered loudly. Hermione looked offended at Rose's language, before she started giggling.

"You shouldn't be too harsh, Rose," she said, "Your father is very handsome."

"Yeah," Lavender said, nodding; Parvati nodded as well.

"Not you girls too!" Rose groaned, "Just... 'ew!' That's my father you're talking about!"

Hermione grinned, and Lavender and Parvati giggled. Rose then realized her friends were just trying to cheer her up because of her dreary evening.

She smiled. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I'll be fine. I'm sorry this ruins the weekend. We had things planned. You can go see the Quidditch Pitch, or talk to the Portraits tomorrow, if you want. I won't mind."

"Nonsense!" Hermione said, "We'll do it all next weekend. We're going to be here for you."

"Yeah," Susan said, "I can always see the Pitch if there is reserve try-outs. Or during your practice next Saturday. I'd be a lousy best friend if I skived off being here with you just to go see something that will be there next week."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

They remained at the table for most of the evening until it was time for bedtime. Rose was happy to have the company, and knew her friends would be there tomorrow for her as well.

* * *

James yawned and glanced at his pocket-watch. It was nearing midnight. He was sitting at the desk in his office, writing letters to several members of the Light and Neutral Alliances who had sent him offers for Betrothing their children – both sons and daughters – to Rose earlier that week. Although he had denied all contracts, he kept the names in mind for possible new members of the Great Alliance. Now it was time to see who was really serious.

Sirius had talked to him via Floo earlier that evening, and informed him that he had been in contact all night with a few members of the Great Alliance, but he still had a few more to talk to. Sirius also informed James that he and Amelia, and their children, would be at Potter Manor the following morning and spend much of the day. The six children could play with each other while the adults prepared for the trial. Ted, who had met James in Dumbledore's Office before they left Hogwarts, said he and his wife, Andromeda, would be there as well.

James heard a tapping sound on the door, and looked up. Lily stood in the doorway. He smiled, remembering earlier that night when he came home. Remus, Lily and his children were waiting for him. Remus had been sitting with Lily and the children, playing riddle games and keeping them calm while James was gone. James thanked Remus for his help. Then Remus promised he'd be back tomorrow and left – he was staying with Sirius' family until he could get his own flat.

James had then told the children that Rose was fine, though he didn't let them know anything besides the fact that Rose had to go in front of the Wizengamot. He told Lily everything when they were alone behind silencing charms so the kids didn't eavesdrop. Lily needed much consoling, and James had held her for a good ten minutes.

"The kids finally asleep?" James asked.

When he had come into his office around eleven-o-clock, the kids were still up.

"Yeah, finally," Lily said, "Alex was the last to go to sleep. He was sitting in my lap, crying for a good half-hour. He was sure that Rose was going to Azkaban. We didn't tell him what Rose was accused of, so he was confused."

"He'd just be more worried if we did, Lily," James said, "He loves Rose. He's just scared for her."

"He asked me why Rose couldn't come home tonight," Lily said.

"We'd smother Rose," James said, with a sigh, "Especially with the Blacks visiting tomorrow. Rose needs comfort, not smothering."

"I told him something like that," Lily said, "I promised him he'd see her Sunday. We're really letting Alex go to the trial?"

"He's old enough, Lily," James said, "He'll be fine. There will be no Dementors at the trial."

Lily nodded. "When I left their bedroom, Chrys and Charlie were asleep in their own beds. When I checked on them again, after Alex fell asleep, they were cuddled up asleep together in the same bed."

"Lily, I doubt it is anything inappropriate," James said, "It is their own way of coping with all of this."

"I know," Lily said, sighing, "We do need to talk to them about sleeping in separate rooms though. Especially since they'll be split up in a couple years when they go to Hogwarts."

"Right," James said, "We tried that when we moved back here, remember? We offered Chrys her own room, and put Charlie and Alex in one room together. Alex and Chrys switched two days after."

"And Chrys did the proper thing of asking the house-elves for a privacy screen to change her clothes behind," Lily finished. "Which means she knows how to be mature about rooming with her brother. I know that."

"If nothing has changed by their tenth birthday in May," James said, "We can compromise."

"You mean _I_ can compromise with them," Lily said, "You'll be at Hogwarts during the weekdays."

"Right," James said. "Well, if all goes well, you'll be at Hogwarts by then. For a couple months, before and after the baby comes."

He knew that Lily wasn't exactly completely comfortable with him being a Professor just yet. Mostly it was because he had never been away from her for longer than a weekend during their whole marriage so far. Not during the war, and not even when he had gone to Britain for Wizengamot Council duties when they lived on Isle Potter. This was a big change for all of them.

"Starting next summer," James said, "they can sleep in the same rooms on weekends, but during the week, they'll sleep in separate rooms. That is our compromise. We'll put Alex back in Charlie's room, and if Alex wants his own room back, then when Rose goes to school next year, Chrys can use her room."

"If she remains at Hogwarts," Lily said, "I doubt they'll send her to Azkaban, cause of her age. But she could still be expelled by the Ministry. Dumbledore wouldn't expel her, but the Ministry might."

"Lily," James said, "We talked about this. I'm not worried at all. I have an excellent strategy that just needs to be cleared up tomorrow."

Lily sighed. "Alright. I like that compromise idea, though. It has to be done sooner or later. For the moment, the twins might be... innocently oblivious about the fact that they're not _entirely_ identical - outside of height difference - if you know what I mean. We'll have to give them _The Talk_ and I'll have to give Chrys the _other_ talk. I gave both talks to Rose the day after her tenth birthday. The twins will be ten in May."

"I can give the boy's half to Charlie," James said.

Lily chuckled. "Maybe that will disgust them enough to the point of not sharing rooms anymore."

James laughed. "Probably. Hopefully it simply affects that and not their relationship as siblings."

"Right," Lily said. "James? Please come to bed."

"I need to finish these letters so I can send them off when I wake up," James said, "I'll need the replies by this time tomorrow. So it has to be early when I send them."

"You can finish them tomorrow morning then," Lily said, "James? Look at me."

James looked up from the letter he was writing. Lily waved her wand around her nightie, and soon it was rather transparent. He could see her nude body through the nightie. Her nightie went to her knees and she was _not_ wearing panties. She must have taken them off before she entered the office; she had planned this! James swallowed as he felt his pants tighten.

"You don't play fair, woman!" James growled, playfully.

He sighed, dropped his quill, then stood up. She giggled like one of their children when he chased after her out of the office, across the hall, and into the bedroom. Soon enough, only sounds of passion and love were heard in their bedroom.

Luckily, they had a magically sound-proof bedroom.

* * *

 **Saturday** **, September 7** **th** **, 1991**

( _Sometime around seven-o-clock in the morning)_

When Rose awoke on Saturday morning, she found she was not alone in her four-poster bed. Susan was laying next to her, propped on her elbow and looking at her. The red-and-gold curtains around her bed were closed, so none of her dorm-mates could see into the bed. Though now that Rose thought about that, she wondered if they were asleep; after all, it was the weekend and they could sleep in.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked Susan.

"You had a nightmare in the middle of the night," Susan said, "You made noises and woke me up. So I crawled into your bed and cuddled up with you. It must have helped because you relaxed."

"Oh," Rose said, "Thanks. We haven't done something like this in forever. I kind of miss it."

"Me too," Susan said, "What was your nightmare about?"

"I was in the courtroom," Rose said, "at my hearing. Only... I never seen what the courtrooms look like. So to me it looked like the Great Hall, even though I know it isn't that big. It is just how I saw it. And... that woman Umbridge was there. She was leading the trial, not Dumbledore who leads it as Chief Warlock. Umbridge said I was guilty of everything and... and Dementors swooped in on me. Then it was over. I didn't feel cold though, I remember that. Dementors make you feel cold. I felt... warm. Maybe that was when you cuddled up with me?"

"Maybe," Susan said.

Rose saw a hint of blush on her friend's cheeks. "Thank you. I had a peaceful sleep after the nightmare was over. You must have scared away the bad dreams. So thanks."

"You're welcome," Susan said, "I... um... better leave the bed before the others wake up."

Rose nodded. She then leaned over to Susan and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, again.

Susan blushed, nearly as red as her hair this time. She then crawled out of the bed and through the curtains. Rose then opened the curtains, and to her relief found the others closed – which meant their dorm-mates were still asleep.

"I just realized something," Rose said. "There are bathrooms in the Gryffindor Common Room, but the showers are down the corridor outside the Tower! And I'm stuck here thanks to Sanctuary!"

"Well," Susan said, "I think the fourth years and up have in-dorm showers, which explains why we haven't seen them in the public showers. You could ask someone there. Perhaps one of the Prefects. Or you could ask if a Prefect could escort you to the public showers. I'm sure the Professors would give you permission."

"I guess so," Rose said.

Rose groaned. She was really starting to regret her decision to accept Sanctuary! Her father might have let her come home if she hadn't chosen it so quickly. She could have spent today with her siblings who she missed. They were probably terrified she'd go to Azkaban. She wanted to tell them she'd be okay, even if she didn't believe it herself.

Damn that Umbridge woman for scaring her into choosing Sanctuary so quickly. Wherever Umbridge was, she hoped the horrid woman was having a horrible day!

* * *

( _Eight-o-clock_ i _n the morning)  
_  
Rebekah Zonko, the wife of the Zonko's owner, Hogsmeade branch, was cooking breakfast and watching her young daughter play in the front yard, through the front window of the her home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. Her husband, and Zonko's owner, Zachariah, was reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table. She glanced at her daughter, who was sitting on the ground, her back turned toward her. Rebekah frowned and turned toward her husband.

"I need to check on our daughter," Rebekah said, "Could you work on breakfast?"

Rebekah was a Muggle, so of course she couldn't do magic at all. If she had, perhaps she could enchant the stove to fix the breakfast. Her husband was a pureblood wizard, and their daughter a young half-blood witch, who had just started showing signs of being a witch recently. Her husband nodded, and she walked out into the front yard.

"Zelda?" Rebekah asked, "What are you doing?"

"Froggy, Mummy, lookie!" Zelda said, in her four-year old little voice.

Zelda had a large toad in her hand. She was holding it by the throat.

"Zelda Zonko, put that down this instant!" Rebekah scolded.

Zelda dropped the toad onto the sidewalk, and it hit with a mighty thud. Rebekah feared the toad had been knocked out. Or perhaps Zelda had accidentally killed it when it hit the ground too hard. Suddenly, the toad started to convulse! Zelda screamed and ran over to Rebekah, who picked her daughter up. Zelda sobbed against her mother, either afraid of, or scared for, the toad. Rebekah watched the toad convulse and begin to grow into human body.

"Zachariah!" Rebekah screamed.

A few moments later, Zachariah Zonko came out of the house, wand at the ready. What he saw, he almost couldn't believe. He had just been reading an article in the Daily Prophet about an Anti-Werewolf debate, and Dolores Umbridge's picture had accompanied the article. Now that very same woman was laying in his front yard, unconscious.

"She was a toad!" Rebekah said, "A – a – what do you call it?"

"An Animagus," Zachariah said.

Zachariah wondered if Umbridge was a registered or unregistered Animagus. If she was unregistered, he might get a reward of some kind. Or at least have his name in the Daily Prophet accompanying the article that outed Umbridge as an unregistered Animagus. That would get him more customers for his shop.

"Take Zelda inside, sweetheart," he said, "I need to contact the Ministry. They'll want to know that one of their high-ranking staff members is here."

When Rebekah and Zelda were inside, Zachariah Stunned Umbridge so she wouldn't wake. For added measure, he placed a charm on her that made her appear drunk. He loved Joke-based Charms! He had wanted to do that to her for quite some time. She hated Muggles, like his wife. She deserved that and more.

Zachariah grinned as he headed inside and toward his Floo. Embarrassing Dolores Umbridge sounded like an excellent start to the day!

* * *

( _Eight-thirty in the morning)  
_  
Rufus Scrimgeour was walking toward the Auror Department when he was met by his elderly boss, Tiberius Ogden, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement coming from the other direction.

"Rufus!" Tiberius said, "How well do you know Dolores Umbridge?"

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Not very well. I tend to try to ignore her. Though I did need to speak with her about the Potter trial tomorrow. I haven't seen her since I left Hogwarts last night."

"Ah, that would be because she didn't even leave Hogsmeade," Tiberius said, "Apparently she got completely plastered last night and remained in Hogsmeade, hopping around the village in her toad Animagus form."

"I didn't know she was an Animagus," Rufus said.

"Neither does the rest of the Ministry," Tiberius said, "She's unregistered."

Rufus' eyes widened, and a grin appeared on his face.

"She's at Zachariah Zonko's residence in Hogsmeade," Tiberius said, "Passed out, still drunk."

"Public drunkenness _and_ an unregistered Animagus charge," Rufus said, "Excellent! If you excuse me, I think I'll find Kingsley Shacklebolt, and we'll go visit Zonko's."

Tiberius grinned and walked off in the other direction. Rufus grinned as he made his way into the Auror Department. Ever since Dolores Umbridge had taken charge last night and embarrassed him in front of Lord Potter and Albus Dumbledore, he had wanted to see her hung dry. Whatever that voice was, that identified itself as Hogwarts, had done a pretty good job of doing it for him. But now it would be his chance.

Perhaps he could somehow pinpoint some of Umbridge's misdeeds toward Minister Fudge. Fudge and Umbridge seemed close after all. Also, he knew Lord Potter was probably going to embarrass the Ministry during the trial on Sunday. The man seemed like he _wanted_ a trial with the entire Wizengamot. It had thrilled Potter to hear that. Which meant Potter had something up his sleeve.

Rufus simply hoped Potter embarrassed Fudge during the trial. And how could he not? It was a trial for the young Heiress Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. The most popular child in wizarding Great Britain. Almost as popular as the Muggle royal princes! Once the wizarding society heard Rose was put on trial, Howlers would be sent to Fudge, and Rufus hoped they demanded the man's resignation.

With Fudge out of office, Scrimgeour could replace him. That sounded like a pretty good idea to him.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there. Next chapter will have more about the trial stuff, including more plotting from James and Co.**

 **I liked a lot of the stuff in this chapter. I haven't focused much on Rose's siblings, and this gives a little insight into them. We'll get a bit more next chapter. The twins' relationship is based off of a friend of mine. She and her twin brother shared the same room and sometimes the same bed until they were ten or eleven. They were just that close. Then their parents gave them the Talk, and as my friend said "I moved into the spare bedroom pretty quick after that! Even my brother wasn't immune from my 'ew, boys!' phase." I don't know if I'll go that far, but we'll see.**

 **Also, there was a bit of Rose and Susan fluff. Was it too much too early or just right? I know when I want first kisses and stuff. Kisses on cheeks and hugs are all that is happening for quite a while. And they'll likely be few and far in between from here until their relationship blossoms more.**

 **I don't think we'll ever see the whole Zonko family back in this story... maybe a small mention or two in the distant future. (Perhaps if there is an attack in Hogsmeade later on). I just wanted one of the Hogsmeade shop owners and their families for the Umbridge scene. Zonko seemed perfect because of the Joke Charm he used.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. House Potter Vs The Ministry, Part 2

**Chapter 15  
House Potter Vs. The Ministry, Part 2**

 **Author's Note: I made a mistake last chapter regarding Rose's twin siblings Chrys and Charlie. When I first wrote it, James and Lily spoke as if the twins were ten. They're not, they're nine, and won't go to Hogwarts until Rose is in her third year. So the conversation is changed a bit. Some of you might have read the edited conversation, and many of you might not have. A few changes were made in James and Lily's decisions. For example, Lily has _not_ put off the Talk yet for the twins. They have yet to turn 10 (she gave the Talk to Rose on her tenth), so that's all fine.**

* * *

 **Saturday** **, September 7** **th** **, 1991  
**  
"Daddy?" Chrysanthemum Potter asked.

"Yes, angel?" James replied.

The Potters – aside from Rose, of course - Blacks and Remus Lupin were currently sitting around one end of the lengthy table in the massive Event Room of Potter Manor, which was also used as the dining room. They were dining on breakfast before the adults would focus on preparing for the trial the following day. The children would be playing together around the house or out on the Grounds surrounding Potter Manor. Ted and Andromeda Tonks had not arrived yet.

With Rose and Susan away at Hogwarts, Chrys was the apparent voted leader of the children – which was rather odd, James thought, since her twin brother was future Lord of the House of Potter. Maybe it was because Chrys was older than Charlie, having been born a few minutes before him. So whatever Chrys was wanting, James knew it was likely about all the kids.

"Can we fly and play out on the Quidditch Pitch today?" Chrys asked.

On the southern side of the Grounds of Potter Manor, there was a half-court Quidditch Pitch. The Rings on either side were thirty-five feet in the air instead of the standard fifty. Even though the wards around Potter Manor were enchanted so no Muggles would see the magic on the Grounds, the Pitch was downsized due to laws regarding such things at residences. Even then, Potter Manor one of only five private residences in Great Britain known to have a Quidditch Pitch on their Grounds.

"Depends on what your Aunt and Uncle say about your cousins," James said.

"Please?!" Eli and Marlene Black begged their parents in unison.

"Well, we did allow you to bring your brooms, didn't we?" Sirius said, smiling; then he raised his hand to stop their celebration. " _However._ Reggie is just getting used to Quidditch style of playing. So no Beater or Bludger style of play. Keep it to a low enough speed that it can be exciting and fun, but also _safe!_ No knocking into each other. And there can only be Chasers and Keepers."

James smiled at his longtime best mate. Before the man had become a father, he probably never would have been caught making rules about taming down Quidditch play. But having kids made him more mature – at least when it came to them. At times, he was still his usual Marauder self when he was only around the adults.

"Rose is the only good Seeker amongst us kids anyway," Charlie Potter said, "We never find the Snitch without her."

"Charlie," Lily said, "Please ask one of the house-elves to be your childminder before you head out onto the Pitch."

James and Lily had been teaching Charlie – as future Lord of the House of Potter – how to respectfully handle the house-elves. It was part of his home-schooling.

"Yes, Mum," Charlie said.

"Don't use Melina," James said, referring to the Head-Elf of Potter Manor, "She's on post duty today."

"And be careful," Amelia said, " _All of you_. We don't want to have to take you to St. Mungo's."

The kids all promised in unison that they would. They quickly finished their breakfast, then – after asking properly to be excused – ran out of the dining room together.

"Hopefully this 'play-date' will keep their minds off of the trial," Amelia said, "I'm surprised they're so active and hyper right now. It was nearly midnight when the twins got to bed, and even though Reggie was already asleep by then, it was well past his bedtime. They were so worried about Rose."

"Ours were just as worried," Lily said, nodding. "Even though we told them barely anything."

"It was _because_ we told them barely anything that they're more worried," Sirius said.

"I suppose we should tell them something," James said, with a sigh, "After all, they'll hear the charges at the trial."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine after tomorrow," Remus said. "More than likely, she'll be found innocent. It will all just be a bad nightmare that turned out to be real after this."

"Your optimistic attitude is always inspiring, Moony," James said, "But a lot of what happens tomorrow depends on what happens _today._ "

He was about to call for Melina about any new post, when the Potter House Head-Elf walked into the room, accompanied by Ted and Andromeda Tonks. James was rather amused when the elf introduced the pair as if they had just arrived at a social party instead of a normal house visit. Melina was simply quirky like that.

"Thank you, Melina," James said, "Has any new post arrived since last time I asked?"

Melina snapped her fingers and a few scrolls appeared on the table near James.

"Excellent," James said, "Please check in every half-hour or so with any new post. Have the children picked out a childminder?"

"Daisy has taken the role, Master James," Melina said.

James had been trying to get her to just call him just by his name for years, but she was much too proper for that, and he simply didn't want to upset her. Her mother was one of his first childhood friends. Missy had passed away from natural causes a couple years earlier, and he had promised her he would watch over her daughter, and also attempt to reunite her with her sister and father, who was owned by another family. He was just waiting for the proper time. The owner of Melina's sister wasn't exactly one of his favorite people, ever since the man's son had been involved in torturing his good friends.

James thanked the elf, and Melina bowed then vanished.

"Daisy's an excellent choice to watch the children," Lily said, mostly to Sirius and Amelia, to calm any nerves about their children, "I thought about making her a handmaiden for the children when my pregnancy makes watching the kids a hassle, and when the baby is born. So she needs the practice."

"So did Andromeda and I miss anything too important?" Ted asked.

"Nah, we were just finishing up with breakfast," James said.

"It probably was a good thing you showed up late," Sirius said, "We would have had thirteen sitting at the table. Bad omen, that is."

"Since when did you become superstitious?" James asked.

"My Animagus is _literally_ a Grim, mate," Sirius said.

"Point," James said, "I think we'd be fine, though. Since there would have technically been fourteen."

He looked at Lily, who smiled.

"Thank Merlin you're not having twins, Lily," Sirius said, with a shudder.

James snickered and opened the first of the letters, and started reading through it.

"Excellent," James said, "Lord Braddock Brown has agreed to vote in favor for us no matter what. He also says he may join the Great Alliance, if a Betrothal Contract involving his daughter and another House outside our Alliance falls through. I just met his daughter, Lavender, last night. She's one of Rose and Susan's dorm-mates, along with Hermione, and one of Lord Patil's daughters."

"No word on who he's trying to make a Contract with?" Lily asked, "We could bring them into the Alliance."

"I think Lord Brown knew we would try that," James said. "He might be afraid it is someone Neutral we'd be opposed to."

"Well, I'll say this now," Sirius said. "After last night, the Great Alliance could use some new members."

"Uh-oh," James said, looking at Sirius, "Bad news?"

"Lords Boot and MacMillan have joined another Alliance," Sirius said, "Someone in the Neutral House, I believe."

"Which means they could be gearing toward going to Neutral themselves instead of remaining in the Light," James said; he sighed deeply. "Are they still going to vote for or against Rose and I?"

"Neither confirmed or denied it," Sirius said, "I think they're one of those rare breeds of Council members who actually will wait to make their decision until they listen to your defense."

James sighed. "We need all the Neutrals we can get! I doubt anyone in the Dark Alliance will vote in our favor after we give proof that Voldemort is back. What with how many Death Eaters and sympathizers there are on the Council."

"So you're going to try to convince the Council that Voldemort is back?" Andromeda asked.

"We have to, Andie," Ted said, "Thanks to the damn Conspiracy charges. If those charges stand, every one of us in here is in danger of being put in front of the Wizengamot."

"I fear it is going to be the Conspiracy charges which make or break the case for those who are undecided," Remus said, "The murder charges won't stand.

"Especially once the story of the Leech is revealed," James said, "Even if they don't believe it is Voldemort, they'll clearly know Quirrel was Leeched."

"Correct," Remus said, "The false identity charge will simply be a large monetary fine if it stands. Nothing you can't afford, so it won't come to time in Azkaban. And the Underage Wizardry charge is – well -"

"Complete and utter crap," Sirius said.

"In more or less words," Remus agreed with a smile.

"Scrimgeour said there may be more charges coming at the trial," James said, "Any guesses?"

"If Dolores Umbridge is involved," Ted said, "It will have something to do with Rose being a Metamorphmagus. Maybe not that exactly, but some type of Dark magic that made your son change to your daughter. Perhaps even that Rose murdered Harry as a babe."

"Well, if we're lucky, Umbridge won't show up," James said, "She was ceremoniously ousted from Hogwarts by the castle itself. She might still be reeling from that."

"Yeah, you're going to have to explain that to us," Remus said, "You heard the _Voice of Hogwarts?"_

"Yeah. It sounded feminine," James said, "though it might be able to change its tone. According to one of Rose's letters, apparently the Voice first spoke to her through the Sorting Hat."

"And the Sorting Hat's voice is distinctly male, even when it speaks to you in your head," Remus said, nodding. "Odd, that the Voice can be both male and female, since the legends which speak of such topics like the Voice call her Lady Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat's voice is said to be Godric Gryffindor's. The Sorting Hat has been known to say some version of 'Godric put his brains in me' during some of its songs, so that is the basis of that legend."

"Why does the Voice have an interest in Rose?" Lily asked. "The Potter bloodline has no ancestors related to the Four Founders."

"It is entirely possible Lady Hogwarts has identified Rose as her champion," Remus said. "After all, Voldemort is said to be an Heir of Slytherin."

"I don't know how I feel about my daughter being chosen like that," Lily said. "I wonder what Albus would say about it."

"I wonder whether it would be the _truth_ ," James said. "Alright, we need to get back on track."

"If you're looking to bring more members into the Great Alliance," Ted said, "Have you considered Ascension? There are three Minor Houses in the Alliance – mine, the Patils and Lovegoods – all of whom are simply Minor Houses right now with no Council seats – Ascension of those houses into Nobility would give you three more Council votes."

"Unfortunately we can't do anything about that until the Winter Solstice," James said, "And then we have to put the Houses up for suggestion of Ascension and they have to have a majority vote. So that doesn't help us right now."

"True," Ted said, "What about House Peverell? Only House Potter is removed from the Vote. Peverell is not."

"I can take temporary ownership by Proxy," Amelia said. "Sirius can't do it since he's officially Rose's Godfather."

"Good idea," James said; he opened the next scroll and started reading through it. "Oh, he has to be out of his mind!"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," James muttered. "He's learned exactly who the Council will be facing tomorrow. He said he will convince his Alliance to vote in our favor _if_ I agree to Betroth either one of our daughters to his son. And that isn't all. He wants me to convince you, Sirius, to give Narcissa half of the Black estate if you passed on before her. The other half would be for your children, of course."

"Definitely out of his mind," Sirius said.

"I don't think so," Remus said, "I think he knows exactly what he's doing. It was planned from the start. James, you told me that Scrimgeour and Umbridge said they somehow know Rose is more advanced in her magical skills than many of her classmates. How do you think they found out?"

"Malfoy," James said, "Through his son - Rose's classmate."

"Wait," Lily said, "Isn't Draco Malfoy the one Rose wrote about? She told us somebody tried to challenge her on Thursday to an unsanctioned duel without permission from both Houses."

"Yes, that was Draco," James said.

"That sounds like Draco and/or his father is targeting Rose or your House," Sirius said. "I think this has to do with your Grimoire. Your family magic. Through marriage, Draco would get permission to read the Grimoire."

"Yeah, that's a great way into a lady's heart," Amelia said, with a snort, "Trying to start a duel with her."

"Both father and son are out of their minds," James said, "I explicitly said _no_ Contracts. And I would _never_ Betroth any of my children to his House, or anyone affiliated with the Death Eaters or Voldemort!"

"While I agree with all of that, James," Lily said, "Your action involving this needs to be careful. Starting a blood-feud is exactly what Malfoy wants. If Draco tried to challenge Rose, then he wanted her to accidentally create one."

"So it is either your family magic or a blood-feud he is after," Sirius said. "Either way it is bad news. A blood-feud would give both Houses the right to legally duel without being sanctioned. Hell, in blood-feuds, you can get away with murder!"

"Which is exactly why we taught our children the rules and laws of our society," James said. "So they can avoid blood-feuds. I'll decide what to do with this. His blackmailing schemes don't matter though. We don't need his Alliance's votes."

For the next few hours, they talked more about the upcoming trial, as well as the Great Alliance. No matter what happened in the trial the following day, the Ministry and the British wizarding world would know about the return of the Great Alliance. During the first reign of the Great Alliance, so many laws supporting the Light had passed. The Dark Alliances did not like the existence of the Great Alliance. By the time the Blood War was over, four Heads of Houses in the Alliance were dead, one was permanently incapacitated – as far as James could tell, anyway – and others members were targeted to the point that had been disbanded for the safety of its members. There would be a lot of angry people following the return of the Great Alliance.

Several times during the meeting with his friends, he received letters from trusted members of his Alliance that asked him to have a discussion via Floo with them, or he had ideas to speak with them. They talked of strategies and other key-points for the trial.

Still, by the time the meeting was over, it was the undecided votes that James was worried about.

It was nearing seven-o-clock in the evening, and James, Sirius and Remus were sitting together in the makeshift stands of the Potter Manor's Quidditch Pitch. The three youngest Potters and the three Black siblings were split in teams of three – siblings versus siblings – and playing a match of Chasers and Keepers. Lily and Amelia were making dinner on their own, giving the kitchen-elves the night off.

"There's something we need to discuss," James said.

"Without Lily and Amy?" Sirius asked, "Means it is something they won't approve of."

"We need to discuss what will happen at the bad end of extreme," James said, "If the undecided votes against Rose, and she's carted off to Azkaban. I swear on the graves of all my loved ones that I will march into that prison and destroy it to break her out of there. And then we'll go back to Isle Potter as fugitives."

"James," Remus said, with a serious tone, "That isn't going to happen."

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Albus wouldn't allow it. I don't know why, but he seems to have some stake in your daughter's freedom and life. He offered her Sanctuary when you could have kept her on house-arrest here at Potter Manor until the trial."

"Oh, I know he's keeping secrets from Lily and I," James said. "Voldemort targeted my daughter in 1981, and he targeted her on Monday night. The _effing_ Voice of Hogwarts might see her as its champion!"

"' _Might'_ is the keyword, James," Remus said softly.

"Voldemort wants my daughter dead," James said, "And he might also want Neville Longbottom dead. He sent Bellatrix and a team after the Longbottoms on that same night. I just don't know why."

"And you think Dumbledore does?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James and Sirius said.

"Dumbledore's not going to let Rose go to Azkaban," Sirius said.

"I will demand answers from him when I go back to Hogwarts, if the trial goes our way, I mean," James said. "I imagine if I say I have plans to remove Rose from Hogwarts and change her schooling to Beauxbatons – even if I lie - Dumbledore will tell me why he's so invested in her."

"You might find you don't like the answer," Remus said, with a slight warning tone.

"I don't bloody care, Moony," James said. "My daughter could have been killed on Monday, _and I want to know why!_ When you have kids, you'll know how I feel."

Remus grimaced. James sighed, instantly feeling sorry for his mini-rant fueled response. He knew that, for Remus, children were a touchy subject.

"Sorry, Remus," James said.

"Apology accepted, but entirely unnecessary," Remus said, "Your kids – and yours Sirius – do feel like mine sometimes. Without the risk of passing on infections."

Neither James nor Sirius argued with Remus about the risk of passing on his lycanthropy. It had been discussed to death over the years, and always left Remus feeling low. Given they were all feeling low now, it wasn't a good idea to put their moods any lower.

Their conversation stopped after that, and they watched the children play until Lily and Amelia called them in for dinner.

* * *

 **Sunday** **, September 8** **th** **, 1991**

On Sunday morning, Rose was sitting on the couch in the Common Room, with Susan and Hermione on either side of her. They were clutching her hands, giving her comfort and strength. Neville was sitting in a chair across from them. There was barely anyone aside from them in the Common Room, since most knew that Rose wanted her privacy. When they saw her, they wished her good luck. Those of whom that had parents in the Wizengamot said they would write rant-filled letters if it turned out they voted against her. Rose thanked them.

It was nearly a bit past ten-o-clock in the morning when the portrait swung open. Rose's father, Dora and Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the room. Rose smiled when she noticed Dora had the same hair-color as her as a show of support. James was carrying two bags with him. Rose stood, ran over to her father, and hugged him.

"Hello, sweetheart," James said, "How was Sanctuary?"

"Utterly and completely boring," Rose said, "I got all my homework done, including the Potions homework I hadn't planned to do until _at least_ Wednesday!"

"Your mother would call that a good thing," James said.

"Hermione's of the same opinion," Rose said.

Hermione chose to do the immature thing and stuck out her tongue.

"Here's your outfit," James said; he handed one bag to Rose, then looked at Susan, "Did you change your mind, or are you coming with us?"

Susan squealed, and stood up. She ran over to James, then took the second bag he offered.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to bend some rules," James said. "We'll be taking a Portkey from outside in the corridor, to the same floor as the Courtroom in the Ministry of Magic."

"Is that legal?" Rose asked.

"Is that possible?" Susan asked.

"Portkeys and Apparation don't work in Hogwarts!" Hermione said.

"Ah, you'll find being me has its advantages," Dumbledore said, with a wink. "It is mostly legal, and completely possible."

"Go on and get changed, girls," James said, "Portkey leaves at precisely ten-forty-five. You have about... thirty minutes to do whatever you girls do to get ready."

"Rose may not need that much time, thanks to her talents," Susan said, with a snort, "But I might."

"Well, we'll go with or without you as long as Rose is here," James said.

Rose and Susan nodded then raced up the stairs toward their dormitory.

"It is a good thing we're not exactly old enough for make-up even at events like this," Rose said, as she started taking out the clothes from her bag, "That would take much longer."

Susan laughed. Rose rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what her best friend was laughing at. During her Metamorph training, she tried to see if she could use her talents to simulate make-up. Everything from simulated black eyes to war-paint, to something resembling different types of Halloween masks appeared on her face. She simply wasn't good at making herself appear as if she had just spent half-an-hour applying make-up. At most she could give her lipstick.

However, Susan was quite right that her talents would save her time. She could morph her hair into perfect styles of several kinds. Today, she decided a ponytail looked proper for her age. Also she gave herself a fringe to hide the scar. Susan looked slightly jealous. Her hair was draped around her face like usual.

Lily and Amelia had obviously chosen their outfits from their own personal wardrobe at their homes. Rose's outfit was a flowery buttoned-down shirt with a skirt that resembled that which she wore everyday as a part of her school outfit Also she wore robes that was similar to her Hogwarts robes, except they were silver and gray. The Potter Crest – A large P with two swords pointed in opposite directions – was on the left breast above her heart. Susan wore simple formal robes and a dress that was the same length as her normal school skirt. She had the Black and Bones Crests on her robes.

They returned to the Common Room with a couple minutes to spare. Hermione and Neville gave them a quick hug, wished Rose good luck, then Rose and Susan followed James, Dora and Dumbledore out into the corridor. They moved toward the closest end of the hall, and Dumbledore took a book from his robes.

"I assume you have all used Portkeys before?" Dumbledore asked.

Rose, Susan, James and Dora nodded. Rose and Susan had used them with their parents and families when Side-Along Apparation was just not useful for travel in large groups. They each placed a finger on the book, and Dumbledore counted from ten. At one, Rose felt that familiar tug at the area around her belly button, and her feet lifted from the air. After a rather lengthy, and windy ride, they landed. Rose knew to keep her feet and legs moving so she would stand straight. When the ride was over, only Dora was the one who had fallen to the ground. Rose snickered as she helped the older Metamorph to her feet.

"Oh, shut it, you," Dora said, "Wait until you decide to be as tall as me. You'll be just as clumsy."

"I know, I know," Rose said, "Throwing our weight away everyday doesn't help at your common weight."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dora joked.

Rose giggled. She then looked around at their new location. They were standing in a dimly lit, rather lengthy corridor. She suddenly wished her mother had picked out a longer dress instead of a skirt. The corridor was rather chilly.

"This is a natural chill, right?" Rose asked, as a grim thought came to her mind, "No Dementors in the area?"

"Indeed it is," James said, "We are several hundreds of feet below the ground."

"I've been guaranteed that there will be no Dementors anywhere near you or the Courtroom," Dumbledore said. "And if any decide to show up, I'll get rid of them."

"Thank you, sir," Rose said.

Dumbledore led the small group down the corridor. Soon enough, they reached a door with a plaque that read "Wizengamot Council Only".

"I leave you here," Dumbledore said, "At the fork in the road, turn left and you'll reach the Courtroom."

Rose looked down the corridor, and indeed did see that it split to its left and right. James led the three Hogwarts students down toward the fork, and they turned down the left corridor. They were soon met by a large crowd that was making its way into the courtroom.

"Who are all these people?" Rose asked.

"There are several supporters of our House here," James said, "Many of whom are family members of those on the Council. Others are just people looking for their next piece of gossip during lunches with their friends. And then there is the media."

Rose did indeed spot the various media and cameras. Then she saw several people whom she had been wanting to see most of all. Her mother and Uncle Remus, were standing near a group of six children – Rose's siblings and cousins. All the kids were wearing some type of formal clothing. Dora's parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, were there as well.

Her youngest brother, Alex, was the first to see her. "Rosie!"

Alex hurried over to her with the others in tow. Rose caught Alex in a hug when he reached her.

"Hello, my littlest brother," Rose said, smiling, "You're trembling. Oh, Alex. I'll be just fine. I promise."

"B-but you could g-go to Azkaban," Alex said, his voice shaking with the beginning of a sob.

"Nah, I'm too cute for Azkaban," Rose said, smiling so as not to show as how nervous she was.

Alex giggled through his sobs. He backed away a few moments later and let Rose's twin siblings hug her. Then she was hugged by her cousins, and mother.

"Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amelia are with the Wizengamot," Lily said, as she embraced her daughter. "They send their love, and they promise to do their best to make this a happy day for us all."

Rose nodded.

"I have some good news for you already, though," Lily said. "That woman you met yesterday. Umbridge? She won't be at the trial."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"She's been taken into custody by the Ministry," Lily said, "Apparently she's an unregistered Animagus."

"Brilliant!" Rose said, grinning.

"When did you hear this?" James asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Lily said, "The media has been asking questions about it."

"Did they leave you and the kids alone?" James asked.

"Yes, mostly in thanks to our escort," Lily said, pointing to a tall dark-skinned man Rose only saw then.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" James asked, as he looked at the man, "You've gotten taller since Hogwarts!"

Kingsley gave a deep laugh. "Nice to see you too, James. And it is an honor to meet you, Miss Potter. I don't think I need to say how much you look like your mother."

Rose blushed and shook her head.

"Kingsley was a year below us," Lily explained to Rose and Susan.

"And he was still taller than all of us," James said. "You're an Auror, Kingsley? Attire gives it away. Perfect job for you."

"Thank you, James," Kingsley said, "I am to escort you and your daughter inside."

James cleared his throat. "Then let us not waste time."

Rose's siblings gave her more hugs. Lily had to pull Alex away in order to allow Rose to move. Rose clutched her father's hand with her own shaking one and they followed Kingsley into the courtroom, with their family – close and extended – following behind them.

* * *

 **Yes. I ended it there. I'm sorry! There will indeed be a part three.**

 **Next chapter: The Trial and the aftermath. Hmm... yep, that doesn't leave the result too obvious.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	16. House Potter Vs The Ministry, Part 3

**Chapter 16  
House Potter Vs. The Ministry, Part 3**

 **Author's Note: In this chapter, there will be a Pensieve memory. The scenes in the Pensieve will be seen in italics. In the original scene in the memory, part of it was written in italics. In this chapter, those which had been in italics, are seen in bold.**

* * *

 **Sunday** **, September 8** **th** **, 1991**

As if guided by an Imperius Curse, every single head in Courtroom Ten turned toward the Potters as they stepped through the doors. Camera bulbs began to flash toward both James Potter and his daughter, Rose. The journalists and reporters were silent; obviously they had been commanded not to speak up before or during the trial. James hoped he could keep his daughter away from all the vultures after the trial was over.

In the high seats on the far side of the room, the Wizengamot Council was already seated. Their robes were either black or maroon depending on the rank of their Houses. Albus Dumbledore was in the direct center. The British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was sitting on Dumbledore's right. James' eyes searched for his best friend and found him. Sirius Black was sitting next to his wife, Amelia, who was representing House Bones. Both smiled at him when his eyes found theirs.

When they reached the defendant's table at the right side of the end of the aisle, James guided Rose into the center chair, and he and the House Potter Solicitor, Ted Tonks, sat on either side of her. Behind the table, several chairs were empty in two rows. James' wife and children sat down with Sirius and Amelia's children, plus Susan Bones, Dora Tonks, her mother Andromeda, and Remus Lupin.

Although James did not look over his shoulder to find them, he knew there were several supporters of House Potter sitting behind his family. Many of them were members of the Great Alliance, the political powerhouse that his father had founded.

Several more members of the Great Alliance were amongst the Wizengamot Council. Looking up at the Wizengamot, he found he could pinpoint many of them. He had just spoken to some of these wizards and witches the previous day.

One council member he spoke to, who wasn't a member of the Great Alliance was Frederick Flourish, of Flourish and Blott's. Bless the man's heart, James had nearly forgotten his very large order of Defense textbooks, which he would be giving to his students during their first lesson with him. Frederick had reminded him via Floo, and James had been able to send one of his house-elves to collect the books. James' packed day of preparing for this trial had not been interrupted at all thanks to Flourish's generosity.

And then there were those who he knew opposed him and his House, those who would likely vote against him and his daughter, ignoring their defense. People like Lucius Malfoy – James could spot the Death Eater as well as a couple of his friends who also fought alongside Voldemort. They somehow convinced the Wizengamot – most of whom were in these seats right now – that they had been subject to the Imperius Curse, and therefore innocent. Obviously money had been changed. James knew they were still Death Eaters. He wasn't fooled at all.

He wondered how they would react when he proved Voldemort had returned. Would they attempt to find him, to start searching immediately after the trial and try to bring him back to a true body. Or maybe not. Maybe they were afraid of him like so many in the wizarding world.

James looked at Rose, and realized she was still clutching his hand. She had not let it go since they had entered the courtroom. He squeezed it gently and she looked up at him with a soft smile. He winked at her, hoping to cheer her up. Her smile became bigger. Bless her sweet little heart. James' resolve became steel as he saw her smile. He would do everything in his power tomake sure she was found innocent today.

But he needed a bit of help. A big part of that help was up there in those high seats. Another part was sitting n the other side of James' daughter. Ted Tonks was clutching a leather bag, protectively. Part of their defense was in that bag. It would soon come into play.

Albus Dumbledore smacked a gavel on the surface in front of him. Everyone looked up at him.

"Criminal trial for the Eighth of September in year nineteen ninety-one," Dumbledore said, "Great Britain versus Rose Lily Potter. Offenses include: one count of murder of Quirinus Quirrel, one count of conspiracy toward the magical community of Great Britain and the Ministry of Magic. One count of false identity. Violation of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry. Who will represent Miss Potter?"

James realized the charges against him had been dropped. All charges were only against his daughter. They were simply targeting her. The good news was that there were no new charges. Which meant no surprises. Everything he had prepared for would play out today.

"Lord James Charlus Potter," he said, "Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. And Theodore Louis Tonks, Solicitor of the House of Potter."

"How does the defendant plead?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not guilty on all counts," Ted said.

"Scribe, take note of the 'not guilty' plea," Dumbledore said. "Representatives for the Wizengamot – Interrogators: Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Rufus Sebastian Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, Tiberius Robert Ogden, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement..."

James listened on as Dumbledore introduced other key representatives, including the Court Scribe. He crossed his fingers, hoping Dumbledore asked the right questions before the trial actually began.

"Are there any announcements of Proxy amongst the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore asked.

James smiled as Amelia Black stood up.

"House Bones has claimed, through given permission, temporary Proxy of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell," Amelia said, "As its proper Proxy is unavailable today."

"Acknowledged and accepted," Dumbledore said.

There were no more announcements of Proxy. Every other seat on the Council was represented. Several of the Council members – most of whom were on the Dark Alliance – looked rather angry that House Peverell was allowed to vote. After all, it was commonly represented through House Potter which was not allowed to vote at the trial.

"Does the defense have an opening statement?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Ted Tonks said, standing up, "To begin, the defendants wish to request the use of a Solicitor's Pensieve during the remainder of the trial. The defendants will allow a trusted Legilimens to search through their minds to ensure the Wizengamot the truth of the memories being presented today."

Amongst the Neutral Alliance, one blonde wizard raised his hand. "House Greengrass approves of this motion."

Sirius raised his hand. "House Black seconds this approval."

James grinned as a few more hands were raised, owned by members of the Great Alliance. One of his strategies had worked! He had spoken to several of those who raised their hands. He had spoken to Castor Greengrass first. As a member of the Neutral Alliance, Castor's motion of approval would not be entirely suspicious, since House Potter was a strong supporter of the Light Alliance.

James' grin sobered up as he saw Cornelius Fudge whispering to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"Request approved," he said, "Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt? Are you present?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock," Kingsley said, as he stood off to the side near the defendant's table.

"You are a skilled Legilimens, are you not?" Dumbledore asked; Kingsley acknowledged he was. "When it comes time, will you test the defendants for the truth of the supplied memories?"

"I will, Chief Warlock," Kingsley answered.

"You may continue, Solicitor Tonks," Dumbledore said.

As soon as the request had been approved, Ted had opened his bag and had produced a large rune-covered ornate bowl. This was the Solicitor's Pensieve. It was had one important difference from a regular Pensieve. A Solicitor's Pensieve was usually used for trials. Instead of having to witness a memory inside the Pensieve, the memory would play out on the large floor between the defendant's table and the Wizengamot.

"We begin with the most serious of charges," Ted said, "The accusation of murder of Quirinus Quirrel. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot Council. My client, Rose Lily Potter, did not murder Quirinus Quirrel. She may have injured him, whilst doing so in self-defense. Quirrel's existence may have ended shortly after she injured him. But Quirinus Quirrel was already dead before my client injured him in self-defense. And he had been dead for quite some time."

"Please explain that statement, sir," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "How was the victim dead before the defendant assaulted him?"

"Quirinus Quirrel had been infected by a Dark infestation known as a Leech," Ted said.

A buzzing of whispers and murmurs were heard around the courtroom. Members of the Wizengamot were whispering to each other.

"For those of whom do not know," Ted said, "A Leech is a Dark infestation capable of Possessing its victim completely. Once the Leech invades its victim's body, mind and spirit, the victim's life is – for all intents and purposes – over. The Leech controls the victims actions, taking over the body. My client, Rose Potter did not murder Quirinus Quirrel, because he was already dead. My client merely exorcised the Leech from the victim."

More murmurs were heard. They were so loud, that Dumbledore had to smack his gave to silence them.

"But I do not ask you to take my word for it," Ted continued, "You can see it for yourself, through the memories of my two clients, who were at the scene in question. Chief Warlock, may my client James Potter use his wand to extract the specific memories from himself and his daughter?"

"He may," Dumbledore said.

Ted turned to James and nodded. While Ted moved the Solicitor's Pensieve to the middle of the table, James removed his wand from his robes, and pointed it at his brow. He focused on two specific memories, and placed the two silver glowing strands into the Pensieve. He then turned to Rose.

"Focus on the memory of Quirrel's attack," James said. "Don't worry. It is merely a copy."

Rose nodded and closed her eyes. A few moments she opened them and looked back at her father. James smiled and placed his wand at her brow. He then took the silver memory from her and placed it into the Pensieve. Ted then tapped his own wand on a few of the runes around the ornate bowl, and they began to light up.

In front of the defendant's table, a clone of both James and Rose appeared, though they had a silver glow around them. James' wife, Lily, and Albus Dumbledore were also cloned. They appeared to be walking, though they were not moving at all. Soon, the archway of a door appeared as if out of thin air, on the left side of the floor. The memory of Quirinus Quirrel appeared.

 _"Ah, Quirinus," Dumbledore's memory said, "Wonderful timing. Lord and Lady Potter wished to speak to you."_

 _"H-how can I h-help you?" Quirrel's memory asked._

 _"Would you please remove your turban, Professor?" James' memory asked, "I believe has a Headache Hex on it. My daughter looked at it last night, and got a headache."_

Suddenly, a cold voice echoed around the courtroom, from the memory.

 _"_ _ **They know!**_ _" the voice said, "_ _ **Flee! I am too weak to fight! Go! To the forbidden corridor!**_ _"  
_  
James took a momentary glance up at Lucius Malfoy, whose eyes widened as he obviously recognized the familiar voice. He wasn't the only one who had an expression of fear on their faces.

James watched as the memory continued to play out. James' and Dumbledore's memory selves cursing Quirrel who tried to flee. Rose's memory self, hiding behind her mother, who was protecting her. Quirrel collapsing, then raising a few moments later, as if lifted by a marionette. Quirrel turned around and several people in the courtroom gasped or made sounds of fear and fright. The Leech's face was clearly seen on the back of Quirrel's head. Behind James, Lily was clutching Alex, his face hidden in her robes.

 _"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore said, calmly, "It has been a while."_

" _ **Potters!**_ _" the cold voice from earlier came from the face, "_ _ **I should have killed you when I had the chance. You live no longer! Your daughter dies along with you, then the rest of your brats too!**_ _"_

"Leave Quirrel's body, Tom," Dumbledore said, "Nothing good will come out of remaining here."

The voice cackled. " _ **Fool! Quirrel dies if I leave his body. You cannot save him.**_ _"_

James, and everyone in the courtroom, watched as Quirrel turned around and slashed his wand through the air. As the echoes of James, Lily and Dumbledore were forced away from Rose, and crashed to the ground, several people gasped. James' children – aside from Rose – and so-called nieces and nephews made frightened sounds as they saw their parents, and Aunt and Uncle fall to the ground.

The memory flashed slightly as it switched over to Rose's memory. James watched with wide eyes at a scene he hadn't witnessed yet. Quirrel flew through the air toward Rose's echo, knocking her to the ground, and choking her with both hands. Rose's echo grunted and struggled, before finally pressing her hands to Quirrel's face. Quirrel let out an ungodly scream, but he continued to choke her. And Rose's echo continued to burn Quirrel as his face began to burn and turn odd colors.

 _The memory flashed again. James and Lily had woken up. Dumbledore was already up and had ran over to Quirrel. He pulled Quirrel off of Rose, who was now unconscious. Quirrel's body flew through the air, then crashed to the ground. On impact, it disintegrated into ash in and around Quirrel's clothing. A fierce, angry growl echoed around the room as a cloud of dark, unnatural smoke rose from the ashes, and moved toward Dumbledore and Rose. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the cloud made a growling sound then turned and fled away before disappearing from the memory._

 _"Rose!" Lily Potter's echo screamed. "Rose!"_

 _"She's alive, Lily," Dumbledore said, "Merely unconscious..."_

Ted tapped his wand on the Pensieve, and the memory paused. James looked up at the Wizengamot all of whom were staring with wide eyes of shock. Aside from Dumbledore, of course.

"Auror Shacklebolt, your Legilimency talents are not needed it appears," Dumbledore said, "At least not at the moment. As the Wizengamot and everyone present witnessed, I was at the scene in question. I can confirm the memory is entirely real and uncorrupted. Solicitor Tonks?"

Ted tapped his wand on the Pensieve and the memory rewound itself. Then it paused on one moment. Quirrel was standing, his back turned to those who had confronted him. The Leech's face was seen clearly. Ted stood, then walked over to Quirrel's memory and pointed at him.

"The deformity here on the back of Quirinus Quirrel's head," Ted said, "is the manifestation of the Leech, which had invaded Quirrel and had Possessed him. The manifestation seen after Quirrel's body disintegrated was also the Leech escaping after Rose Potter had successfully exorcised it from Quirrel's body. Quirrel was merely a tool, a puppet for the Leech. He was dead already, completely controlled by the Leech, and therefore my client Rose Potter could not have murdered him. The Leech is responsible for Quirinus Quirrel's death. This memory we witnessed, can also be used as evidence toward the second charge my client is accused of – conspiracy -"

"If I may interrupt you, Solicitor Tonks," Cornelius Fudge said, "I have decided to pardon Heiress Potter from the charge of conspiracy."

James stared at Fudge. He realized the Minister must have known what James and Ted did. The memory had clear evidence that the conspiracy charge was rubbish. There was clear evidence of Voldemort in the memory. He did not want the public to know about that. James knew though. The damage was done. Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters in the Wizengamot had recognized Voldemort's voice. They knew he was still alive.

"I advise you to move onto the next charge, Solicitor Tonks," Fudge said.

Ted walked back over to the table, and tapped the Pensieve. The memory disappeared entirely. Ted then nodded to James. James squeezed his daughter's hand and released it. Then he stood, circled the table and looked at the Wizengamot.

"My daughter has been charged of keeping a false identity for most of her life," James said. "If anyone is to be accused of making that decision, it is me, as her father. On the thirty-first of October, Halloween, in nineteen eighty-one, after the cowardly attack by... You-Know-Who... was over, my wife and I were miraculously alive and unharmed, aside from being knocked unconscious. My child, whom I knew as my son until that moment, was mostly unharmed. In addition to the the curious scar on her brow, she was now a girl."

He motioned to his daughter. "After some research, I found my child was actually born a Metamorphmagus. My wife, Lily, confirmed that our child had then resembled her as a toddler. She had pictures of herself as a toddler. And Rose looked almost identical. We theorized that our child had morphed into that appearance, and had changed her gender to a girl. A couple days after the attack, we moved away from Britain, and to a location I will discuss soon. As the days went on, my wife and I realized our child may remain as a girl for the remainder of her life. So we gave her a new name, Rose Lily Potter."

He turned to his daughter, who smiled. He smiled, then looked back at the Wizengamot.

"Now," he said, "I suppose the proper thing to do would have been to contact the British Ministry of Magic and inform them of her name-change. But I did not."

"Why, Lord Potter?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked. "You did not grow up ignorant of our official laws. You knew not reporting her new name would lead to trouble when it was revealed."

"Simply because I chose to protect my child," James said. "You see, I did not know if... You-Know-Who was dead. Even if he wasn't a threat, his followers were. My child had been responsible for his demise! His followers might have wanted revenge! If I gave Rose's name to the Ministry, it would be out in the open for public record, as would her talents as a Metamorphmagus and the fact she now looked like a girl. Keeping this information a secret protected her. If this means I'm guilty of creating a false identity for my daughter, then so be it. I did it to protect her."

"It will be up to the Wizengamot whether you, or your daughter, is guilty of such a charge," Rufus said. "Moving on to the final charge, the charge of Rose performing underage magic, possibly in the view of Muggles. It was reported to us from sources that your daughter is adept at certain skills of magic, which supports the idea that she has been trained using magic and a wand."

"Yes, and that is not specifically illegal," James countered. "After all, I'm sure several of us in this courtroom, including those of you in the Wizengamot, can honestly claim that they were taught as children, under the age of eleven, to practice magic and prepare for their time in Hogwarts. I'm also sure they can honestly claim they have also taught their children. The Ministry of Magic allows this, as long as it is not in the views of ignorant Muggles."

"It is perfectly legal for your daughter to have practiced magic and wand-work in private," Rufus said, "That is true. But can you prove her practices did not break the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Wizardry? The Trace could not detect anything over the years, because she was outside of British jurisdiction. But she is a British-born witch."

"She only ever practiced magic at our private residences where it was completely legal," James said. "While I refuse to give the exact location of the residence we lived at, for the safety and privacy of my family and House, I can say this. It was a remote private island in the middle of an ocean. The nearest landmasses were islands off in the far distance. Everyday while on the island, we saw Muggles on ships and boats in the far distance, but they never got near our island. We placed Muggle Repelling Wards and other enchantments on the island. Muggles wouldn't even be able to see the island, nor would they see it if my children or one of us flew our brooms over the island."

He looked at Kingsley. "I ask Kingsley to search my thoughts, using Legilimency, and find if I am being completely honest. He may search my daughter's thoughts, and seek if she has ever used magic in the presence of Muggles ignorant of our world."

"I accept this motion," Dumbledore said.

Kingsley walked over to James. He performed the required Legilimens on both James, then Rose. Rose had temporarily removed her pendant while Kingsley checked her mind. When he was done, Kingsley turned to the Wizengamot.

"Chief Warlock, I can confirm that Lord Potter's statement is completely honest, and I cannot detect any wrongdoings in Heiress Potter's actions regarding Underage Wizardry."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Interrogators do you have any more questions for the defendants?"

"Heiress Potter," DMLE Head Tiberius Ogden said, "Could you give a demonstration of your Metamorphmagus talents so the Wizengamot can know there was nothing untrustworthy involving your transformation from Harry Potter."

"What would you like me to do, sir?" Rose asked. "If you're asking me to change my appearance to Harry, I'm afraid I do not see the point. There are no pictures of Harry as anything older than fifteen months."

"A simple demonstration is fine, Heiress Potter," Ogden said, "Just to give support to the identity claim. We have no evidence to support you are Harry Potter after all."

Rose changed her hair to match Ogden's, both its gray color and style. Then she changed it back.

"I cannot see how this is important to the charges given," James said. "Obviously this is simply a wish to see my daughter's talents, and nothing more."

"Are there any other questions pertaining to the charges?" Dumbledore asked.

"What was the spell or enchantment you used, Heiress Potter, to defend yourself against Quirinus Quirrel and the Leech?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I do not know, sir," Rose said, "I was just trying to push him away from me. My hands burned his face and I suffered second-degree burns. I did not know he turned to ash until I saw the memory."

"If I may answer, Lord Scrimgeour," Dumbledore said, "I simply believe it was an unknown piece of accidental magic, manifested through her stress and panic of the situation. It may never happen again. Are there any more questions?"

None of the Interrogators said anything.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I believe the evidence and the statements given are enough to make a decision without any further delay."

Fudge leaned toward Dumbledore and whispered something to him.

Dumbledore nodded. "There will be a ten minute recess while the Wizengamot decides their vote. Wizengamot, Minister Fudge has declared a Silent Vote. Therefore, in front of you, there is a strip of parchment. Write down 'Innocent' or 'Guilty' and tap your wand on it, so that it may be tallied up. Ten minute recess."

Dumbledore smacked his gavel.

"Go to our family, Rose," James said, "I'm sure you'll be found innocent, but just let them be with you."

Rose nodded, stood, and moved the short distance to her Mum and siblings, which stood and hugged her all together.

"What do you think, Ted?" James asked.

"You said it best yesterday, didn't you?" Ted asked, looking up at the Wizengamot, "Eighty percent knew what they were going to vote before you and Rose sat down, whether it be innocent or guilty. It is the other twenty-percent we have to worry about. Do the numbers add up? Alliance, possible other allies, and those who found the evidence to decide guilty. Do they add up to more than those who will vote otherwise? Possibly. Though they might still decide to vote guilty for the false identity charge. But that is a simple monetary fine."

James nodded. He could not argue with any of that. He walked over to his family, and hugged his wife.

"You and Ted did brilliantly," Lily said, "As I told Rose, I have no doubts that she'll be found innocent."

"I suppose we'll find out soon," James said; he glanced at his children, all of whom were hugging and talking with each other and their 'cousins', "How were they during the Pensieve memory?"

"Alex and Reggie were the worst," Lily said, "Alex was crying and shaking against me. Reggie did the same against Susan. Chrys had tears, but Charlie was comforting her. Same went for Marlene and Eli."

"I'm not surprised," James said.

"I can't believe Fudge pardoned the conspiracy charge," Lily said, "What is he up to?"

"He doesn't want the trouble it would cause," James said, "He's just hushing it up. It is the Death Eaters I'm worried about."

"Yeah," Lily said, "Malfoy obviously recognized the voice."

"I'll mention it to Dumbledore," James said, "I have other things I need to talk to him about anyway. All of which I'll tell you once it is over with."

Lily nodded. "I think we should try to reassure our children and their cousins. They're all scared."

James agreed. He and his wife, with help from Dora, comforted all the kids, and did their best to calm them down. Soon enough, though also it seemed an eternity passed, Dumbledore smacked the gavel. James and Rose stood by the table, as everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Recess is over," Dumbledore said, "Has every member of the Wizengamot submitted their vote?"

"They have, Chief Warlock Dumbledore," a witch sitting next to the Court Scribe said, "And the votes have been tallied."

"May I have the decision, please?" Dumbledore asked.

The witch walked over to Dumbledore and handed him a piece of parchment. Dumbledore studied the parchment for a moment, his expression so unreadable that James couldn't figure out the result, or what Dumbledore's reaction to it was.

"In the case of Rose Lily Potter," Dumbledore said, clearly, "By a vote of thirty-five to nineteen... the defendant... has been cleared of _all_ charges."

James pulled Rose against him in a hug, sighing in relief. He looked up toward the Wizengamot, making sure to glance at all of his allies, and gave them silent thanks. Behind him and Rose, the children, Lily, Dora, and the others were celebrating, as well as other supporters. James knelt to Rose's height and smiled when he saw her happy tears. He hugged her again, and stood up. Rose went to celebrate with the rest of her family and friends. James shook Ted's hand.

"Thank you, Ted," he said.

"We did it together," Ted said, "And the Alliance helped."

"Lord Potter," Dumbledore said, and the crowd silenced to hear him, "If you could come up here to reclaim your seat, we have another surprise trial taking place soon."

He waved his wand toward the courtroom doors, and James turned to look at them, as did everyone else. A smirk crossed James' face, as he saw who was being ushered into the room by two Aurors.

It was Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

 **This is a... mini-cliffhanger. Umbridge's trial will merely be summarized in a paragraph at the start of next chapter.**

 **What did you think of the trial? Results too obvious? Too easy? I wouldn't blame you for the latter. The Great Alliance showed its power.**

 **Next chapter: The Aftermath of the Trial. Rose meets a new friend. Lily reunites with one of her best friends, someone whose life Lily saved. And the extended family has a celebration at Potter Manor. And more!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	17. The Lovegoods

**Chapter 17  
The Lovegoods  
**

 **Author's Note: Some reviewers – mainly guest ones – have been asking me about whether or not I will be updating Vanishing Cabinet of Time. YES, I do plan on updating that soon. Sooner or later, my muse will run out for this story, and I'll have to figure out where to go next with it. Likely that will happen in the next few chapters. Then I will focus a bit on Vanishing Cabinet of Time again. I'm just letting my muse play with this story.**

 **Also, if you are a guest reviewer, please do make an account and do a signed review if you have questions so I can answer them.**

 **Warning: Mentions of past fem-slash.**

* * *

 **Sunday** **, September 8** **th** **, 1991**

Rose Potter leaned against a wall down the corridor from Courtroom Ten. Her friends, Susan and Dora were standing on either side of her, but none of the girls were talking. They were silent, reflecting what had just happened over the past couple of hours. Inside Courtroom Ten, Rose's father, Dora's father, and Susan's aunt and adopted father, among others, were talking to the media.

Just minutes ago, Dolores Umbridge had been escorted through the same corridor by four Aurors. They were headed to a Portkey-safe area where the Aurors would escort Dolores Umbridge to Azkaban. The woman would serve five years in the minimum security section of Azkaban, for being an unregistered Animagus. Rose grinned as she thought of Umbridge's trial. Umbridge had claimed she was innocent. She had very little defense. When Mr. Zonko, the owner of a franchise of Joke shops, spoke of discovering Umbridge intoxicated, Umbridge screamed that Zonko was lying. She had been immediately silenced by one of the Aurors.

The Wizengamot Council voted for two different decisions. The first was whether Umbridge was innocent or guilty. The second was for her punishment – either deciding a heavy fine or years in Azkaban. Umbridge was sent to Azkaban, mostly because of the Great Alliance, and their supporters.

Rose smiled as she thought of the Great Alliance. She knew it was thanks to the Alliance, and several other Council members who were friends of the Potter House, that she had been found completely innocent of all charges. She had been nervous through her entire trial, not knowing whether there were enough numbers in the Council to find her innocent. The Dark Alliance had voted her guilty simply because they disliked her House and family.

Rose then shuddered as she remembered a moment in the trial, when she witnessed the Pensieve memories. She had no idea that Quirrel's body had disintegrated. Was it because she burned it so badly, or because the Leech had left the body? She didn't know, but she had a feeling it was because of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw a blonde girl walking alone down the corridor. Rose realized the girl was walking toward them.

"Hello, Rose Potter," the girl said.

Rose blinked. Had she met this girl before? "Er... hi."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me," the girl said, "Harry might have remembered me. I met him. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Oh!" Rose said, "Your family is part of the Great Alliance. A minor House not on the Council."

"Yes," Luna said,smiling.

"We've met before?" Rose asked.

Luna cocked her head to the left. "Yes, but you were Harry Potter back then. It was your first birthday. I was only a few months old then. I don't exactly remember it but my mother and father do. Our mothers were best friends in Hogwarts. Did you know?"

Rose thought back to the stories her mother told her about her days at Hogwarts. Her mother had several friends. One was Neville's mother, one had died during the Great War. And the other...

"Your mother's name is Pandora?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Luna said.

"Mum talked about her some," Rose said, "She mentioned Pandora having a daughter. It is nice to meet you. This is Susan Bones, my best friend, and Dora Tonks, my mentor."

Luna studied Dora, then looked at Rose. "Aren't you a little young to have a Mentor right now?"

Rose blushed as Susan and Dora snickered. Luna had clearly misunderstood her.

"I _meant_ she's like a tutor of mine," Rose said, "She's a Metamorph like me. She taught me much of what I know in that talent."

"Ohh," Luna said, then sized Dora up, "You'd make a good Mentor too, in the other sense."

Rose blinked. Was Luna flirting with Dora? If Dora was blushing because of this, Rose didn't know. She had the same color of hair as Rose did today. Her hair usually went red when she blushed.

"Ginny Weasley tells me you are her pen-pal," Luna said to Rose.

"Oh, you know Ginny?" Rose asked.

"I've known her since I was four," Luna said, "We live on opposite sides of a village, you see. Only two wizarding families in the village."

"Yes, she's my pen-pal," Rose said, "She wrote to me last week and we started writing back and forth."

"That sounds fun," Luna said, "Can I join in?"

"I'd have to clear it with my father and ask Professor Dumbledore," Rose said, "I have a Permission List for post due to security. But I think that would be nice. So... you'll be going to Hogwarts a year from now?"

"Yes," Luna said. "With Ginny. I think I'll like being your pen-pal. I've only ever had one friend – Ginny. I didn't get along with any of her brothers, so they weren't my friends much."

"Well, now you have me too," Rose said.

Susan and Dora both echoed her. Luna smiled as she looked at the girls.

"It feels nice having friends," Luna said. "Friends, plural. Having a friend was good. Having friends is better."

Rose found she had to agree with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was watching Rose talk to the blonde-haired girl. She couldn't help but stare at the girl. She looked familiar somehow. Then her eyes widened, as she looked from her daughter, to the blonde-haired girl. A funny thought entered her mind.

"It is like watching memories in a Pensieve, isn't it?" a voice said. "Our daughters look just like we did at their age."

Lily's head turned so fast to this new voice, her neck cricked. An attractive and very familiar blonde woman had walked over to her, and was looking at the girls. Next to her, a stroller big enough to fit two little children stood, its face covered by a blanket. The woman turned her head to face Lily, and she smiled.

"Pandora Lovegood," Lily said, softly, as a grin turned up her lips, "You grow more beautiful with age."

"Are you calling me old, Lily?" Pandora asked, "Because you'd be calling yourself old too. We are the same age."

Lily chuckled and moved toward Pandora and hugged her. Pandora had been one of her best friends throughout all of Hogwarts. If there was one girl Lily could claim she was attracted to, it was Pandora. Aside from her two Mentors, and the one girl she Mentored at Hogwarts for the Witches' Secret, Pandora was the only girl whoever got _that_ close to her.

In their fourth year, Lily found she was having trouble removing the excess magic through normal means, after spending two years of having Mentors do it for her. One day, Pandora had discovered Lily's issues, and had offered to help. Lily couldn't help but accept. The two girls had mutually helped each other for roughly two years. They only stopped when Pandora fell in love with a man four years older than her during the summer before their sixth year. Pandora would later marry that man almost straight out of Hogwarts.

Lily backed away as the memories washed through her mind. She cleared her throat and turned to her kids who were watching her.

"Children, remember when I discussed one of my best friends, Pandora?" Lily asked, "This is her. She and her husband are part of the Great Alliance. And that blonde girl speaking to Rose is her daughter. Ah... sorry, Panda. I forgot her name."

Pandora giggled. "I forgot you used to call me that. My daughter's name is Luna. And these two -"

She pulled back the blanket to reveal two adorable sleeping babies. They didn't look very old at all.

"- are Artemus and Selene," Pandora said, "Luna's brother and sister... twins. My twins would not be here if it wasn't for you, Lily. And neither would I."

Lily knew what Pandora meant, of course. A little over a year ago, Lily had a horrible dream. In the dream, she witnessed Pandora being killed during an explosion involving a Potion. She had woken up in cold sweats. She hadn't thought of Pandora in so long before that moment. She didn't know if it was a coincidence, but she had sent a letter to Pandora, telling her about the dream. James, who would be going back to the homeland that same day for Wizengamot Council, had brought the letter to Pandora. When James returned, he brought a letter back. In the letter, Pandora said that she checked her cauldron and found it was faulty. A potions accident could have happened.

That was the only time Lily had ever had a dream telling the future. As far as she knew, anyway.

"Two days after you gave me that letter regarding your dream, I found out I was pregnant with these little ones," Pandora said. "I stopped experimenting with Potions and spells from that day on."

Lily frowned. It was thanks to Pandora, that she loved spell-crafting and magical inventions. Pandora giving it up must have meant she was truly worried it would kill her.

"Oh, don't look so sad, Lily," Pandora said, "I simply moved on from that hobby, and started helping my husband with his magazine, the Quibbler."

Lily merely shrugged. Pandora smiled and looked at Lily's kids.

"And these must be your beautiful children you spoke of in your letters," Pandora said.

Chrys, Charlie and Alex introduced themselves.

"And there is a fifth baking in the metaphorical oven, yes?" Pandora asked.

"Yes, indeed," Lily said, patting her belly.

"Congratulations," Pandora said, grinning.

"Where's your husband?" Lily asked.

"In with the rest of the media," Pandora said, "For our magazine. Ah, it appears they're finished."

Lily smiled as she saw her husband, James, walking over with Sirius and Amelia. They were followed by a blonde gentleman Lily recognized as Pandora's husband, Xenophilius. Sirius and Amelia's three youngest kids, who had been waiting with their Uncle Remus, hugged their parents when they arrived.

"Pandora," James said, "Radiant as ever."

"Lily has yet to tame you, James?" Pandora asked.

"I've tried and only half-succeeded," Lily said, grinning, "Hello, Xenophilius."

"Lily," Xenophilius Lovegood said, "I see our Luna has met your Rose."

"Yes," Lily said.

When Rose caught her eye, Lily waved her over. Rose, Susan, Dora, and Pandora's daughter walked over.

"Dear Luna," Lily said, "I remember when you were as little as your brother and sister."

"Hello, Lady Potter," Luna said.

"I see you've met my daughter," Lily said.

"I was expecting to meet Harry," Luna said, "But Rose is much cuter, I think."

Lily chuckled as Rose blushed. "I'm impressed. You made a Metamorph blush."

"I think I'm two for two then," Luna said, looking at Dora.

Lily's chuckle turned into a laugh. "You remind me so much of your mother."

"Thank you for saving her life," Luna said, "I have never met another True Dreamer."

"True Dreamer?" Lily asked, blinking.

"You dreamed of a future event," Luna said, with a soft voice, "I do that too sometimes."

"I've only done it that once," Lily said.

"As far as you know," Luna said. "We only dream true when the fates allow. Obviously the fates wanted to save my mother."

"Uh-huh," Lily said; she made a mental note to research True Dreamers.

"Lily, my love?" James said, "What do you say to a celebration at Potter Manor? I'd even say 'yes' to inviting the Lovegoods. I just need to add their names to the Permission Ward."

"What about the girls?" Lily asked, looking at Rose.

"Albus has given permission to let Rose, Susan and Dora stay and return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning when I go," James said.

Rose, Susan and Dora, who had overheard this, squealed with delight.

"A celebration sounds good," Lily said, "What do you say, Pandora?"

"We'd love to come," Pandora said. "Right, Xenophilius?"

"Yes, indeed," Xenophilius said, "I don't think Luna wants to say goodbye to Rose just yet."

"Wait for about an hour so I can have time to get home and modify the Wards," James said, "The Floo pass to our home is 'Potter's Field'. We'd love to have you. The Blacks and Tonks families have already accepted. And I assume Remus, as well."

"We'll see you then," Pandora said.

She hugged Lily again, and the Lovegoods walked away after Luna said a temporary goodbye to Rose.

"Are we finished here?" Lily asked James.

"I think so," James said, "I'm saving my conversation with Albus until I get to Hogwarts. We need to leave before one of the vultures wants to talk to Rose. Skeeter had a look in her eyes."

"We should definitely go then," Lily said, "Come on, kids. You'll see your cousins soon. We're having a party at Potter Manor."

Lily smiled when the kids cheered. The entire Potter family started off down the corridor. Lily was highly relieved that Rose was going with them. She feared that Rose could have gone to Azkaban. Now those fears were gone.

* * *

 _(Half-an-hour later)_

British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stepped into his office, his secretary following behind him. He was currently giving her orders.

"- the vultures are snooping for some devious connections between Dolores Umbridge and myself," Cornelius said, "I need all evidence of it taken care of. Check my personal records and folders next door. Destroy anything mentioning Umbridge outside of strictly Undersecretary work. Also, put together a list of possible future Undersecretaries. I need a new one as soon as possible, if only to turn focus on them. Also! Pen an apology letter to House Potter. That trial should never have happened. The evidence could have been collected without a trial, and Heiress Potter cleared. Make the letter sound like it was penned by me. I want no messages. Leave me be for a while. Go."

The secretary turned and left the office. Cornelius sighed heavily, and walked over to his desk. He sat down, opened the bottom drawer of his desk, and pulled out the half-full bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, and a glass. He filled the glass, made to replace the bottle, and thought better of it. He put it on his desk, then picked up the glass and took a sip from it.

He groaned softly at the burn in his throat and relaxed in his chair. He had just went through what only could be called 'hell in a hand-basket'. First off was the trial against Heiress Rose Potter. He should have known his day wasn't going to be great when Rose Potter stepped into the courtroom. What if the girl had been found guilty? An eleven year old girl – not just any eleven year old, the most popular child in the wizarding world – could have gone to Azkaban! He would have gotten Howlers everyday until Christmas if that happened. And it wouldn't have been his fault at all! Thank goodness that the Wizengamot had found her innocent.

Cornelius shuddered as he remembered that Pensieve memory. That Leech had terrified him. He had never witnessed something like that in his life. Leeches were worse than Dementors! And that voice... he knew that voice. But it was impossible! It couldn't have been Voldemort!

Cornelius shivered. Even thinking that name made ice fall into his stomach. He took another gulp of his drink.

When he heard that voice, he had no choice but to drop the conspiracy charges. Lord Potter's defense would have brought up He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and there would have been a debate whether the Dark wizard had returned from the dead. Cornelius could not have that. Fear would run rampant. He was a peacetime Minister. War was not his expertise! He could only hope that the Leech was not actually Voldemort, and that the Dark Wizard was truly dead. Or that if he wasn't, the Dark Wizard wouldn't return until he was out of office, hopefully years from now.

Cornelius was in a tight spot. He knew the best thing would be to get some funds for the Auror and DMLE departments and recruit new Aurors and Hit-Wizards. But if he did that, people would talk about new threats. It would be the same as if he had announced the Dark Wizard was back.

He already was dealing with too much to have to handle that. Dolores Umbridge had embarrassed him. Seeing her walk into that courtroom in magical-binding cuffs, and Aurors on either side of her. Seeing her look at him with pleading eyes. Only then had he realized just how much of a mistake hiring her was. He had ignored her bigoted views, because she was good at what she did.

But she had betrayed him. Yes, he knew she was an unregistered Animagus. He had kept her secret for her as long as she could keep it secret too. But her public drunkenness which revealed her Animagus form was her big mistake. Now she'd spend five years in Azkaban, and Cornelius could only hope none of their devious connections were discovered. He would be in trouble then!

Cornelius emptied the rest of his glass between his lips, then poured another glass. He could only hope the Potters forgave him. One thing was obvious to him. The Great Alliance, the most powerful political group in several decades would likely officially return at the Winter Solstice Session in December. And it appeared to be getting bigger than it had been! If Cornelius wasn't careful, the Great Alliance could motion for his removal from office, and they would likely win the vote. Any motion the Great Alliance wanted passed usually passed, and others they wanted to fail, usually failed.

There would be a shift in power soon enough, Cornelius knew. He just hoped his administration could survive the shift.

* * *

Two hours after the Potters left the Ministry, they were now sitting in the Event Room/dining room in Potter Manor. Several people were sitting around the table. The Potters, Blacks, Susan Bones, Remus Lupin, the three Tonks, and the Lovegoods. Aside from the two Lovegood babies, who were in their stroller near their mother, all kids below the age of eighteen were sitting together in their own little group near the center of the table, while the adults sat at one end. They were all dining on large meal that the Potter family house-elves had made rather quickly. But it still tasted as good as usual.

James Potter was sitting at the very end of the table, with his wife, Lily to his right and best friend, Sirius Black, on his left. James tapped a spoon on his bottle of butterbeer and stood, gaining the attention of everyone.

"There are several people I would like to toast," James said. "Many of whom are not here and cannot hear it. But I assume they know exactly how much I, and my House, thank them. To the Great Alliance, and those who voted in our favor!"

A short applause was heard around the table.

"That includes Sirius and Amelia," James said, smiling as he motioned to the couple. "A job well done. To Ted Tonks, for an excellent defense. Without you, those undecided votes might have went the wrong way."

"You helped too, mate," Ted said.

"Cheers to that," Lily said.

"To my wife," James said, "And my children and extended family, who were behind us – literally – during the whole thing, supporting us. And finally, to my eldest, Rose."

Rose grinned, and blushed, as everyone looked at her. James knew she was happily embarrassed; he had rarely ever made her blush.

"You were strong during the entire trial," James said, "A true Gryffindor. Even stood up for yourself with a fine answer to a question."

"Thanks, Daddy," Rose said, "And everyone here. For everything."

James smiled. "I heartily and honestly echo that. Thank you. To the Great Alliance, and our extended family, without whom, not all of us would have been sitting here right now."

"Cheers!" numerous voices rang from the table.

James sipped from his bottle of butterbeer and sat back down.

"Do you think, if Rose had been found guilty, she would have gone to Azkaban?" Pandora Lovegood asked.

James frowned. "Hard to say, given Rose's age. I think, if she was found guilty, Fudge would have asked the Wizengamot to vote on one of two different punishments. Azkaban or simply expulsion."

"If it was expulsion," Lily said, "Rose could have gone to Beauxbatons. She wouldn't be expelled from all schools, only from British education."

"I'm sure Fudge was shaking in his boots," Sirius said. "If Rose was sent to Azkaban, much of the British population of witches and wizards would have demanded he be removed from office."

"Might have even demanded for his head," Andromeda Tonks said, with a snort. "I know I would have."

"Fudge was definitely shaking in his boots for another reason," Ted said. "Dropping the conspiracy charge like that."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Xenophilius said, "Ah – off the record. We in the media could tell Fudge and Dumbledore wanted nothing to do with those questions."

"Dolores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour," James said, "charged Rose – and possibly me – with conspiracy to create fear-mongering toward British wizarding society, and the Ministry of Magic. Simply because we believed Voldemort had returned."

Pandora's eyes widened. "The Leech? That was V-Voldemort?"

"Indeed it was, Panda," Lily said. "You heard the way he threatened James and I. And our kids."

"Yeah," Pandora said, "I had wondered..."

"Fudge cleared the charge because he didn't want us debating Voldemort's return in the courtroom," James said, "In front of all those media."

"Which is _exactly_ what we intended to do," Ted said.

"So," Pandora said, "Voldemort is – he's back?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore believes he's greatly weakened," James said, "To the point where someone would have to find him and help him. Maybe even sacrifice themselves, so he could Leech himself again."

"Yeah, I doubt they would give themselves up like that," Sirius said, "But I could see some of those Death Eaters might go off to find him. I didn't like the look in Lucius Malfoy's eyes. There was shock in his eyes. Fear too. But... he might be stupid enough to go off and find his Master."

"Or send someone else to do it," Amelia said.

"We just need to be vigilant," James said. "Keep an eye on things. Any signs or whispers. All of us here whom are old enough, remember what it was like last time. I fear there's a good chance our kids will experience the same thing."

"Only this time we'll get rid of the bastard," Sirius said, softly, so his swearing wouldn't be heard by the kids, "For good."

James nodded and lifted his bottle in another toast. "Cheers to that, mate."

* * *

( _Later that evening)_

Lucius Malfoy was lounging in his recliner in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, and staring at the roaring hearth. A tumbler of gin was in his hand, and half-bottle full of the alcohol sat on a table next to him. Memories of the Potter trial earlier in the day kept playing through his mind.

If everything had worked out in his favor, Rose Potter would be sitting in an Azkaban cell. Of course, if he had it his way, it would only be temporary. He would have made a bargain with Lord Potter. If Lord Potter had Betrothed one of his daughters to Draco, then Lucius would work his political magic and get Lord Potter's daughter out of Azkaban. Once his son was married to one of the Potter daughters, the knowledge of the Potter Family ancient magic would be as good as his. Magic that went back centuries had to be powerful. Lucius Malfoy craved that power.

Ah, but it was not to be. He had underestimated Lord Potter. The man had brought back his father's Great Alliance, and it appeared he had even added onto it. That was not good for the Dark Alliance at all. When it came time for the Winter Solstice Session, the Light Alliance would have many victories. A power shift like that had not been seen in several years, ever since the Great Alliance had disbanded, because many of its members died. Or rather, were murdered by the Dark Lord and his followers.

Lucius grimaced and took a drink from the tumbler. He could still hear _that_ voice. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, though he had not heard it in several years. That cold, cruel voice belonged to the Dark Lord, his Master. It could only mean his Master was alive. And that... Lucius didn't know what to think of that.

Ever since the Dark Lord's disappearance on that fateful Halloween night, Lucius' life had changed. He had been able to convince the Ministry his days as a Death Eater were over, and he had been under the Imperius Curse. A lie, of course. He was still shocked that so many of his friends and allies had been able to convince the Ministry they were innocent. Thank Merlin for incompetent fools!

His life had been pretty good in the past decade. He had gotten several laws passed he wanted. Put his name in the center of a lot of important things and his fingers in many pies. His son and heir was growing up to be a fine young man. Of course, Draco's recent actions were not so fine. Draco's attempt at befriending the Potter girl had failed, and then gotten worse. He had failed to make the young Potter bitch start an accidental blood feud.

Rose Potter had surprised Lucius Malfoy. She was smart, well-taught in many things, and – according to Draco – she was pretty adept in magical skills too. She was one of the best of her year. Lucius remembered his shock upon learning the Potter Heir, the Boy-Who-Lived, was now the Heiress. Upon learning this, his mind had immediately plotted to make the girl a part of his family by marriage.

But Lord Potter refused, and basically laughed in his face. How dare the man disrespect him like that? True, they were on different sides of the coin and most everything else. But House Potter was – well, it was significant enough that Lucius would taint his bloodline by having his son sire an heir from a half-blood, a Metamorph at that! But it appeared the Potter Heiresses would never want to be with Draco. So Lucius would simply have to resort to putting Draco with someone else. Patrick Parkinson's daughter seemed the right fit. Or perhaps one of Lord Greengrass' pair of girls. After all, Greengrass was associated with the House of Potter.

Lucius' plotting was interrupted by a flash of green light from the hearth. Then a face appeared in the Floo. It was of his friend, Patroclus Nott.

"Nott," Lucius greeted. "Good evening."

"No, it isn't," Nott said.

"You're right about that," Lucius muttered.

"Is this discussion private?" Nott asked.

"Of course it is," Lucius said. "My wife is... probably writing a letter to my son. She's been pining for him ever since he went to Hogwarts. What do you want?"

"Gareth Goyle and Valiance Crabbe are both considering taking their sons out of Hogwarts and fleeing Britain," Nott said.

"In search of the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"No," Nott said, "To get away from his influence."

"They cannot escape his influence," Lucius said, "If he is alive, and he is that smoke _thing_ we saw in the Pensieve memory then he has to return to a body somehow. First he has to be found. Right now, he is likely weak, having just recently been unceremoniously exorcised by Potter's bitch. There are ways he could return to a body."

"Are you planning to search for him?" Nott asked.

"No," Lucius said, "Fudge clearly believes it is a possibility the Dark Lord is back. Though it is likely his fear regarding the Dark Lord, and worry about losing his position will be keep him from doing much about it in public perception. But... if I leave the country, I risk being discovered I'm not as 'innocent' as the Ministry believes I am. I cannot afford that since I am so close to Fudge. I must stay put, and be a good little wizard. As should you, Crabbe, Goyle, and everyone else lucky enough to be out of Azkaban. It is a waiting game. Maybe after some time has passed we can search for him. But not until we can leave the country as if we're going on a proper holiday. If we leave too soon, we're as good as caught."

"I'll tell Crabbe and Goyle that," Nott said. "It would be just like those idiots to mess it up for the rest of us."

"If they do, they'll be speaking to me," Lucius said. "Anyone else going the route of those two idiots?"

"No," Nott said, "As far as I know."

"Keep me updated," Lucius said.

"By your leave then," Nott said.

Lucius nodded once, and Nott's head disappeared from the fire. Lucius sipped at his gin, growled, then threw the glass into the hearth. The fire flashed due to the alcohol, but thanks to the charms around it, keeping it from escaping, there was no danger of setting anything alight.

He summoned some writing material, then started writing a letter to his son. He would command his son to leave the Potter Heiress alone. He had heard rumors that Lord Potter was the new Defense Professor, so it was obvious the man would keep a close eye on his daughter and anyone who got close to her. Potter was obviously aware the Dark Lord was a threat again, and unfortunately he knew the identities of several Death Eaters due to the war. He would keep an eye on their children when it come to being around his daughter.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as a thought passed through his mind. Perhaps it was time to start recruiting new followers for the Dark Lord. It would have to be quiet, of course, which meant it would be a slow process. He would have to be careful. But it would also give the Dark Lord an army again when he returned. Lucius would be honored above all others if he did this for the Dark Lord. His Master might even forgive him if he chose not to search for the Dark Lord himself.

Such forgiveness might spare him from the Dark Lord's anger. That was always a very good thing.

* * *

As Rose Potter attempted to doze off to sleep, she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Because they would all be leaving to Hogwarts together with her father early the following morning, Rose, Susan and Dora were having a sleepover. Rose's usual bed had been temporarily shrunken down to the size of a doll's bed, and placed in her closet. Now the three girls were sleeping on the floor on blankets. Cushioning Charms had been placed on the floor, so it wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was only around nine-thirty at night, but Rose's mother had told the girls they needed to go to bed early, since they'd have to wake up fairly early.

Out of the corner of her sleepy eyes, Rose saw her Nimbus 2000 broomstick. She made a mental note to bring it with her tomorrow, since she would need it for Quidditch.

"What do you think of Luna?" she asked.

Luna Lovegood was now her new friend and pen-pal. Her father had agreed to add her new friend's name to the Permission List at Hogwarts. She had almost invited Luna to the sleep-over, but it probably wouldn't have been a good idea since the Hogwarts students would have to return to the castle the following morning.

"She's... quirky," Susan said. "And definitely not afraid to speak her mind."

Rose chuckled. She had to agree. Luna had been added onto the list of people who knew Rose's rather intimate details about her Metamorph talents. When Luna had learned of Rose's vulnerability to having a boy's anatomy at times, Luna had given her some rather sage advice.

"Embrace it, Rose," Luna said, "If you avoid it, you're only telling the Metamorph in you that you're afraid of it. That wouldn't be good if you intend to become a mother _and_ a father to any future children of yours. You're capable of both, and to avoid one or the other would be a sad waste of the gifts you were given."

Rose wasn't so sure about Luna's advice. Obviously she had no thought of having children until she was at least finished with her Hogwarts education. She had wondered if, perhaps, she _was_ afraid of some of her Metamorph talents. After all, she did not like appearing as a boy too much. She blamed that on the fact that she had been stuck as a boy – not just any boy, but _Harry_ – for three days at one point. Every time she changed into a boy, she thought she might not ever change back.

"She's very smart too," Dora said. "Definite Ravenclaw, unless she goes the route of – say – Hermione, who followed her heart instead of her brain."

"Translation: she went where her friends were going," Rose said, nodding. "Aside from us, Ginny Weasley is Luna's only friend, and Ginny's probably a sure-shot Gryffindor."

"Yeah, and between now and then, what with your pen-pal letters," Susan said, "Luna will be a good friend by the time she comes to Hogwarts. So she could be a Ravenclaw _or_ Gryffindor."

"You know – I think she fancies you, Rose," Dora said.

"Dora!" Rose gasped, in shock.

"What?" Dora asked, "Are you telling me you don't think it is possible?"

"I'm telling you I don't want to think about it right now," Rose said.

Dora giggled. Suddenly they heard a familiar sound of someone clearing her throat.

"Bedtime, girls," Lily said, "It may not seem like it now, but six-o-clock will come faster than you know. No more talking. Or giggling."

"Yes, Mum," Rose said.

"Good night, girls," Lily said, in a sing-song voice.

The three girls said good night, and that ended any conversation as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _(An hour later)  
_  
James Potter brushed a hand through his wife's hair as she laid against his bare chest, after spending most of the last hour in passionate embrace. Everything James was bringing to Hogwarts was packed and ready to go. The only thing not ready was James Potter.

"I should have put a lot more thought into this Professor thing before I jumped in head-first," James said.

Lily giggled. "Well, if that isn't the story of your life. Worried you won't be a good Professor?"

"I'm an excellent Professor," James said, "According to the kids. It will be just like teaching our children and their cousins, only so many more students and far more advanced lessons."

"So what is the problem?" Lily asked.

"I've come to realize that every single one of the Hogwarts Professors must be celibate, single, or asexual," James said. "Do any of them have any spouses or significant others?"

"I don't think so," Lily said, "Maybe when they were younger. Aside from Severus, and maybe a handful of others, most of the Professors are twice our age or far, far older than us. I know Minnie had a husband and child and lost both of them many years ago. And Albus..."

"Asexual," James said, "Definitely asexual."

Lily chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he had someone he loved, and lost them many years ago."

"My point is," James said, "That I must be the only Professor married, and completely in love with my significant other. I mean, I don't know how they could do it. Right now, in my passion-induced mind, I'm thinking about the fact that our 'us' time will only be every weekend."

"Unless, I send the kids off to Sirius and Amy and come up occasionally," Lily said, "Albus would likely allow it. I'll always be a Floo away until my pregnancy doesn't allow it, and by then I'll be at Hogwarts until the baby comes."

"I'm suddenly feeling much better about this," James said. "I think it would probably be a good idea if you came to Hogwarts occasionally. It would scare off those girls who are going to have a fancy for me."

"James!" Lily said, laughing.

"What?" James asked, grinning, "You weren't there. Albus introduced me to Gryffindor Tower yesterday, and several young ladies couldn't keep their eyes off of me. And that was only a quarter of the students!"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Lily said. "You are very handsome."

"I promise you will be one of the stars of my story when I introduce myself to my students this week," James said. "Phrases like 'happily married' and 'love of my life' come to mind. Along with 'mother of my beautiful children, including the one residing in his Mummy's tummy'."

"Oh, so now you think it is a boy?" Lily asked.

"I broke a long tradition the moment Chrys was born," James said, "We Potters usually have one child, and they're usually boys. Rose is – both and neither at the same time – so she doesn't count when it comes to gender."

"Don't tell her that," Lily said, with a snort, "She's definitely a girl, no matter what kind of additions her body gives her."

"Yes," James said, then ran his hand over her mostly flat tummy, "And if this little one baking in the oven is a girl, that means girls will outnumber boys in this generation of Potters. And the tradition of more Potter boys than girls will break."

"Well, I think it is a girl," Lily said, "But how about we let this one be a surprise."

"Well, since his - or her - arrival in your tummy was a surprise in the first place," James said.

"That was your fault, and you know it!" Lily said.

"Takes two to tango, wife of mine," James said, grinning.

"Not always," Lily said, "I distinctly remember being half-asleep when this little one was conceived."

"Are you fully awake now?" James asked.

Lily only had a chance to nod before James decided one more bout of passion was necessary. Lily was only too happy to comply.

* * *

 **Chapter finished.**

 **Pandora Lovegood's survival only happened because Lily's alive. I don't know how much "True Dreamers" will come into play. It was just needed for Pandora's situation. I guess I should mention that "True Dreamers" are not my idea. The name comes from the Dangerverse stories by Anne B. Walsh (also known as 'whydoyouneedtoknow' on FFN.). Also, in my story Pandora was a Gryffindor. She was probably Ravenclaw in canon.**

 **I truly wish I could have had more Luna in this chapter, but my muse decided her introduction was enough. She'll have a large role to play, possibly even a minor romantic storyline. But she won't be in the end-game romance.**

 **Next chapter: Professor Potter! James is introduced as Professor to the school. James talks to Dumbledore, and Rose has her first Defense class taught by her father.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Additional Note: Artemis and Selene are - I think - the Goddesses of the moon (correction: Artemis is not!) in one mythological story or another. But I thought that was appropriate for Luna's siblings.. EDIT: I have been well and truly educated by reviewers of Artemis' origins. I changed Artemis' name to Artemus, the male version.  
**


	18. Professor Potter

**Chapter 18  
Professor Potter**

 **Author's Note: In case you missed it, I changed Luna's baby brother's name to Artemus, the male version of Artemis. The canon Prophecy has been slightly modified to fit the story.**

* * *

 **Monday** **, September 9** **th** **, 1991**

At six-fifteen Monday morning, Rose stepped out of the Floo and into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Her friends, Susan and Dora were waiting for her, having traveled before her. She had just finished up saying goodbye to her mother and three siblings, before she had traveled via the Floo Network back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore!" Rose said, as she walked away from the Floo.

"Good morning Miss Potter," Dumbledore greeted her, "You're very chirpy this morning."

"Mum gave me a cheering charm," Rose said. "She was afraid I would get lost in the Floo because I still tired from getting up so early. Daddy will be here shortly. He's saying goodbye to Mum and my sister and brothers. Have you seen my Nimbus 2000?"

Her father had transported her broom with his suitcases to the Headmaster's Office, since it was not a good idea to carry them through the Floo. But she could not find it anywhere.

"I took the liberty of having it delivered to your dormitory," Dumbledore said, "I didn't think you wanted to carry it through the school, especially if you want it to be a surprise to your future Quidditch opponents."

"Oh," Rose said. "Good idea. Thank you."

At that moment, her father stepped out of the Floo and into the office.

"Headmaster," James greeted with a nod.

"Professor Potter," Dumbledore said. "If it wouldn't trouble you, I would like for you to be in the Great Hall in about an hour. I wish to formally introduce you as the new Defense Professor to the students."

"I will be there," James said.

"I have taken the liberty of having your traveling bags moved to your room," Dumbledore said, "Except for the textbooks which are in your classroom. You'll find the class schedules and suggested syllabus in your office. Though you are free to adjust the syllabus to your heart's content. It is merely a guideline."

"Thank you, sir," James said.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Dumbledore asked, "Whilst your daughter and her friends go to their respective Houses to prepare for their day."

James agreed, and the two Professors and three students left the office. Twenty minutes later, Rose and Susan stepped into their dormitory. Rose was immediately engulfed in a bushy, brown mane as Hermione hugged her.

"I didn't know if you were coming back or not," Hermione said.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you I was cleared of all charges?" Rose said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "He told me immediately, and then everyone else last night at dinner. But when you didn't come back with him..."

"He didn't tell you we weren't coming back until today," Rose said, then sighed and backed out of the hug, "My parents threw a celebration party and Susan, Dora and I stayed at my home for the night. You didn't think I was coming back?"

"I suppose I was just being stupid," Hermione said.

"I didn't think that was possible for you," Susan said, earning a playful glare from Hermione, as well as a chuckle, "Where's Lavender and Parvati?"

"Taking showers," Hermione said.

"They didn't share your worries, did they?" Rose asked, with a knowing grin.

"They're not my best friends!" Hermione said, "I -"

Hermione sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Say whatever you need to say," Rose said, "We can multitask, and get dressed and discuss whatever is on your mind."

Hermione remained silent for a good minute as she watched Rose and Susan begin to change into their school robes.

"I told you the first day we met that I never had too many friends growing up," Hermione said. "Before you, I suppose the last person I could call a friend was a girl in my first year of primary school. We were friends for two years. Then she moved to France the following summer with her family. By then, I suppose I had a reputation of being a bookworm and a know-it-all. At least, that is what kids called me. Nobody wanted to be my friend because they were so... childish and petty about how I was the best in class. I even avoided being friends with my teacher, for fear the students would call me teacher's pet, or something."

Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes. "My only friends were the characters in the books I read. The good ones at least. They were never mean to me. They never called me names. I could always trust them to make me smile or laugh. I thought it would be the same way when I came here. When you two came into my carriage, I thought you two would simply ignore me, and I'd read my book while you talked to each other the whole train ride. I know that is silly now, but that is what I thought at first. And then we started talking, and before you knew anything about me, you told me your secret, Rose. You told me who you were."

"You make it sound so much bigger than it was," Rose said, "I was going to tell everyone who I was anyway."

"Yeah, but you told me things that only Susan and your family and friends knew," Hermione said.

"I just felt I needed to tell _someone_ new," Rose said. "If only so I could feel braver about what what I needed to do. I regret nothing about it. You accepted me for who I was, and I knew you'd be a good friend."

"That is what I mean," Hermione said, "I haven't had friends like you in a long time. And... well... my last friend left me and moved away. And you were talking about going to Beauxbatons in France, and I – I just thought it would be like my first friend all over again."

"Your first friend never contacted you again, did they?" Rose asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione," Rose said, "If I was expelled, and I went to Beauxbatons or back to Isle Potter, I'd still be your friend. We'd be pen-pals."

"Or she would find a way to drag you along with her," Susan said, grinning. "She'd probably even ask her parents to convince yours to do it. I'd already be following her. Hogwarts is great, but we'd get the same education at Beauxbatons, and – hell – even at Isle Potter, our parents-slash-guardians and Uncles and Aunt were good teachers. We'd get a pretty good education there."

"With far less danger," Rose said. "None of them would ever attempt to kill me. And none of them would cause us to fall asleep in class, or keep us up past midnight just to look at stars!"

Hermione giggled. "You'd really try to take me with you?"

"Hermione," Rose said, "Susan and Dora were literally my only friends before I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Until I met Dora, Susan was my only friend. My siblings and cousins are great, sure, but they're family – even if my cousins are distantly related to me by blood. Susan and I – we've technically been friends since before even my twin siblings were born, since before her Auntie and Sirius were married! Even though she calls my Uncle-slash-godfather 'Daddy', I don't exactly call her family in that sense. We've been friends from the day we met, even though we didn't really label ourselves as such back then."

"We were friends before we could even say each other's names correctly," Susan said, chuckling.

"Before Dora came along," Rose continued, "Susan was my only friend. When I met Dora, I met another friend. Until I met you, they were my only friends. Neville, Parvati, Lavender, a couple pen-pals, they're great. But Susan, Dora, and now you – three friends I feel I can tell _anything_ to and trust that you'll keep my secrets. I told you so many things the first day we met. And almost immediately, you said you could keep the more private things secret. That felt so good. And... I'm not going to drop that kind of friendship because of distance. Especially when I have too few to spare."

Hermione smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"However," Rose said, "None of us need to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. Except for, perhaps, the Great Hall pretty soon. Because I'm pretty hungry."

Hermione and Susan laughed.

"Thank you," Hermione said, "I'll remember this conversation if you ever annoy me because you're better than me in classes or something."

Rose snorted. "I can name three classes you're already better than me in. You can have them. And one of those classes are today. Excellent! I can catch up on the sleep I missed because I had to wake up at six."

"I woke up at six too," Hermione said.

Rose snorted. "Yes, and you seem to be completely functional and ready to listen to Binns drone on again. Because you're weird like that."

If Hermione was offended at all, she didn't show it. Rose, though, knew she wasn't offended. Mostly because her friend chose to stick out her tongue in response.

Half-an-hour later, Rose, Susan and Hermione were sitting at their usual spots in the Great Hall. Even though it wasn't an official Feast, the large Hall was nearly filled with students already. Rumor had gotten around that Professor Dumbledore wished to introduce the new Defense Professor. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual seat at the Head Table, but Rose's father had yet to arrive.

At roughly a half-past-seven, as students and Professors alike were eating breakfast, a strange _clip-clopping_ sound was heard. Rose and Susan exchanged glances and grins. The sound was familiar to both of them. They turned to the doors of the Great Hall, and a few others who heard the sound did the same. Suddenly, a large, magnificent and handsome stag stepped into the room. Rose covered her mouth to quell her giggles. At the Hufflepuff table, Dora was doing the same.

Whispers and sounds of confusion buzzed around the Hall, as the stag walked down the center aisle. Rose nearly rolled her eyes when the stag stopped in front of her. The stag bowed, then transformed. A moment later, Rose's father, dressed in his new Professor's garb, stood there.

"I introduce your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor," Dumbledore said, as he stood, "Lord James Potter."

Dumbledore began clapping, then Rose and Susan joined in, and soon the entire Great Hall was roaring with sounds of applause.

"Thank you, everyone," James said.

He winked at Rose, with a grin, then headed off toward the Head Table. Rose _did_ roll her eyes when she saw several witches staring at her father. Rose decided not to say anything about it. She knew her father would take care of it. He would likely not be able to refrain from talking about his beautiful wife when introducing himself during his first class for each year.

"Your father is an Animagus?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"Yep," Rose said, "Both he and my Uncle Sirius are Animagi."

"Daddy's a large black dog," Susan said, "Ever heard of a Grim?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not in any books I've read."

"Not surprised," Susan said, "You're not exactly the superstitious type. It is from folklore, mostly. Supposedly if you see the Grim, you die like twenty-four hours later."

"It's true!" Ron Weasley said, sounding afraid, "One of my Uncles died from a Grim!"

Hermione looked slightly worried, but soon sobered up when Rose and Susan looked at Ron skeptically.

"Ignore him," Fred said, "Uncle Billius died from adult-stage Dragonpox, only he was too dimwitted to know what it was."

"Thought the greenish hue on his face was a great fashion statement," George said.

"So why does Ron think he died from a Grim?" Hermione asked.

"Because that is what he wrote in his journal hours before he died," Fred said, "Adult-stage Dragonpox causes you to hallucinate."

"Ron idolized Uncle Billius," George said, "Probably because his middle name is named after him."

"He taught me chess!" Ron said, "That is why he was my favorite Uncle! And it was _you two idiots_ who told me he died from a Grim!"

"Because you're too gullible, O brother of mine," Fred said, with a snort.

"Big word, Fred" George said, "Probably doesn't know what that means."

Ron scowled.

"Anyway," Susan said, "My Daddy's Animagi is a huge black dog. He likes to say it is a Grim, and he likes to scare people with it."

"He's a big softie though, especially as a dog," Rose said, "He loves to chase us around. And when we were little, we rode on the backs of him and Daddy's stag. There are pictures of it."

"I think I'm going to like this Professor," Fred said.

"Indeed," George said, "Especially if he can make an entrance like that!"

Rose smiled and looked at her father, who was talking to Professor McGonagall, whom he was seated next to. When he saw her looking, he smiled and raised his glass. Rose's smile turned into a grin. She couldn't wait until her first class with him tomorrow!

* * *

On Monday evening, after dinner, James stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office. That morning he had told the Headmaster he needed to speak to him, and Albus had invited him for a discussion that evening.

"Good evening, Professor Potter," Albus said, from his chair at his desk, "Please take a seat."

James thanked his new boss and sat down in the chair on the closest side of the desk.

"How was your first day of lessons?" Albus asked.

James sighed audibly. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure I was entirely prepared. I was basing much of my syllabus on what I was taught during my years here. All three years I taught today are rather behind in schedule. Was it your intention to have the syllabus for second and third year lessons teaching solely about Dark Creatures?"

Albus merely raised his eyebrows, but let James continue.

"Because when I asked my fourth year students to write an essay summarizing what they had learned in their time here," James continued, "I was surprised by the overwhelming amount of Dark Creatures. I expected to find only a small amount of those, and only for first year. I wasn't even planning to teach my first years half of what my fourth years learned in their past three years. Your average student isn't going to run into half those creatures, Albus! They're not all going to be magizoologists! Hell, the syllabus for my sixth year class had Inferi in it! I'm going to teach my first years about that."

"Surely you believe they are too young for that?" Albus asked, with a frown.

"Albus, we could be on the brink of another war with Voldemort if he returns to a full body," James said, "Inferi. Dementors. Giants. Vampire clans. Werewolves who are nowhere near as nice and calm as my good friend, Remus. Voldemort used them all during the Blood War, and he could use them again. This is something I want my daughter to know about. So yes, I firmly believe they're old enough to learn it."

"And yet first years are nowhere near ready to learn how to defend oneself against Dementors," Albus said, "They cannot produce a Patronus at that age. They are simply not ready."

"They can still learn about the devils," James said, "So they know how to detect the signs if one comes near. If they can detect the early warning signs, they will have enough time to escape before the Dementor seeks them out."

"True," Albus said, nodding, "What about students older than first year. Who know nothing of some of these creatures?"

"They'll have a crash course," James said, "I can teach second-through-sixth year the same lessons for the first month. If the older years know about some of the creatures – excellent! Then I'll move on with the syllabus. The first years aren't attuned to Hogwarts style of teaching, so their lessons can be stretched out through the end of first term.. I fully intend to begin teaching second years and above how to duel. Each year will have more advanced spells than the year before it. Only fifth and seventh years will be a bit different because of their OWLs and NEWTs. To summarize, Albus, your Defense curriculum here is rubbish."

"Well," Albus said, "That tends to happen when it is a different Professor every year."

James snorted. "I had a different Professor every year and they seemed to know what they were doing. Most of the previous Professors before this year, in the last few years, didn't leave much of a summary of their lessons behind. I fully intend to leave my successors enough information. Hell, it will be good enough for the Professors to read for as long as my daughter and children are here to learn it."

"I did grant you leniency to teach your lessons," Albus said, "I simply wish you the best of luck. Now, if we can move on, you said you had something important to talk about with me."

"Yes," James said, "This is a discussion we should have had a long time ago. The past two times Voldemort attacked me and my family, he was not targeting Lily or I. On Monday, not only did he toss Lily and I aside, he tossed _you_ aside. You were his biggest threat, and he didn't focus on you. He focused on my daughter, much like he did in 1981! I want to know why, Albus. Why is Voldemort so obsessed with my daughter. You put me and my wife and child in a safe-house in 1981, and I'm thinking it was more for my child's safety than my wife and I. So don't tell me you don't know why. I want answers. And if I don't like them – well, I'm sure you're getting tired of hearing it. But I'll take my daughter and I will leave Britain with her and my family."

"I do not think leaving will stop Voldemort's obsession with your daughter," Albus said. "And I will tell you why. Let us go back to January of 1980. My Divination Professor at the time had announced she would be retiring the following June. I decided if I could not find a new Professor for the post, I would remove Divination from the curriculum. Only one person applied for the job. Sybil Trelawney. I had recognized her last name, of course. She is the great-great-granddaughter of the renowned Seer, Cassandra Trelawney. I decided to give her a chance because of that. I was desperate. So I met her in a room at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade."

"The bar your brother owns," James said, "Why there? Why not here in your office?"

"Security risks," Albus said, "Threats against me and the school. I almost opted not to meet her, and drop the class altogether simply because I thought she might have applied, solely because she was a spy or something. But I gave her the chance. I met her in a room there, and we talked about her talents. She tried to convince me she had made several predictions about me, Hogwarts, Ministry politics, and the war in general. She even had a list of them written down. I could easily see they were false. She was known for making false predictions, you see. I was about to say goodbye to her and wish her well, when everything changed. I had witnessed a handful of true prophecies in my past, and I could recognize the signs."

"She was... making a true prophecy?" James asked.

"Indeed," Albus said. "I don't know what triggered it. But I will remember the words until my dying day."

"What was the prophecy?" James asked.

Albus did not answer. He stood up and walked over to the same cabinet where the Sorting Hat stood. He opened the cabinet, then picked up something. When he turned around, James recognized the ornate decorated bowl known as a Pensieve. Albus walked back over to his desk and placed the Pensieve in the center. Then he twirled his wand – which James recognized as the Elder Wand – over the Pensieve, and the odd liquid-and-gas-like substance began to swirl around. Albus then tapped the bowl.

A figure rose out of the Pensieve, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. Then she spoke in a harsh, hoarse tone.

 _`The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_ … _and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not_ … _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while_ _the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh_ _month dies_ …'

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished. James' brow began to feel damp with sweat. He made to wipe it with his hands, but they two were damp with sweat. He wiped his hands on his pants, then wiped his brow when his hands were dry.

"Am I to understand," he said, "that this refers to _my_ _daughter?"_

"I am quite sure it does," Albus said, "Though at one point in time, I believe it could have referred to one of two children. Rose, nor Neville Longbottom. Both born as the seventh month, July, ended. When was Rose – or Harry - born? What time?"

"Between the hours of eleven and midnight," James said.

"On the last day of July," Albus said, "So literally as the seventh month died. I was confused at some of the word usage in the Prophecy. Why 'them' and 'they'? Why not 'he' or 'she'? My question was answered when I met your daughter. She is not technically a 'he' or 'she', because Metamorphs are a third gender. It was then I knew for sure that she was the Child of Prophecy. However, I had my suspicions far earlier. Voldemort chose to target your child instead of Neville Longbottom, whom he sent his followers after. He chose your child. And as the prophecy stated, he also marked your child."

"Rose's scar," James said.

"Rubeus Hagrid told me about the scar after he visited you that night," Albus said.

"But the scar might not be literally the mark," James said, "How is she his equal?"

"Many do not know this, but Voldemort is a half-blood," Albus said.

James' eyes widened. "Purebloods – Dark ones at that - are dedicated followers of a half-blood?"

"Yes," Albus said, nodding. "Voldemort chose your child, the half-blood, like him. In some ways, that might mean his equal. I can only guess how else Rose is equal to him."

"So... according to the Prophecy," James said, "Rose has to... kill Voldemort?"

"Voldemort knows the first two lines of the Prophecy," Albus said, "One of his followers overheard the first two lines before my brother found them eavesdropping. Voldemort knew a child would be born at the end of July, and that they'd have a power to defeat him. Voldemort believes the Prophecy, even if you don't. He believes Rose can kill him. So... he will always target her. It is highly possible Rose may have to kill Voldemort, because if she doesn't, he will continue to target her."

"Unless someone else kills him first," James said.

"True," Albus said, "Now you see why Rose cannot hide. I don't think you could protect her forever in the home you have been at for the past decade. Voldemort is afraid of me, and as long as I am here, Hogwarts will be safe as will the students inside it. I'm not saying she needs to remain here even in the summers. I have no doubt you can protect her at Potter Manor."

"Or my island home," James said.

"Yes, but that would take her from a nice education amongst her peers and friends," Albus said. "Here she can live her life. She can feel normal. James, I have to ask you something you may not like. I must advise you not to tell Rose the prophecy until she is truly ready. Voldemort is not a threat at the present time. Yes, I firmly believe he will return to a body. But until then, Rose is safe. He will not target her again until he can get his body back, nor until he can stop the bloodlust. He would put himself in danger until then. Voldemort fears death and permanent end. He does not understand death is just the next great adventure after life. So he would not risk targeting Rose until he has a chance to fight those defending her. He's learned his mistake having dealt with it twice."

"Fine," James said, "I will not tell her. _If_ my wife agrees. I will be talking to her about it."

"Very well," Albus said.

"You should have told us this prophecy when you put us in the safe-house, Albus," James said.

"I am truly sorry," Albus said.

James doubted that, but he did not voice it out loud.

"I suppose I have my answers now," he said. "If I may be excused, I need to prepare for tomorrow's lessons."

"Of course," Albus said. "Have a good evening, my boy."

"You as well," James said, in a slightly stiff tone.

As he made his way out of the Headmaster's office, a sudden thought entered his mind. He wondered if he should put off telling Lily for the immediate future. After all, it might cause her unneeded stress in her pregnancy. If something happened to the baby, because he wanted to tell her...

James sighed. He decided to put it off for now, at least until she was past the danger of miscarriage. He was sure she would understand.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 10** **th** **, 1991**

Rose walked into the Defense classroom, followed by Susan, Hermione and Neville, and sat down at the same desks they had occupied the previous week. On each desk was the new Defense book that James had bought himself for his students. The book was called _Modern Day Dueling._ Rose was very eager for the class to begin. Those students who had Defense the day before were positively raving about 'Professor' Potter's lessons.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the previous evening, Rose had been subject to several comments about how 'cool' and 'brilliant' her father was. After the first five compliments, she had gotten annoyed. Not because she disagreed. She knew her father was a good teacher. But she had been working on homework, and people kept interrupting her. After the seventh student, Rose had said goodnight to Neville, and had gone to her dormitory to do her homework in peace and quiet. Susan and Hermione remained in the Common Room for another hour, if only to keep Neville company.

When everyone was seated, James stood up. He took roll-call, and each name he called, he looked at the student, as if trying to memorize a face with the name.

"Does everyone have a textbook in front of them?" he asked; every student nodded or gave verbal affirmations, "They're now yours. Please put them with your other belongings. You won't be needing them until your second term, starting in January. But I am giving them out today for two reasons. One, so you can read ahead. And two... so they're not sitting around my classroom or office until January."

Rose and a few other students chuckled.

James smiled. "I'm sure seeing that book makes you excited. Unfortunately, you'll be learning something slightly more boring than dueling for your first term. Now, while I give you permission to read the books, I don't want to find you practicing the spells. Some of those spells are advanced. These books have spells that every student in every year will be learning. We will only cover the first few chapters next term. I could simply use a spell to blur out the chapters too advanced for you. However, I know some of you like to simply read books in your free time -"

He smiled at Rose and Hermione, who smiled back.

"So I will not do that unless it becomes necessary," James continued. "Before we begin our lesson, I will introduce myself and tell you a little about myself. My name is James Potter, though you will frequently hear 'Lord' in front of that, in addition to Professor. I am the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Yes, I am Rose's father."

Rose merely smiled. She knew he was trying to make her blush, and it would not work!

"And I suppose it is unnecessary to say," James said, "I _am_ the same James Potter who barely survived an attack on Halloween of 1981, courtesy of Voldemort -"

Several students gasped at the name.

James sighed. "I suppose I have to give the same explanation I did to my three classes yesterday. Who here has ever heard of a Magical Taboo.

Several students raised their hands.

"Who knows the proper definition of a Magical Taboo?" James asked.

Only a few students, including Rose and Susan kept their hands up. Surprisingly, Hermione was one of many who did not. But James didn't look at Rose and Susan. Obviously he didn't want to play favorites.

"Miss Greengrass?" James asked.

"A Taboo is a spell of sorts," Daphne said, "It designates a word – any type of word - as a key to revealing the speaker's location. Sort of like a Tracking Charm."

"Very good," James said, "Five points to Slytherin."

Rose rolled her eyes when Ron scowled nearby.

"Mr. Weasley," James said, noting the boy's scowl, "Why do wizards fear saying Voldemort's name?"

Ron winced. "Because he's scary?"

Several students snickered at that response. James merely smiled.

"He is," James said, "He's terrifying. However, as far as most people believe, Voldemort is no longer a threat. So why do people fear saying his name? Because a Taboo was put on it. The Taboo was broken a few days after Voldemort's threat ended. Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries took care of that. However, those of you who are afraid to say his name, or even react badly to hearing it, grew up being taught by your parents or guardians who remembered the Taboo. They remembered what it was like to walk through Diagon Alley, in fear that someone would accidentally say his name, and Death Eaters or, he, himself would attack. Believe me, I understand. I had the same fear.

"However, the Taboo is long gone," James said. "I've said his name several times, and nothing has happened. No one has dropped dead. No Death Eaters appeared -"

"Because they're all in Azkaban," Draco said.

"Are they, Mr. Malfoy?" James asked. "Every last one of them? Can you prove that?"

Draco lowered in his chair, and shook his head.

"No Death Eaters will appear because you say the name," James said, his eyes lingering on Draco, before he moved to other students, "Starting the moment the bell rings, if you can say Voldemort in my presence, one point will be added to your House's total. Once daily please. But you have to speak it bravely, in your normal tone, and without fear. You can't just say it because you want to earn a point. I have to believe you have made the decision to say his name because you're brave enough to say. If you say it, and then I say it, and suddenly you jump or whinge, that doesn't really work well. I can name two of you in this classroom who can say it already."

Rose and Susan smiled.

"Maybe a third, simply because they haven't grown up learning to fear his name," James said, looking at Hermione, who blushed lightly. "Now, where was I before that miniature lesson. Ah, yes. I am that same James Potter whom Voldemort attacked on Halloween of 1981. Myself, my wife, and my daughter all barely survived. We were lucky to have survived. I will not talk about it anymore. The story I am willing to give was in the Daily Prophet – at least three times in the past week thanks to reprints.

"Let's see. I've been _happily_ married to my very beautiful and lovely wife, Lily since the summer of 1978," James said, "We married just a couple months after we finished our education here. I proposed to her during our very last Hogsmeade weekend. She immediately said 'yes' and I've been questioning why since that very same day. I'm simply a very lucky man."

Rose rolled her eyes when Lavender and Parvati made swooning sounds.

"I have four children," James said, "With another one on the way. All of whom I love dearly, just as much as my wife, if not more – though I'm not sure if that is possible. I would die if it meant saving all of them, as I have proven at least twice now. Ever since Rose was six-years old, I've been teaching her, Susan, my children, and my niece and nephews. Those whom were home-schooled might have learned the same things they did. So I consider myself rather qualified for the post. As you probably remember from yesterday, I am an Animagus, a stag. The story of why I chose to be an Animagus is long and boring."

Rose snorted softly. That was not true at all. Her father simply didn't want to tell everyone he had become an Animagus so he could help his good friend, Remus.

"Let's see," James continued. "I am a proud Gryffindor, and I was both a Chaser and Seeker in different years on the House Quidditch team. I was Captain, and we won the Quidditch Cup three years while I played, not consecutively. If you stop by the Trophy room, you'll find my name there. I was also Head Boy in my final year, and my beautiful wife was Head Girl. I love Transfiguration, Quidditch – _Go Puddlemere United! –_ and I'm pretty good at dueling, which is why I am teaching it to all my students this year. And that is basically it. Call me Professor, sir, or Professor Potter. That means _you_ too _,_ Rose and Susan."

Rose and Susan smiled, as several students laughed.

"Alright," James said, "For the remainder of your first term, you will be learning about a few Magical Creatures, most of which are Dark. Yesterday, I realized something very disheartening about Defense lessons here at Hogwarts. The regular curriculum would teach you about Boggarts, Vampires and Werewolves in third year, and Dementors and Inferi when you reach sixth year. Students, I learned those in my very first term of my very first year. One of the reasons I am teaching you about them. The second reason... well... why, you might ask, am I teaching you about these specific creatures, among others, instead of say... Red Caps and Pixies? Anyone? Rose? How about you? Do you know?"

"We're not likely to run into Red Caps or Pixies unless we're searching for them," Rose said.

"Correct!" James said, "Vampires, Werewolves, Hags and even Veela. You could walk by any one of these individuals in Diagon Alley and not know it. They look human. Vampires are slightly paler than the usual human, Veela are usually more beautiful than your average human, and Hags far, far more ugly. Werewolves – anyone could be a werewolf. They don't have many distinct features while human, unless they've let the wolf take over too much. All four of these look human. Dementors and Inferi do not, not even Inferi. I've unfortunately ran into Inferi before, and you can easily tell what they are. They cannot blend in with humans. Mr. Longbottom?"

"So we're more likely to run into anyone of those you listed than anything else?" Neville asked, looking half-scared.

"Yes," James said. "Aside from Veela, Boggarts and maybe Hags, the others I've listed can be used as weapons during wars, and have been used as such. You won't run into a weaponized Veela, because they can usually defend themselves very well against someone like a Death Eater, especially with their Allure. Today I will teach you about Boggarts. I think I might be able to wrangle one up for you by Thursday for a practical lesson. Take out writing material for notes, class."

During the remainder of the lesson, James lectured on Boggarts, including their mannerisms, usual locations where to find them, how to defend oneself against them, and the history of the Boggart, including famous encounters.

"No homework today, at least written or book stuff," James said, when it was nearing the end of class, "Though I'd advise you keep your notes. They might be handy for future exams. The only homework I want you to think about is this: your greatest fear. What is it? What will the Boggart manifest itself into when you face it? Think about it. You'll be facing your fears on Thursday."

The bell rang overhead.

"On that note, you may leave for lunch and free time," James said, "Thank you for a wonderful first lesson."

Most of the students packed their belongings and left the class. Rose and Susan remained behind. When Hermione and Neville noticed, they said they'd meet them shortly. Hermione and Neville left, obviously noting they wanted to speak to James in private.

"So?" James asked, "What did you think?"

"It was brilliant!" Rose exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Susan agreed.

"Though I might have to think up a hex for you trying to make me blush in front of everyone," Rose said.

James merely smiled. "I promise to behave myself around you. Though that means I will not be focusing on you. No favorites."

"Actually, I am completely fine with that," Rose said. "Daddy... if you're teaching about werewolves... what about Uncle Remus?"

"I will do my best to go mostly by textbook," James said, "Though I might have your Uncle Sirius set up a camera to take a photo of Uncle Remus during a Full Moon. I can get a picture of a werewolf, as well as a picture of a normal wolf for comparison."

"You won't be going on Runs with them?" Rose asked.

"Only when it comes up on weekends when I am visiting home anyway," James said, "If I left every full moon, someone might think _I_ am a werewolf. Your Uncle Remus made that mistake during school. He vanished _every_ full moon and we discovered only after a few months."

"Yeah, that's probably a smart idea," Susan said.

"Are you going home on Saturday?" Rose asked.

"Probably," James said, "Why – ah – your first Quidditch practice. I'll be at your practices during weekdays when I'm not busy with students in the case of detentions."

"You wouldn't assign detentions on practice days, would you?" Rose asked, smiling.

James smiled. "Probably not."

"Daddy?" Rose asked, "I don't know what my fear will be. It could be Voldemort, Quirrel, the Leech. Or... you, Mum, my siblings, cousins and friends dying or dead."

James sighed. "If you want to face the Boggart, I'll skip you in class, and we can face it together Thursday night."

"Alright," Rose said, nodding. "I suppose we better go. Our friends are waiting, and we need lunch."

James nodded. Rose and Susan picked up their knapsacks and headed toward the door. Then Rose turned back to her father.

"Voldemort," Rose said.

"Voldemort," Susan echoed.

"Two points to Gryffindor, girls," James said, smiling.

Rose and Susan grinned, then left the classroom.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, James made his way to Argus Filch's office. He intended on asking the caretaker, if the man could find him a Boggart for his first years on Thursday. He knocked on the door, and it opened partially. He shrugged and walked in.

"Mr. Filch?" James asked, as he stepped into the office.

Filch was not there. James shrugged, and made to leave, when a thought crossed his mind. He took his wand from his robes and waved it around.

"Accio Marauder's Map!" James said.

He frowned, when the map didn't come. He waved his wand in complicated patterns, wondering perhaps if it was trapped in one of Filch's many cabinets. Then he tried again. Still no luck.

"Mr. Prongs summons the Marauder's Map," James said.

He waited, then sighed when nothing happened.

"Bloody brilliant," he muttered. "Someone took it in the past thirteen years. I'll probably never find it."

He shook his head, and walked out of the office. He wasn't looking forward to telling Padfoot and Moony that the Map was gone. They had asked him to retrieve it.

He sighed. "Mr. Prongs has failed his quest."

* * *

 **Chapter finished. Don't worry, the Marauder's Map will show up soon. Likely around the time of the first Quidditch match. Match, not practice.**

 **Next chapter: The practical Boggart Lesson, and Rose's first Quidditch practice! As you can see, I am now doing time-skips. I want to move the story along a bit.**

 **Anything you'd like to see in the near future? Not much is going to happen between the first Quidditch practice and Halloween. But I'd like something.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter? A lot happened. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I welcome all reviews.**


	19. The Face Of Fear

**Chapter 19  
The Face Of Fear**

 **Thursday** **, September 12** **th** **, 1991**

During breakfast Thursday morning, while Rose was eating, she noticed that Draco Malfoy looked rather angry about something. He was picking at his food, and glaring at something – Rose thought it might have been some of his fellow Slytherins.

"Malfoy looks moody today," she commented aloud, "More than usual, I mean. Wonder what that is all about?"

"Oh, he suffered a big disappointment last night," Fred Weasley said.

"Slytherin try-outs for the Quidditch team were last night," George Weasley said, "They needed a Keeper and a third Chaser."

"Oliver wanted a couple of us to watch them," Fred said, "So George and I went. And Malfoy showed up. He looked like he was begging Flint, the Slytherin Captain, to try-out."

"We think he wanted to be reserve Seeker," George said, "Apparently he's _very_ jealous that you're the Gryffindor Seeker."

Rose snorted into her eggs. "Of course he is."

"But Flint doesn't want any reserves," Fred said. "Told Malfoy he'd have to wait until next year."

"He doesn't want any reserves?" Rose asked, "Why?"

George shrugged, right along with his twin. "He's arrogant like that. He thinks his players are immune to serious injuries because they're all so big. Thank the Quidditch Gods that Oliver has seen the light."

"Speaking of," Oliver said, joining the conversation, "We're having reserve try-outs tonight. In case you missed it on the notice-board. They'll be held after dinner. I'd like the team there to help with decisions."

"Tonight?" Rose said, "Afraid I can't make it. My father – _Professor Potter –_ wants to meet with me then. Er... something about helping him with his syllabus for the year. Probably just wants some father-daughter time."

That was a lie, of course. In defense, they would be battling a Boggart. She didn't want to show her fears to the students. So she'd be having a make-up session with him."

"You'll be at the first practice on Saturday, right?" Oliver asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Rose said.

"Then you're excused from the try-outs," Oliver said. "More likely than not there will be no reserve Seekers. Though I might look for one anyway. Chasers can usually make good Seekers too. Professor Potter proved that when he played here."

"Can first years try out?" Ron Weasley asked.

"Yes," Oliver said, "Though more likely than not, you'll be using the school brooms."

Rose smiled to herself. At the moment, only her four dorm-mates and Dora knew she had brought her broomstick to school. It would be a surprise come Saturday during try-outs.

"Brilliant," Ron said, "I can try-out for Keeper."

"I don't plan on getting injured," Oliver said.

Ron shrugged. "It would just be cool to be on the team."

"I like the spirit," Oliver said, "We'll see how well you play. If you make the team, you can join us during practices. That will give you more experience."

Ron grinned. Rose did her best not to roll her eyes. Dora was right about him being a fame-hound. He just wanted to be on the team so he could look cool to other people. She turned to Susan.

"Are you going to try-out?" she asked her best friend.

"I suppose," Susan said, shrugging, "I'm not a big fan of the school brooms though."

"Speaking of flying," Hermione said, "Neville and I have come to a decision. We've decided to avoid Flying Lessons from now on. Especially since neither of you will be there."

"That's alright," Rose said, "But if you ever change your mind about flying, Susan or I could always help you during summer holidays if we spend time together."

Hermione smiled. "I'll think about it."

Rose nodded and returned the smile.

* * *

Later that morning, Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville were making the familiar trek to the Defense classroom. They had just finished their latest Herbology lesson. They had been planting new Devil's Snare seedlings for most of the class. Neville was _still_ talking about it as they headed through the corridor toward the classroom.

"I wonder how big they'll get," Neville said, "Professor Sprout didn't say. I would bet it is one of the big projects this term, especially since we're moving on with another plant starting next week. We'll just have to tend to the plans once or twice a week. They're perfect for projects, since they don't require daily feedings of water. Only twice a week or so."

Rose smiled as she listened. She might have a dislike for Herbology, but this was one class Neville was better at than most of his classmates. Even though he had likely gotten an Outstanding in Potions for the Boil Cure Draught, she knew it was mostly thanks to Susan. Susan had confided in her that Neville would have had a couple of accidents if anyone besides Susan or Rose was his partner. Neville needed no help with Herbology. He was a natural.

Soon, they arrived at the Defense Classroom. As Rose walked in, she found that the classroom looked different. The desks had been pushed off to either side of the classroom, opening up a space of flooring in the center of the room. Near the Professor's desk, there was a large wardrobe standing there. Rose nearly jumped out of her shoes when a moaning noise was heard inside the wardrobe.

"Shut it, you," James said, as he glared at the wardrobe; his glare turned to a smile as he looked at the students, "Gather at the back of the room please. As I hinted on Tuesday, this is a practical lesson today."

Rose wasn't the only one staring at the wardrobe. Most of the students present – Gryffindors _and_ Slytherins – were staring at it. Some of them – such as Lavender, Parvati and Neville – gasped or squeaked whenever the wardrobe slightly shook. As soon as the bell rang, James took roll call.

"On Tuesday, we discussed Boggarts," James said, "And I asked you to think of that which you fear the most. Today, we will test some of those fears. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, was gracious enough to find the Boggart in this wardrobe, and bring it here so we can learn how to repel Boggarts. I will pick out names at random to face the Boggart. Not all of you will be chosen."

James turned to his desk and picked up what appeared to be a top-hat.

"Inside this hat are slips of parchment with all of your names on them," James said, "When I call your name, you will come forward to meet the Boggart and face it. _However,_ I will take out some of those names now so you won't be chosen. I have three questions to ask. If you listened well, or took notes, on Tuesday, you'll have a better chance to answer these questions. Only raise your hands if you _do not_ want to face the Boggart."

Rose smiled when her father looked at her for a moment. She was glad he had found an easy way to excuse her from it until that evening. If she answered a question, the students wouldn't think she was scared to face the Boggart.

"If you answer the questions, you may take a seat at one of the desks," James said, motioning on either side of the room. "On those desks are pop quizzes about Boggarts. Fifteen questions. After we're finished with the practical, you'll be taking the quiz, which needs to be finished by the time the lesson ends. Those who answer will have more time to take the quiz. These questions I'll be asking _might_ be on the quiz, so even if you don't know the answer, listen up and you might have an easy answer for the quiz. First question. What is the incantation used to repel a boggart?"

Rose was surprised Neville's hand raised faster than hers and those who also raised their hands. Obviously he didn't want to face the Boggart. Neither Susan nor Hermione raised their hands. Obviously they wanted a chance at the Boggart.

"Neville?" James asked.

"Riddikulus," Neville said.

"Very good," James said, smiling, "Take a seat."

Neville sighed in relief and walked toward a desk.

"Next question," James said, "Aside from Riddikulus, what is the greatest weapon against a Boggart?"

Rose was the only one to raise her hand. The other students simply looked confused. James smiled and called on Rose.

"Laughter, Professor," Rose said.

"Correct," James said, "I'm surprised nobody else raised their hand. I clearly said that on Tuesday. Perhaps most of you thought I was referring to another spell? Not all weapons are spells, charms and curses, ladies and gentlemen. You'll learn that next term when we look into the Beginner's section of Dueling. Take a seat, Rose. Excellent job."

Rose smiled, then walked over to the desk near Neville. She listened to her father, as she started pulling out writing material for the pop quiz.

"Last question," James said. "You'll find the Boggart in this wardrobe will be explicitly weaker than most Boggarts. Can anyone tell me _why?_ Mr. Weasley?"

"Did you already curse it?" Ron asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as she wrote her name on the top of her pop quiz. This was part of her father's lecture on Tuesday. Obviously Ron hadn't listened to it much.

James shook his head. "No. I have done nothing to it. Mr. Zabini?"

"It is extremely outnumbered," Blaise Zabini, a dark-skinned Slytherin said, "It will be confused and want to turn into more than one manifestation at once."

"Correct!" James said, "Good work. You may take a seat."

Blaise smirked and walked to the opposite side of the room from where Rose and Neville were.

"The rest of you, stay where you are," James instructed. "Neville, Rose, and Blaise are now removed from this hat. The rest of you may still have to face the Boggart. How many names will I pick? I do not know, and neither do you. You must prepare yourself to face the Boggart. Let us practice speaking the spell for now. No wands, please. Those of you who are seated, please say it too. _Riddikulus!_ "

"Riddikulus!" the students said; some more confident than others; some students simply muttered it.

"Now, now, some of you won't scare the Boggart at all," James said, "It needs emotion, as all magic does. Once more, with feeling! _Riddikulus!"_

"Riddikulus!" the students repeated, this time much louder.

"Much better," James said; he dipped his hand into the hat, and took out the first strip of parchment. "Draco Malfoy. Would you please move to the center of the room?"

Rose rolled her eyes again at the arrogant smirk on Draco's face as he stepped to the requested spot, which was directly in the middle of the room, the same lengthways between the students and the wardrobe on either side of him. Rose hoped his smirk would soon be wiped from his face. She looked down at the first question. It was the easiest question there, the question Rose's father had asked Neville. The answer had been repeated by the entire class twice. She wrote down the incantation, mindful of her spelling.

When she finished writing the answer, she looked up to find her father was now standing near Draco, but still off to the side enough so he wouldn't interfere with the Boggart.

"On three," he said, "I will open the door, and the Boggart will come out of the Wardrobe in whatever shape you fear, Mr. Malfoy. You will attempt to repel it off. If it works, the Boggart should change into something _funny_ to you. Then I'll call the next name. After your turn is over, you may sit down and begin your pop quiz."

He picked another strip of parchment from the hat, then pointed his wand at the wardrobe's door. It opened, and every student, including Rose, tensed, as they wondered what would appear. A human man stepped out of the wardrobe. He was tall, and had the same hair-color as Draco, and also his skin was a bit pale, like Draco's. Rose recognized him, having seen him in the Wizengamot. It was Draco's father.

"Draco," Lord Malfoy said, "You are an embarrassment to the House of Malfoy. You couldn't even convince that oaf Flint to put you on the Quidditch team. You are banished from my House!"

"R-r-Ridikkulus!" Draco said.

But the spell did not work.

"You raise your wand to your own Father!" Lord Malfoy said, "How _dare_ you!"

"Sit down, Malfoy," James said, "You're not ready. Parvati Patil, you're next!"

Draco stared at the Boggart as he walked away. Rose almost felt sorry for the boy. Parvati came forward, and Lord Malfoy turned into a tall mummy, its wrappings almost the same color as Lord Malfoy's skin.

"Riddikulus!" Parvati said.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Nice job!" James said, grinning, "Take your seat. Ron Weasley!"

Ron looked horrified as he walked toward the Boggart. The mummy's remains turned into a gigantic spider. Several people screamed.

Ron stammered, then cleared his throat. "R-Riddkulus! Damn! Riddikulus!"

The spider's legs vanished, and its body rolled over and over. James called Gregory Goyle's name, and the large boy came forward. The spider's body split into four objects and turned human – four large mean looking men. They surrounded him, and came closer. Rose realized his fear was being outnumbered by things much bigger than him. Bullies were afraid of bullies. Instead of using his wand, Goyle threw a fist then ran away.

"Hermione Granger!" James said.

Hermione came forward, and the four humans morphed back into one. Rose's eyes widened as she saw a mirror image of herself.

"Who would want to be friends with you, know-it-all?" the Boggart said.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione screamed.

Boggart-Rose stuck out her tongue. Rose snickered, and Hermione, Susan and Neville laughed. The Boggart shivered and backed up.

"Great job, Hermione!" James said, "It is getting weaker! Theodore Nott!"

Rose smiled as Hermione came over to the desk and sat down.

"That is your greatest fear?" Rose asked, "Oh, Hermione. Never going to happen."

Hermione smiled. Meanwhile, Nott was confronting a vampire. Soon it was fang-less. One-by-one, while Rose and Hermione continued their quizzes, more students were called. Daphne Greengrass. Lavender Brown. Dean Thomas. Tracey Davis. Each one confronted their fears. None of them backed down. Funny enough, Crabbe had the same exact Boggart as Goyle. He tried to punch the larger bully again. James called Susan to the front. Rose looked up from her quiz and watched. Then her eyes widened. Her Auntie Amelia's body was laying on the ground. Reggie – Susan's youngest brother lay by her side. Both looked dead.

Susan whimpered and shook her head. James stood then ran over in front of Susan. A moment later, Rose nearly screamed out loud as she saw her mother's body laying there. What appeared to be blood was seeping from between her legs. Rose jumped up from her desk and ran out of the room, ignoring Susan and Hermione calling her name. She ran to the wall across from the room and collapsed against it, as tears escaped her eyes. Her hands and fingernails began to change colors. She looked as pale as Draco Malfoy, then as dark-skinned as Dean Thomas. Her fingernails became a gross blood-red color, before they turned black and looked dead. She wondered what the rest of her body looked like. She groaned as she felt that unfortunate feeling when her normal genitalia turned into that of a boy's. That usually happened when her emotions ran rampant.

"Rose?" her father's voice; Rose turned and saw him walking over to him, "Breathe in and out, Rose. Inhale. Exhale. Remember Dora's lessons."

Rose nodded, then inhaled and exhaled. Slowly, her hands and fingernails turned back to normal. The tightness in her knickers soon vanished.

"H-how do I look?" Rose stammered.

Her father smiled and walked closer to her. He opened his arms and she fell into them in a hug.

"Like my beautiful daughter," James said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"M-Mum," Rose said, "And that blood – that was... the baby?"

"My latest fear," James said, "Your mother losing the baby. The Boggart decided to do a double whammy and add her dead body along with it. It is back in the wardrobe now."

Rose chuckled wetly. "You didn't kill it. I thought seeing Mum would make you destroy it."

"Your emotions made you forget about my lesson on Tuesday, I see," James said, "How do you dispose of a Boggart?"

Rose focused as she tried to remember the answer.

"You said something about the Beasts Department at the Ministry," Rose said.

"Correct," James said, "They usually come and collect the Boggart and place them in boxes enchanted with containment spells. Nobody but the Head of that Department knows where the boxes are placed, else somebody could release them all. Do you still want to face the Boggart tonight?"

"Yes," Rose said, "I need to know what my fear is, so I can face it."

James smiled. "Are you going to the Gryffindor try-outs this evening?"

"I've been excused," Rose said.

"Well, perhaps if we finish up early, you can still get there in time," James said. "We'll begin after dinner."

"Alright," Rose said.

"Are you well enough to return and finish the quiz?" James asked.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "Am I back to normal?"

"Yeah," James said, "That was a bad one though."

"Definitely," Rose said, "Enough to give me – um -"

Rose looked down at her skirt, and James raised his eyebrows.

"I see," James said, "Back to normal there? No desires to stand up to go to the bathroom?"

Rose laughed. "I'm completely a girl again."

"Well, that's good," James said, "How about we keep this one from your mother, eh? Our little secret?"

"Deal," Rose said.

James smiled and led Rose back into the classroom. As they arrived, both were aware that most of the students were looking at her.

"Eyes on your quizzes everyone," James said. "I imagine if you saw your own mother like that, you would run from the room too."

Every student turned back to their desk. Rose sat back down at her desk. Hermione and Susan looked at her questioningly, and she simply smiled then returned to her quiz.

* * *

After dinner, Rose and James were back in the Defense classroom, which looked identical to how it had earlier that day. The wardrobe was once again in the center of the room. Rose inhaled and exhaled as she looked at it. She had been doing these breathing and calming practices throughout the walk from the Great Hall to the classroom.

"Well, one thing is for certain," James said, "If you ever become pregnant – hopefully _several_ years from now – you'll have the breathing practices for childbirth perfected."

Rose rolled her eyes and giggled. She knew her father was trying to cheer her up. Obviously he could tell how nervous she was. Then she sobered up when a thought came to her mind.

"Won't the Boggart be more dangerous?" she asked, "Since it is only the two of us?"

"It went through quite the battle not eight hours ago, Rose," James said, "It is likely still weakened. Actually this lesson should be pretty quick, then we can go down to the try-outs. If we can repel the Boggart quick enough, that is."

"When will we know it is repelled?" Rose asked.

"When it returns to its home," James said, motioning to the wardrobe. "Are you ready?"

Rose stared at the wardrobe, then blew out a breath again and nodded. James backed off to the side.

"What is the incantation?" James asked.

"Riddikulus," Rose answered.

"Very good," James said, "Say that three more times. As you witnessed this morning, a few of your classmates made the mistake of stuttering the word because they were scared."

Rose repeated the incantation clearly three more times. Then she took her wand from her robes.

"I will open the wardrobe on one," James said, "Three – two – one..."

Rose watched as the door of the wardrobe opened. The Boggart was nothing she had considered when she thought about her fear. It wasn't her family – close or extended – or friends dying or dead. It wasn't Voldemort, Quirrel or the Leech. But as she looked at it, she didn't know why she had not thought of it.

The Boggart turned into a manifestation of how she considered Harry Potter would look. She knew exactly what it represented: her fear and worry of becoming that boy and never changing back.

"Riddikulus!" Rose said.

The Boggart fell to a knee, then stood up again. Harry continued walking toward Rose.

"I'm not you, Harry," Rose growled, "No matter how much people want me to be. I'm not afraid of you! Go away! RIDDIKULUS!"

An ungodly cry came from the Boggart's voice, and sounded nothing like the boy it represented. Rose's eyes widened as the Boggart's appearance of Harry seemed to be melting. Soon enough it was a horrid, tar-black puddle on the floor.

"Wh-what happened?" Rose asked, as she stared at the remains.

James cleared his throat as he looked from the Boggart's remains to Rose in amazement.

"I do believe you destroyed it," he said.

"But – you said containment was the only way to stop them," Rose said.

"Destroying a Boggart is very, very difficult," James said, "And pretty rare as well."

"How did I destroy it?" Rose asked.

"Could have been many ways," James said. "Perhaps it was because you defied your fear. You told it you weren't afraid of it."

"It can't be that simple," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Well," James said, "Magic is controlled by intent and emotion. Perhaps your spell was powered through your emotions. Be it fright, or fear, or anger. Or possibly..."

He paused and Rose stared at him. "Possibly what?"

"It is possible you hate Harry," James said. "And your hatred powered your magic."

"Hate fuels Dark magic though!" Rose said, frowning, "Does that mean I'm -"

" _No,_ " James said, "You're not becoming Dark, Rose. What you are becoming is a strong witch, both in power and mind. It will be interesting to see how that power evolves in the next few years. I am very proud of you, though."

Rose only gave a small smile as she looked at the Boggart's remains. Her father's words were only slightly comforting. She wondered if she _did_ hate Harry. She remembered Dora's lessons. Most Metamorphs who hated one of the genders only remained one gender. Since she could have boy's genitalia – something proven earlier that day – than she didn't think she hated being a boy.

But hating Harry was different than simply hating boys, wasn't it? She hated Harry because that was whom she was stuck as for three days a few years back. He wouldn't let her change back. She remembered the last time she had seen herself in a mirror when she had been stuck. She remembered her words. She had screamed "I hate you!" out loud in her most angry voice. Then she broke the mirror with her fist, which caused her knuckles and hand to bleed. After that, her parents had taken away all mirrors until she had come back to herself.

But that wasn't the only reason she hated Harry. She hated Harry because that was whom everyone – outside of her extended family – thought she would be, maybe _should_ be.

The first time she had seen one of those Boy-Who-Lived books, she was seven and it was on a holiday. She had asked her mother to buy it for her. Then she didn't look at it again until she returned to Isle Potter. She took the book and threw it in the fire, in the hearth and watched it burn until it was no more. The depiction of Harry's young face – depicting a boy her age – was the last part of the book's cover she saw. She had said "I hate you" in a low mutter and smiled when it burned. She had never told that last one to her parents or family. They never asked her what she had done with the book.

She inhaled and exhaled as she fought back those memories. If anything in her life pointed to her becoming Dark, it would be those two moments. Like she had said, hate fueled Dark Magic.

"You're excused, Rose," James said, "If you hurry, you can still catch the try-outs."

Rose nodded as she tore her glance from the Boggart's remains, then walked out of the classroom. She didn't ask what her father was going to do with Boggart's remains. She simply didn't want to know.

* * *

 **Chapter finished. Didn't get the Quidditch practice in this chapter. It just didn't work out with the mood of this chapter.**

 **Yeah, so the last part of this chapter became pretty Dark. But I love the visuals when it came to Rose seeing her reflection as Harry, when she was stuck, then punching the mirror. Also the visuals of her burning the book. I could see it in my mind. Pretty powerful stuff.**

 **What did you think of both Boggarts scenes, and Rose's reactions, especially the one from seeing her mother?**

 **Next chapter: Results of Quidditch try-outs. Quidditch practice. Rose sees something rather embarrassing. And more! I might try to do a long time-skip soon. I want to get to Halloween. I have something nice planned for it.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Additional Note: Thanks to reviewer bkerrmom1. I was going to use dead family members for Rose's fear, but bkerrmom1's review made me realize I had forgotten a better fear. That is shown in this chapter, and made the scene so much better. Thank you!**


	20. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team

**Chapter 20  
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

 **Author's Note: In Chapter 12, I stated Fridays had a third class of Transfiguration. I changed that to Charms to fit my storyline. It isn't important this chapter, but it will be soon.**

 **Warning: Brief moment of sensuality.**

* * *

 **Thursday** **, September 12** **th** **, 1991**

Rose walked into her dormitory at eight-thirty, intent on getting a two hour nap before she had to make her way to the Astronomy Tower for class. She had just left the Common Room, where most of the House was holding a small celebration to welcome the newest members of the Quidditch team.

Ron Weasley had gotten his wish to be Reserve Keeper, only because nobody else had wanted to try to one-up Oliver Wood, the Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Rose had made it to the Quidditch Pitch in time that evening to watch most of the try-outs. She had seen Ron's audition.

He had missed at least half of the Quaffles that were thrown his way. The other half he had caught or knocked away by luck or accidents more than skill. Oliver only accepted him on the team for two reasons: one, because he was Fred and George's brother; and two, because Oliver didn't want to risk not having a Keeper for a game on the off-chance he was injured.

Aside from Ron, there were two other Reserves. One was a second year by the name of Cormac McLaggen. Rose wasn't too sure of the bloke's talents. He claimed he was talented in all Quidditch positions, but Rose had only seen him play Chaser. He wasn't as good as his fellow second-year Katie Bell, who was the starting Chaser.

Apparently at the end of the previous year, when Charlie Weasley had announced that Oliver Wood would be the new captain, Oliver had held try-outs for a new Chaser and Seeker for the following year. Nobody tried out for Seeker, and of the several whom tried out for Chaser, Katie and Cormac McLaggen were the best two. Katie had beat out McLaggen.

Rose already knew both Ron and McLaggen would annoy her. She simply didn't like Ron. As for McLaggen, she had a conversation with him. It didn't go well at all. He wanted to know her experiences as Seeker, and more than once he said he could do better. Rose's fellow first years – who had seen her catch the Remembrall had defended her. After McLaggen realized Rose must be a better Seeker than him, he then tried to flirt with her. Rose had to walk away from him so she wouldn't smack him.

The third and final new Reserve on the team was also a Chaser. But Rose knew her better as 'best friend'. Susan had made first Reserve Chaser, and was far more impressive than McLaggen, who would be second Reserve. Susan had only joined the celebration for about fifteen minutes before she left for her dormitory. Hermione had followed her, but Rose had remained in the Common Room since she was part of the team.

When she arrived in her dormitory around half-past- eight, Rose found both her best friends laying in their respective beds. Hermione was reading her Astronomy book, obviously preparing for class. Susan, however, was relaxing on her pillow and staring at a picture frame. As Rose approached her, she noticed Susan had tears in her eyes. Knowing Susan needed comfort, Rose climbed into Susan's bed and sat next to her. Susan looked at her briefly for a moment, and smiled, before she looked back at the photo. Rose found that the photo was of Susan's "adopted" family: Amelia, Sirius, her siblings and herself.

"That was taken on my most recent birthday, wasn't it?" Rose asked, "During the party?"

"Yeah," Susan said, nodding.

"I'm sure they're quite alright, Susan," Rose said, "Auntie Amelia and Reggie. That's who you're thinking about?"

"That bloody Boggart," Susan muttered, "I was prepared for it, but not prepared for it at the same time. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all," Rose said, "I don't think it is normal to be prepared to face your greatest fear, even for us brave Gryffindors. I certainly wasn't prepared to see what I saw."

"But," Susan said, wrenching her stare from the photo, "You didn't face – wait – _that's_ why you met with Uncle James? To face the Boggart?"

Rose nodded. "Daddy and I talked on Tuesday about the Boggart. We decided I wouldn't face it in class. I mean – I thought it was going to be Voldemort, or the Leech. Or... one of my family members, like yours was. So Daddy let me answer a question today so I would be exempt from the practical in class."

"Which family member was it?" Susan asked, "If you don't mind me asking. I mean it had to be one of them, right? After you ran out of class today?"

"Strangely enough, my greatest fear isn't one of my family members dying," Rose said, "Though I suppose that is up there. My greatest fear is... it is _Harry._ Or rather... being stuck as Harry."

Susan's eyes widened, and she nodded. "I suppose that would be your greatest fear, huh?"

"Wasn't so obvious to me," Rose said, with a small snort, "I didn't see it coming, and I should have."

Rose suspected Hermione was listening in while she read her book. That suspicion was answered when she looked at Rose.

"I didn't know you were so afraid of that, Rose," Hermione said.

"You weren't there when she was stuck as Harry for three days," Susan said. "She locked herself in our bedroom for most of the time during those three days. I had to sleep in Reggie's room because she wouldn't let me in. That was the only time she ever locked me out."

"I only came out to go to the bathroom," Rose said. "The first time I went to the bathroom as Harry – I – you know, sat down like us girls are supposed to do. I was completely clothed until that moment. I know I had accidentally had boy's bits a few times before that, because my parents had told me. But that was the first time I clearly remember seeing that."

"That must have been scary," Hermione said.

"Fright and fear wasn't the first emotion I remember having at that moment," Rose said. "It was anger. I nearly peed all over the bathroom floor because I did not want to use the toilet as a boy. I managed to finish up, and then I made a mistake. I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. And I saw Harry. In my rage, I screamed out that I hated him, and I – I punched the mirror, breaking it."

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

"My hand was bleeding, little pieces of glass were stuck in my fingers," Rose said, "But I wasn't crying. I was screaming that I hated Harry. My mother came in and comforted me, then cleaned my hand up and healed it. Then -" Rose chuckled. "- I told my Mum I refused to use the bathroom until I changed back. And... my Mum had only one response to that."

Susan laughed. "She said she was going to put Rose back in nappies."

Hermione's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, obviously trying to stop her giggles.

"That was the first of three consecutive days," Rose said. "I wasn't in nappies. But I refused to stand up to go pee. And I refused to take a bath, or change clothes. I didn't want to see myself naked. I didn't want to see – well – _that._ It made going to the bathroom rather awkward. But it was that or nappies. I didn't understand, until Dora told me, that it is common for Metamorphs like her and I to change genitalia. I've learned to... to tolerate it since then. As long as I remain a girl everywhere else when it happens, and I can change it back on my own."

"So... your Boggart was you being Harry," Hermione said, "And not you being boys in general."

"Yeah," Rose said, "But I think seeing that fear did me a lot of good. I defeated my fear. While I do not like Harry, I don't think I'm afraid of him anymore. I defeated him tonight."

"I suppose I defeated mine too," Hermione said, "I'm sorry that the Boggart turned into you, Rose. It wasn't just you. The fear was that I wouldn't have friends because I'm a know-it-all. The Boggart just decided to manifest into you. It could have been either one of you."

"My Boggart could have been anyone of my family," Susan said, as she looked back at the photo, "Or friends. I just... I couldn't repel it. I couldn't even think of the words. Why? I mean – Uncle James saw your mother, and he was able to repel the Boggart."

"Don't you remember the story of that night in 1981?" Rose asked. "Daddy and Uncle Sirius were the first to find Mum after the attack. She was still unconscious. Daddy thought she was dead. Then she woke up. I'm sure Daddy remembered her waking up when he saw that. The manifestation of her miscarriage though, that probably affected him."

"I knew that must have been what the blood represented," Hermione said, "I read about that in my parents' medical books. That was horrible. Boggarts are terrifying. The fact that they are a true manifestation of your fears. Ugh."

"Yeah," Rose said, "How did you do on your exam?"

"I think I passed it," Hermione said.

"Only 'passed' it?" Susan asked, "I'm sure you got fifteen-out-of-fifteen. And maybe extra credit for overdoing those two essay questions."

Hermione blushed. "The six lines weren't enough for what I wanted to write! It was barely six inches a piece!"

"Your handwriting is tiny!" Susan said.

"Nah, it is feminine and dainty and cute," Rose said.

Hermione made an uncharacteristic snort. "Did you just call my handwriting cute?"

"Yes, I did," Rose said, "And I'm not taking it back!"

Hermione giggled, which made Rose and Susan laugh.

"I needed that," Susan said, as she set the photo frame on her bedside table, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rose said, "I'm going to take a nap before Astronomy."

"Mmm," Susan said, "Me too. Stay here, will you?"

Rose blushed when Susan cuddled up to her. She laid down next to Susan, and looked at Hermione, who was grinning as she looked at them.

"I'll wake you up in time to go to class," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione," Rose said, "No more fears about not having friends, okay? Not going to happen."

"Deal," Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink.

Rose smiled and fell into a peaceful nap.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 14** **th** **, 1991**

During breakfast on Saturday morning, both Rose and Susan had received care packages from home in the guise of little bags that resembled money pouches. Both quickly realized the bags had Undetectable Extension Charms on them, and were holding much more than they appeared to. They did not open them until they returned to their dormitory. Upon opening hers, Rose found a new outfit, perfect for practicing Quidditch in. Susan received something similar, but it was the second gift Susan was more excited about.

"Daddy sent me my broom!" Susan said, grinning, as she looked at her own Nimbus 2000.

"Didn't you ask him to send it?" Rose asked.

"Well, yes," Susan said, "But I'm simply a reserve."

"So?" Rose replied, "Uncle Sirius probably didn't want his little angel getting hurt while using one of the crappy school brooms. Especially when you have a brand new Nimbus. Speaking of... I think I'll put mine in this bag for easier transport on the way to the Pitch. That way we can keep it a surprise."

Susan snorted. "I imagine the other teams are going to have scouts watching our practice. They'll know you have the Nimbus."

"True," Rose said, sighing; she glanced art the training outfit, "Mum and Auntie Amelia must have gone shopping yesterday for these outfits as soon as they got our letters."

"I'm glad they did," Susan said, "I can't imagine what we'd use otherwise. You might have a uniform for the matches, but they're not proper for regular training. These are better."

Rose agreed and repacked her outfit into the bag. She decided she wouldn't put it on until she was in the Pitch's locker rooms.

Oliver had advised the team – both the starters and reserves – to eat a large breakfast, because they'd likely be missing lunch. Practice would begin at eleven in the morning, and last for at least three hours, if not more. At half-past-ten, Rose and Susan, along with Hermione and Neville, headed down to the Entrance Hall. Oliver Wood was waiting for them.

"Hope you don't mind we brought a couple friends along," Rose said to Oliver, motioning to Hermione and Neville, "They wanted to watch us."

"They're welcome to come along," Oliver said, "They won't be the only spectators, I expect. I tried my hardest to make this a 'Gryffindor only' event, but Madam Hooch refused to listen. Anyway, everyone else is already headed down to the Pitch. Fred and George are escorting their little brother, and McLaggen was tailing the Chasers. What's with the bags?"

"They're charmed to hold more than they appear," Rose said, "Our training costumes and brooms are in there. I brought my broom here from home last Monday, and Susan just received hers today from home. You can find out what they are along with everyone else."

Oliver shrugged and nodded. "Alright then. Good idea with the training outfits. Those of us who are on the team brought stuff from home to begin with. I don't know what McLaggen, and the twins' little brother will wear. Come on, then."

The trek to the Pitch was familiar to first year Gryffindors, since they had been there on Thursday. The trip took roughly fifteen minutes at a continuous good pace. When they reached the Pitch, Hermione and Neville gave messages of goodbye, good luck and be safe, before leaving to make their way into the stands.

"This is your first time in the locker room, yes?" Oliver asked, as he led the girls toward the locker rooms.

"Yes," Rose said.

Susan nodded as well. She had not gone into the locker room after her try-out.

"Locker room has three sections," Oliver said, "The center is where the whole team hangs out before practices and matches. Left section is for boys, complete with changing rooms and bathrooms, including showers. Right side, same for the girls. There are charms placed on the entryways into the boy's and girl's locker rooms to keep the opposite gender out. I don't know how it affects Metamorphs, but since you're welcome in your own dormitory, I suspect you'll be welcome in the girl's locker room."

"Alright," Rose said.

As they neared the locker room, Rose saw three girls sitting outside the main entrance in chairs. They had perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch. Oliver merely nodded at the girls, but said nothing else. It was then that Rose realized who these girls were. These girls were the Mentors for the three Gryffindor Chasers. Much like the matches, Quidditch practices also probably dealt a lot of adrenaline, which caused the Rush portion of the Witches' Secret. The girls weren't on the Quidditch team, but they still needed to be present.

When they reached the central section of the locker room, Oliver pointed them toward the girl's section. Rose led Susan toward the girl's locker room. At the door, Rose paused for a brief moment, before she stepped through it. She sighed in relief when the door allowed her entrance. They stepped into a small locker room. There were ten lockers situated along the walls, with benches and chairs in front of them. Across the room, there was another door, presumably to the showers and bathrooms. The Chasers, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were there, in various stages of undress. They smiled and greeted Rose and Susan on sight, and the two youngest girls greeted them just the same.

Rose was slightly embarrassed when she realized she'd be changing in front of these three girls, but she decided it wasn't too different to changing in front of her dorm-mates – these three girls were just slightly older. Rose did her best to not look at the half-nude forms of the three older Chasers, and made her way over to a vacant locker. None of the girls spoke as they changed into their training costumes. The three older Chasers gave the two first years their privacy. Angelina, Alicia and Katie had already left by the time Rose and Susan exited the locker room, with their brooms in hand.

As they returned to the central section of the locker room, they found they were the last to arrive. Most of of the team were gathered on benches similar to those in the girl's section. Oliver Wood was standing near a blackboard.

"Whoa!" Ron said, rather loudly, pointing at Rose and Susan's brooms, "Those are Nimbus 2000s!"

Oliver, who already knew Rose had a Nimbus 2000 looked ecstatic that another member of the team had one as well. Most of the team looked excited that their newest Seeker, and one of the Reserve Chasers had the best broom in the world. Ron and McLaggen both looked quite envious. However, while McLaggen was doing his best not to show his envy, Ron wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to bring our brooms from home?" Ron said, staring at the brooms.

"It has to do with the general fact that first years usually don't make the team," Oliver said.

"McGonagall gave us permission," Rose said, "Thank Merlin. The school brooms are horrid."

"Well, I'll be writing home so Mum can bring mine," Ron said.

"Why bother?" Fred asked, "Your broom at home isn't much better than the school brooms."

"Yeah, and it isn't too likely you'll play anyway," George said.

"Let's just see how you play on the broom you're given, Ron," Oliver said, "After some practice today, you might find you like it."

Ron shrugged.

"You'll get enough practice in anyway," Oliver said, "You'll be first at the rings today, as all five Chasers work on scoring strategies. Chasers, along with scoring, I want to test you all on your ability to work together. Aside from the try-outs, only Angelina and Alicia have worked together before. Katie, you're a starter, so you'll be practicing with Angelina and Alicia. While they're practicing, Bones, you and McLaggen will work on passing back and forth while flying around the Pitch. Feel free to attempt to score on Ron if the starters aren't attempting to do the same at the same time. Fred – whichever one you are – you'll be aiming the Bludger around at the three starters, so they can practice avoiding it. George, you'll do the same with the Reserves. Potter?"

"Yes, Captain?" Rose asked.

"We won't start out with using the practice Snitch just yet until I know you're ready for it," Oliver said, "I have a bag of golf balls, which are the same size as the Snitch. I'll be tossing the balls to you, and you'll fly after them and catch them. Some of them will simply fall toward the ground. Others I will use levitation spells to move them and you'll chase them. When I feel you're ready for the Snitch, then you'll practice with it. Once the Snitch is in the air, then I'll go to the rings. Everyone understand their roles today?"

"Aye, Captain!" the team said in unison.

Rose followed the rest of the team onto the Pitch. She watched as one-by-one, her team-mates made their way into the air until only she and Oliver were left. She grinned as she watched Susan out-fly everyone else, thanks to the Nimbus 2000. Cormac McLaggen tried to keep up with Susan, but it appeared that he wasn't too well-adjusted with the school broom he was using.

"Susan not going to like practicing with McLaggen," Rose said to Oliver, "He won't be able to keep up with her, and slowing down too much will just impede her skills."

"I'll watch her," Oliver said, "If she does well, I'll have her team up with a couple of the starters, and have one of them practice with McLaggen. Fly up in the air and circle around the Pitch for a couple of laps. I want to see your speed so I can know how to test you with the golf balls."

Rose nodded and mounted her broom. She took off into the air, grinning as the familiar feeling came back to her. This broom was familiar to her. She had practiced all August with it at the Potter Manor Quidditch Pitch. Even then, the Quidditch Pitch at home was only half as large as Hogwarts' standard-sized Pitch. Here, she had more space to fly in. The wind whipped through her hair, blowing it behind her, as she flew around the entire Pitch. It took her less than three minutes to circle the Pitch twice and return to Oliver. Oliver was hovering in the air on his own broomstick with a grin on his face. He wasn't the only one. Every other member on the team had been watching Rose, before Oliver told them to get back to their own training.

"Excellent!" Oliver said, "With a bit more practice, you might even be quicker over time! Now, I'm going to throw these golf balls around at random locations, and I want you to catch them."

Rose nodded. Over the next hour or so, Rose flew after and caught every golf ball he threw. Half of the time, the golf balls plummeted to the ground, and the other half, Oliver levitated the balls and Rose had to search for them. After an hour, Oliver released the Golden Snitch, then moved to the rings to begin his Keeper practices. Rose played catch-and-release with the Snitch for the remainder of the practice until Oliver called for it to end.

By the time Rose returned to the locker room, Oliver and a few members of the team were there. Oliver was talking to each individually, before excusing them to get showered and change. Rose waited and listened, as Oliver spoke to McLaggen and Ron. Rose could tell that Oliver was slightly unhappy with both, but he seemed to be trying to give them positive influence. By the time he was finished with them, they walked off into the boys locker-rooms with frowns and grimaces.

"This is why I don't use reserves," Oliver said, "They don't like it when they probably won't be playing. If they don't think they're playing, they don't practice as well. But enough about them. How much practice with Snitches did you have before today?"

"The one I used wasn't Professional grade, and it was fairly old," Rose said.

"Well, the Snitches used here aren't Professional grade either," Oliver said, "But they're always new and fresh. This one you used is a practice Snitch. It varied in speeds, but as you probably noticed it doesn't hide too well."

"Probably so we don't lose it during practice," Rose said.

"Correct," Oliver said, "The Snitches used during matches hide better and stay away from Seekers most of the time. So you'll have to search for them. You did very well today. You are quick, good with your hands, our diving techniques are brilliant. Also you can spot the Snitch even when I could not find it. Well done. But I want to see you keep that up from now on."

"I promise," Rose said.

"Soon enough, I'll put you in the middle of the action," Oliver said. "Chasers and Quaffles flying past you, which you'll have to avoid. Beaters hitting Bludgers around you, trying to distract you. You'll have to be ready for it all."

"I look forward to it," Rose said.

"Excellent," Oliver said, "Get a shower and get changed. Well done."

Rose grinned and walked into the girl's locker room. She made her way over to the bathroom. As she stepped in, she heard a curious sound. Across the bathroom at the shower, over the half-wall that split the shower from the rest of the bathroom, she saw Angelina pressed against the far wall of the shower. Rose could only see the top half of her body, and nothing below her waist. Angelina's eyes were closed and she was murmuring in apparent passion. Rose realized exactly what was going on. Before she could turn around, Angelina opened her eyes and saw her. Rose blushed and looked at her apologetically, before she turned and left the bathroom.

Susan was sitting at her locker when Rose returned. She turned and looked at Rose with a frown.

"Something wrong?" Susan asked.

"Ah – don't go in the shower just yet," Rose said, "Angelina is – um -"

Susan looked at her curiously for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Ah... Witches' Secret stuff?" Susan said, "Did you accidentally walk in on them?"

Rose nodded and sat down on the bench, then covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Rose said, "I should have realized – I mean, I saw the Mentors -"

"Oh, Rose, I'm sure it is no big deal," Susan said.

"No big deal!" Rose said.

"Rose," Susan said, "I don't think you're the first person to walk in on something like that."

"Take my mind off this," Rose said, "Change the subject."

"Alright," Susan said, "Um... I wouldn't be unhappy if McLaggen was booted off the team before too long."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because he's all bark and no bite!" Susan said, "He can't do anything out there. He couldn't keep up with me at all. He blamed it on the school broom he was using, but he's just rubbish. And then... the git started mouthing off about how he is a better Seeker than Chaser! He thinks he can do better than you!"

Rose scoffed. "I'd like to see him prove it."

Susan laughed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I think McLaggen will have to stay around. Even if he is just boasting, he is apparently the only one, aside from you, who could be a good Seeker. So – Merlin forbid – if you get injured, he'll have to be the back-up Seeker."

"Wood will keep him around just because of that," Angelina said, behind them.

Rose jumped to her feet and turned to Angelina. The older girl was standing there, her body wrapped in a towel.

"Angelina!" Rose said, blushing, "I'm – _so, so sorry!_ I didn't mean -"

"Rose, stop," Angelina said, "It is no big deal. You're not the first to walk in on a Witches' Secret session. Nor will you be the last. Actually, this is a good ice-breaker."

"Uh... what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Rose, next year you'll be in second year, and ready for the Witches' Secret, right?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, "As will Susan."

"Well, Alicia and I will be fourth years, and we've already agreed to be Mentors," Angelina said, "It will be entirely likely that Alicia and I will be the Mentors for you two, since you're on the Quidditch team. Believe me, I wish I my Mentor was on the team. My Mentor will have to be here during _every_ practice and Match."

"So... you'll be my Mentor?" Rose asked.

"Either me, or Alicia," Angelina said, "So don't worry about walking in on me. More likely than not, we'll be seeing much more next year."

Rose nodded, trying to control her blush.

"The shower is vacant if you want to use it," Angelina said.

"Thanks," Rose said, and headed toward the shower.

"Rose?" Angelina said; Rose turned around, "You were brilliant out there. As were you, Susan. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Rose said.

She grinned and walked into the bathroom. Aside from that embarrassing moment, she had to admit – she was already having a lot of fun as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

* * *

 **Decided to end it there. How did you like that last little scene? It was one of those scenes that was SO much better in my head.**

 **Next chapter: A rather lengthy time-skip, then Halloween!  
**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	21. Halloween, Part 1

**Chapter 21  
Halloween, Part 1**

 **Author's Note: That's right, this is a two-part chapter. One of the scenes I have planned will be fairly long, and I didn't want to put it in this chapter with everything else. Plus, I decided to add a cruel cliffhanger in this one as well. Also, Halloween was a Thursday in Canon. In my story, it is a Friday.**

* * *

 **Thursday** **, October 30th, 1991**

As the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked into the Defense Classroom, Professor James Potter stood at the door, and handed each student two photographs. The last student to arrive was Ron Weasley, and he ran up to the classroom just as the bell rang. James handed two photos to him.

"You were almost late yet again, Mr. Weasley," James said.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron muttered, as he took the photos.

"Stay after class," James said, "I need to speak to you."

Ron groaned under his breath, nodded and walked into the room. James followed him and shut the door behind him.

"Next Tuesday," James said, "You will have your second start-of-the-month exam, which will test you on everything you learned in the last month. But there may also be questions regarding the topics we covered in September. As you may recall, in September, we covered Boggarts, Giants, Mermaids and Dragons. This month we have been covering magical creatures which are partially human: Hags, Vampires, Veela, and most recently, Werewolves. Today we will finish up on werewolves. By the end of class, I want you to write a twelve-inch essay on everything you've learned on werewolves this week. You will have at least an hour to do so. First, however, I want to see how well you listened on Tuesday. Does everyone have the two photos I handed out? Raise your hand if you do not."

Nobody raised their hand. James picked up two extra copies of the photos and placed them on the blackboard then enlarged them. With chalk, he drew a number one next to the left photo, and number two next to the right.

"A week ago, there was a full moon," James said. "One of these photos is of a werewolf, recently turned as of last Thursday's full moon. I acquired the photo from a connection of mine who works with werewolves."

At their desk, Rose Potter and Susan Bones exchanged a look. Obviously they knew James was lying – he had actually received the letter from his friends Remus and Sirius. Sirius had set up a camera to take a picture of Remus when he transformed into his werewolf form.

"The other photo is of a normal wolf," James said. "Study the two pictures for a minute, please, and decide which one is which."

James stared at the grandfather clock across the room, as the hands moved.

"Think of what we discussed on Tuesday," James said, when thirty seconds passed, "We talked about the werewolf's appearance. We discussed the distinct differences. If you can pick out these differences, you should be able to tell which one is the werewolf. And... stop!"

The students looked back up at him. He pointed to the blackboard.

"Show of hands if you think the werewolf is picture one," James said.

Eight of the near-twenty students raised their hands.

"Those of you who raised your hands," James said, "Are incorrect. The werewolf is picture two. Miss Greengrass? You did not raise your hand. Name one distinct difference."

"The wolf in picture two," Daphne said, "It has a shorter snout, like you said on Tuesday."

"Excellent," James said, "Miss Bones, you also did not raise your hand. Care to give another example?"

"The wolf in picture two," Susan said, "Their eyes look more human. Like yours or mine. The regular wolf's eyes remind me of a normal dog's eyes."

"Very good," James said; he looked at Draco, who raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why is it important to tell the difference in their faces?" Draco asked, "They have to be pretty close for you to see their eyes and snout."

"That is also correct," James said. "That is why werewolves are usually very dangerous in their wolf forms. You can't usually tell the difference until it is too late. Who here can tell me the most obvious way to detect a werewolf?"

Rose was one of the few who raised her hand. When James called on her, Rose looked mildly surprised. He rarely called on her because he didn't like to pinpoint her as a favorite student.

"The full moon," Rose said, "If you are unlucky or unfortunate to encounter a wolf on a full moon, there is probably good chance it is a werewolf."

"Miss Granger?" James said, when Hermione raised her hand, "Anything to add to Rose's statement?"

"Werewolves who don't take Wolfsbane are more aggressive," Hermione said, "You're more likely to encounter them outside of the usual places like forests than you are with actual wolves."

"Correct," James said, grinning, "If you see a wolf walking down the street on a full moon, it is likely a werewolf. If you see a wolf and it is a full moon – as Rose said, there is a high chance it is a werewolf. Very good. You may now begin your essays on Werewolves. Twelve inches, please. You have until there is five minutes before the end of class to finish them. Begin."

At the end of class, James instructed the students to bring their essays – whether finished or unfinished up to the desk. He also reminded Ron Weasley to stay behind. Ron was the last to bring up his essay, once everyone else had left. James took Ron's essay and looked at it. He didn't have to look at it very long to know that it wasn't long enough.

"You're four inches short, Mr. Weasley," James said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "I couldn't figure out what else to write."

James raised his eyebrows and looked at Ron. "I'll tell you what. If your eight inch essay has as much content as the average twelve-inch essay from the rest of your classmates, I will give you a full grade."

"'Kay," Ron said.

"Tuesday is the next big exam, Mr. Weasley," James said. "I don't think I need to remind you of the 'Poor' grade you received for the exam at the start of this month. I hope to see a positive grade from you for this one. Even if you have to study for the exam every day between today and Tuesday."

Ron opened his mouth, and James raised his hand.

"I am quite aware how big the next couple days are going to be around here," James said. "Halloween tomorrow, and the first Quidditch match – Gryffindor, in fact – on Saturday. Every one of your fellow students will be experiencing the same fun weekend, Mr. Weasley. And I am sure they'll be able to study up and most will get good, positive grades. I don't see how you are any different than them."

"I have had Quidditch practice," Ron muttered.

"Rose and Susan have the same practices and they are showing pretty great grades, Mr. Weasley," James said. "But if it is Quidditch practice which is keeping you from work – well... Mr. Weasley? Have you visited the trophy room since you've come to Hogwarts?"

"More than once," Ron said.

"Ah, yes," James said, "I remember hearing about your recent detention with Mr. Filch, in which you had to polish the trophies."

Ron went red as his hair and nodded.

"Perhaps you remember seeing my name on some of those trophies?" James asked; Ron nodded again, grinning. "Back when I was on the Quidditch team, I had to make sure my grades were pretty well. Not just in Defense, but _all_ of my classes. One of my team-mates was kicked off the team because of two poor exam grades in a row. And he was a starter. You're a reserve, Mr. Weasley. I would wager that Professor McGonagall may remove you from the team if your grades do not improve. Especially if she learns Quidditch practice is interfering with your schoolwork."

Ron frowned and looked at the floor.

"My advice is that you work harder in the future, Mr. Weasley," James said. "I wouldn't want you to have to repeat first year with your little sister next year."

Ron looked back at James, horror on his expression.

"Could that happen?" Ron asked.

"Possibly," James said.

"I'll do better, I promise," Ron said.

"I look forward to seeing that," James said. "Take my advice, Mr. Weasley. Your problem isn't that you don't know the information. If that was the issue, I'd ask you to find a tutor. Your problem is retaining the information and remembering it. From now on, Mr. Weasley, I'd like to see you take notes during every one of my lectures. That will help you. I would wager it would probably be better if you did that for all of your classes. You never know when I – or one of your other Professors – say that you can use those notes for help on your exams."

"I'll do that, Professor," Ron said.

"Very well," James said, "You may go."

"Thanks," Ron said.

He shouldered his knapsack then headed toward the door.

"Also work on getting to class before the bell, Mr. Weasley," James said, "You've been here nearly two months. I won't take the excuse that you're getting lost anymore."

Ron nodded then left the classroom. James sighed and started reading through Ron's essay.

* * *

 **Friday, October 31** **st** **, 1991 – Halloween**

Even though she hadn't gone to bed the previous night until roughly one-o-clock – after returning to the dorm from Astronomy class – Rose Potter was up earlier than usual on Friday. She was wide awake and staring at the ceiling of her four poster bed.

It was Halloween: October 31st, 1991. Today marked exactly ten years since Voldemort had attacked her and her parents in Godric's Hollow, nearly killing all three of them, as well as Rose's twin brother and sister, who were just beginning to grow in their mother's belly. That evening would mark exactly ten years since Rose Potter showed herself for the first time. For fifteen months previously, she had been a boy by the name of Harry Potter.

Rose _hated_ Halloween. While nothing horrible had happened on Halloween in the past nine years, it still didn't help the uneasy feeling Rose had every Halloween. Her parents had commented that she had been very fussy on Halloween for three consecutive years – from the ages of two to four years old. Even then, when she didn't have the mental reasoning to fear and hate Halloween, she was still upset because of it. Even though it had not been Halloween when she was stuck as Harry for three days, she feared every year that she would be stuck as Harry again on that day.

A shift in her bed made her look to her left, and she smiled softly when she saw Susan crawling into the bed and laying down next to her.

"Good morning," Susan said, smiling.

"Morning," Rose muttered, "Do I still look like myself?"

"Now that you mention it," Susan said, "I wondered why you had chosen Harry as this year's Halloween costume."

" _What?!_ " Rose shrieked.

She sat up and looked at her body. She moved her hands down to her pyjama-covered crotch but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Quiet down, Potter!" Lavender Brown muttered.

"That was quite the wake-up call," Parvati Patil said.

"Rose?" Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

"She's fine, Hermione," Susan said, "You're fine, Rose. You still look like yourself. I was _joking._ "

"How could you?" Rose growled, turning back to Susan, "You know how much that scares me!"

"I thought you overcame that fear last month," Susan said.

"I did!" Rose said, "But you _know_ I still worry about that on Halloween. It has been ten years since I became Rose. Ten year anniversary! My – whatever – could decide to turn me back into Harry, and my Metamorph talent could leave me, and I – I could not handle that!"

"Rose, relax!" Susan said, "I'm sorry for joking about it. I'm quite sure that will _never_ happen."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"I think Dora would have told you if it could happen, Rose," Susan said.

Rose harrumphed. She moved out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Are you going to breakfast already?" Susan asked. "It isn't even seven-o-clock."

"I'm going to go find my father," Rose said. "I need to see him. I'll see you at breakfast."

Susan nodded. She had obviously decided it was best to leave Rose alone, because she didn't immediately start to get dressed too. Rose soon finished dressing into her school robes, and packed her knapsack with the required items for that day's classes. Then she headed out of the dormitory.

Ten minutes later, as she made her way down the Grand Staircase, she could smell the delicious aromas of baking pumpkin wafting throughout the entire large room. As she turned onto the third floor, she ducked and pulled out her wand when something small and black flew past her. She soon found that it was a live bat. She shivered and stared at it, as it made its way into the Grand Staircase.

"Any other school, and I would go find the caretaker," Rose said, to herself, "But I have a funny feeling that won't be the last bat I see today."

She shivered again, turned and started off toward her father's office. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, but no answer came. She tested the doorknob and found it opened. She opened the door, and made her way into the office.

"Hello?" Rose called, "Daddy?"

Again, there was no answer. She turned and was about to walk back out the door, when she heard movement behind her. She turned and nearly jumped out of her boots when she saw her father walking out through what appeared to be a portrait hole. James looked mildly surprised when he saw her, but he also smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart," James said, as he closed the portrait.

"Good morning," Rose said, "Er... where did you just come from?"

"My living quarters," James said. "Or rather, a stairwell that leads from the living quarters. Behind this portrait leads to the fourth floor where my living quarters are. It is spacious enough for your mother and siblings when they come in April. Speaking of... I just spoke to your mother not ten minutes ago. As you know, I'll be staying here this weekend for the Halloween Feast this evening, and the Quidditch match tomorrow. Your mother and siblings will _all_ be here tomorrow for your first match as well."

"Really?!" Rose asked, grinning.

"Did you think they would miss your first match?" James asked, smiling.

"Well, no," Rose said, shrugging, "But it is nice to hear confirmation. What about Uncle Remus and Susan's family?"

"I am quite sure they'll be here too," James said. "Uncle Remus and the Blacks will be there later, and will spend the night at Potter Manor. They'll celebrate Halloween with your mother and siblings, since we can't be there, then they'll probably all be coming tomorrow morning."

"You're worried about Mum, huh?" Rose asked, with a knowing smile.

"Yes, but don't let her know that," James said, with a great sigh. "It is the first Halloween that we won't be with her since you were born – or more importantly – since that Halloween a decade ago. I'm less worried about her pregnancy though. She's at the end of her first trimester, so she's basically out of danger of having a miscarriage."

"Well, that is good," Rose said.

"Yeah," James said, smiling. "So I am less worried about her now. May I ask why you are visiting me? You never visit before breakfast."

"I got upset at Susan earlier," Rose said, frowning, "I kind of yelled at her."

"Why?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She made a joke," Rose said, "She said I looked like Harry. And... well, it is exactly ten years since I became Rose. Ten years this evening!"

"Rosie," James said, smiling softly, "Are you worried you have an expiration date when it comes to you being Rose? That you'll permanently change back to Harry or something?"

"Well, you make it sound so silly!" Rose said.

"Rose, I am well aware of how uneasy you are during Halloween," James said. "Your mother and I are also usually uneasy on this date. This year, it is worse. It is an entire decade since the attack, and we have confirmation that Voldemort is still amongst us. I'm going to be pretty cautious all day. In fact I plan on checking in with your mother at least two or three more times today, just to make sure nothing has happened."

"She's likely going to be annoyed if you do that," Rose said. "How about just once or twice more? Around lunchtime, just to make sure that Uncle Remus and the Blacks are there, and then maybe tonight to say goodnight."

James smiled. "I suppose that is probably better. She's easily moody lately, and I don't want to set it off too easily. How did Susan react? Is she upset with you? Are you two fighting?"

"Well, no," Rose said, "I don't think so anyway. She apologized to me."

"And did you accept her apology?" James said, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Not exactly," Rose muttered.

James sighed. "I imagine Susan is on her way to breakfast with Hermione. How about we go and find her, so you can apologize. You're obviously aware she was just joking with you."

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Then clear the air with her," James said, "You're best friends, and you have been since you were in nappies. Don't ruin that over something so small."

Rose nodded. James smiled and walked over to her. He held out his arms, and Rose smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy," Rose said, "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, sweetheart," James said, "And I love you too."

Rose hugged him for another few moments then took his hand, and they made their way out of the office.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Grand Staircase. Rose heard a familiar voice call her name coming from up the stairs. She saw Susan, Hermione and Neville making their way down the stairs toward her and her father.

"Rose," Susan said, when she reached her, "I thought about it, and I realized I was a tad stupid. I know how anxious and nervous you are on a day like this. I shouldn't have joked around like that. I'm sorry -"

"Susan, stop," Rose said, "It is I who needs to apologize. I overreacted and should not have left upset. I'm sorry."

Susan smiled and held open her arms. Rose grinned and pulled Susan toward her and hugged her.

"Are we still best friends?" Rose asked, her voice slightly muffled into Susan's shoulder.

"Always," Susan said.

Neville interrupted the moment by squeaking in fright. Rose backed away, looking toward Neville in worry. Neville was staring at something above the large archway that led into the third floor. Rose looked up and saw a bat perched on top of a portrait. She was quite sure it was the same bat who had frightened her earlier.

"No worries," James said, "It looks real, but it is actually an illusion. I'm sure there are hundreds, maybe thousands around the castle."

"Thousands?!" Neville asked.

"They won't hurt you," James said, "They're simply for the atmosphere."

Rose squeaked when the bat took flight and dove toward her, then flew over her head and across the Grand Staircase.

"I hate Halloween," Rose muttered, narrowing her eyes as she watched the bat fly into the Entrance Hall.

She rolled her eyes when Susan, Hermione and James laughed lightly.

* * *

The first class of Halloween morning was Herbology. It was a fun lesson, in which Professor Sprout led the first years to Hagrid's hut and garden, to show off some of the pumpkins which weren't ready yet for the Halloween feast that evening. Hagrid was quite happy to talk about how he grew his large pumpkins.

His preferred mixture of fertilizer was odd, but Professor Sprout seemed to approve of it. The fertilizer was a mixture of ground-up grubs and plants Hagrid had found in the Forbidden Forest, and dragon dung, which he had specially bought from a dragon preserve in Romania. Ron had commented that his brother Charlie was now working at the dragon preserve. Professor Sprout then spent the rest of the lesson teaching about different fertilizers for different plants.

Now Rose and her fellow Gryffindors were in Charms class with the Slytherins. All week Professor Flitwick had been teaching about the Levitation Charm, and on Wednesday they had done an assignment about the Charm. When Flitwick announced that they would be practicing the charm today, there was general excitement.

Professor Flitwick had asked the students to pair up. Much like they had been doing in Potions ever since term began, Rose was partnered with Hermione, and Susan was partnered with Neville. As they partnered up, Flitwick levitated feathers onto each desk with ease, even levitating more than one.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f ' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Rose was absolutely bored as she successfully Levitated her feather and watched it float in the air. To her left, Hermione was enunciating the incantation carefully. But it seemed to work, because soon her feather, too, was floating in the air, though not was high as Rose's. To Rose's right, Susan was multitasking. She was levitating her feather, while also helping Neville with his enunciating. Neville's feather floated a few inches above the desk. Even though it wasn't as high as his friends, he beamed at his success.

Neville wasn't the only one who was beaming. Professor Flitwick had climbed down from his stack of books and had made his way over to Rose and her friends.

"Ah, Miss Potter, Miss Bones," Flitwick said, "I see Levitation is something you were attuned to before you came to Hogwarts?"

"Mum taught us kids this spell," Rose said.

"Yes, I do remember as if it was yesterday," Flitwick said, "She was one of the quickest to succeed. Her own feather nearly raised to the ceiling. I realized she needed something with a bit more difficulty. A feather is too simple, because it is light. How about a book? Miss Granger, do you feel confident to test yourself with a book?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. Professor Flitwick levitated three books over to Rose, Susan and Hermione. The three students began working on levitating the books, and they found it was indeed a bit more difficult, because they were so heavy. Like Neville's feather, their books only rose a few inches above the desk.

Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick moved over to Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, who were working together. The pair had not been able to move their feathers at all.

"Enunciate, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan!" Flitwick said, then enunciated slowly, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Rose rolled her eyes as Ron continued speaking just as he had been. However, he wasn't as bad as Seamus. The boy was only saying part of one of the two words. Suddenly, there was a loud but small explosion near Seamus. Rose laughed with most of her classmates as she saw that both Seamus' and Ron's feathers had incinerated. Seamus' spell had apparently hit both the feathers.

"Looks like they're going to need new feathers, Professor," Rose said, grinning.

Ron scowled. He was in a rather bad mood by the end of class.

"You four think you're so much better than the rest of us," Ron said to Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville as they walked down the corridor, "Longbottom wouldn't do half as well as he's doing if you weren't helping him. It must be so tiring being know-it-all's."

Knowing how much the word offended Hermione, Rose gently grasped her hand and squeezed it. She smiled reassuringly to her friend, then turned and looked at Ron.

"You know what, Weasley?" she asked, "I think you're jealous."

"How so?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure you believe that if you were our friend," Rose said, "We'd help you. I'm sure you think we'd do your homework for you."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Well, think again," Rose said, "That isn't what we do with Neville. Neville does well in class because he listens and takes notes. He also studies and does his homework early enough to focus on it, instead of doing it at the last minute. Everyone knows last minute stuff is rushed and not as good as it could be. Piece of advice, Weasley. If you want to be our friend, don't insult us. And might I remind you, your family is already on rough terms with mine because of your mother's insults, and yours, to me at the start of term."

"Mum and I apologized for that!" Ron said.

"And I'm sure you don't want to apologize to me again in front of everyone," Rose said, "Let me make one thing clear. We're not know-it-all's, we're just good students. If you studied, took notes, and listened in class, you'd do the same. Every time you answer a question in class, you're usually wrong. It is embarrassing, since most questions had to do with what was explained to us in lectures. Take my advice, and leave us alone, Weasley. Your petty insults only make you look foolish. Change your attitude if you want to be our friends. I am friends with your twin brothers, as well as your sister. At least they are someone I like to talk to. Keep that in mind."

Ron frowned and walked around Rose and her friends, then headed up the corridor.

"Nicely done, Rose," Susan said.

"Yeah," Neville said, "Thanks for – you know – what you said."

"You're welcome," Rose said. "Don't linger on what he said. His insults were predictable. He just needed someone to put him straight. You okay, Hermione?"

"Those insults don't affect me anymore," Hermione said, smiling.

"Good," Rose said, "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

( _Later that evening)_

Two men in hoods and cloaks were standing on the edge of a pathway some yards away from a small village.

"You think this is going to work?" the shorter of the two men asked.

"Mac said it would, didn't he?" the taller man said, "You know the plan, right?"

"Wait for the distraction, then go in and find the target," the shorter man said, "You know they'll be surrounded, right?"

"When has that ever stopped us?" the taller man said; he took a pocket-watch from his cloak and looked at it. "Almost time. Set up the devices. We need to do away with our scent."

The shorter man nodded, then made his way to the center of the pathway, and set three objects a few feet apart from each other. Then he returned to his partner.

"How do we get rid of our scent?" he said.

"Watch," the taller man said, simply.

He removed a towel and his wand from his robes. Then he flourished his wand around himself, and his partner, then tapped his wand on the towel. He levitated the towel and hovered it down the pathway to a desired destinaton.

"Come on," he said.

He dragged his partner to the edge of a treeline, and they hid behind a couple of trees and watched and waited.

"Soon... should be soon," the taller man said, looking at his pocket-watch, "Now!"

He looked toward the pathway, and he grinned malevolently at what he saw. Three large mountain trolls appeared on the pathway. The lead mountain troll sniffed around, then grunted at the other two, and headed in the direction of the towel, which was situated near a large wrought iron gate.

"There they go," the shorter man whispered.

"Yeah," the taller man said, grinning, as he looked upon the large gate and the even larger castle beyond. "Next stop. Hogwarts!"

* * *

 **Dun-Dun-Dun! That's just part one of Halloween!**

 **Next chapter: We go back in time slightly to earlier that same day at Potter Manor. Lily takes a peek in the Family Pensieve, and we discover what happened on that fateful Halloween in 1981. Then the mountain trolls invade Hogwarts! Who are those two hooded men?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	22. Halloween, Part 2

**Chapter 22  
Halloween, Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Halloween will be in three parts! This chapter mostly has to do with Lily. The Pensieve scenes became too long, and if I put in the troll attack in this chapter, it would be too long. In my story, that Halloween night is quite different than canon. In canon, neither James nor Lily had their wands. In my story, Lily has hers, but doesn't do much with it.**

 **So I'm just going to completely ignore JK Rowling's revelation of James' parents names. In my story, James' parents are Charlus and Dorea. I do not want to hear any more about it.**

 **A large chunk of this chapter will be scenes in a Pensieve. Those scenes will be depicted in** _Italics_ _ **.**_

 **This chapter takes place around the same time as Rose's Charms lesson.**

 **Additional Note: For those of you who are looking at this chapter, simply for a possible update about the next – well – update for Vanishing Cabinet of Time (and not because you want to read THIS chapter of THIS story). I am happy to say I am slowly working on it again. I have figured out some ideas. I've actually written a full page of it! Now I just need to put the ideas together. No promised ETA for the chapter, though. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Friday, October 31** **st** **, 1991 – Halloween – 10:15 AM**

Lily Potter currently sat in the relaxing leather chair, at the desk in the Office at Potter Manor. She was rubbing a hand over her slightly protruding pregnant belly, and staring out the window in the direction of the half-court Quidditch Pitch. Her three youngest children – Chrysanthemum, Charlie and Alex – were flying around the Pitch, tossing the Quaffle around. Their childminder, the house-elf Daisy was watching them as she usually did when Lily was busy.

Remus Lupin and the Black Family would be arriving to spend Halloween with her and her kids. They would also be spending the night, so that they could all travel to Hogwarts for the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, in which Lily's oldest daughter, Rose, would be playing her very first match as Seeker.

Lily was rather bored. Even the scattered notes of ideas for magical inventions and Potions in front of her was not enough to remedy her boredom. In her mind, she listed off other things she could possibly be doing.

The plants and various vegetables in the gardens and greenhouses had been watered earlier that day. She had collected several fairly nicely-sized pumpkins earlier that morning, which were now sitting in the kitchen downstairs. Half of them would be used for fresh pumpkin pie and other recipes for the day's meals, and the other half were for the kids to carve and decorate as jack-o-lanterns.

The kitchen-elves would be cooking the meals for the guests today. Lily did not have it in her heart to give them the day off, and cook the meals for her guests herself. They loved cooking large feasts. However, she had compromised with them and she would be cooking the pumpkin pies and custards – her own family recipe. But she wouldn't be doing that until later.

Twice a week on Wednesdays and Fridays, all of the kids – including the Black children – were at Potter Manor for a few hours for some tutoring and lessons. The other three days during the week, her children visited the Blacks for tutoring with Amelia, Sirius and Remus. But since today was a holiday, she had decided to skip the lessons. She was mildly regretting that now.

She had no plans to focus on baby things until the start of the new year. And it was a bit too early to work on her Christmas list, even though she had a lot of people to shop for.

Lily sighed, realizing she had nothing else she needed to be doing. It was times like this, that she missed her husband being home all the time. He would usually have some ideas of things to do. And if they were both bored – well – a mid-morning or mid-afternoon bit of 'us' time was never a bad idea! Her second trimester would be starting very soon, and her sex drive had ran rampant during the second trimester of her last three pregnancies. It was times like this that she considered whether she should stay at Hogwarts with the kids for the duration of her husband's time as Professor, instead of waiting until April.

She gazed around the room, and her eyes caught an object sitting on one of the bookshelves. It was the Potter Family Pensieve. Coming to a decision, she cleared her throat and called for Melina. The Head-Elf of the family appeared a moment later.

"I think I'm going to use the Pensieve for a little while," Lily said, "Remus Lupin and the Black Family shouldn't be here until closer to noon. I should be done with the Pensieve by then, but if they arrive before I am finished, tell them I'll meet them soon enough. If the children come in, tell them I'm busy."

"Yes, Lady Lily," Melina said.

"You may go," Lily said, "Thank you."

Melina bowed slightly, and vanished. Lily cleared the center of the desk, then stood and rounded her desk She walked over to the bookshelf, picked up the Pensieve, and returned to the desk, then set it in the center. She moved back to the chair and sat down. Then she picked up her wand, and tapped one of the desk drawers with it. The drawer opened, and Lily took out a shoe box. She opened the box, and found several small corked vials. She rummaged through the vials, and picked up the largest one. The vial was labeled _Lily, James and Sirius,_ _Halloween 1981._ It was the combination of all three memories of the evening focusing on the events.

She blew out a breath as she looked at the vial. It had been several years since she had revisited the memories of that fateful Halloween night, and she had never done it by herself. James had always been with her, and sometimes Sirius had been with them. James would be at Hogwarts all weekend, instead of coming home since his family would be visiting. Today was the ten year anniversary of that night. It seemed likely it was the only proper time to visit the memories.

She cleared her throat, then proceeded to pour the vial into the Pensieve. The liquid-gassy like substance swirled and shone. Lily inhaled and exhaled, then lowered her face toward the Pensieve. Soon she felt a half-falling, half-floating sensation as she fell into the memory. When she landed on her feet, she found she was standing in the once-familiar sitting room of Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The twenty-one year old echoes of herself and her husband were cuddled up together on the love-seat. Lily's eyes welled up with the beginnings of tears as she saw the fifteen month old little boy crawling and playing in a playpen in the center of the floor. Lily loved Rose with all her heart, but she would always remember those first fifteen months of her child's life, when her child was simply her son, a little boy she had given birth to.

She envied her and her husband's echoes. At that moment, they were in peace, with their son, and another child on the way – they didn't know then that Lily was pregnant with twins. Sure they had gone through some rough times recently, with the losses of several of their friends, as well as their parents in the past few years. But in that moment they were very happy.

 _James rubbed a hand along Lily's flat stomach. It was showing no signs of the babies growing inside her yet._

 _"What do you think we're having?" James said, "Another boy?"_

 _"I don't know," Lily murmured, "Haven't thought about it."_

 _"We're breaking the norm in my family, you know," James said, "I'll be the first Potter in several generations to have more than one child. If it is a girl, that will be even more odd. Sons for several generations. My father once said it was like a curse or something. With that said, if we only have boys, please know that I am really, terribly sorry."_

 _Lily grinned and rolled her eyes. "Well, if we have a little girl then you know you're not cursed. To be honest, it doesn't matter to me. As long as he or she is healthy. My only hope is that the war is over by the time we meet our child, and that they will not have to grow up like we have. That the war will only be stories we'll tell our children when they're older."_

 _"Hopefully we'll be out of here by the time this baby is born," James said, "This house isn't big enough for two children. You know what... if we're not out of here before you reach your third trimester, we're moving. To hell with safe-houses and Fidelius Charms. Next year, we'll celebrate a real Halloween with Harry and this little one. I mean, this is a tragedy, Lily! We didn't even dress Harry up in a costume!"_

 _"He's fifteen months old, James," Lily said, "I don't think he cares. He won't remember this day anyway."_

The real Lily sighed. She wished she could agree with her younger self. But she could remember the nightmares Rose had over the years. She knew most of them had to do with that particular evening.

 _"Yeah, but we'll remember," James said._

 _"Next year, we'll dress him up," Lily said, "Maybe by this time next year I'll make up with Petunia, and we can go around Privet Drive with Harry and Dudley."_

 _James snorted softly. Lily smacked him on the chest._

Back then, Lily was so sure she and her sister would make up and be sisters again. A decade later, they were no closer to that happening. Of course it hadn't helped that Lily hadn't been in contact with her sister at all. But everything Lily knew about her sister told her that Petunia would likely not want to make up with her. There was just too much drama in their past.

 _In his playpen, Harry settled down onto the carpet, and began to drift off to sleep._

 _"I do believe it is the little one's bedtime," Lily said, "I think the pork chops are nearly done, James. Can you check on them? I'll be down shortly."_

 _Lily kissed James on his cheek and stood. She walked over to the playpen and gently picked up Harry into her arms. James stood and walked over to them. He softly rubbed a hand over Harry's head and kissed his son's brow._

 _"Night, little tyke," James said, "Sweet dreams."_

Lily's eyes threatened to spill over with tears as she watched the gentle scene. This part always made her emotional. There were no proclamations of love said between her and James at that moment. They could have died without having told each other 'I love you'. Both, of course, knew it without needing to say the words. But at that moment they had planned on having dinner and settling down for the evening. They didn't know what was about to happen.

Lily inhaled and exhaled, knowing what was about to happen. She followed along as the echoes of James and Lily, with Harry, made their way out of the sitting room. Young Lily started up the stairs, but the real Lily knew she could not follow her echo at the moment. This was James' part of the memory.

 _Suddenly, the front door burst open and the hooded, cloaked pale form stepped into the house._

 _James yelled, steel in his voice._ " _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

But James did not have his wand. He had left it in the sitting room. Lily watched as Voldemort sliced his wand through the air. His bloodlust for his target did not let him focus – there was no flash of green, no Killing Curse. Voldemort just wanted to clear a path to his target. The memory went slightly blurry as James was tossed through the air, his head and body smacking against one of the walls of the narrow hallway. As the memory blurred over, Lily could see James' chest and stomach rising and falling; he was unconscious, but alive.

As everything became clear again, Lily was now watching her own memory. She was standing in the corner of Harry's nursery. She watched the scene unfold as her younger self waved her wand on the door of Harry's nursery. Lily's echo closed her eyes, then let out a frustrated cry. She could not Apparate out of the house with her child. There were Anti-Apparation enchantments up. Lily's eyes welled up as she saw the expression in her younger self's eyes.

At that moment in time, she thought her husband was dead. She thought she was about to die too. She had all but lost hope. Her only thoughts had been on her child.

Lily watched as her younger self set Harry in his crib, then she moved to her knees.

" _Mama loves you, baby," Lily said, "Dada loves you. Be strong for Mama. I vow to protect you with my life."_

Looking back over the years on this memory, Lily wasn't sure if it was the vow that had protected her son from Voldemort, or something else she had done. It was not an official Vow, after all.

Lily shook as a loud thump on the bedroom door. The echo of her younger self turned toward the door, ready to defend her child. The door was then forced open, and fell onto the ground. Voldemort stepped into the room.

Even though memories in Pensieves could not show a person's thought, Lily remembered what she had been thinking. It had been a split-second decision. Either she could scream and beg for her son's life, for Voldemort to kill her instead. Or she could fight back. It was the second option she made. Lily had dropped her wand on accident when she had heard the thump on the door. So she was wandless, but that would not stop her. She thought her husband was dead, and she was Harry's last living parent. She was not only protecting Harry, but the child inside her.

Lily watched as her echo charged at Voldemort. It was this, in association with the bloodlust, that saved her life. Even then, she had not gotten off a single attack. She made it halfway toward Voldemort, when he swiped his wand through the air. Lily flew across the room and landed with a hard thud, which knocked her out cold. The last thing she heard before the memory blurred was Harry crying. There was no memory of what happened to Harry/Rose. Even if Rose _could_ remember it, neither Lily, nor James, wanted to put Rose through the torment of bringing such memories forward.

When the fog of the Pensieve cleared, Lily was now standing outside the cottage. The front door was busted open, and the front wall, window and part of the roof had a large hole in it. Lily turned when she heard a voice, and saw young Sirius Black's echo standing there, near his old flying motorcycle. She was now in his section of the memory.

 _"Prongs, Lily, Harry," Sirius muttered, "No... no, please don't be dead. James!"_

Sirius' echo ran across the sidewalk toward the open front door, and Lily followed him into the house.

 _Upon entering the house, Sirius saw James sprawled out on the floor of the hallway._

 _"James!" he screamed._

 _He ran over to James and knelt down beside him._

 _"Pulse, where's the pulse," Sirius muttered, "Throat. Wrist. Oh, Prongs. Please don't be dead."_

 _Sirius placed two fingers on James' neck, and two on his closest wrist._

 _"Pulse, pulse... there!" Sirius said, "A pulse! Merlin's praise! Focus, Black. Ennervate!"_

Even though she knew her husband was alive and well, her eyes welled up as she saw James take a gasp of life.

" _Thank Merlin!" Sirius said, "Prongs! You're alive."_

 _"Padfoot?" James groaned, "Sirius?"_

 _"It's me!" Sirius said. "The alarm charms I placed on the cottage and connected to my flat went off. I tried to Apparate, and couldn't. So I took my bike and flew over -"_

 _"Lily," James gasped, "Lily... Harry... baby..."_

 _"Baby?" Sirius asked._

 _"Lily... pregnant," James said, "Upstairs... nursery."_

 _"Shit," Sirius grunted, "Pregnant, huh. Oh, James. I dunno. I saw a hole in the roof above the nursery. Looks like an explosion."_

 _James growled and pulled himself up to his feet. He hurried off toward the stairs and up them, Sirius not too far in his footsteps._

Lily followed the echoes of her husband and his best friend up the stairs toward the nursery.

 _"Brace yourself, Prongs," Sirius said, "Might be bad..."_

 _"Lily!" James yelled, "Harry!"_

Lily stepped into the nursery. Sirius was staring at the crib in shock, but James only had eyes for his wife. Lily watched as James checked her younger self's pulse, and pleading softly.

 _"Pulse," James muttered, "C'mon, pulse... please."_

 _"James," Sirius said, pointing to the crib, "Harry..."_

 _James was too distracted to listen. "Pulse! I found one! She's alive! Wand... ah, damn it, downstairs! Padfoot... Sirius! Get over here and help me revive her!"_

 _Sirius stared at the crib for a moment, then hurried over to James and Lily._

 _"Ennervate!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at Lily._

 _Lily gasped and coughed._

 _"You're alive!" James said, sobbing happily, "Thank you, Merlin!"_

 _"Harry," Lily gasped, then coughed, "Harry."_

 _"Harry!" James said, as if only just remembering his son now that his wife was okay._

The real Lily walked over to the crib, as her young husband's echo walked over to it. Harry – or as she would soon be called, Rose – was staring at her mother and reaching through the bars for her. She was almost catatonic, as if nothing else but her mother mattered.

 _"Harry?" James said, "What the –?"_

 _"James?" Lily asked, "How is he?"_

 _"He – ah – he," James stuttered. "He's – um -"_

 _"Don't tell me he's dead, James!" Lily said, as she struggled to sit up. "Please don't tell me –!"_

 _"He's alive," James said, "But he's -"_

 _"He's what?!" Lily screamed._

 _"He's... a she, Lily," Sirius said._

 _"What?" Lily asked. "James, bring me my baby. Let me see!"_

The real Lily watched as James picked up Rose. He brought Rose over to his wife, and handed the child to her.

 _"Harry?" Lily asked._

 _"Ma!" Rose said, "Ma!"_

The real Lily's eyes welled up with tears as she watched her child cuddle into her mother.

 _"You think that mad bastard kidnapped Harry and switched him with this girl?" Sirius asked._

 _"Padfoot, that's insane," James said. "Besides, she's wearing the same pyjamas Harry was in. Do you think Voldemort cared to switch her clothes?"_

 _"This is our child," Lily said, "This is Harry. Yet... she looks just me. Like I did her age. I have pictures of me when I was her age."_

 _"Well, we'll figure that out later," James said, "Aside from – you know – changing genders, how is Harry?"_

 _"Aside from this odd cut on his – her – Harry's forehead," Lily said, "He seems fine."_

 _"Uh-huh," Sirius said, "So... tell me what happened?"_

Before James and her younger echo could reply, Lily heard a loud voice.

 _"James?!" the voice said, "Lily?! Harry?!"_

 _"That's Hagrid!" James said, "What's he doing here?"_

 _"How did he see the house?" Lily asked._

 _"The Fidelius Charm is broken," James said, "if Voldemort could find us..."_

 _"Peter?" Sirius asked, "What do you think –?"_

 _"Later," James said, "We need to go see why Hagrid's here. Sirius, you go first. You have your wand ready."_

 _Sirius nodded, then stood and headed out of the nursery._

Lily was forced to follow him while James helped her younger self to her feet. Hagrid was standing at the bottom of the steps. He looked up at Sirius with slight alarm.

 _"Black?" Hagrid asked, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I could ask you the same question," Sirius said._

 _"Albus sent me," Hagrid said, "Said something about an alarm charm going off on this house, and he sent me to check. Where's James? And Lily? And Harry?"_

 _"We're here, Hagrid," James said._

Lily remained on the steps while her husband and younger self walked down the stairs with Rose.

 _"Oh, James, Lily, you're alive," Hagrid said._

 _"Did you hear different?" James asked._

 _"Albus," Hagrid said, "He feared the worst. Said I might come here and find you dead. Glad he was wrong. Who's that? Harry?"_

 _"Harry's gone through a bit of change," Lily said, "He's... a girl right now. We're still trying to figure that out."_

 _"I'm sure it is temporary," James said, "Nothing too important. Nothing that needs to be reported. Something odd happened tonight between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort's nowhere to be seen. Lily and I, and Harry, are lucky to be alive. Lily and I were simply knocked unconscious, and Harry – he has a cut on his forehead."_

 _"Looks kind of like a lightning bolt," Lily said, as she looked at her child._

 _"Well, thank Merlin you're alive," Hagrid said. "I'll go tell Albus the good news. That all three of you are fine."_

 _"Thanks," James said._

 _Hagrid nodded, then left the house._

 _"'Nothing that needs to be reported', James?" Lily asked, "Really?"_

 _"Really," James said, "If we're lucky, Hagrid will think Harry's... change... is no big deal and he won't tell Albus. You know I'm not too keen on trusting Albus right now, Lily."_

 _"I know the theories," Lily said, "For now, let's worry about Harry. What happened tonight? What happened to Harry?"_

 _"A Metamorphmagus!" Sirius said, "Possibly..."_

 _"What?" James and Lily asked in unison._

 _"My cousin, Andie," Sirius said, "Her daughter, Nymphadora. You remember her, right? She's a Metamorphmagus. I bet Harry's one!"_

 _"And neither we – nor the Healers – were able to catch that?" Lily asked._

 _"So, for Harry, it is a latent talent... sorta," Sirius said, shrugging, "I don't know much about it. Andie could tell you more. But yeah. Harry changed into a girl, Lily. That's a Metamorph talent."_

 _"Not just a girl," Lily said, "She looks like me. So maybe... Harry thought I was dead and turned into a girl?"_

 _"When will she change back to our little boy?" James asked._

 _"Maybe soon," Sirius said, "Maybe... never."_

 _"Never?!" James asked._

 _"I told you, I don't know much about this," Sirius said, "Andie would know. But... you might find you need to give her a girl's name. Might be good for her, actually."_

 _"Why?" James asked._

 _"You say Voldemort attacked?" Sirius asked, "He didn't kill any of you. I'd say he's pissed, wherever he is. If Harry is a girl... it would be a nice disguise."_

 _"Let's not think on it right now," James said, "We have other things we need to do. Like figure out what the hell happened. If Voldemort was able to attack, then the Fidelius Charm broke. Which means..."_

 _"You think Peter's dead?" Sirius asked._

 _"Or... he betrayed us," Lily said._

 _"What?" Sirius asked._

 _"It's a theory she has," James said._

 _"A theory that might be true," Lily said. "Either he's dead or he told the Secret to Voldemort."_

 _"I don't know which would be worse," Sirius muttered._

The memory went blurry, and Lily was lifted off her feet. Soon she was back in the office. She inhaled and exhaled and sat back down in her chair. She had seen that memory a handful of times. Aside from the first initial observations she could find nothing new. However, this visit had given her something new to ponder.

Hagrid was never known for keeping a secret. So did he tell Dumbledore that Harry looked like a girl? Lily was sure that Dumbledore had known. But maybe Dumbledore had brushed it off as unimportant. Dumbledore had not known until Rose's reveal that she was a Metamorphmagus.

Before Lily could think more about this or the memory she had revisited, Melina the house-elf appeared again.

"Remus Lupin and Lord Black's family have arrived," Melina said, "And Daisy is bringing the children back inside."

"Thank you, Melina," Lily said, "Let them know I'll be down shortly."

Melina bowed, then vanished. Lily picked up her wand, and placed the tip at the liquid-gassy substance. She then lifted it and the strand of memory connected to the wand. She returned the memory to its vial, corked the vial then put it back in the shoebox. She replaced the box in the drawer, then returned the Pensieve to the bookshelf.

"Well, if that wasn't perfect timing," Lily said to herself, with a smile.

She headed out of the office, ready to celebrate Halloween with her friends. At least it would keep her mind off of the memory she had revisited.

And she found she was not bored anymore. That was always a good thing.

* * *

 **Odd ending to the chapter. I'm sorry it is so short. The Pensieve scene was much longer than I predicted. I just didn't think it would be proper to put the other scenes I had in mind in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter: The three mountain trolls and the Death Eaters invade Hogwarts during the Halloween Feast. What is the Death Eaters' plan? And will it work? Or will they be stopped?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	23. Halloween, Part 3

**Chapter 23  
Halloween, Part 3**

 **Friday, October 31** **st** **, 1991 – Halloween – 7:15 PM**

"I have a very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight," Rose Potter said.

The entire population of Hogwarts – students, Professors and ghosts alike – were in the Great Hall, enjoying the Halloween Feast. The feast was marvelous, even better than the Welcoming Feast at the start of term. Students and Professors were dining on the wonderful and various foods. Rose, however, didn't have much of an appetite, and it wasn't because of the disgusting show of improper behavior Ron Weasley was showing while he scarfed down his food as if fearing it would disappear. She had a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was very wrong.

"Rose, you're just being paranoid," Susan said, "Will you please enjoy the feast, and stop scaring the little ones?"

"Susan," Rose said, "We _are_ the little ones here."

"Exactly!" Susan said, pointing a half-eaten chicken wing at Rose, "You're scaring me. I'm starting to believe you're right, and that is an awful feeling. So stop!"

"So you believe me?" Rose asked. "You believe that something bad is going to happen?"

"Yeah, something bad is going to happen," Susan said, "I'm going to bludgeon you with this chicken wing! Then I'll get expelled for assaulting a fellow student, or at least detention, and that would ruin my Halloween."

Hermione, Neville, and several other Gryffindors in Rose's direct vicinity of the table started chuckling. Rose sent them all glares, but that didn't stop them at all. She considered ways to morph her face and scare the lot of them. Of course, since it was Halloween, they might just think it was funny.

Rose sighed. She really hated this holiday.

"Now eat," Susan said, "Or I'll tell Uncle James you're wasting food."

Rose looked up at the Head Table, where her father, James, also known as Professor Potter, was enjoying the feast and talking to Professor McGonagall. When he caught Rose's eye, he smiled, and raised his glass in a sort of toast. Rose gave a small smile, and sighed again. Then she started on her baked potato.

" _Finally,_ " Susan said. "Be happy, Rose. Halloween is almost over, and tomorrow is the first Quidditch match. Our families will be here to watch you."

"Unless something horrible happens tonight and they cancel the Quidditch match," Rose said.

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver Wood said, at his spot a few seats down the table.

Rose blinked. "Am I that loud that he heard me from there?"

"You said the magic word," Fred said.

"If you say that word, Oliver tends to respond," George said, "Watch. _Quidditch_."

"I can hear you, Weasleys," Oliver said.

"See!" George said, "He responds when you say that word."

"If you're ever talking to him," Fred said, "and he gets excited, even in a serious conversation, then someone somewhere said 'Quidditch.'"

"I'm ignoring you now," Oliver said, "Miss Potter, unless something completely horrible happens in the vicinity of the Quidditch Pitch, they aren't going to cancel the match. So whatever qualms you have about Halloween, I want it done with and over by one minute after midnight, on the first of November."

"She tends to hate the first of November too," Susan said.

Oliver glanced at Susan, then looked at Rose. Rose merely shrugged. Before any of them could respond, the large doors of the Great Hall opened. Mr. Filch ran into the hall, with his cat, Mrs. Norris running behind him.

"Mountain Trolls!" Filch bellowed, "Three Mountain Trolls have breached the Gates, and are on the Grounds!"

Rose thought about saying 'I told you so', but the Great Hall erupted in panicked screams, and she figured it could wait until later.

* * *

 _(A few minutes earlier)_

James Potter, also known as Professor Potter, sat at his usual spot at the Gryffindor Table between his fellow Professors, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick.

"Fourteen years," James said, "Fourteen years since I've been a part of a Halloween Feast, and I must say they are still as wonderful as I remember. Headmaster, I must say I am flattered though. The Bat Swarm Charm was a Marauder specialty during Halloween. I am guessing that was your doing?"

"It was an inspiring prank, my dear boy," Albus Dumbledore said, to the right of McGonagall. "I thought it would be a welcome addition since a Marauder has returned to these Halls."

"Sirius will be pleased to hear that," James said, "It was his favorite."

"Perhaps it will be a conversation piece when we see him tomorrow," Albus said.

"Tomorrow?" Minerva asked.

"You haven't heard?" James asked, "My wife, children, and extended family – the Blacks and Remus Lupin – will all be here tomorrow to watch Rose's first Quidditch match."

"I look forward to meeting the children," Minerva said, then raised an eyebrow. "If they're anything like Rose and Susan, then especially so! Can we expect more Potters and Blacks in Gryffindor in the future?"

"I would hope so," James said, "But there might be a Ravenclaw or two in the bunch."

"They'll be most welcome in my House!" Filius said.

"Please don't tell me you and Black raised another generation of Marauders, James," Minerva said. "Messrs. Fred and George Weasley are quite enough to handle."

"Really?" James said, glancing at the ginger-haired twins sitting near his daughter, "I haven't seen any pranks from them."

"Well, they're not quite the show-offs the Marauders were," Minerva said.

"I don't know whether to take offense to that or thank you," James said, grinning.

"Messrs. Weasley do remind me of the Marauders, I must say," Albus said, "They have a knack for finding all the little hidden corners in the castle. Many of which other students would not be able to find. The kitchen-elves have reported seeing the pair in the kitchens many times."

"And they have gone unpunished?" James asked.

"They're growing boys," Albus said, "An afternoon or late night snack is nothing to frown at. Also, there is no real proof except for the house-elves. Mr. Filch hasn't been able to catch the pair at anything in the past year-and-a-half according to him. He knows they're usually up to something, but they always avoid him. The Marauders had a knack of doing that."

"Yeah," James said, "But we had -"

James paused and stared at the ginger-haired twins, as a thought ran through his mind. He wondered if he had just found the current owners of the Marauder's Map.

"You were saying?" Minerva asked.

"We – ah – we made sure to make friends with all the portraits and suits of armor," James said, "They could usually inform us when a Professor was nearby."

"Ah," Albus said, nodding. "That very well may be what those two are doing. I have heard them mention the Marauders."

James raised his eyebrows. "And just how did they find out about the Marauders?"

Before anyone could give an answer, the large doors of the Great Hall opened. Mr. Filch ran into the hall, with his cat, Mrs. Norris running behind him.

"Mountain Trolls!" Filch bellowed, "Three Mountain Trolls have breached the Gates, and are on the Grounds!"

There was an uproar of panicking and terrified students. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Albus' wand to bring silence.

"Prefects!" Albus said, "Lead your students back to their Houses immediately!"

"Stop!" James bellowed to the students, whom all froze at his command and looked at him.

"Professor Potter," Albus said.

"I think it would be best if the students remain in the Great Hall, Albus," James said, then lowered his voice so only the Professors could hear him, "I'll explain my reasoning soon, so as to not cause more panic."

"I have to agree with Professor Potter, Albus," Minerva said.

Albus nodded. "Students! Remain seated and please do not panic. Prefects, Head Students, I ask you to keep an eye on the students. Do not let any of the students leave. Professors Vector, Babbling, Burbage, Sinistra and Trelawney will remain here to watch the students. The rest of us will prevent the trolls from entering the castle."

James and the assigned Professors – McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Kettleburn, and also the groundskeeper Hagrid - rounded the table and followed Albus across the Great Hall and toward the doors.

"Be careful, Daddy," Rose said, as James reached where she sat.

James gave a reassuring smile to Rose, Susan and their friends, then headed out of the Great Hall with the other Professors. Once the doors were closed, Albus and Minerva placed protection spells on them, to prevent anything from entering.

"What are you up to, Potter?" Severus Snape asked, as the Professors headed out onto the grounds.

"Argus said the Mountain Trolls came through the Gates," James said, "Not the Forbidden Forest. Hell, they don't even _live_ in the forest. Somebody brought them here. Portkeys can be used to transport creatures. The question is why did someone summon them here, and whether or not they intended to breach the Grounds themselves as a distraction. Albus, is the Philosopher's Stone still here, or did you get rid of it?"

"I gave it to Nicolas Flamel several weeks ago, James," Albus said.

"Then they're here for another reason," James said, "Possibly to harm or kidnap a student."

"Which could have been done while said students were en route to their Houses," Minerva said.

"Correct," James said, "They'll be protected in the Great Hall."

"I think we can agree this is a possibility," Albus said, "James, your Animagus is quick, I assume?"

"Very," James said, nodding.

"If the trolls are coming from the Gates," Albus said, "then we must assume the culprit or culprits that brought them here, are coming from that way too. I want you to head off in your Animagus form and see if you can track down the culprits. Hagrid, how quick can you reach the Thestrals?"

"Pretty quick, Headmaster Dumbledore," Hagrid said, "I have a few with the carriages to prepare for the expected guests tomorrow, as well as Hogsmeade visit on Sunday."

"Have them search the skies in case the invaders are on brooms," Albus said, "The rest of us will stop the Trolls. Keep an eye out for anything!"

As soon as James reached the bottom of the steps at the front of the castle, he transformed into Prongs and headed off across the Grounds in the direction of the gates. A minute later, he saw the three enormous Mountain Trolls walking along the road that snaked between the Gates and Hogwarts itself. James returned to human form, and sent a Messenger Patronus to Albus to inform him and the Professors of the location of the Trolls. Then he waved his wand around in the general direction of the Gates.

"Homenum Revelio!" James exclaimed.

The spell was used to detect life – humans – in a specific area. Two balls of bluish light erupted from the wand and floated off toward the direction of the Gates. James transformed back into Prongs and raced off toward the Gates, following the balls of light which were moving along at a fast pace he could keep up with. As he neared the Gates, he soon heard a voice.

"Look!" a male voice yelled, "Lights!"

"Revealing Charm!" another voice, also male, yelled, "We've been detected! Retreat!"

Prongs hurried in the direction of the voices. Soon, he saw two men racing toward the Gates. They began casting curses – Killing Curses and other deadly spells – in his direction. Prongs transformed back into James, and he ducked to the ground to avoid the spells. When the curses dissipated, he stood and charged the men. But he knew he would not reach them in time. Sure enough, they retreated past the Hogwarts Gates and Apparated with two loud _cracks_ as soon as they got past the wards which prevented them otherwise.

James wanted to growl and scream to the heavens at his failure to reach or even identify the culprits. But he forced himself to be calm. The danger was not over. He transformed back into Prongs, and raced toward the general direction of the Mountain Trolls.

* * *

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore and his fellow Professors had reached the Mountain Trolls. They were only twenty yards from the castle's front door.

"Do not let them get any closer!" Albus commanded his staff. "These are fully matured Mountain Trolls, ladies and gentlemen. They will not go down easily! Pomona?"

Professor Sprout nodded and twirled her wand around in the direction of the Trolls. The Herbology Professor favored earth-based magic. Soon, large thick vines resembling Devil's snare broke through the earth on either side of road, and attacked the Trolls, wrapping themselves around the feet and arms of the large creatures. The trolls growled and roared as they fought against the vines. Albus knew the vines would not stop the trolls, only slow them down.

"Attack!" Albus commanded, "Kill if necessary!"

All around Albus, his fellow staff members started throwing curses and spells toward the Trolls. Unfortunately this caused the Trolls to find their attackers. However, the vines were still preventing them from moving. Albus cast flames onto the vines, and the trolls screamed and growled as the flames burned them. Unfortunately, the flames also burned the vines, freeing the trolls. The lead Troll, the tallest of the three, roared at the two behind it.

"It is giving them orders!" Albus said, "Be ready for anything!"

The two smaller trolls – though they were still enormous – started to charge the Professors. McGonagall, Flitwick and Kettleburn started casting spells at one of the charging trolls, while Snape and Sprout cast spells at the other. Albus, however, was watching their leader, knowing the beast was up to something. He was right. The troll reached toward the gravel road and dug his large, meaty hands into the earth, then pulled up a boulder. With a loud growl, the troll tossed the boulder into air and it headed straight toward the Professors, as fast as a Bludger.

Albus was ready for it. He waved his wand and transfigured the boulder into shards of sharp glass, which he sent in showers toward the two smaller trolls. The trolls growled as the glass pierced their skin.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus Snape growled.

The Dark Cutting Curse sliced one of the troll across the throat and chest. The cut didn't do much to the troll's thick chest, however the cut to the throat was deadly. The troll fell to the earth, and Snape had to pull Sprout out of the way to avoid being crushed. The dying troll squirmed around before it gave a death rattle and went still.

Meanwhile, Filius Flitwick animated the dead troll's wooden club, and with a few quick maneuvers of his wand, started battering the other smaller troll with it. While his fellow Professors were distracted the troll with spells, Flitwick slashed his wand through the air, and the club smacked the troll in the head. The troll growled in pain, teetered and collapsed to the earth with a mighty thud.

The large leader of the three trolls gave a loud roar when it realized one of its comrades was dead, and the other unconscious. It turned around, obviously wanting to retreat. Unfortunately, it was met with spells coming from the other direction.

* * *

James charged the tallest of the three trolls and started casting several different curses repeatedly toward it. Cutting Curses, Bludgeoning Curses, Stunning spells. But they were hitting the tough skin of the troll's chest. It growled and started running toward James. As James tried to figure out how to counter a charging troll, he heard a loud shrieking sound.

Two Thestrals dived through the air toward the troll. When one of the Thestrals slammed its hooves against the troll, the large creature roared and turned away from James. It swiped its hands through the air, trying to smack the Thestrals out of the sky.

Behind the troll, James saw a volley of colored spells and curses heading toward the troll. James directed a Cutting Curse at one of the troll's armpits – one of their weak-spots – and the curse hit its target. The troll screamed as the curse sliced its arm from its body. Deciding to put the troll out of its misery, James sent a Bludgeoning Curse directly at the troll's head which bashed in the creature's skull. The troll teetered dangerously toward James. Suddenly, a vine snaked out of the earth and around the troll's body, pulling him in the other direction. The troll landed on the ground with a mighty thud.

James exhaled in relief as the other Professors made their way over to him.

"I assume that was your vine, Pomona," James said, to Professor Sprout, "Thank you, kindly."

"You're very welcome, James," Sprout said.

"James," Albus said, "Were you able to find the culprits who brought these Trolls to the Grounds?"

"There were two," James said, "Unfortunately they retreated out of the Gates and Apparated. I could not identify them."

"It appears they did not expect such a quick response," Snape said.

"It seems so," Albus said, nodding, "James, earlier you said that the trolls could have come here via a Portkey?"

"Yes, sir," James said, "I don't think they simply walked through the forest or up the road toward the Gates. Someone would have seen them."

"It appears they did come through the Gates then," Albus said, "James, Severus, the two of you, and myself will go to the Gates, and check the area around and beyond it for any traces of magic. We may be able to identify the culprits. The rest of you, please lead the students back to their respective Houses. Professor Kettleburn, please lead the Slytherins to their House in substitute for Severus. Minerva, ask the other staff members to search the castle for any signs of possible unwanted visitors."

Kettleburn and the Heads of Houses nodded and headed back toward the castle. James, Albus and Severus started off toward the Gates.

"Any theories as to the motive for the attack this evening?" Albus asked.

"I think it was Death Eaters," James said, glancing at Severus.

"Were they wearing the usual costume of a Death Eater?" Albus asked.

"They were wearing cloaks," James said.

"Cloaks?" Severus echoed, "You are judging your speculation on cloaks? Perhaps they were simply traveling cloaks. Or perhaps you did not see them correctly. It is the dark of night after all."

"I'm simply saying, Severus," James said, "That it _could_ be Death Eaters. We have proof Voldemort has returned."

James rolled his eyes when Severus winced at the name.

"Really?" James asked, " _You_ fear to say _his_ name? Several students have been able to say his name confidently in the past few weeks. I know, because I give them a point a piece each day for it."

"So that is how you choose to rack up the points system," Severus said. "I wondered -"

"Better than you giving points to just _your house_ and taking away points from only the other houses," James said, "I give points to all of them!"

" _Gentlemen,_ " Dumbledore cut in before Snape could reply, "We need to focus. Why do you believe it was Death Eaters, James?"

"Voldemort may be in contact with his Death Eaters," James said, glaring at Snape, "Perhaps he still believes the Philosopher's Stone is still in the castle. Or... he could be trying to harm one of the students."

"I'm guessing you believe this has to do with your precious daughter?" Snape asked.

"He does seem to want to target her," James said, "Don't you think so, _Albus_?"

"I must agree it is a possibility," Albus said.

"Well, if precious Rose is in so much danger," Snape said, "I guess we should keep her confined to Gryffindor House aside from her classes and mealtimes. Pity. She won't be able to play tomorrow."

"You're afraid my daughter will outshine your Slytherins," James said, with a smirk. "She will definitely play tomorrow."

"Yet you believe she is a target," Snape said. "Putting a Quidditch match over your daughter's safety. Some father -"

"Severus!" Albus warned, as he held up a hand to stop James from doing anything, "No harm will come to Miss Potter while she is on these Grounds. I can promise that."

"Can you?" James asked, still glaring at Snape.

"Between you, myself and the staff," Albus said, "I think we can keep her from getting into too much trouble. As long as she behaves herself."

Snape gave a low snort.

"She can still play her Quidditch match tomorrow," Albus said, "I, for one, am looking forward to seeing her play. It should be exciting! Now, let us go and see if we can find the identity of our unwanted guests, shall we? I'm sure the two of you can work together on that, yes?"

James and Snape grudgingly agreed, though they continued glaring at each other as they headed off toward the Gates.

* * *

"I told you so," Rose said.

Rose, Susan, Hermione and Neville were following McGonagall and Percy the Prefect with the rest of the Gryffindors as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Rose was slightly more cheerful than she should be. For one, Professor McGonagall had assured her that her father was just fine. Two, she had been right about something bad happening that evening, and she was quite smug about it.

"How many times has she said that in the past hour, Hermione?" Susan asked her bushy-haired friend.

"Five – no wait – six!" Hermione said.

"I told you so," Rose said, "There – seven is a magical number. None of you believed me when I said something bad was going to happen. None of you! You laughed at me and called me paranoid! Next time, you'll believe me!"

"This is a coincidence!" Susan said, "That is all it is!"

"Still using that defense?" Rose asked. "Hermione, how many times has she said coincidence in the past hour?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Honestly, I stopped listening to her at one point."

"Oi!" Susan said.

Hermione stuck out her tongue, and Rose and Neville laughed.

"Sorry, Susan, but I agree with Hermione," Neville said, "You called Rose paranoid, and then shortly after, we got word about the Trolls."

"A coincidence!" Susan said, "We don't even know _how_ they got on the Grounds. The Professors won't tell us."

"They're usually pretty stupid," Rose said, "I think they must have been summoned here. Maybe with Portkeys."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"They don't live in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione," Rose said, "How else would they have gotten here? Through Hogsmeade. Really? Did they stop for a pint at the Three Broomsticks then came up here to terrorize us?"

"Exaggeration!" Susan said, "Well, at least you're back to normal!"

Rose playfully glared at Susan then continued. "Someone obviously brought them here. The question is why? And who?"

"You-Know-Who?" Neville suggested.

"According to Dumbledore, he's too weak to have done it," Rose said. "I suppose it could have been some of his followers. Again, the question is why."

None of her friends had an answer. Soon they reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

"None of you are permitted to leave this Tower for the remainder of the evening," Professor McGonagall said, "Several staff members are searching the Castle for any possible intruders."

"Do you think the intruders are still here, Professor?" Percy Weasley asked.

"Highly doubtful," McGonagall said, "Professor Potter reported that he found the two intruders, but they retreated from the Grounds before they could be identified. You are all free to remain down here in the Common Room, or you can go to your dormitories. Prefect Weasley, I wish for you and one of your fellow Prefects to stand by the Portrait and make sure nobody leaves."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said.

"Anyone caught beyond this Tower will be punished severely," McGonagall said, "This is for your own safety. While breakfast tomorrow morning isn't mandatory, I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore will inform everyone at breakfast of exactly what happened this evening. So you will forgive me if I do not explain it tonight. Any questions?"

"What about Quidditch tomorrow?" Oliver Wood asked. "Are we still playing?"

"I am quite sure the match will go on at its regularly scheduled time," McGonagall said.

Several Gryffindors cheered.

"Are there any more questions?" McGonagall said, loudly.

There were none.

"Very well," McGonagall said, "Have a good evening. Thank you all for your cooperation this evening. I do hope this has not ruined your Halloween."

She gave a soft smile, then turned and left the Tower.

"Alright, Quidditch team!" Oliver barked, "I want you in bed fairly early. We have a match to play tomorrow!"

More cheers were heard. Rose said good evening to Neville, and headed up the stairs to her dormitory. Susan and Hermione followed behind her.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Hermione said, "I can't wait to meet the rest of your families!"

"They're a good bunch," Rose said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll like them."

"Will they like me?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Rose replied, "You're very likable, and you're our best friend. I'm sure they'll treat you like one of the family."

Hermione blushed pink. "Really?"

"Yep," Rose said.

She started changing into her pyjamas. When she finished, she crawled into bed and laid down.

"Hey, girls?" Rose said, "I told you so."

The only reply was two pillows – from Susan and Hermione's beds – colliding with her head.

"Oh, Susan," Rose said, in a sing-song voice, as she picked up one of the pillows.

"Uh-oh," Susan said, with a wince, "I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking slightly worried.

"I never back down from a pillow fight!" Rose said.

Squeals and laughter erupted from the First Year Girl's dormitory as a pillow fight ensued.

* * *

 **Teehee. I loved that ending. I loved so many things about this chapter. Rose's banter with her friends, including her "paranoia" and "I told you so" moments. I also loved James and Snape's – uh - confrontation, I suppose is a good word.**

 **How did you like the Troll fight? I hope it is good. Battles are sort of a weak-point of mine. I like writing dialogue more.**

 **I thought about having a PoV with the two Death Eaters again, but the scene would only spoil some of my plans. I have a great idea for the climax of first year, and I don't want to give it away.**

 **Next chapter: The Potters, Blacks and Lupin arrive to Hogwarts. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin Quidditch match! Rose discovers the Marauder's Map. And James tells Lily and his close adult friends about the Prophecy (possibly – that could be in the following chapter).**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	24. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin, Year 1

**Chapter 24  
Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, Year 1**

 **Saturday, November 1** **st** **, 1991**

It was nearing ten-o-clock the morning after Halloween, and James Potter was standing at the Gate, as he waited for his extended family to arrive. The groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, had left half-an-hour ago with two large Thestral-drawn carriages to meet the Potters, Blacks and Remus Lupin at Hogsmeade. Because of last night's incident with the mountain trolls and the two human invaders, security was raised at Hogwarts. The plan had been for James' extended family to use the Floo Network to arrive at Hogwarts, but Albus had shut down all Floo travel into Hogwarts.

James had spoken to his wife, Lily, late the previous evening and had informed her of what had happened. It was then that he informed her of the new travel plans. James' extended family would have to travel via Floo Network to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and travel by carriage to Hogwarts. Lily said she didn't mind the detour. She understood the risks to security after last night.

Lily had also asked a question to James, and James wondered why he hadn't asked the question himself. Would the Department of Magical Law Enforcement be involved with what happened the previous evening? He asked Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that same question earlier that morning before breakfast.

"We have no evidence that the two intruders were Death Eaters, James," Albus had said, "They could have simply been two Halloween pranksters, for all we know. The three trolls were dealt with, and nobody was harmed. We will keep this a Hogwarts matter for now, unless we obtain more evidence or the two intruders return."

That was exactly what Albus had told the student body at breakfast that morning: that the mountain trolls had been brought by two people who thought it would be a funny Halloween prank. He assured the students that there had been no risk, and that the trolls had been dealt with. James knew that Albus was mostly doing damage control. He didn't want word to get out to the students' parents that the incident last night was anything but a silly prank.

James, of course, disagreed with the Headmaster, but he also knew it was the Headmaster's decision whether or not to involve the Ministry. He strongly disagreed with Dumbledore's theory that the two intruders were pranksters. He knew they were probably Death Eaters. True, they could not find any evidence of identification. The only evidence they had found was that the trolls had come by three Portkeys, and that the intruders had masked their scent, so that the trolls would not attack them.

Whoever these intruders were, they had come for a reason. They had brought the trolls in for a distraction. If it wasn't for the quick response to the attack, the two intruders might have made it inside the castle. But they had retreated to avoid identification. James knew there was a good chance that the two intruders would return.

The question was this: what was their motive. Why were they there? James could not shake the thought that this had something to do with his daughter. If they were Death Eaters – and he had a pretty good idea that they were – than they must have been trying to finish their Master's work.

He had not spoken about this theory to his wife last night. He wanted to do it in person, not through the Floo Network. James had come to a decision last night. After the Quidditch match, James would talk to Lily, Remus Lupin, and Sirius and Amelia Black, and tell them about the prophecy concerning Rose. Then he would tell them his theory of why those intruders had come last night. Together, they could make a decision of whether to remove Rose – and likely Susan – from Hogwarts and take the entire extended family back to Isle Potter for their own safety. At the moment, James wasn't sure what his decision would be.

James grinned when he saw the two Thestral-drawn carriages appear around the bend of the road that led to Hogsmeade. Rubeus Hagrid was sitting atop the front carriage. When the carriages arrived at the gate, Hagrid stopped.

"Professor Potter," Hagrid greeted, "Your family is in this carriage, and Mr. Lupin and the Blacks are in the one behind us."

"Thank you, Hagrid," James said.

He opened the carriage and stepped inside. He was quickly greeted by squeals and hugs from his three children. After hugging and greeting them, he sat down next to Lily and kissed her. He knocked on the wall of the carriage, and it started moving again.

"We missed you last night, Daddy," Chrys said.

"I'm sorry, angel," James said, "Did you have fun anyway?"

"Yes!" all three children said in unison.

James listened as his children described how they spent Halloween. They had played Quidditch with their cousins and Uncles Sirius and Remus. And they had a large dinner with pumpkin pie and custard.

"We made jack-o-lanterns," Alex said, "The pumpkins were huge!"

"Uncle Sirius conjured hundreds of bats!" Charlie said, then grinned, "You should have heard Chrys scream when one went right over her!"

"I did not!" Chrys exclaimed, glaring at her twin.

"I explained that they were illusions," Lily said.

"Headmaster Dumbledore used the same Charm yesterday," James said. "There were thousands of bats around Hogwarts.

"Thousands?" Chrys squeaked.

"See, you were scared!" Charlie said.

"I was not!" Chrys insisted, "How was your Halloween, Daddy?"

James glanced at his wife and realized she had not told the children anything about what had happened the previous evening. The look on her face told him she didn't want him saying anything either.

"It was... very entertaining," James said.

Over the next few minutes, as the carriages made their way to Hogwarts, James listened as his children summarized their last week since he had seen them. This was nothing new to James. His children usually did this when he returned to Potter Manor for the weekends. They discussed what they had learned during their home-schooling with Lily and their Aunt and Uncles, as well as other things they got up to.

Soon enough, the carriages stopped. James helped his wife and children out of the carriage. When the Black children stepped out of the carriage and saw their Uncle James, they ran over to him and hugged him.

"Come on, you little rascals," James said, "I do believe Rose and Susan are waiting just inside in the Entrance Hall."

The kids cheered. Lily and Amelia led the children into Hogwarts, their eyes wide and searching as they looked at Hogwarts for the very first time. This left James with Sirius and Remus.

"Padfoot, Moony," James said, as they headed for the steps, "Mr. Prongs believes he has tracked down the Marauder's Map."

"I thought you said it was lost forever, James," Remus said.

"I thought it was," James said, "Until I learned about a couple of pranksters. Third year students who like to visit the kitchens, and know their way around the castle. And they don't get caught by Filch or the rest of the staff. They seem to be able to stay away from them."

"I'd say they found the map," Remus said, nodding.

"More like they must have rescued it from Filch's office," Sirius said, "Are you going to confront them? If they have the map, they know about Prongs, Padfoot and Moony. You could introduce them."

"Perhaps," James said, shrugging, "I think they're friends with Rose. She knows about the Map, thanks to what we told her over the years. I think I'll leave it up to her. Before too long, they will slip up and she'll realize what their secret is. If she can get it from them, then I think she's earned the right to use it."

"Good idea," Remus said, nodding. "Though if you had it, you might have been able to identify the intruders from last night."

"Lily told you about that, huh?" James said.

"You think it was Death Eaters?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James said, "And I'll tell you why. We can talk after the Quidditch match. Lily and Amelia can join us, and the kids – well, they can explore Hogwarts with Rose and Susan."

They made their way into the Entrance Hall. Along with Rose and Susan, and their families, James found Dora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall there. Rose and Susan were introducing their siblings to everyone. When they saw their Uncles, they ran over to Remus and Sirius and hugged them.

"Minnie!" Sirius barked as he saw his old Transfiguration Professor.

"Black, you old scoundrel," Minerva said, "You know not to call me that. Thank goodness it appears your children have been properly raised by their mother and not simply just a Marauder."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Three Marauders, my dear."

"Makes an old lady want to contemplate retirement," Minerva said. "Mr. Lupin, it is good to see you well."

"You as well, Professor," Remus said, bowing slightly.

"How about we stick to first names, Remus," Minerva said, smiling, "I haven't been your Professor in years."

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Rose," James said, as he looked at his pocket-watch, "It is half-past-ten. If the match starts at noon, then the pre-match preparations will start in less than an hour. You better get going. Everyone will be here for much of the day."

Rose nodded and hugged her mother, siblings and cousins again. They all wished her good luck, and she started off toward the Grand Staircase.

"What say we give the kids a bit of a guided tour to pass the time until the match?" James suggested "What we don't explore, then Rose and her friends can show the kids after the match."

The kids pleaded with their mothers, who agreed with James' suggestion. After saying farewell to the two Professors, the extended family – James included Dora and Neville in that group – plus Hermione spent the next hour or so exploring parts of Hogwarts. Due to the sheer size of the castle, they didn't get too far into their exploration before it was time to head off too the Quidditch Pitch. But Susan, Hermione and Neville promised the younger children they would show them more after the match.

They hadn't gotten to Gryffindor Tower yet, which the children wanted to see, but Susan said that there was to be a planned party in the Tower, no matter whether or not there was a victory at the match. The younger children were thrilled when their parents said they could probably join as long as they behaved.

* * *

Rose was currently sitting in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's locker-room with the rest of her team-mates – those who were playing today, at least. The Reserves would be in the stands watching the game, since substitution was illegal in Quidditch, even with Reserves on the team. The Reserves could only play a match if there were previous injuries that prevented the starters from playing.

Rose was wearing her new scarlet-and-gold Gryffindor Quidditch uniform that had her name and the number seven on the back. In her hand was her Nimbus 2000 which was recently polished and prepped for the match.

Oliver Wood, the Captain of the team stood in the center of the team and looked around at them.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Oliver agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George Weasley.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Rose.

"Shut up, you two," Oliver said. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else." "Potter!"

"Don't say 'get the Snitch or die trying', Wood," Rose said, "I'll take it by heart."

The team laughed and Oliver sighed. "You're facing Higgins, Potter. He's fast, athletic and mean."

"And his Wronski Feint is dangerous," Rose said, "I know this. You've drilled it into my head for the past several weeks. It is implanted there."

"Just don't want to see our star Seeker get hurt," Oliver said. "You have the faster broom, Potter. You can get the Snitch before Higgins can even do his signature move."

"Yeah, but let us score a few goals first, eh?" Angelina said.

"And let us knock a few Slytherins off their brooms with Bludgers!" Fred said.

"Then, and only then, can you get the Snitch," George said.

Rose wasn't sure the twins were joking. She simply nodded in case they were serious.

"My family is watching us today," Rose said, "I won't let them, or you, down."

"Be sure you don't!" Oliver said, "Right. Its time. Good luck, all of you."

Rose followed her team-mates out of the locker-rooms, and waited for their signal to take to the air.

"— Pucey, Bletchley, Higgins and Captain Marcus Flint!" the announcer's voice said, introducing the Slytherin Quidditch.

"That's our mate, Lee Jordan," Fred said, "He's the announcer for the match."

"They chose a Gryffindor to announce a Gryffindor match?" Rose asked, "Won't he be biased?"

"Sure," George said.

"But that's the fun of it!" Fred said, with a wink.

"Quiet down and mount up!" Oliver commanded from the back.

Rose mounted her broom along with the rest of the team. She was in front of the entire team, so it would be her who took to the air first.

"And the Gryffindor team!" Lee Jordan announced much louder than he did with the Slytherins, "POTTER, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, BELL, SPINNET, JOHNSON AND GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN, OLIVER WOOD!"

Rose had taken off as soon as her name was called. She led her team around the Pitch for what her father usually called the lap of introductions. She didn't know what was louder, the wind whipping past her ears, or the crowd in the stands surrounding the Pitch.

"We have some special guests here today sitting in the Gryffindor stands!" Lee Jordan announced, "Rose Potter's mother, Lily, and family have joined us today to watch Rose play in her first match! Please give them a warm Hogwarts welcome!"

Rose settled in mid-air behind the rest of her team-mates, and searched the stands for her family. She soon found them standing amongst the Gryffindors, near Susan, Hermione and Neville, cheering and applauding with the rest of her House. Her father was sitting with them instead of in the Professors' Box with the rest of the staff. She waved in their direction and inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm her nerves. Even though she had played Quidditch with her family over the years, it had never been this intense, and the match had yet to begin! During practices with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the crowd had never even reached a quarter of how full the stands were today.

"Calm down, Rose," she muttered to herself,"No time for stage fright. It is just you and the Snitch!"

Meanwhile, Madam Hooch flew out onto the Pitch and settled below the Chasers. As Lee Jordan introduced the Flying Instructor and Referee, she released the Golden Snitch and Bludgers. Rose tried to keep her eyes on the Snitch, but it vanished under a Disillusionment Charm. She wasn't surprised though. Oliver explained that this would happen so the Seekers couldn't find the Snitch right as the match began., Rose glanced over at the Slytherin Seeker, Higgins and found that he was glaring at her. Rose gave a nod, but Higgins simply continued to glare.

"I want a nice clean match!" Hooch stated loudly, "From all of you!"

She blew her whistle, which made a high piercing sound, and threw the Quaffle up toward the center of the six Chasers. The match began as all six Chasers flew toward the Quaffle trying to be the first to grab it. Rose flew away from the group of Chasers just in case they came in her direction. She decided to stay above the other players and watch the match until she find the Snitch. It would be easier to avoid the Chasers, Beaters and Bludgers.

Angelina Johnson was the first to fly out of the crowd of Chasers, and Rose grinned when she saw that the dark-skinned girl had the Quaffle and was heading for the Slytherin Keeper and the rings he guarded.

Lee Jordan was commentating. "Angelina Johnson has taken control of the Quaffle. What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!" the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor!" Lee said, "she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet,— back to Johnson and — ooh! Adrian Pucey tries to intercept, but had to dive away due to a nicely hit Bludger by Fred Weasley. Johnson was able to catch the Quaffle! She dodges the other Bludger, approaches the rings – and – ANGELINA JOHNSON SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose cheered and clapped right along with the Gryffindors.

"Slytherin Keeper Bletchley looks to be fuming!" Lee Jordan said, "That was a clear miss! A great shot by Angelina Johnson. Bletchley takes control of the Quaffle and he passes it to Marcus Flint!"

Rose took her focus off of the Chasers pursuit and looked around for the Snitch. When she couldn't find it, she took off and flew around the Pitch. She did this for two reasons: One, to see if she could locate the Snitch, and two, to avoid the Chasers who would be coming in her direction, since she was near Oliver Wood and the Rings he guarded.

As she reached the other end of the Pitch, she heard loud cheering coming from the Gryffindors.

"A brilliant save by Oliver Wood and the match remains ten-zero in favor of Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan said, "Angelina Johnson takes control of the Quaffle once again!"

Taking a mere moment to applaud and cheer for Wood, she then looked around for both the Snitch and the Slytherin Seeker, Higgins. She couldn't see the Snitch, and Higgins was flying in her direction. She wondered if he had seen the Snitch, but then realized what he was doing – he was flying over to her area, because he thought she had seen the Snitch. She grinned, as she came up with a plan. She took off through the air, praying that her plan would work.

"What's this?!" Lee Jordan shouted, "Does the new Seeker Rose Potter already see the Snitch? She better hurry, because Higgins is in pursuit!"

Rose grinned and dove through the air. She heard a sound close behind her, but it wasn't the wind whipping through the air, it was Higgins' broom as he came behind her. She moved into a dive toward the ground and when she was five feet in the air, she hit the brakes, then flew off back into the air. Around her, she heard parts of the crowd groaning, but it wasn't the Slytherins. She hit the brakes again, and turned. She found that Higgins was still on his broom and was glaring at her.

"Rose Potter tried to perform a Wronski Feint on Higgins!" Lee Jordan said, "That is Higgins' own move he used in last year's final against Charlie Weasley! Too bad it didn't work! Higgins looks pretty damned piss-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted at Lee for his swearing.

"Like I was saying," Lee said, "He looks pretty mad! Nice try, Potter!"

Rose grinned as she looked at Higgins. Even though her plan had not worked, she had sent a message to Slytherin Seeker: she knew what his game was and it wouldn't work on her.

Rose's attempt at a Wronski Feint might not have worked, but it had one side-effect. Over the next hour as the Quidditch match continued. Rose tried to look for the Snitch, but was having no luck. Higgins, however, was simply following her around like a lost puppy. She didn't know what his plan was. If she found the Snitch before he did, she could out-fly him thanks to her having the faster broom.

An hour into the match, it was ninety-fifty with Gryffindor in front. Three times, the Slytherin Beaters had attempted to knock Oliver off his broom with some well-aimed Bludgers, but Fred and George had soon realized what they were doing and took turns staying near Oliver and knocking the Bludgers away. Even though Slytherin had scored five times, Oliver had saved nearly twice as many attempts at scoring.

On the other side, Bletchley wasn't having as much luck. He had saved three attempts, but had let in nine. The score would have been higher, except that the Slytherin Chasers had taken advantage of only having one Gryffindor Beater flying around on the three-quarters of the Pitch that wasn't near Oliver Wood. They had been able to intercept the Quaffle a few times, though most turnovers did not result in points.

After another great score from Angelina after a pass-play from all three Chasers, making the score, one-hundred-to-fifty, Rose cheered and looked toward the Gryffindor stands, to see her family cheering again. It was then that she saw her father pointing at something. Rose looked in the direction her father was pointing – and she saw it! The Golden Snitch! It was gliding through the air and heading toward the Gryffindor stands. Unfortunately, Higgins was still following her around. If she started off toward the Snitch, he would follow her. She could hope that her quicker broom would get there in time, but Higgins was older, stronger, and could likely control his broom at a greater agility. Higgins could beat her to the Snitch because of that.

Then Rose got an idea. She took off and headed, not for the Snitch, but for the direction of the Gryffindor seats. She knew it was a risky plan, but she hoped that it would work.

"Rose Potter is once again taking flight quickly across the Pitch!" Lee Jordan announced, "Has she seen the Snitch? Or is this another ploy to fool the Slytherin Seeker?! Higgins isn't moving! He isn't sure yet exactly what is going on! Wait... I think Potter's just going over to her family!"

Rose grinned as she reached the Gryffindor Stands. Then she turned and looked around for the Snitch. It was heading in her direction.

"Rose Potter sees the Snitch!" Lee Jordan said, "And there goes Higgins after it too!"

Rose swore in a very unladylike way. She had hoped that the Snitch would fly over to the stands as she reached them, but it was too slow. She took off in the direction of the Snitch. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Higgins coming from the other direction. Then suddenly, the Snitch just stopped flying and dropped out of the sky, plummeting toward the ground.

 _Here we go again,_ Rose thought, _Dreadnaught Dive._

She hoped it would work. After all, this wasn't like the Remembrall. She could fly past the Snitch and not grab it, and Higgins could grab it. That was a risk of the Dreadnaught Dive. Rose forced her broom to go faster. As she neared the Snitch, she saw Higgins out of the corner of her eye as he got closer. She gripped her broom with her hips and one arm and raised her other arm, reaching for the Snitch as she neared it.

Then suddenly she heard a whooshing sound and it only took her half-a-second to realize what was going on. Someone had hit a Bludger at the two Seekers. Rose jerked herself and the broom away from the Snitch. A huge gust of wind whooshed past her ears, as she the Bludger narrowly missed her. She heard a scream behind her followed by a _smack!_ She then continued her Dreadnaught Dive and flew toward the ground. Her feet skimmed the grass beneath her as she hit the brakes. She looked up in the air and grinned when she saw that the Snitch had stopped moving just inches away from her. Then it started fluttering its wings, ready to take off.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rose growled.

She swiped her hand through the air toward the Snitch and snatched it out of the air, then raised it to the crowd to show that she had caught it!

"ROSE POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan announced, "GRYFFINDOR WINS! 260-50! What a race between the Seekers! If that Bludger had not walloped Higgins, I don't know what would have happened!"

As the deafening cheers and applause came from around the stadium, Rose looked around for Higgins. She found him sprawled out on the ground. He was clutching his stomach and coughing – obviously the Bludger had hit him there. Rose winced, wondering if the boy had broken ribs. At least he was alive.

Rose was soon surrounded by her fellow team-mates. She landed as they did, and they ran over to her and hugged her and patted her on the back.

"Excellent job, Potter!" Oliver said, "I had no doubts! Alright, team, let's do a victory lap and hit the showers! There will be a celebration in Gryffindor Tower!"

The team cheered and took off back into the sky for their victory lap.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Rose left the locker-room and found that her whole extended family and friends were waiting just outside them. They all cheered when they saw her. Rose grinned as she accepted hugs from her siblings and cousins.

"An excellent match, kiddo," her father said, as he hugged her. "Great catch! You scared your mother though."

"Did I?" Rose asked her mother.

"Just a bit," Lily said, smiling. "That attempted Feint in the beginning, then that Bludger at the end."

"I was in complete control with both, Mum," Rose said. "During practice the last few weeks, the Beaters were hitting the Bludgers my way so I could get used to the sounds they made. I was able to detect it and avoid it."

"And it smacked right into the Slytherin Seeker!" Dora Tonks said.

"Yeah," Rose said, "How is he?"

"Two broken ribs," James said, "He'll be in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of the weekend gulping down Skele-Gro to help him mend his ribs."

Rose winced. "I don't envy him."

"That could have been you!" Hermione said.

"I was _fine,_ Hermione," Rose said.

"Don't mind her," Susan said, rolling her eyes. "It's her first Quidditch match. She's not used to the game yet."

Rose chuckled. "Believe me, that wasn't anywhere near as rough as it could get."

Hermione glared playfully. "That doesn't cheer me up at all."

James laughed. "Alright, kids. Most of Gryffindor is already up in the Tower. I'm sure they're waiting for their star Seeker. So how about you kids – yes, all of you – go up and join them. Us adults will spend some time together and come retrieve you little ones later."

Rose smiled when her siblings and cousins cheered. Then they all started off back toward the castle. It took another half-hour for them to reach Gryffindor Tower. The kids who weren't used to Hogwarts exclaimed, 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at every little thing they saw on the way to the Tower. They loved the Grand Staircase and the Portraits. One memorable moment had been when Rose's youngest brother had poked one of the suits of armor, and it sprang to life and poked the youngest Potter in his tummy. Alex's giggles were non-stop for the next minute as he walked hand-in-hand with Rose to the Tower.

When they arrived, the Gryffindors cheered and chanted Rose's name. Thanks to her Metamorph talents, Rose was able to control her blush to a slight pink tinge. She then introduced her siblings and cousins, all of whom were quickly welcomed amongst the Gryffindors. However, Rose noticed Charlie Potter and Reggie Black both scowl at being called "Honorary Gryffindors". She knew they favored Ravenclaw.

Rose soon found that her and her family and friends weren't the last to arrive for the party. An hour after they had arrived, Fred and George Weasley walked in, holding bags of snacks and drinks. As Rose grabbed a bottle of butterbeer, she stared at it with a thought. She then walked over to Fred and George.

"Where did you get the refreshments?" Rose asked the twins.

"Uh... the kitchens," Fred said.

"Unlikely," Rose said, "The Professors aren't dumb enough to keep the butterbeer in the Kitchens. It makes house-elves drunk. Besides, all the butterbeer from the feast last night was consumed by the time the feast was over. You went to Hogsmeade."

"Don't say it so loud, Potter!" George said.

The twins motioned for her to follow them and they went into a vacant corner. Rose stared at the twins as a sudden thought ran through her mind. She remembered one of her father's stories of his days as a Marauder.

"How did you get there?" she asked, "I doubt you went through the gate. Which passageway did you use? The One-Eyed Witch goes to Zonko's still, right?"

"How do _you_ know about that passageway?" Fred asked.

"Alright, idiots," Rose said, "Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" George asked.

"Are you sure you didn't get hit by that Bludger?" Fred said, "You might have a concussion."

"The Marauder's Map," Rose said, "I know you got it from Filch's office. Give it to me."

Fred and George stared at each other, then looked at

"Okay," Fred said, "Say that we have a map."

"Hypothetically," George said.

"How do you know about it?" Fred said.

"I know who the Marauders really are," Rose said. "They're in this castle at this very moment. I can introduce them to you. But only if you give me the map."

"Why should we give you the Map?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," George said, "It is useful."

"I know it is useful, idiots," Rose said, "My father told me all about it. He's Prongs. That is the name of his stag. That map is my heirloom. Family property."

"Professor Potter," Fred said, his eyes twinkling.

"Is really Professor Prongs?" George said, his eyes twinkling too.

"Yes, and Padfoot and Moony are my Uncles," Rose said.

"What about Wormtail?" Fred asked.

"I don't know much about him," Rose said, "My family doesn't talk about him. We simply don't ask about him because it is a sore subject."

"Oh," George said, "So... we give you the map -"

"- and you personally introduce us," Fred finished.

"Yes!" Rose said.

"We'll give you it when we're out of here," George said, "Don't want any old body to see it."

"Fine," Rose said, "But my family and friends are coming with us."

"Fine," Fred said.

Rose turned and walked over to her family and friends.

"What's going on with you and the Weasley twins?" Susan asked.

"They have a family heirloom of ours in their possession," Rose said. "The map."

Susan, and their siblings and cousins gasped.

"They have the map?" Chrys Potter asked, looking at the Weasley twins, "I thought it was lost!"

"So did our parents and Uncles," Rose said. "It appears we found it. Fred and George will hand it over, _but_ we have to introduce them to the Marauders."

"Sure," Susan said, "Uh... do you know where they are?"

"Uh," Rose said, "They might be in Daddy's quarters. Fourth floor somewhere. Wait... if the Map does exactly what Daddy says it does, then it should show us where they are!"

"Good idea," Susan said, "Let's go. All of us, including you Hermione, Neville. If you want."

Hermione and Neville nodded, and they followed the entire Potter and Black/Bones family over to Fred and George, who headed back out into the corridor.

"Hand over the Map, you two," Susan said.

"You know about it too?" Fred asked.

"Our Daddy is Padfoot," Marlene Black said.

Fred and George stared at each other and nodded. Then Fred reached into his robes and took out a large folded up piece of parchment.

"If you know about the Map," Fred said.

"Then you know the password," George said.

"Yes, we do," Rose said.

"How do _you_ know it?" Susan asked.

"It took days and days of guessing," Fred said.

"And days," George said nodding.

Rose held out her hand, and Fred gave her the map. She took her wand from her robes, then tapped it on the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Rose said.

"Got that right," Susan said, snickering.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at the map the ink began to appear all over it. Details of rooms and corridors began to appear. Hundreds of dots were moving around the castle. Rose found a dot with her name, and many more with the names of her family and friends. A crowd of dots showed up in the area marked Gryffindor Tower.

"Let's see," Rose said, "Fourth floor. Hmm. Ah! Found it! And there they are!"

"Mum and Daddy's names?" Chrys asked.

"And the others, yes," Rose said, nodding. "Now we know where to go. Come on!"

And so the large group started off toward their destination. Rose was in the lead, using her father's map as a guide. She grinned as thoughts ran through her mind as she looked at the map. Between this and her Invisibility Cloak, she could definitely get up to no good!

* * *

 **Chapter finished! So Gryffindor won the Quidditch match, and now Rose is in possession of the Marauder's Map.**

 **I'm sure this chapter brought up questions about Wormtail/Peter Pettigrew. Those questions won't be answered until around Year Three (which will likely be in the sequel to this story)**

 **How did you like the Quidditch match? Did I write it well. I'm kind of iffy about writing the matches. JK Rowling didn't like them much for a reason. Because they can get repetitive and exhausting to write!**

 **Next chapter: James, Lily and their friends discuss the Prophecy and other things in James' Living Quarters. Then Rose and Co. arrive at the Living Quarters, and Fred and George meet the Marauders!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	25. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 25  
Truth Be Told**

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins a little while before the last chapter ended.  
**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 1** **st** **, 1991**

While their children were making their way to Gryffindor Tower, James led Lily, Amelia, Sirius and Remus through the fourth floor of Hogwarts, in the direction of his Living Quarters. Soon, they arrived at a portrait of a small knight with a pony that was taller than him. The knight was currently yelling at his pony. When he saw James, he turned away from the pony.

"Lord Potter!" the knight said, "You have returned!"

"Sir Cadogan," James said, "I'm sure you remember my wife and friends."

The Marauders had many run-ins with the knight during their days at Hogwarts. They had become friends with the small knight, so it was an easy choice for James to pick him as the guardian of his Living Quarters.

"Loyal Marauders and fair maidens!" Sir Cadogan said, "I greet you!"

"Heart of Gold," James said, giving the password.

"You may enter!" Sir Cadogan said, as his portrait opened to reveal a doorway.

James led his wife and friends through the doorway. The first room they came upon was a sitting room with sofas, chairs, and a warm hearth, with a fire already roaring inside.

"Welcome to my home away from home," James said, "As you can see, this is the sitting room. Bathroom with combination bath-shower is down the hall as well as my bedroom. Professor Dumbledore has promised to enhance these Quarters in April when you and the children come, Lily."

"That is nice of him," Lily said.

"Better than having to move to new Quarters," James said, "One of the Portraits nearby leads right into my office, which is next door to my classroom."

"There's no kitchen in here?" Sirius asked, looking around.

James chuckled and shook his head. "No. As Dumbledore said, if the Professors' Living Quarters had a kitchen, we'd never be seen in the Great Hall."

"Probably a good point," Remus said.

James and Lily sat down on one of the sofas, while Sirius and Amelia took another one. Remus sat down in one of the chairs.

"You've been hinting about needing to tell us something since we arrived, James," Lily said, "What is on your mind?"

James sighed. "I learned something back on the very first day I started teaching here in September. Something that I've been keeping from all of you, including you Lily."

"Let me guess," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "Whatever you've been keeping secret is something that might stress me out, which might endanger me and the baby?"

"That was my main worry, yes," James said. "You do remember me telling you about the Boggart."

Lily frowned. "Yes, I remember."

"What are we missing here?" Remus asked.

"I taught my first years, including Rose and Susan, about Boggarts during the first week of my lessons," James said, "We had a practical lesson with a Boggart. When I confronted it, it turned into Lily. Her dead body, combined with her losing the baby."

"The whole class saw it?" Amelia said, "Susan and Rose?"

"Yeah," James said, "Rose didn't take it very well."

"I can imagine," Amelia said.

"Well, you can rest your fears, James," Lily said. "As I told you yesterday, I'm no longer at risk for miscarriage. So you can stop worrying about me, and you can stop keeping things from me. Now, please, tell us what is so important."

"The first night I taught here," James said, "I met up with Albus in his office. I wanted to know if my fears were correct: that Voldemort was targeting Rose, and not us, on that day in early September, as well as Halloween a decade ago."

"Are you saying Albus confirmed your fear?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James said, "There is a reason Albus placed us in the safe-house in Godric's Hollow. I'm sure you remember. Albus told us that Voldemort was targeting you and I back then, because he was angry that we had survived battles with him so many times."

"Yeah, what was it?" Sirius asked, "Three confrontations you got into with him."

"The last when I was pregnant with Rose," Lily said, nodding. "I didn't know it at the time. I got injured – a concussion and a broken ankle. The Healers at St. Mungo's told me after they healed me that I was pregnant."

"And that was the last battle you took part in during the war," James said.

"Are you saying that Albus was wrong?" Lily asked.

"I'm saying that Albus lied to us," James said. "Voldemort was not targeting us. He was targeting Rose – or Harry, as he knew him back then."

"Why was our baby such a threat to him?" Lily asked.

"It was what he feared our child would be to him in the future," James said, "There is a Prophecy about Rose and Voldemort. The current Divination Professor, Sybil Trelawney, made the Prophecy. Albus was interviewing her for the vacant position when she made the Prophecy."

"Albus told you the Prophecy, didn't he?" Lily asked, staring at James with fear in her eyes.

James nodded. Then he told his wife and friends the entire prophecy. He had not forgotten any part of it. By the time he finished, Lily's eyes were full of angry tears. James comforted her. Amelia had the same reaction as Lily. Sirius and Remus looked shocked and angry.

"Does Voldemort know this prophecy?" Remus asked.

"He knows the first two lines," James said, "He knew that the one to vanquish him would be born at the end of July to parents who defied him three times. Albus said that a Death Eater had overheard those two lines, before his brother, Aberforth – who owns the Hogs Head where the meeting took place – found the Death Eater and threw him out of the building."

"Did he know the identity of the Death Eater?" Sirius asked.

"If Aberforth identified him, then I'm sure he told Albus," James said, "But Albus didn't tell me. Albus did tell me this though. There was one other child that could have qualified for the Prophecy."

"Born at the end of July," Lily said, "Oh, Merlin... Neville. That is why Voldemort sent his followers to attack the Longbottoms."

"Yes," James said, "But Voldemort attacked us, attacked Rose, and marked her as his equal, like the Prophecy. I don't know what that means, except for the literal mark he gave her."

"Her scar," Lily whispered.

"Yes," James said.

"... and either must die at the hand of the other," Remus said, frowning. "Rose has to kill Voldemort?"

"Or the other way around," Sirius said.

"Oh, Merlin," Lily said, as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"That is not going to happen, Lily," James said, "We'll figure out how to defeat him."

"Yeah," Sirius said, "It is just a dumb prophecy. Who says it is true?"

"Voldemort obviously believes it is true," Amelia said. "That is why he is targeting Rose. He'll continue to target her."

"James," Sirius said, "You said you reckoned the two intruders last night were Death Eaters, right?"

"Yes," James said, "I am sure they used the trolls as a distraction so they could come in and try to kidnap Rose."

"Or worse," Sirius said, "They wanted to finish Voldemort's job for him."

Lily shuddered against James' body.

"What does Albus think?" Remus asked.

"He says that is possible," James said, "But he also doesn't want to drop the possibility that it was simply a Halloween prank. That is what he told the students this morning. He's doing damage control so the Department of Magical Law Enforcement doesn't get involved."

"Oh, that is complete bollocks!" Amelia exclaimed, "If I was a member of the DMLE, I would have wanted to be here to investigate!"

"The question we need to ask ourselves is this," James said, "Now that we know Voldemort is targeting Rose, should we leave England again? Should we take Rose from Hogwarts?"

"And Susan," Amelia said.

"Did Albus have anything to say about that?" Remus asked.

"He said that if we wished for Rose to continue her Hogwarts education," James said, "She would be safe here. Her biggest risk would be away from Hogwarts. Potter Manor is highly protected. Or we could go to Isle Potter during the holidays. The last couple of times I threatened to remove Rose from Hogwarts, Albus tried to guilt-trip me. He said we would take her away from her friends."

"I have to agree with him there," Lily said. "She loves her friends. Aside from Susan and Dora, everyone else she's known outside of adults, for most of her life, have been younger than her. She has friends here her age. We would take her away from that and... she'd be miserable."

"As would Susan," Amelia said.

"So what should we do?" James asked.

"I think," Lily said, "we should let Rose make her own decision."

James was rather surprised. "You think she's old enough? Mature enough?"

"Those don't sound like your words," Lily said.

"Albus said we should not tell her the prophecy until she's mature enough," James said. "We should let her live her life for now."

"Oh, bull," Sirius said, "He just doesn't want her to know about it."

"Not only that," Remus said. "Maybe he believes her scar gives her some sort of mental connection with Voldemort. If she knows the prophecy, he could take it from her mind, or rather Dumbledore fears that is possible. If Voldemort doesn't know all of the Prophecy, he'll want to know what it says. He may think it has some secret to getting rid of the bloodlust."

"How would he take it from her?" Amelia asked. "Legilimency?"

"Seems like it would be something like that," Lily said. "My Occlumency Pendant would protect her from that."

"Yeah, and even then he'd probably need his body back," Sirius said, "He isn't strong enough without it. And who knows when that will happen. Could be another decade before he returns!"

Lily blew out a breath. "I think we should tell Rose the Prophecy."

"You're sure?" James asked, "I'd have thought you'd want to take her back to Isle Potter."

"We can't keep her locked up because we're afraid, James," Lily said. "We need to tell her the prophecy. Only her. Not Susan, not her siblings or cousins, and not her friends. She can tell Susan and her friends if she wants, but not the younger children. They aren't old enough. They would just worry needlessly. After she knows the Prophecy, she can make the decision on her own whether or not to continue her education at Hogwarts or leave England again."

James nodded. If his wife was strong enough to make that decision, even though she was clearly worried, then James had to agree with her. He looked around at his friends, and their expressions told him that they were in agreement with Lily.

"I suppose we should go find her then," James said.

"That would be most unnecessary, Lord Potter," Sir Cadogan said, from his portrait on the inside of the front door, which matched the portrait on the other side of the door, "Your daughter is standing right outside with her friends, and the rest of your children."

* * *

With her siblings, cousins and friends in tow, Rose walked through the fourth floor corridor. She was holding the Marauder's Map in front of her, following its directions to her father's private rooms.

"Does the map say we're almost there, Rose?" Chrys asked.

"Impatient, are we?" Rose asked.

"No!" Chrys grumbled, "I just feel as if we've been walking forever. This castle is huge!"

Rose's other siblings and cousins made noises of agreement.

Rose chuckled. "Yes, we're almost there, according to the Map. Just a bit further.."

"I can't believe you never visited Dad's room before today, Rose," Charlie said. "You should already know where we're going."

Rose shrugged. "He's usually in his classroom or office during the day. I've just never had a reason to visit him in his room."

Two minutes later, they arrived at the portrait of a short knight and a pony.

"According to the Map, it says Daddy's room is just beyond this portrait," Rose said.

"Greetings, Miss Potter!" the knight said.

Rose raised her eyebrows and looked at the knight. "You know who I am?"

"Fair maiden, you look just like your mother!" the knight said, "There could be no mistake as to who you are."

"Is this my father's room?" Rose asked, "Professor James Potter?"

"Indeed it is, young Potter!" the knight said. "Your parents and their friends are just inside."

"Er... can you tell them we're here?" Rose said, "We're looking for them."

"A mighty coincidence," the knight said, "They were just about to search for you as well!"

Before Rose could inquire why her parents were looking for her, the knight vanished from the portrait. A minute later, the portrait swung open, and Rose's father stood there. He looked quite surprised at the number of children standing in the corridor.

"Well, hello everyone," James said, "This is a surprise. Rose, I wasn't aware you knew where my private rooms were."

"I didn't know," Rose said, "Until just now. We found your old Map, Daddy. It led us here."

She showed the Marauder's Map to James, who had an odd smile on his face as he looked at it.

"I'm sure how you found it is quite the tale," he said, "I'd love to hear it, and I know a couple other gentlemen who would love to hear it as well. Well, come on in everyone."

Rose led her siblings, cousins and friends through the portrait-hole. Rose found that they were standing in a small sitting room, that was getting rather crowded with all the people in it now. Rose found her mother, Aunt and Uncles sitting there. Her siblings and cousins joined their parents.

"Remus, Sirius," James said, "Rose has just told me that she has found our old Map."

"Did you now?" Remus asked Rose, "We thought it had been lost forever. How did you come by it?"

"Fred and George," Rose said, nodding to the ginger twin boys, "They were in possession of it."

"Well, it appears you were right, James," Sirius said.

"You knew they had the Map, Daddy?" Rose asked.

"I suspected they did," James said, as he looked at the Weasley twins, "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall told me during the Halloween feast about two young Pranksters who could rival the Marauders. It appears these boys were rather crafty in getting around the castle whilst being able to avoid staff members. I put two and two together."

The two boys in question exchanged grins.

"Fred and George are here," Rose said, "Because I promised to introduce them to the Marauders if they gave me the Map. Fred, George, this is Padfoot, also known as Sirius Black..."

Sirius grinned and waved. Beside him, Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, "Also known as Moony."

"And my father is Prongs," Rose said.

Fred and George's grins had not left their faces. Suddenly, they went to their knees and started bowing repeatedly.

"We're not worthy!" they said in unison, "We're not worthy."

Rose rolled her eyes as her siblings and cousins started laughing.

"Oh, get up, you two," she said, "You found the Map, didn't you? I'm sure that's worthy enough!"

"Indeed it is," James said, "How did you come by it, boys?"

"About a month into our first year," Fred said, "Filch caught trying to sabotage the Slytherin Seeker's broom. He brought us to his office, and in the middle of assigning us a punishment, Peeves made a racket. Filch left to investigate."

"So we 'investigated' his office," George said, "And found the Map."

"Along with a lot of other good stuff," Fred said.

"First we thought it was just a spare bit of parchment," George said, "But we wondered why Filch would have it. Then when we made the first attempt at a password, text showed up on the parchment.

"But it wasn't a map," Fred said, "It was writing, and we could tell there were four separate styles of hand-writing."

"Let me wager a guess," Remus said, "The map insulted you?"

"Yeah," George said, "We thought it was brilliant!"

"Thank you!" Sirius said, "That was my idea!"

"We spent several hours a day for half-a-week," Fred said, "Trying to come up with the right phrase, and finally we did. Been using the Map ever since."

"Well, thank you for finding it, boys," James said, "Filch took it from us late in our seventh year. I wanted to retrieve it years ago, but never got around to it. How did you know they had the Map, Rose?"

Rose quickly debated whether to tell her father the truth, knowing it might get the twins in trouble. After all, her father was a Professor.

"Female intuition," Rose said,

Susan snorted.

"Daddy?" Rose said, "That knight in the portrait said you were going to look for us?"

"We were going to look for _you,_ Rose," James said, "There is something your mother and I need to talk to you about. In private."

"Kids," Amelia said, to her children, and Rose's siblings, "How much of the castle have you explored?"

"Not nearly all of it!" Reg said.

"Didn't think so," Amelia said, "How about we go explore more while Uncle James and Aunt Lily talk to Rose?"

There were no arguments from any of the younger children about wanting to stay behind. They knew they wouldn't win anyway. Soon, all but Rose, her parents, and Susan, Hermione and Neville had left the room. Fred and George had followed Remus and Sirius, and Rose heard them asking for tales about the Marauders.

"You three best be off as well," James said, "Rose will have the option to tell you what she's about to learn, but it will be her choice. For now, it is best if only Lily and I are here with Rose for this."

Rose was very curious, though she also had a slight sense of dread. Whatever her parents wanted to tell her, she could immediately tell that her parents would probably not want her siblings and cousins to know about whatever topics were about to be discussed.

Rose exchanged temporary farewells with Susan, Hermione and Neville, and her three friends left the room. Rose walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, while James joined his wife on the couch.

"Rose," Lily began the conversation, "What your father and I are going to tell you will be very hard to swallow. But both of us feel you are mature enough and ready to hear it."

"However," James said, "What we're going to tell you cannot be public knowledge. Very few people know, and if this information were to get in the wrong hands, it would be very bad."

"Wrong hands," Rose said, "As in... Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"Exactly," James said, "Though it would be pretty dangerous if too many people not associated with Voldemort knew it too, because Voldemort could snatch it from their minds using Legilimency. We wouldn't even be telling you this if it weren't for the Occlumency pendant protecting the information in your mind."

"So... whatever this information is... I shouldn't tell my friends?" Rose asked.

"Susan, Hermione and Neville have Occlumency pendants," Lily said, "So the information would be safe with them, as long as they don't tell anyone not 'in the know' about it, which I'm sure once they understand its importance, then they wouldn't do so. However, this information may also frighten them, or make them worry. That is exactly why we don't want you to tell your siblings or cousins about it."

"Alright," Rose said, "So... what is this information?"

"At the end of my first day as a Professor," James said, "I met with Headmaster Dumbledore. I had a few questions for him, regarding certain suspicions I had. I wanted to know why Voldemort was so interested in us. Headmaster Dumbledore told me a story. Do you know who Professor Trelawney is?"

"The Divination Professor?" Rose asked, "I've only seen her during a couple of the feasts. She doesn't come down from her tower very often. She's very... odd."

James chuckled. "Yes, she is. The winter before you were born, Headmaster Dumbledore met with Professor Trelawney at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. They were meeting for a job interview for the Divination position. Interestingly enough, Dumbledore nearly closed down the Divination class until he met Professor Trelawney."

"Something he saw in her interested him," Rose said.

"Actually, it was something she did during the interview," James said, "She made a real, genuine Prophecy."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Okay. I'm guessing this Prophecy is the reason for this conversation. What was it?"

James and Lily exchanged glances, and nodded.

James cleared his throat and looked back at Rose. " _`The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied_ _him, born as the seventh month dies_ … _and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have_ _power the Dark Lord knows not_ … _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh_ _month dies_ …'"

Rose stared at her father, who was staring at her intently. "I – did that mean – what does that mean?"

"According to Dumbledore," James said, "It means that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, eleven years ago. This person would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times.'"

"S-so," Rose said, her voice shaking slightly with emotion, "That means... me?"

`The odd thing, Rose,' James said softly, `is that it may not have meant you at all. Professor Trelawney's prophecy could have applied to two children, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents who had narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was -"

"Neville," Rose cut in. "Then why are you so sure it refers to me?"

"Several reasons," James said, "The first: notice that the prophecy said 'they', not 'he' or 'she'. In some ways, 'they' could refer to multiple people in a group. However, in this way, it simply means that it was unknown at the time whether the child of the Prophecy would be a 'he' or 'she'. In this way, 'they' means -"

"It means that I can turn into a girl or boy," Rose said, "Which was unknown at the time."

"Yes," James said.

"Okay," Rose said, "Besides that, what other reasons are there?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore informed me that he wasn't the only one to hear the Prophecy," James said, "He said that there was an eavesdropper outside the room where the interview was taking place. They heard the first two lines of the Prophecy, before they were caught eavesdropping."

"Who?" Rose asked, "Who was it?"

"I don't know," James said, "Dumbledore didn't tell me."

"Because he didn't know?" Rose asked, "Or because he knows and doesn't want us to know."

"Could be either," Lily said.

"But it is likely the latter," James said.

"Maybe he's doing it to protect them?" Rose suggested.

"I wouldn't count on it," James said, "You see, the person who eavesdropped... was a Death Eater."

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"The Death Eater took the information back to Voldemort," James said. "Because of this, Voldemort knew a child would be born at the end of July, and that they'd have a power to defeat him. The information terrified him. He made plans to eliminate the new threat. On Halloween of 1981, he used this information. He chose to go after you, and he sent his Death Eaters to Neville's house."

Rose processed this information for a moment. "That's why he attacked us that night. The bloodlust. He wasn't targeting either of you. He was targeting me. In September, he threw the two of you and Professor Dumbledore aside and went after me. Because he believes I am the only one who can defeat him?"

"Yes," James said, "Voldemort fears death above all. He truly believes this prophecy. Even if the prophecy wasn't concrete, Voldemort believes in it."

"So... he'll keep coming after me," Rose said, "Until... he kills me, or... I... I kill him."

"Rose," Lily said, her voice full of emotion. "I promise. We will do everything we can to destroy him. We will not lay this burden on you."

"But what if the prophecy's right?" Rose asked, "What if I am the only one with the power to defeat him. I mean – in September, and on – on that night in 1981, he – he threw you both aside. You didn't stand a chance against him. I – I defeated him once, didn't I? Maybe I am the only one who can defeat him."

"We don't know if that is accurate, Rose," Lily said.

"So what?!" Rose asked, her voice raised a little higher. "He'll kill you to get to me! Dumbledore said it, didn't he? When Voldemort comes back, he'll likely deal with the bloodlust, and... and he won't ignore you then, if you're protecting me!"

"Rose!" James said, raising his voice above hers.

Rose went silent, pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at her father, expectantly.

"Even if you are right, Rose," James said, "First of all, it is our job to protect you."

Rose shook her head. "I don't want you to die because Voldemort is targeting me. He's targeting me, so I must be the one to defeat him!"

"You're nowhere near ready to fight him, Rose," Lily said.

"So?" Rose asked, "He's fled, hasn't he? He might not return for years. I can learn and train and prepare."

"This is why Professor Dumbledore didn't want us to tell you the Prophecy, Rose," Lily said.

Rose frowned and looked at her mother. "He doesn't get to say what happens to me. You agree, don't you? I mean, that is why you told me?"

"Dumbledore believes you're too young for this," James said, "He wants you to be able to live your life and grow up like you would without this cruel prophecy."

"What do you want?" Rose asked.

"I want you to think about this, Rose," James said, "I want you to tell us what you will do with this information."

Rose looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Rose," Lily said, "I wouldn't have agreed to tell you this information yet if I didn't think you could deal with it. Now I need you to prove me right."

Rose nodded. She looked down at her hands, which were clasped together on her lap. She thought about the discussion, the prophecy, and what she should do about it. Silence reigned in the small sitting room for a good five minutes as James and Lily let Rose think about her response. Rose then cleared her throat.

"What about a compromise?" Rose asked. "I can be a student _and_ train for my apparent destiny to defeat Voldemort. We don't know when Voldemort will return. It could be years from now."

"Indeed, it could," James said, "We'll keep vigilant about it and watch for the signs. We'll be ready when he returns."

"I'll be a student while here at Hogwarts," Rose said, "I'll go to class, do my lessons, hang out with my friends and play Quidditch. During the summer holiday, I want to be able to train for my eventual destiny."

James and Lily exchanged a glance. It was a tense moment for Rose, until she saw her parents smile.

"Well, it was my intent to train you in dueling during the summer holidays," James said. "I can agree with that. Lily, love?"

"As long as you promise to not let this so-called 'destiny' become an obsession," Lily said, "And not let this conversation stop you from being that fun-loving, mischievous little witch we know and love, I think I can agree with that compromise."

"I promise, Mum," Rose said.

"Then we have a deal," James said.

"So," Rose said, "I can tell this information to Susan, Hermione and Neville?"

"That will be your decision, sweetheart," Lily said, "However, I want you to think about that too. After all, think about how this could affect Neville? He could have been the one dealing with this prophecy instead of you."

"This information could scare Susan, Hermione and Neville," James said, "Do you want to be responsible for that?"

"They're my friends!" Rose said, "I can't just keep this from them. They know something is going on already!"

"We know that, sweetheart," Lily said, "We're just saying that you need to be sure about all of this."

Rose sighed and nodded.

"Do you have any more questions?" James asked.

"Who all knows about the whole Prophecy?" Rose replied.

"Besides us and Professor Dumbledore," James said, "I told Aunt Amelia, and Uncles Sirius and Remus."

"Does Professor Trelawney know it?" Rose asked.

"No," James said, "Seers, like Professor Trelawney, never remember the Prophecies they make, unless it is told to them afterward."

"Whenever a Prophecy is made," Lily said, "They are recorded officially. Those recorded in the British wizarding world are stored in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

"So," Rose said, "My prophecy is there?"

"Most likely," James said, nodding.

"I want it destroyed," Rose said, "If Voldemort is after it, I want it destroyed."

James smiled. "I'll discuss that with the Headmaster."

"Tell him I want to do it myself," Rose said, "It is my prophecy after all."

"I'll pass along the message," James said. "Anything else?"

"Do you want the Marauder's Map back?" Rose asked, "Or can I keep it?"

James grinned. "You found it. I think you earned to take possession of it."

Lily sighed. "Just don't get caught with it."

"I promise," Rose said.

"Any more questions?" James asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Very well," James said, "Let's go find the rest of our family. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to them before you find your friends."

Rose nodded. She stood and followed her parents out of the room.

* * *

 **Chapter finally finished!**

 **I had the first half of this chapter written for several months now – up until Rose's PoV began. But the portion where Fred and George met the Marauders kept alluding me, and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it. So if it seems underwhelming, that is why.**

How was the discussion between Rose and her parents? Did I leave anything out?

 **Next chapter: Rose decides whether or not to tell her friends about the Prophecy. Dumbledore speaks to James and Rose. And probably more!**

 **I probably won't get the next chapter of this story up until around Spring, so probably early April. The weather around my area has been nice the past couple days, so I wanted to try to take advantage of it. Usually during the cold weather months of winter, my fingers tend to lock up, making it very difficult to write my stories. It is very annoying, believe me! I wish I could get back to my pattern of updates as soon as possible. But it probably won't be until Spring.  
**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	26. That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter 26  
That's What Friends Are For**

 **Author's Note: Another fine-weathered day, plus the fact that I knew what I wanted in this chapter, combined in me being able to complete this chapter much faster than expected. However, do not expect fast continuous updates like this until Spring!**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 1** **st** **, 1991**

Nearly an hour after she left her father's private rooms, Rose lay in her four-poster bed. Below in the Common Room, the party celebrating the Gryffindor Quidditch team's victory was still going on. When Rose had returned to the Common Room, she had hidden under her Invisibility Cloak – which she had kept with her at all times, ever since receiving it from her father - and made it to her dormitory unnoticed by everyone who was still celebrating, even her friends.

Susan, Hermione and Neville had been sitting at a table, obviously waiting for her to return. But she didn't want to talk with them just yet. They would surely ask her about what her parents had discussed with her. The problem was that Rose had been internally debating with herself exactly what she should tell her friends, regarding the conversation with her parents. How was she supposed to tell her friends about what she learned, when she was still trying to understand it herself?

She was currently staring at the ceiling of her four-poster bed as she thought about the conversation she had with her parents. The Prophecy kept playing over and over in her head. She decided to dissect the prophecy, line by line and figure out exactly what it meant.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

The prophecy had been made the winter before her birth, which obviously explained her "approaching" birth. But what was the "power to vanquish"? Did she have some mysterious power that nobody else had? She certainly didn't know of any power she possessed, certainly none that could destroy the most dangerous Dark Lord in the past century, when nobody else could do it. Obviously this "power" would take some more investigation...

… _born to those who have thrice defied him..._

She was born to parents who defied Voldemort three times. Rose snorted softly. "Defied" was pushing it, really. When she was nine, Rose had asked her parents if they had ever faced Voldemort before that Halloween night in 1981. They spoke of three confrontations, though her mother had only faced him once prior to that Halloween. All three times, much like that Halloween, they had barely escaped with their lives. Did escaping Voldemort literally mean they defied him because he didn't kill them? When it came to the Prophecy, apparently it meant exactly that...

 _… born as the seventh month dies..._  
 _  
_That was obvious. Rose had been born between the hours of eleven and midnight on the last day of July, _literally_ as the seventh month ended, or 'died'. If anything pointed to her being the One the Prophecy referred to more than Neville, then it might be that. Neville's birthday was the day before hers, but her birth's time and date was more literal to the Prophecy's explanation...

… _and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal..._

The "mark" was obviously her lightning-bolt shaped scar, given to her by Voldemort, "marking" her as the Prophecy stated. Even her Metamorph talents couldn't remove the scar. But his equal? Voldemort was a fearsome, powerful wizard! She was an eleven year old witch, and while she was intelligent when it came to several topics of magic, she doubted she was anywhere _near_ powerful as Voldemort. How was she his equal? Maybe with years of training, she could be his equal. But did she have years before she would have to confront her destiny, confront _him_? Would she be ready?

… _but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not_ …

There was another mention of that "power". Another clue as to what it was too. Something Voldemort didn't know about? That was just as confusing. Voldemort was intelligent as he was powerful. What power could she possibly have that Voldemort didn't?

"Love," Rose said, to herself, "Daddy said that it was rumored Voldemort didn't understand love. But what kind of power is that?! What? Do I kiss him to death? Ew!"

…. _and either must die at the hand of the other..._

Rose would have to kill Voldemort. She knew this. Why did her parents believe they could protect her by taking it on themselves to destroy Voldemort? The Prophecy explicitly stated that she would have to do it, not her parents! Why didn't they understand that? If they faced him again, especially if he cured himself of the bloodlust, they would surely die. Rose refused to let anyone die, simply because they wanted to protect her from her own destiny.

... _for neither can live while the other survives..._

This part was tricky, in Rose's opinion. "Neither can live". What did that mean? Rose was alive, she was living! Maybe... perhaps it meant that she would never truly be able to live a happy, satisfying life while Voldemort was alive, because he would keep hunting her? But her parents made her promise that she would be her normal, mischievous, fun-loving self.

"I will not become obsessed with this," Rose vowed. "No matter what some damn Prophecy says. I will live each day as I would if I had never heard this bloody Prophecy!"

"Rose?" Susan's voice rang from outside the dormitory, "Is that you?"

Susan walked into the room and sighed when she saw Rose.

"Rose, what are you doing up here alone?" she asked, "Hermione! She's already up here!"

Hermione walked into the room, as Susan walked over to Rose's bed and sat down near Rose.

"We've been downstairs waiting for you!" Susan said, as Hermione walked over to her own bed and sat down, "How long have you been up here?"

"A few minutes," Rose said, with a shrug, "I used the Invisibility Cloak. I – I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Including us?" Hermione asked.

Rose shrugged again. The truth was that she _was_ avoiding her friends, but she didn't want to say it out loud. It would only hurt their feelings.

"Whatever Uncle James and Aunt Lily told you must have been pretty serious," Susan said, "If it made you want to hide away from even us."

Rose didn't answer. Instead she stared up at the ceiling again. She hadn't had enough time to decide whether or not to tell her friends about the Prophecy. She was still trying to understand it herself, for Merlin's sake!

"It wasn't about... the baby, was it?" Susan asked, "Aunt Lily's still pregnant, isn't she?"

Rose nodded. "If it was anything like that, I think you would have been included in the conversation. As would our siblings and cousins."

"Right," Susan said, "I suppose that makes sense."

"So... whatever they were discussing had to do with you?" Hermione asked, "They're not removing you from Hogwarts, are they?"

"Actually I am rather surprised that never came up," Rose said, "Given what they told me."

"Rose," Susan said, "Are you going to keep us in suspense, or are you going to tell us?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Rose asked, "Mum and Daddy explicitly warned me to think about telling you about it. Because it could frighten both of you."

"Does it frighten you?" Susan replied.

Rose nodded, surprising even herself. She only realized then that she hadn't admit it to herself until that moment. The Prophecy frightened her! She felt something wet on her face, and realized she was crying. This just made the whole thing worse, in Rose's opinion. She hated when she cried!

"Oh, Rose!" Susan exclaimed, partially in alarm, and partially in worry, due to Rose's tears.

She crawled up the bed and laid down beside Rose. Rose allowed Susan to wrap her in a hug.

"Rose," Susan said, "Whatever it is they told you, you can tell me. If it frightens me, then – hell, we can be frightened together! But at least we'd be able to support each other! We've always been able to support each other! Remember when we were little, when we were scared of thunderstorms? We'd curl up together in bed, just like this, and we wouldn't be scared anymore. Because we were there for each other."

Rose nodded and wiped away her tears. She then looked at Hermione.

"What about you, Hermione?" Rose asked.

"You're my friend, Rose," Hermione said, "Whatever it is, no matter how bad, or how frightening, I want to be able to help you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Rose nodded again, then she inhaled and exhaled, wondering where to begin with the discussion.

"Daddy met with Professor Dumbledore on the first day he taught classes," Rose said, "He wanted to know why Voldemort was so intent on targeting my parents and I. When we confronted Professor Quirrel and Voldemort in September, Voldemort pushed away Professor Dumbledore and my parents, and went straight for me, similar to what he had done that Halloween night. He wanted to know why."

"Wasn't it the bloodlust?" Susan asked.

"Partially," Rose allowed, "But what created the bloodlust in the first place? That is what Daddy wanted to know: why Voldemort was so intent on targeting me, instead of my parents and Dumbledore, who were far stronger than I that day. It is because, to Voldemort, I am a bigger threat to him than my parents and Dumbledore."

"But how?" Susan asked, "You said it yourself! Dumbledore and your parents are a bigger threat to him than you are!"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "And it is rumored that Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared."

"It all started the winter before we were born," Rose said, "Professor Dumbledore met with Sybill Trelawney, in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, to interview her for the Divination post."

"I overhead Fred and George once talking about Trelawney," Hermione said, "She's apparently the great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, the famous Seer. But everything Fred and George said about her... well, she sounds like a batty old fraud with a drinking problem."

"I don't think she's a fraud, Hermione," Rose said.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Rose said, "In the middle of her interview with Dumbledore, she made a real Prophecy."

"Oh, please," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Dumbledore was probably about to deny her the post, and she did something that looked impressive, and Dumbledore fell for it."

"Really, Hermione," Susan said, "Does that sound like something Dumbledore would do? Fall for something as stupid as a false Prophecy?"

"Well, no," Hermione said, "I suppose not..."

"No, I don't think he would," Susan said, "It is well-known that when someone makes a real Prophecy, they lose control of their own self. It is said that Prophecies come from higher powers, and Seers are simply the Voice. Also, Seers _never_ remember anything during the moment they make a Prophecy."

"Apparently Trelawney doesn't remember ever speaking the Prophecy," Rose said.

"She probably thought she simply dozed off for a moment," Susan said.

Hermione had an expression of skepticism on her face. Clearly she didn't believe any of it.

"Do you know what the Prophecy was, Rose?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Rose said, "It was the main reason Mum and Daddy wanted to talk to me."

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, then she told Susan and Hermione the entire Prophecy. By the end of it, Hermione's expression was still lit with skepticism, though she also looked a bit fearful. Clearly, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to believe the Prophecy or not. Susan simply looked fearful.

"Rose?" Susan said, "The prophecy... it... it refers to you?"

"Yeah," Rose said softly.

Fresh tears leaked down Susan's face, and Rose brought Susan closer to her. Susan sniffled, obviously trying to stop herself from breaking down. Meanwhile, Hermione was biting her lip, and staring off into space.

"You're reciting the words to the Prophecy in your head, aren't you, Hermione?" Rose asked.

"I just don't know if I believe it, Rose!" Hermione said, "I'm – I'm trying to understand it better."

"Well, if you do, please share the results with me," Rose said, "Because I'm still having trouble trying to understand it. Though it probably doesn't matter whether or not you believe it."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"What matters is that Voldemort believes it," Rose said.

"He knows the Prophecy too?" Susan asked.

"He knows the first two lines," Rose said, "A Death Eater – no I don't know which one – eavesdropped on the meeting between Dumbledore and Trelawney. They heard the first two lines before they were interrupted and tossed out of the pub. They went on to report what they heard to Voldemort."

"So," Susan said, "Voldemort knows -"

"He knew that the person prophecized to defeat him was born at the end of July in 1980," Rose said. "There were two of us. I was born between eleven-o-clock and midnight on the thirty-first of July."

"Born as the seventh month dies," Hermione recited. "Who was the other?"

"Has Neville told you his birthday?" Rose asked, "It is one day before mine."

"Neville?!" Hermione gasped.

Rose nodded slowly. "That Halloween night, Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to attack Neville. He chose to attack me. As the Prophecy says – he marked me -"

Rose pointed to the scar on her forehead.

"Marking you as his equal," Hermione said, "No offense, Rose. But Voldemort is a powerful Dark wizard. You're eleven years old with -"

"With a lot of book-training and very little practical training," Rose finished, "I know that, Hermione. Believe me, I know. I'm supposed to have this prophecized power that Voldemort doesn't have. I have no idea what it is. But I do know one thing."

"Which is?" Susan asked.

"'And either must die at the hand of the other'," Rose recited. "I am destined to kill him. Me. Nobody else. Not either of you. Not Headmaster Dumbledore. Not my parents. Me. During my discussion with my parents, they were all ready to protect me and fight in my stead if – _when_ Voldemort attacks me again. I don't know if they understand that it is I who is destined to defeat him."

"See, that is what I don't understand, Rose," Hermione said, "Destiny? Prophecy? Do you honestly expect me to believe that if anyone beside you casts a spell at Voldemort, the spells would just bounce off him, simply because you are _destined_ to kill him? How about you, huh? If I were to cast a spell on you, one that could kill you, would it bounce off because a Prophecy says either you kill Voldemort or he kills you? Will you be immortal if you kill him, because a Prophecy says only he can kill you?"

"Hermione, I think you're taking it too literal," Susan said.

"Apparently Voldemort thinks Rose is a threat because he took the Prophecy literally, Susan!" Hermione shot back.

"So you're comparing yourself to Voldemort now?" Susan challenged.

"Girls!" Rose said, her voice louder than her friends', "Calm down!"

Susan and Hermione went silent, both staring at Rose expectantly.

"You're both right," Rose said, "Susan, you're right that Hermione is probably taking the Prophecy too literal. Hermione, I highly doubt I'll be immortal if I kill Voldemort. And if you were to cast a Cutting Curse at me, I'd probably get hurt. Susan, I doubt Hermione would ever compare herself to Voldemort."

Hermione made a noise signifying that she agreed with Rose.

"I don't know if Voldemort is taking the Prophecy literally," Rose said, "But he obviously believes in it. Hermione, it doesn't matter whether you or I believe in the Prophecy. What matters is that Voldemort does. He believes I have this mysterious power that could defeat him. So he's going to keep coming after me."

"'Neither can live while the other survives'," Hermione recited, "It doesn't mean that you can't live. You're living right now. It means that Voldemort will hunt you down until either you kill him or..."

"He kills me," Rose finished, glumly.

"Rose, that isn't going to happen," Susan said. "I don't know if you _have_ to be the one to kill Voldemort. But more likely than not, you'll probably have to face him again. You just need to be ready when that day comes. I promise to assist you for whenever that happens."

"Me too," Hermione said, "Maybe I don't believe in prophecies or destinies, but I do believe that Voldemort is a real threat to you. I promise to help you however I can."

"Mum and Daddy promised me that I could do some duel training during the summer holidays," Rose said, "I know that isn't for several months but the both of you could join me."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure any eventual battle with Voldemort will also involve Death Eaters," Rose said, "If you're going to assist me, you're going to have to know how to fight the Death Eaters, right?"

Susan and Hermione both looked frightened, but they nodded in agreement.

"Relax," Rose said, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time before Voldemort returns. We can prepare. However, in return for duel training, I had to promise my parents something: that I wouldn't obsess with the prophecy or my destiny. That I'll still be my normal self. I'm going to live each day as they come and, while I'll prepare myself, I'm also going to live."

"Good for you," Susan said, "Sod any prophecy that says you can't live until Voldemort is gone."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

"Girls?" Rose asked, "Should I tell Neville about the prophecy? I mean – it could have been him with the scar and the destiny, if Voldemort had made a different choice."

The room went silent for a couple minutes as the three friends internally debated the answer to Rose's question. Then Susan spoke up.

"I think," she said, "that we should tell him. He was just as curious as we were what you were discussing with your parents."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "He needs to know why he and his parents were attacked by Death Eaters. Do either of you know what happened to his parents? He's always silent when that subject comes up."

"They're in St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital in London," Rose said, "They reside in the Permanent Ward. They were tortured into insanity the night the Death Eaters attacked them. As far as the Healers know, there is no cure."

"Oh, Neville," Hermione said, her eyes misty, "How horrible!"

"Neville doesn't know we know that," Susan said, "So don't bring it up unless he does."

"Alright," Hermione said, nodding. "I promise."

Rose glanced at the grandfather clock on the far side of the room.

"It is nearing dinnertime," she commented. "How about we wait to have the conversation with Neville until after dinner?"

Susan and Hermione agreed. Rose stood from her bed. Hermione stood and squeaked audibly when Rose pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Rose said, "You could have reacted far differently than you did when I told you the prophecy. Learning that Voldemort's obsessed with killing me because he believes I'm destined to kill him. That would scare off most people from being friends with me. I know you're skeptical about the prophecy, but your support means so much to me."

"Nothing could scare me off from being your friend, Rose," Hermione said, "Nothing at all."

Rose squeaked then grinned when Susan hugged her from behind, wrapping both arms around Rose and Hermione.

"Even though Voldemort is much scarier than a thunderstorm," Susan said, "Nothing could keep me from my best friend."

Rose smiled and felt tears of happiness leak from her eyes.

"Thank you, girls," Rose said, "That means so much to me."

Once she parted from her friends, she wiped the tears from her eyes. As she followed Susan and Hermione out of the dormitory, she knew that even if she searched far and wide, she would never find better friends than Susan and Hermione. They had a way of making her feel so much better. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders since she had told her friends about the prophecy. She didn't have to deal with it alone. Her friends and family would make sure of that.

* * *

Later that evening, James Potter was sitting at his desk in his office. This week in Defense, students in every year would be taking their beginning-of-the-month quiz, testing their knowledge on the topics they had learned over the past month. He had spent the past couple of hours, since dinner ended, finishing up preparing the quizzes. He was now taking a much-needed break and reminiscing over the events of that day.

Rose's very first Quidditch match as the Gryffindor Seeker was only one of the many memorable events of the day. Seeing his daughter flying around the Quidditch Pitch on her Nimbus 2000 brought back so many memories to the days when he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a proud father watching her play. His three youngest children also had a blast watching their sister play Quidditch. All three were big fans of the sport, all three played for fun at the Pitch at their house. Even when it appeared that Rose was in trouble, all those near-crashes and near-misses from both player and Bludger, all of them were excited to watch their sister. Their cheering and excitement when Rose caught the Snitch was something James would remember for years.

Aside from Quidditch, there were other memorable moments when it came to his three youngest children. Seeing their faces and expressions as they explored Hogwarts that day was also something he would never forget. During dinner, many of his fellow Professors commented on his children, and his niece and nephews, and they were looking forward to when the children would be future students.

Then there were the more serious events of the day. Telling his wife, and best friends, about the prophecy between Rose and Voldemort had lifted a very heavy weight from his shoulders. Lily's response to hearing the prophecy had surprised him. He thought she would want to take Rose, and the rest of their children, back to the safety and comfort of Isle Potter. The fact that she wanted Rose to hear the prophecy was completely unexpected.

The discussion with Rose, revealing the prophecy, had been incredibly difficult for both James and Lily. Up to the point where he had revealed the prophecy to Rose, he had been debating with himself whether or not to stop the entire conversation and wait for a better time. Now he considered that laughable. When would have been a better time to tell her? When Voldemort returned to a full body? No, James knew now that now had been the right time to reveal the prophecy to Rose.

Even though he wanted to deny it, no matter how hard he wanted to fight it, Rose had been right after all. She was destined to defeat Voldemort. It was more likely than not that it would fall into her hands to defeat the monster, however unfortunate that was. Voldemort was targeting her, after all. Sure, James vowed to do everything in his power to protect his baby girl, but he couldn't kid himself. Every time he had faced Voldemort, he had always been on the losing side. According to the prophecy, Rose had some mysterious power to defeat Voldemort. James didn't know what that was, but he vowed to train Rose until they figured out what that power was, then train her some more. Rose would defeat Voldemort. He would make sure of that!

James' eyes turned toward the Floo in his office. He had promised Lily that he would contact her over the Floo Network before night's end, in order to say good night to her. He was putting it off at the moment, because he was quite tempted to just take the Floo Network back to Potter Manor that very moment and spend the night with his wife. But he had too much work to do.

A knock on his office door made James turn his eyes away from the Floo.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room. James stared at the man, wondering what he could want at this late hour.

"Headmaster," James said, "Come in and have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I was merely passing by when curiosity struck me," Albus said; he closed the door behind him, walked over to James' desk and sat down in the empty chair. "I just wanted to know if your family – close and extended – enjoyed their visit."

"Indeed they did," James said, smiling, "The children have been to a couple professional Quidditch matches over their lifetime, but they all unanimously agreed that today's Quidditch match was the best one they ever saw."

"I share the sentiments with those fine children," Albus said, "Somehow, watching school-aged boys and girls playing Quidditch here at Hogwarts has always been more amazing than the Professional leagues. Perhaps it is because the kids are playing mostly for fun. No payday involved at all, and hardly any fame outside their peers. I'm sure watching Rose play was one of the reasons for their excitement."

"Oh, yes, indeed," James said, smiling.

"She has certainly inherited your talents for the game, my boy," Albus said, "A sight to see!"

"I would not be surprised, or unhappy at all, if she did better than I did in my days," James said.

"I don't doubt that at all," Albus said, "And how did the young ones find Hogwarts?"

"If that is your way of asking me whether or not my children, niece and nephews will all be future Hogwarts students," James said, "Then I will say that there is probably a good chance. They all fell in love with the school today. It would break their hearts if they couldn't attend."

"Excellent," Albus said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course," James said, "That isn't a cemented promise, Albus. I still stand by what I said in September. If I feel that any of my children, or my nieces and nephews, are in danger here at Hogwarts, I may very well remove them. Not even a prophecy would deter me. I care for those children more than some godforsaken prophecy."

Albus merely stared at James through his glasses, a small smile on his lips.

"Speaking of the prophecy, I have a few things I need to say," James said.

"Oh?" Albus asked.

"I revealed the contents of the prophecy to my wife, Remus, Sirius and Amelia today," James said.

"I am not surprised," Albus said, "Sharing this terrible burden with your wife and friends was a smart thing to do."

"I also revealed the prophecy to Rose, Albus," James said, as he stared at the aging Headmaster.

Albus' eyes' twitched noticeably. His mouth went flat and he stared at James for a few moments in silence. James wondered what the man was thinking. What was he feeling? Anger? Fear? Disappointment?

"I would have rather hoped you had decided to wait, James," Albus finally said, "I wish such a conversation had not taken place. Not this early in Rose's young life. She isn't ready."

"That, Albus," James said, "is your opinion. My wife and I both decided Rose was ready to know. As her parents, it was our right – _and only ours –_ to decide that."

Albus sighed. "You're right, of course. If you don't mind me asking, how did Rose take the news?"

"At first, she was confused," James said, "She had some doubts about whether the prophecy referred to her. But I cleared that all up and she soon understood that it did refer to her. She knows that Voldemort believes in the prophecy, and because of this, that he will keep coming after her. She understands that it very well might end with either her having to kill him or – or vice-versa."

"And how did she take that news?" Albus asked.

"Well," James said, "Lily and I promised her that we would do everything we could to protect her. That she wouldn't have to kill Voldemort. That we'd be responsible for it. Looking back at it now, that wasn't the smartest thing we could have said."

"Oh?" Albus asked.

"Rose believes that she is the only one capable of defeating Voldemort," James said, "That she has this prophecized power – though we don't know what that may be. She believes that if we were to protect her, we would die. That includes you, Albus. She used the confrontation with Quirrel as evidence. All three of us were swept aside as Voldemort and Quirrel went for Rose that day. Rose knows that, once Voldemort rids himself of the bloodlust problem, that it would make him even more dangerous. Still, she said she wants to be the only one responsible for facing him."

"I see," Albus said, "Well, she seems to be taking it better than I thought she would. She certainly seems to have made up her mind."

"Yes," James said, "Even to the point where she has compromised with Lily and I. I told her about your wish that you hoped she would grow up and live her life as much she could."

"Thank you for passing along that message," Albus said, "How did she take that?"

"She agreed," James said. "She promised she wouldn't obsess over the prophecy, that she would be that mischievous, fun-loving young lady and student and friend to her friends. However, she did ask for a compromise. She wants to be trained in dueling. Every summer holiday. So she can be ready for whenever she has to fight Voldemort."

"That seems like a fine compromise," Albus said.

"I agree, and so does Lily," James said, "Albus? Rose wanted me to pass along a request to you."

"Oh?" Albus asked, "And what is this request?"

"She knows that the prophecy about her is in the Department of Mysteries," James said. "She wants it destroyed so that it never falls into Voldemort's hands. And she wants to do it _herself._ "

Albus' eyebrows raised high above his glasses. A smile that gave James goosebumps landed on the elder wizard's lips.

"With a little time," Albus said, "I think that can be done. I just need to get in contact with a few friends inside the Ministry. In the meantime, I also have a request for you."

"Alright," James said, a bit wary.

"I need permission to meet with Rose as soon as possible," Albus said, "You are welcome to tag along if you feel you must. I merely wish to speak to her myself about the prophecy. So I can personally see how she feels about everything."

James knew this was something he couldn't ignore. And if he tagged along with Rose for the meeting, he could see what Albus was up to, if anything.

"Alright," James said, nodding, "I will speak to Rose tomorrow. Aside from homework, I'm sure she will be free tomorrow night. We can meet you in your office after dinner. I'll let you know by dinnertime if she accepts that."

"That sounds good to me," Albus said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off. It has been a very long day."

"Indeed it has," James said.

Albus stood and headed back toward the door.

"Oh, Professor Potter?" Albus said.

"Yes?" James asked.

"If you have any desire to spend the evening with your wife at home," Albus said, "I'm sure whatever work is taking up your evening can be put off."

James smiled. "Thank you, Professor. That sounds like a fine idea."

"Just be here in time for breakfast, young man," Albus said, before departing from the office.

James quickly put away everything he was working on, stood from his desk and headed over to the Floo. He was very much looking forward to spending the night in the arms of the love of his life!

* * *

 **Decided to end it there! I was going to have Rose's discussion with Dumbledore in this chapter, but I might have some classes before the meeting, and if I put it all in this chapter, it would be very long!**

 **Next chapter: Rose and James meet with Dumbledore, and more!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27: No Title

**Chapter 27  
No Title**

 **Author's Note: This chapter has no title. These things happen.**

 **I totally didn't realize the last chapter was on a Saturday! I thought it had been on a Sunday, and I thought this would be Monday. So that changed a bit of my plans for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Sunday, November 2nd, 1991**

Early the following morning, Rose was making her way to the Owlery by herself. By the time she had left her dormitory, Susan and Hermione were only just getting up and preparing for the day. She had agreed to meet with them back in the Common Room after her trip to the Owlery.

Before going to bed the previous evening, Rose had written two letters to each of her pen-pals – Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood – she had promised them in a previous letter that she would tell them all about her first Quidditch match. That was exactly what she did. She also wrote about spending the day with her family and how her siblings and cousins loved Hogwarts. She had not told them anything about the prophecy – one, because it was owl post, which could be intercepted, which wouldn't be a good thing to do with that kind of information, and two, she didn't want to tell Ginny and Luna about the prophecy just yet. She didn't think either were trained in Occlumency, and she hadn't given Occlumency pendants to either of them.

She might not have wanted to tell her pen-pals about the Prophecy, but there were still two other people she needed to talk to about it: Neville and Dora. She was going to tell Neville about the prophecy the previous evening between dinner and bedtime, however she found there was a problem. Curfew for first years on weekends was half-an-hour after dinner – all first years had to be in their Common Rooms, or dormitories, unless they were meeting a staff member for whatever reason, or had permission to go to the library for homework purposes. Neither the library nor the Common Room had been the best places for privacy, which was needed for the discussion.

So Rose had changed her plans. The weather was supposed to be fairly nice on the Grounds that day, so along with Susan and Hermione, she planned to invite Neville and Dora along and find a nice private place on the Grounds to tell them about the prophecy. She had nearly forgotten about telling Dora about the prophecy, until she had seen her eldest friend during dinner the previous evening.

Soon she arrived at the Owlery, and found that she was alone, except for the dozens of owls. Her beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, flew down to her almost immediately as Rose entered the room, and she landed on the roost in the center of the room.

"Good morning, girl," Rose greeted her with a smile, "Are you up for another trip to Ginny and Luna?"

Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head up and down. The owl had flown several trips back and forth to the homes of Rose's pen-pals over the past few weeks, and she seemed to always enjoy the flights. Rose tied the letters onto Hedwig's leg.

"Have a safe trip, Hedwig," Rose said, as she stroked Hedwig's feathers.

Hedwig hooted affectionately, nudged her head into Rose's hand, then took off into the air. Rose watched her owl fly out of the tower, then she headed out and back toward the Gryffindor Tower.

When she arrived, she found Susan, Hermione and Neville seated at a table and waiting for her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Rose said, "Ready to go down and get some breakfast."

Rose's three friends happily agreed in unison, so the group headed out of the Common Room and started off toward the Great Hall. When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, Rose saw her father talking to Dora outside the large doors that led into the Great Hall. James smiled when he saw Rose and waved her over.

"I think Daddy wants to speak to me," Rose said, "I need to speak to Dora anyway. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

As her three friends made their way into the Great Hall, Rose walked over to Dora and her father.

"Good morning, Rose," James said, smiling, "Glad I caught you. I need to talk to you about something."

"That's my cue to leave," Dora said.

"Hold up, Dora," Rose said, "Are you doing anything after breakfast?"

"I have to study for the Defense exam," Dora said, "I was trying to get some hints about what would be on the exam from your father. But he's rather hush-hush about that." She glared playfully at James, who merely smiled; then she turned back to Rose, "But I guess I can put it off until this afternoon. Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Rose said, "Can you join my friends and I on the Grounds around nine or so?"

"Sure," Dora said, "I'll meet you here."

"Thanks," Rose said.

She giggled when Dora rubbed a hand through her hair. Dora winked and headed into the Great Hall.

"Do I need to ask what your conversation with Dora will be about?" James asked, "Or does it have to do with our conversation yesterday?"

"I told Susan and Hermione about our conversation last night," Rose said, "I didn't get a chance to tell Neville, so I figured I'd tell him and Dora together."

"Is there anyone else on your list to tell that information to?" James asked.

Rose shook her head. "Ginny and Luna don't have Occlumency necklaces, and I don't think I'm ready to tell Parvati and Lavender. There's not really anybody else I can tell."

"Alright," James said, "The reason I needed to talk to you is this: Professor Dumbledore knows that you know. He wants to talk to you about it this evening after dinner in his office. I'll be there with you, of course. If you have any more questions about anything, you can bring those up tonight."

"Did you give him my request?" Rose asked.

"I did," James said, "But you can give it to him yourself as well tonight."

"Alright," Rose said, "What time should I be there?"

"I'll escort you there after dinner," James said.

"'Kay," Rose said. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yes," James said, "I'm sure you're hungry. Go join your friends."

Rose smiled and hugged her father quickly, before she headed off into the Great Hall. She sat down in between Susan and Hermione, and started filling her plate with breakfast items. Across from her, Neville was starting in on his own plate.

"Neville?" Rose said, "Are you doing anything after breakfast?"

"I haven't planned anything," Neville said, "Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Rose said, "But it needs to be in private. Susan, Hermione and I planned on spending some time out on the Grounds. And my friend, Dora, agreed to come with us."

"Alright," Neville said, "I'll come along."

"Thanks," Rose said.

Rose and her friends lingered in the Great Hall, eating and chatting with their fellow Gryffindors until it was nearly nine-o-clock. The conversation consisted mostly about the previous day's Quidditch match. When it was nearing nine-o-clock, Rose and her friends headed out of the Great Hall and met Dora back in the Entrance Hall. Then they headed off out onto the Grounds of Hogwarts.

Out on the Grounds, the sun was shining bright and there were no clouds in the sky. Several students were taking advantage of the wonderful weather, and were hanging out with their friends.

"It is so beautiful out today," Hermione gushed.

"It is," Rose agreed, "Which is unfortunate. It seems everyone and their best friend has decided to spend the day on the Grounds. A private place for a good discussion will be hard to find."

"As usual, it is Dora Tonks to the rescue," Dora said, sighing dramatically.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dora?" Rose asked.

"I suppose it is time I pass along one of my Hogwarts secrets," Dora said, "I have a place that I like to go to when I just need a bit of privacy."

"A bit of privacy, hmm?" Rose asked, "More like where you went to snog your boyfriends."

Rose giggled when Tonks' hair and face went red.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to show us where you take your boyfriends, Dora?" Rose asked, "Wouldn't want us to walk in on you _in flagrante delicto_ with your beau."

Susan and Hermione snickered.

"You have been hanging around Sirius way too much, missy!" Dora said, trying to contain her blush.

"Actually I learned that phrase from my mother," Rose said, grinning.

"For your information," Dora said, "I've only ever had one serious boyfriend, and I've never done _that_ with a boy anywhere near the vicinity of Hogwarts."

Rose wasn't sure whether that meant Dora had never had sex before with a boy, or that she hadn't done it at Hogwarts. Of course, then there was the whole subject of Dora's time with girls... aside from the Witches' Secret, of course. But something in Dora's expression told Rose it wasn't the time for that sort of conversation. Rose decided she had to agree. It was girl-talk, so it probably wasn't one of those discussions to have around Neville.

"Is this boy still your boyfriend?" Susan asked.

"No," Dora said, "He finished his Hogwarts education last year, and got a job that took him far from Great Britain. We agreed it was best just to be friends. I'm not exactly a long-distance relationship type of woman."

"So," Rose said, "there's no risk of walking in on you -"

"None at all," Dora said, before Rose could finish her sentence, "Follow me, kids."

The small group of friends walked on for nearly ten more minutes. Rose was trying to figure out exactly where Dora was taking them. She thought they were headed in the direction of the lake, but now they seemed to be headed toward the forest.

"Er... Dora?" Hermione said, as they reached the edge of the treeline, "We're not supposed to be in the Forbidden Forest. It _is_ forbidden, you know."

"We're not technically in the Forbidden Forest here, Hermione," Dora said, "This is the very edge of the forest, and it doesn't go in very deep."

This made Rose even more curious about where they were. It soon turned out that Dora was correct. This section of the forest didn't seem as creepy or _forbidding_ as the rest of the forest. There was plenty of light, and the trees were spread apart a few feet from each other. The trip through the section of forest took less than a minute before they emerged on the other side of it. Dora's "secret spot" was a section of the shoreline on the Hogwarts lake. Rose looked over her shoulder, and into the forest. She couldn't even see the Grounds from there.

"Dora?" Hermione asked, "We are still on the Grounds... right? We're not breaking any rules being here?"

"I've never gotten in trouble for being here," Dora said, shrugging, "So I'm quite sure we're well within the rules."

Hermione looked a bit skeptical at this, so Rose decided to speak up.

"I'm sure we're fine, Hermione," Rose said, "Besides, isn't this the perfect spot? It is beautiful!"

"It is rather beautiful," Hermione said.

"Well, it is your spot after I leave here," Dora said. "So if you have any desire to bring someone here to snog... though I would be careful, if I were you?"

"Why?" Neville asked.

"The Giant Squid likes to visit sometimes," Dora said.

"Th-the G-giant Squid?!" Neville yelped, and looked around wildly.

"Calm yourself, Neville," Dora said, "The Squid is very friendly. He's a big softie. Though he did have a habit of splashing me and my ex whenever we snogged."

"So is it because of the Squid, that you never got too far with your boyfriend out here?" Rose asked, grinning.

"That's for me to know, brat," Dora said.

She sat down on the soft patch of shore, and the four first years followed suit beside her.

"Alright, Rose," Dora said, "We're in a pretty private place where nobody can eavesdrop. Whatever you wanted to discuss sounded pretty important. Out with it, missy."

Rose inhaled and exhaled. She stared out at the lake for a few moments before she finally spoke up.

"Susan and Hermione already know what I'm about to tell you," Rose said, "I told them yesterday. What I am about to tell you, very few people know. It has to be kept a secret. My parents told me this information, and they only gave me permission to tell the four of you, because you have those Occlumency pendants and can keep it a secret. What I am about to tell you could frighten you. Hell, it... it frightens _me._ "

"This sounds very serious, Rose," Dora said.

"It is," Rose said, nodding, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Nothing you could tell me could frighten me enough to stop caring about you, Rose," Dora said.

"Neville?" Rose asked.

Neville frowned and stared out at the lake. "I'm out here for a reason, aren't I? This isn't because I'm your friend or god-brother. You invited me for a reason."

"You're smarter than anyone could give you credit for, Neville," Rose said, "Yes, it is important for you to hear it. My parents basically said the same thing."

"Then I need to hear it, Rose," Neville said.

Rose inhaled and exhaled again. Then she began to tell the same story she told to Susan and Hermione not twenty-four hours prior. When she finished the prophecy, Neville was very pale, and was muttering to himself. Dora was staring off out into the lake. Rose thought she looked angry.

"'Born as the seventh month dies," Neville said. "That's – that's us, Rose. The prophecy refers to us."

"No, Neville," Rose said, "It refers to _me_."

"But," Neville began.

"- and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal," Rose said, "The Dark Lord didn't mark you, Neville. He marked _me._ "

She raised the fringe of hair above her eyes, revealing the lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

"My Metamorph talents can't vanish this godforsaken mark," she said, "Because it was done by a Dark curse. _Voldemort marked me!"_

Neville jumped slightly. Whether it was because she mentioned Voldemort's name, or the tone of her voice, Rose didn't know.

"Rose," Susan said, "Neville needs to know. You haven't told him everything."

"What do I need to know?" Neville asked, looking at Rose.

"Voldemort knows the first two lines of the Prophecy," Rose said. "A Death Eater eavesdropped on the meeting between Dumbledore and Trelawney, but he was caught by the owner of the Hog's Head before he could hear most of it. He told Voldemort what he heard."

"Who was this Death Eater?" Dora asked.

"We don't know," Rose said.

"Surely Dumbledore knows!" Dora said, "The owner of the Hog's Head is Dumbledore's brother."

"Maybe Dumbledore's brother couldn't identify the Death Eater?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Dora said, "More likely than not Dumbledore knows _exactly_ who the Death Eater is."

"Why is that so important?" Neville asked.

"Think, Neville," Dora said, "What are the first two lines of the prophecy? What did Voldemort know because of that Death Eater?"

"The first two lines," Neville said, "He knew that there was someone destined to destroy him and that... that they would be born at the end of July. Rose..."

"Voldemort knew of two babies born at the end of July who qualified for the prophecy," Rose said. "Me... and you. Voldemort wasn't targeting my parents that Halloween night in 1981. He was targeting me. And.., he sent those Death Eaters to your house because he didn't want to take the chance that you might be the one named in the prophecy."

"My p-parents," Neville said, "It happened because of this Prophecy?"

"Yes," Rose said.

Neville curled his hands into fists. "Do you... do you think my Gran knows about the Prophecy?"

"I doubt it, Neville," Rose said, "It is likely Dumbledore kept the information to himself until my father demanded it from him."

"If Professor Dumbledore kept this information to himself," Neville said, "Then why did he tell your father?"

"Because Daddy threatened to remove me from Hogwarts and England," Rose said, "He wanted to bring me back to Isle Potter for my own safety. I am the one destined to defeat Voldemort."

"And Dumbledore wants you close by until that happens," Dora said.

"Maybe," Rose said, "I'm supposed to meet with him tonight, so I can talk to him about the prophecy."

"Your father's going with you, right," Dora said.

"Of course he is," Rose said, "He's not going to let Dumbledore talk to me without him, not after what happened at the start of the year."

"He doesn't trust Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, "Does he?"

"Would you?" Dora asked, "Dumbledore knew about this Prophecy before Rose and Neville were born. If my memory serves me correctly, it was Dumbledore who requested to Rose's parents that they move into a safe house. He could have told them about the prophecy then, and he decided not to. And now, Dumbledore is highly opposed to Rose leaving Great Britain for her own safety."

All of a sudden, Neville stood up and walked back in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Neville!" Hermione called after him; when Neville didn't return, she turned back to her friends, "Should we go after him? He might get lost in the forest!"

"He knows to go in a straight line," Dora said.

"His memory isn't exactly top-notch," Susan said.

"I'm going after him," Hermione said, "I'll be right back once I know for sure he knows where he's going."

"Well, you're not going by yourself!" Susan said.

Hermione and Susan stood and ran off to find Neville, leaving Rose sitting with Dora.

"So," Dora said.

"So... what?" Rose asked.

"There's something I don't understand about all of this," Dora said.

"There's a lot of things about this I don't understand, Dora," Rose said.

"Voldemort's been around for a long time," Dora said, "Okay, before that day in early September when you banished him to wherever he retreated off to, he hadn't been seen for nearly ten years. But prior to that, he was around for a while. Dozens and dozens of brave souls did their best to defeat him, and most failed; most aren't around to tell the sad tale. Am I really supposed to believe that nobody could defeat Voldemort until you arrived? You _have_ to defeat him. Nobody else can do it. Is that right?"

"Dora, you've fallen into the same trap as Hermione did," Rose said, "You're taking the prophecy too literal."

"So it isn't up to only you to defeat him?" Dora asked.

"There is a ninety-nine-point-nine percent chance that it will be me who defeats him, Dora," Rose said, "But only because he won't stop coming after me until either I kill him or -"

"Or he kills you," Dora said.

Rose sighed. "I'm going to do my very best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You better," Dora said, "Because if he kills you, I'll find a way to ressurect you, just so I can kick your arse for dying on me."

Rose snorted. "Careful. I might make you keep that promise."

Dora smiled grimly.

Rose sighed again. "Going back to your earlier point. Voldemort isn't immortal, and neither am I. We never have been. It isn't explicitly up to me to kill Voldemort. But Voldemort is obsessed with this prophecy. He is afraid of what it means. He's afraid of death, and if it is up to me to kill him, then I have to do it. However, I'm not going to be able to do it tomorrow, and maybe not for several years. But I will have to do it, probably. And I'm going to need help."

"I'll help you, Rose," Dora said, "You know I will."

"I know," Rose said, smiling. "Mum and Daddy promised they would help too, and so did Susan and Hermione. Daddy's going to help me with duel training starting next summer. Susan and Hermione might join me. You're welcome to join me too."

"Well," Dora said, "I'm going to be hanging around your place to help with the whole Witches' Secret thing, right?"

Rose blushed and nodded.

"Then I suppose I won't have anything better to do than help you prepare to defeat that bastard," Dora said.

"Thanks," Rose said.

At that moment, Susan and Hermione returned.

"Neville is on the safer side of the forest and is now making his way back to the castle," Hermione said, as she and Susan sat back down in their spots on the shoreline.

"Did he say why he left so soon?" Rose asked.

"No," Hermione said, "He didn't say."

Rose frowned and stared out at the lake. She hoped Neville hadn't run off due to her telling him about the Prophecy, but something told her that was exactly why.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office, going through his daily mail. He was currently reading a letter from Tiberius Ogden, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

In the letter, Ogden expressed concerns that Hogwarts was unsafe, and using the troll invasion on Halloween as his evidence. Albus sighed heavily as he finished the letter. The old coot had gone senile in the past couple of years, and somehow he was still the Head of one of the most important departments in the Ministry! When Cornelius Fudge had taken office, Albus had met with him, the first of several meetings. Albus had advised Fudge to fire Ogden, but Fudge hadn't listened. Over a year later, and Ogden was still the Head of his office.

Albus pushed Ogden's letter aside for the moment. He would have to think of a response later. He had more important issues on his mind. The most important issue he had for that day was his meeting with Rose Potter. Rose's father had confirmed that he and Rose would meet with Albus after dinner.

Albus was still debating exactly what he was going to do at the meeting. If he could have his way, he would simply Obliviate Rose of the knowledge of the Prophecy, if only so he could tell her on his own terms when he thought it was a right time. Unfortunately, too many people knew already the Prophecy, and he couldn't Obliviate all of them! Well... he could, but it would be complicated, take too much time, and it was way too risky anyway. If the Potters or their friends ever found out... well, it would upset the Greater Good.

Unfortunately for Albus, he knew he couldn't fully prepare for that evening's meeting. Rose would likely have many questions for him, some of which – or perhaps _most_ – he could not answer completely honestly. Since James would also be in attendance for the meeting, Albus knew he would have to be very careful with his answers to Rose's questions.

The most important thing he needed to do during the meeting was damage control. Rose had several friends, she was already very popular amongst her peers. Albus knew of at least four current students at Hogwarts, all of whom Rose was friendly with. Unfortunately, none of them was someone he could easily manipulate into passing along information they heard from Rose. Albus had hoped that Rose would be friends with Ron Weasley. The youngest son of House Weasley was easily manipulable. But Rose wanted nothing to do with the young man. That much was obvious.

Albus hoped that Rose had not told any of her friends yet about the prophecy, before he could warn her to not do that very thing. It was risky enough that Rose, her parents and her close family friends knew about the prophecy. If Rose's friends knew, that would be disastrous! They were too young to hold such precious information.

Suddenly, the small gargoyle which imitated the much larger gargoyle which guarded Albus' office turned and faced the Headmaster.

"Neville Longbottom is requesting entrance to your office, Headmaster," the gargoyle said.

"Allow him in," Albus said.

Albus was very curious. What could young Neville want? He knew Neville was one of Rose's friends. Perhaps he could use Neville in his plans?

When Neville knocked on the door, Albus opened it with a flick of his wand. As Neville entered, Albus studied the young man. Neville looked rather emotional, and possibly angry about something. Perhaps the calming effect of Albus' lemon drops would help the boy.

"Greetings, Mr. Longbottom," Albus said, "Please have a seat? Might I offer you a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir," Neville said, as he sat down.

Albus knew at that moment this discussion would be an interesting one. He also knew that Neville was a shy and timid boy. Years of Augusta Longbottom's heavy-handed teachings to her grandson was obviously the result. Albus knew well enough that Augusta had thought the boy was nothing like his father, Frank, and she thought he might have been a squib. But at that moment, Neville didn't look shy or timid.

Albus waved his wand under his desk toward Neville, and performed a silent Legilimens. However he was quite shocked when something blocked him from reading Neville's mind. He knew Neville wasn't skilled in Occlumency... so what was happening?

"What might I do for you this fine morning, my boy?" Albus asked.

"Is this discussion private?" Neville asked, as he looked around at the portraits.

Albus was very intrigued. What could the boy have to say that made him desire privacy? "I assure you that nothing you say will land in the ears of anyone you do not wish to hear it."

"A few minutes ago," Neville said, "I had a discussion with Rose Potter. She told me about something she learned recently from her parents."

Albus had a grave feeling that he knew where this was going. "Continue, Mr. Longbottom, if you will."

"She told me about a prophecy," Neville said, "A prophecy that you heard from the Divination Professor the winter before Rose and I were born."

Albus did his best not to show any reaction. However, inside, he wanted to scream. If Rose had told Neville about the prophecy, who else did she tell?

"She told me that the prophecy is about her," Neville said. "But – the prophecy refers to somebody born at the end of July in the same year the prophecy was given."

"I believe I know what you are trying to say, Mr. Longbottom," Albus said, "Let me assure you, my boy, you are not the One the prophecy states."

"But I could have been!" Neville said, raising his voice slightly, "Rose told me – she told me that V – _You-Know-Who –_ knows part of the prophecy. That is why he attacked Rose and her parents that Halloween night. That is why the Death Eaters attacked my parents!"

"Neville," Albus attempted to take control of the conversation.

"Tell me if I am right, Professor!" Neville demanded, in a tone of voice Albus had never heard from the boy, "Is it true?"

Albus sighed. "I am afraid, my boy, that it is true."

"Did my parents know?" Neville asked, "Did they know about the prophecy?"

"I never had the chance to tell them," Albus lied; he never had any intentions to tell the Longbottoms or the Potters about the prophecy back in 1981.

"Does my Gran know?" Neville asked.

"No," Albus said, "She does not."

"Why?" Neville asked, "Why haven't you told her? She has a right to know!"

"Neville," Albus said, "You are not the one the prophecy referred to. If I ever believed you were, I assure you, I would have let your Grandmother know."

"Would you?" Neville challenged, "Because if I understood Rose correctly, Professor Potter had to threaten his daughter's removal from Hogwarts and Great Britain before you told him."

"Mr. Longbottom," Albus said, "I did not know that Rose was the child referred to in the Prophecy until very recently. If you recall, the Potters have been away from Great Britain these many years, far from the reaches of even myself. Even if I had confirmation back then that Rose was the child of the prophecy, I would have had no way to tell Professor Potter. Mr. Longbottom, I assure you that I feel a terrible pain whenever I think of your parents and their terrible fate. Nobody should have to go through what they have gone through. By all rights, you should have grown up, raised by your parents instead of your Grandmother. I wish I could have done more to prevent what happened to them. But I am not infallible, Mr. Longbottom."

"Maybe that is true," Neville said, "But my Gran has a right to know about the prophecy and how I could have been the one it referred to. And... if you don't tell her, I will."

Albus raised his eyebrows. The young man in front of him had surprised him greatly. No longer was Neville the shy and timid boy. Rose Potter's prophecy revelation to the young man had changed him. Albus wished he could Obliviate the boy of the information of the prophecy, but unfortunately he could not. He did not know who else Rose told, and if Rose found out that Neville didn't know about the prophecy anymore, then there would be a lot of trouble headed in Albus' direction. He could not risk it.

"I believe it would be better if you told your Grandmother, Mr. Longbottom," Albus said, "If Augusta wishes to speak to me about it, please tell her she is welcome to do so."

"Alright," Neville said, "I think that is all I wanted to say. May I be excused, sir? I need to write that letter to my Gran."

Albus nodded. He knew his earlier idea of attempting to use Neville to help him get better control of Rose was now likely impossible.

"You may go," Albus said, "Have a good day."

"You too, sir," Neville said.

As Neville stood up, Albus saw part of a chain around Neville's neck and realized it was a necklace.

"Late birthday present?" Albus asked.

"Sir?" Neville asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you're wearing a necklace," Albus said.

"Oh, yeah," Neville said, "From my godmother."

Albus nodded. As he watched Neville leave his office, his thoughts moved to earlier when he attempted to read Neville's mind and had failed. He wondered if it was due to Neville's necklace. Was it one of Lily Potter's inventions? Something that could block Legilimency? If Lily had given a necklace to Neville, it was more than likely that she had also given one to Rose, and probably Susan Bones. Perhaps Rose's other friends also had those necklaces?

If James and Lily Potter thought that Rose's friends had a way of being able to block Legilimens, then they might have allowed Rose to tell her friends about the prophecy. How many students aside from Rose and Neville now knew about the prophecy? Unfortunately Neville left the office before Albus could ask him that question.

Albus leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He knew that telling James Potter about the prophecy would come back to kick him in the backside. He just didn't think it would get this out of control. He needed to figure out how to get in control of this situation. And soon.

The Greater Good depended on it.

* * *

After dinner, Rose met with her father once again outside the doors of the Great Hall, and father and daughter started making their way toward the Headmaster's office.

Rose had spent most of the day outside – aside from lunch and dinner – with her friends. Well, most of them anyway. Ever since Neville had hurried off unexpectedly after Rose had told him about the prophecy, he had mostly been avoiding her and her friends. The only time Rose had seen him was at dinner, and when she asked Neville how he was, he just said "I'm fine" and not much else. Rose had a long history of saying "I'm fine" when she wasn't to know that Neville was still reeling from the discussion they had that morning.

"So, Rose," James said, as they started off down the second-floor corridor toward the Headmaster's office, "We haven't talked since this morning. I assume you had that conversation with Dora and Neville that you planned on?"

"Yeah," Rose said, with a sigh, "I did."

"How did it go?" James asked, "Now that I think about it, I didn't ask how Susan and Hermione reacted either."

"Susan, Hermione and Dora all reacted well enough," Rose said, "I'm sure they're worried for me, and they're frightened too, but they haven't shown it. They've all agreed to support me, and I think they want to join in on your dueling lessons during the summer holidays."

"I'd be up for that," James said, "Though I'd have to get permission from Hermione's parents. Amelia and Sirius won't object to Susan's part in it, and Dora's old enough to make her own decisions. Rose... I notice you didn't mention Neville in all that. How did he take it?"

"I'm not really sure, though I have to guess he took it badly," Rose said, "He ran off in the middle of the discussion and I've barely gotten two words from him since. He didn't take the news well that he very well could have been the one referred to in the prophecy. And he knows the prophecy is why Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked him and his parents."

James sighed heavily. "Give him some time to deal with it all. If he's still acting the same in a few days, I'll talk to him."

"'Kay," Rose said.

"So," James said, "Ready for this discussion with the Headmaster."

"I suppose," Rose said, with a shrug, "Exactly what does he want?"

"Hard to say with that man, Rose," James said, with a wry smile, "According to him, he simply wants to see how you're taking this prophecy revelation for himself."

"Why should he care?" Rose asked, "He's just my Headmaster. He should only be worried about my education."

"True," James said, sighing deeply, "But I think because Professor Dumbledore was the first to hear the prophecy, he feels rather close to everything involved with it. He's had a long history with Voldemort, Rose. I think he'll do just about anything to end the terror that is Voldemort and his Death Eaters for good."

"And since I am prophecized to defeat Voldemort," Rose said.

James smiled grimly. "How about we just see what he has to say, shall we? Rose? Can you do one small favor for me though, while in the Headmaster's office?"

"What favor, Daddy?" Rose asked.

"Would you please be on your best behavior?" James asked.

Rose simply smiled. "Aren't I always?"

James chuckled softly. "That's my little Marauder."

* * *

 **Decided to end it there! I know! I didn't want to, believe me. But the decision came down to two things. The weather during this past weekend (Super Bowl weekend!) was fairly nice, and I was able to take advantage of it. But this last scene was written the morning I published this chapter, and my hands are not cooperating. I wanted to post this chapter now, or it might not come for a while.**

 **Also... well, the discussion at the start of the next chapter is VERY important for the story. I want it to be perfect. So I need to put some thought into it. If I kept it in this chapter, this might not have come until Spring!**

 **Next chapter: Rose and James meets with Dumbledore, Lily Potter gets a visit from Augusta Longbottom, and Sirius Black has a genius – or rather he thinks it is genius – idea! Yes, this story will start to get a move on, chronologically, starting next chapter.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	28. Marauder Ink?

**Chapter 28  
Marauder Ink?**

 **Author's Note: Time to get this story moving along a bit. This chapter spans an entire week in the story, and skips a few days in between each scene. Pay attention to the dates. A reminder that the dates discussed in this chapter do not match up with the actual calendar dates in real life.**

* * *

 **Sunday, November 2nd, 1991**

"Pumpkin Pasty," James said.

Rose waited patiently, as the large gargoyle side-stepped to its left, revealing a stairwell beyond. Father and daughter made their way up the stairs. When they reached the door at the top, James merely had to knock once before the door opened on its own. Rose walked into the Headmaster's office, followed closely behind by her father. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his grand mahogany desk, and as Rose and her father entered, he smiled and waved his wand, conjuring two comfortable looking chairs on the closest side of the desk.

"Good evening Professor, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "Please be seated."

Rose and her father walked across the office and sat down in the conjured chairs.

"To begin this meeting," Dumbledore said, "I wish to congratulate you, Miss Potter, on a fine victory against Slytherin yesterday. It was a very exciting match, one for the ages!"

"Thank you, sir," Rose said.

"Perhaps stories of your performance on the Pitch," Dumbledore continued, "will encourage the House Teams to welcome more first years onto the teams in the future. Rose, if I may call you that, I'm sure your father has explained to you exactly why I asked you to meet with me this evening."

"The prophecy," Rose said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I am going to be completely honest with you, Rose. I was against the idea of you learning about the prophecy at this time. I felt that you are too young to have the burden of such knowledge upon your shoulders. Ultimately it was up to your parents to decide if you were ready to hear the prophecy, and obviously they felt you were indeed ready."

"I believe it was for the best," James said, "I have my reasons why it was necessary to let Rose know at this point in time. One of the most important being that she needed to be prepared. If I were to begin her duel training without giving her a reason for it, she would have likely tried to find out why on her own."

Rose grinned. "He's right."

"I didn't want her to find out about the prophecy from someone aside from Lily and I," James said, "She was able to understand a great deal about it since we discussed it with her. We were able to help her deal with it."

"I would assume you have unanswered questions though, Rose?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

"I would be happy to answer any questions to the best of my ability," Dumbledore said, "However, if I may, I would like to ask one of my own first."

"Alright," Rose said.

"Earlier today," Dumbledore said, "Neville Longbottom visited me here in my office. He told me that you told him the prophecy."

Rose stared at the Headmaster for a moment. She had been wondering why Neville had been so quiet all day. It appeared that Neville had visited the Headmaster shortly after leaving Rose and their friends at the edge of the lake.

"That is correct," Rose said, "I'm curious about what the pair of you talked about. You see, he's been quiet all day, and he's been avoiding me."

"Ah, Rose," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that Neville simply needed time to himself to think about what he learned. As for your curiosity, he wanted to know whether or not his parents knew about the prophecy before the servants of Voldemort attacked them shortly after Voldemort himself attacked you and your parents."

"Did you tell Frank and Alice about the prophecy?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, I did not have the chance," Dumbledore said, "I was still trying to understand the prophecy myself. Back then I was entertaining a theory that the prophecy might not play out at all. I knew that Voldemort had heard the first part of the prophecy, yet he had not done anything about it in the many months he had known about it."

"Is that your theory?" James asked, "Because Voldemort seemed to have a keen interest for me in skirmishes months before that Halloween night, months before we moved to Godric's Hollow."

"That is something I had never thought about, to my surprise," Dumbledore said, "I suppose back then it wasn't something I could have noticed. After all, Voldemort had several targets back then in addition to your family and the Longbottoms. I might have thought it was a coincidence. As I was saying, back then, I was entertaining the possibility that I might be able to defeat Voldemort myself, and that the prophecy would be moot. I was very desperate back then to end the Troubles. It was an old man's mistake that I didn't tell you or the Longbottoms about the prophecy back then. By the time I had a chance, you and your family had left Great Britain, and the Longbottoms were in no great state for a discussion."

"I suppose it wasn't something you could write in a letter," James said, "And my visits to Great Britain were brief and far in between. You said you had a question for Rose, Headmaster?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Rose, I am curious as to whether or not you told anyone besides Mr. Longbottom about the prophecy?"

"I told my three best friends," Rose said, "Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, and Nymphadora Tonks."

"They have my wife's Occlumency Pendants, Albus," James said, "Nobody will be able to snatch the information from their minds. That is a promise."

"Do you have any plans to tell anyone else about the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," Rose said, "I'm not as close as I'd like to be with my other two dorm-mates, and I don't think my two pen-pals are ready to hear about that news just yet."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I merely advise caution about telling such information to too many people. The Occlumency Pendant is a fascinating invention, but such protection can only do so much. If one untrustworthy individual were to learn this information, it could be catastrophic."

"I understand, sir," Rose said.

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Now, please, ask me any questions you have, Miss Potter. I'll do my best to answer them."

"Do you have any theories as to what the power mentioned in the prophecy is, sir?" Rose asked. "Ever since Daddy told me about the prophecy, I've been trying to come up with an idea as to what it might be."

"What do you believe it is, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore replied.

"Daddy once told me that it was rumored Voldemort doesn't understand love," Rose said, "But -"

"But?" Dumbledore asked.

"How is love supposed to defeat him, sir?" Rose asked, "I'm not supposed to kiss him, am I?"

James gave a loud cough. Dumbledore's lips twitched.

"I very much doubt it, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I am just as bewildered as you are about the 'power' mentioned. I've had eleven years to think about what it might be, and each idea I have sounds as mad as the one before it."

"Perhaps it is some undiscovered spell," James suggested.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, with a nod, "However, Voldemort is a very intelligent man, James. He is well-learned in the knowledge of spells, curses, et cetera."

"I'm sure we'll find something that will defeat him," Rose said, "We won't know unless we try, right?"

"Correct!" Dumbledore said. "Next question, Miss Potter?"

"Why did Voldemort target me and not Neville?" Rose asked, "Why me?"

"Your father did not give you the explanation I gave him?" Dumbledore asked, looking from Rose to James.

"It never came up in our conversation," James said, "Sorry, Rosie."

"No big deal, James," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I didn't give you the proper explanation when you asked that same question yourself. Rose, it will probably surprise you to know that Voldemort is a half-blood, much like yourself."

"He is?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore said, "His father was a Muggle, and his mother was a pureblood, though she was considered by her family to be a squib. Tom's mother, named Merope, dosed Tom's father – also named Tom – with Love Potion. Merope stopped dosing Tom, Senior soon after she became pregnant with their son. She either believed he would stay with her because of their child, or because he had actually fallen in love with her. Neither was true. He left her alone and pregnant. When it came time to have her child, she was quite sickly. She went to an orphanage and gave birth to young Tom there. She died soon after, and Tom was raised in the same orphanage."

"How do you know this?" Rose asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts in his youth," Dumbledore said, much to the surprise of both Potters, "I taught him, as a Transfiguration Professor, when he attended. If you were to search the trophy room, you might find his name there. He received a Special Award For Services To The School at one point during his education."

"His trophy is still there?" James asked, "You never removed it after you discovered what he had become?"

"I did not see a reason to do so," Dumbledore said.

"You didn't know what Tom would grow up to be," Rose said.

"No," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately I did not. I was the first wizard he ever met. I visited the Orphanage he stayed in. He learned about the wizarding world and Hogwarts from myself."

Rose thought about asking what Voldemort was like at her age. But then she decided she didn't want to know.

"I didn't find out about Tom's family origins until after he finished his education," Dumbledore said.

"I'm going to assume not very many people know that he's a half-blood," Rose said.

"You're correct," Dumbledore said, "He's kept it secret. Can you imagine how his followers would react if they discovered their so-called Master was a half-blood and had a Muggle for a father? Most of his followers are purebloods, and most of them are well associated with the Dark Arts."

"Why don't you just reveal this information to the British wizarding society?" Rose asked. "It would create havoc between Voldemort and his followers!"

"Alas, they would call it rumor-mongering and believe it was a lie," Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps most of them would," James said, "But not all of them."

"While I agree that it could be used as a weapon," Dumbledore said, "I do not think it would be wise to reveal such information at this point in time. It would be best to wait until it could affect Voldemort when it needed to hurt the most."

"I can agree with that," James said, nodding.

"To answer your earlier question, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort targeted you, not Neville, because I believe he felt that as you are a half-blood, like him, you are his equal."

"How am I his equal, Professor?" Rose asked, "I don't understand that at all."

"I believe that is something only you can answer, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "You may not have the answer at this moment, but I'm sure you'll discover the answer in time."

Rose frowned. That was not the answer she expected at all. She was about to reply, when she was interrupted, by a sudden bright orange flash of light which nearly made her jump from her seat. Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix appeared from a ball of bright, orange fire. It flew over Dumbledore's desk, dropping a scroll of parchment from its talons, in front of Dumbledore, then flew over to its golden perch and landed on it.

"Thank you, Fawkes, my old friend," Dumbledore said.

The phoenix, Fawkes, crooned in response.

"Forgive me if interrupt this meeting for a moment to take a look at this letter," Dumbledore addressed Rose and James, "If I am correct, this letter may have some importance to this meeting."

Rose and James waited patiently as Dumbledore read over the piece of parchment. When he finished, a smile upturned his lips.

"Miss Potter," he said, "Last night, your father passed on a request to me and said it came from you. It had to do with the prophecy's whereabouts, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Rose said, "I know there is a physical recording of the prophecy, and I wish to destroy it so Voldemort can never obtain it."

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore said, "All prophecies made in Great Britain are recorded and placed in glass orbs, and taken to a specific room in the Department of Mysteries in the depths of the British Ministry of Magic. Only those whom the prophecy is about – in this case, yourself and Voldemort – may take the orb from where it resides. This letter is from one Algernon Croaker, an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. He also happens to be Neville's Great Uncle."

"Algie," James said, nodding, "I know him well, through Neville's Grandmother, Augusta, who is Algie's sister."

"Algie is a good friend of mine," Dumbledore said. "I sent him a letter regarding your request. You'll be happy to know that he will be pleased to escort you into the Department of Mysteries whenever you deem it the best time. He just needs to know when."

"We can go during the Christmas holidays, Rose," James said.

"Alright," Rose said.

"I'll send Algie a letter myself," James said. "We can set up the meeting then."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Do you have any more questions, Miss Potter?"

Rose took a few moments to think of any more questions that she could think of. When she could think of none, she shook her head.

"No, sir," she said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Please know that if you do have any further questions about anything, I will always be willing to answer to the best of my ability. I asked you here today so I could personally give my own assessment about your reaction to the troubling revelation of the prophecy. We have a long road ahead of us concerning Voldemort. Nobody can know for sure what will happen. I'm sure you believe that you, yourself, will have to defeat him because the prophecy says so."

"No, sir," Rose said, "Not because of the prophecy. Because Voldemort believes in the part of the prophecy he knows. He will continue to pursue me until either one of us defeats the other. Therefore, yes, I do believe that it will be up to me to defeat him."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That, young lady, is a very mature response. I believe I may have underestimated you when it came to your maturity level."

"As long as it is Voldemort who underestimates me in the end," Rose said.

"He may very well, we can hope," Dumbledore said. "Please know that, like your parents and your friends, I will do my part in making sure the best possible outcome happens in this war against Voldemort."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Rose said.

"I do believe that our meeting can finish here," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure you have some homework you need to be doing before this week's classes begin, or perhaps some studying for beginning-of-month exams."

"Perhaps a bit," Rose said,

"I would not want to keep you from your education," Dumbledore said, "After all, that is why you are here. Have a good evening, Miss Potter."

"You as well, Headmaster," Rose said, getting to her feet.

"Go on, Rose," James said, "I have something I need to discuss with the Headmaster in private."

Rose nodded, and made her way out of the office. Over the next few minutes, she waited against the wall across the gargoyle statue for her father. When he emerged from the stairwell, Rose could tell her father was rather angry about something. However, she knew well enough not to say anything. If her father wanted her to know whatever was discussed between him and Dumbledore, it would have been discussed whilst she had been in the office.

Even if she wanted to chance asking her father about it, her mind was already full of thoughts regarding her own discussion with the Headmaster. So she bid her father a good evening, and hugged him, before parting ways. Her mind was still swimming with thoughts of the discussion by the time she went to bed that evening.

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 4th, 1991**

At a quarter-past eleven on the following Tuesday morning, Lily Potter was preparing one of the small tables on the back patio of Potter Manor, for a small lunch for two. The kitchen-elves were currently preparing the meal itself. The weather in Northampton, England was beautiful for an early November day, and Lily had decided to take advantage of it. The patio was a much better spot for a meal between two people than the large Event Room where most of the meals were usually held.

In just a few minutes, Lily would be hosting Augusta Longbottom, the Lady Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. Madam Longbottom had sent owl post to Lily the previous evening, requesting a meeting. Lily had immediately accepted and had invited Madam Longbottom to Potter Manor for lunch and a discussion, to be held whenever Madam Longbottom decided would be a good date and time. Lily had been rather surprised to find that the 'good date and time' would be the following afternoon.

The three youngest Potter children were currently at Black Manor, as they usually were twice a week for their educational classes taught by Sirius and Amelia Black, and Remus Lupin. They wouldn't return until late in the afternoon, so Lily was quite fine with accepting Madam Longbottom that day.

Half-an-hour earlier, Lily had placed Augusta's name in the Permission Wards, so that the defenses wouldn't harm her when she arrived.. Augusta would be arriving via Floo Network.

Lily wondered what Madam Longbottom could possibly want to discuss with her. Whilst Lily was well-acquainted with Madam Longbottom, she hadn't spoken to the woman in over a decade. Lily had thought it might be about Augusta's grandson – and Lily's godson – Neville. Perhaps the Lady Regent wished to discuss the fact that Lily had done a part in purchasing a wand for Neville? However, that had been done in September, and Madam Longbottom would have definitely contacted her before then if that was the issue. So this was something else. Whatever it was, it made Lily most curious.

At precisely twelve-o-clock sharp, the Head House-Elf of the Potter Family appeared on the patio, leading a elderly, but intimidating woman. She was wearing silver and black feminine dress robes, and she had a vulture-stuffed hat on her head.

"Lady Lily," Melina said, "Augusta Longbottom, Lady Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, has arrived."

Lily wasn't at all surprised to hear such formality from Melina. It was one of her quirks she had ever since being named the Head House-Elf the previous summer.

"Greetings, Madam Longbottom," Lily said, smiling warmly.

"Lily, how many years have we known each other?" Augusta asked, "No need for such pompous formality. This isn't a Wizengamot session or a social party."

"Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes, Lady Lily," Melina said, "Would either of you like a drink before lunch?"

"Gillywater, if you have any, kind elf," Augusta said.

"Iced tea, please, Melina," Lily said.

The requested drinks appeared in front of the two women.

"Thank you, Melina," Lily said, "You may be excused."

Melina bowed slightly, snapped her fingers and vanished.

"It is lovely to see you, Augusta," Lily said, "I'm sorry I haven't met with you since my family and I returned to England. Please have a seat."

Augusta sat down at the small table, and set her vulture-stuffed hat in a neighboring chair. Lily sat down across from her.

"Lily, may I say that you are most certainly glowing," Augusta said, "Pregnancy does you plenty of good."

Lily laughed lightly. "I'd hope so, given that this is my fourth time. And hopefully the last. How are Frank and Alice? James and I visited them last summer, and I've been meaning to go for another visit lately, but I've been so busy with the children, my pregnancy and life in general."

"I wish I could say things have gotten better for my son and his wife," Augusta said, "But there hasn't been any change in their behavior or diagnosis in years. I know the ward they're living in is called the Permanent Ward for a reason, but Healers are called Healers for a reason! Sometimes I feel as if the money I am paying St. Mungo's is simply babysitting instead of healing services!"

"I didn't know you felt about this so strongly, Augusta," Lily said, "Forgive me for saying so, but I had wondered if you had just decided it was inevitable that Frank and Alice would never leave St. Mungo's."

"Oh, Lily," Augusta said, sadly, "I am not at all surprised you feel that way. It is true. A couple years ago, you might have never heard this type of talk from me when it came to my son and his wife. But lately, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'm an old witch, Lily."

"Oh, Augusta," Lily said, smiling, "You're not old, certainly nowhere near as old as Professor Dumbledore."

Augusta snorted softly. "Sometimes it seems as if that old codger is going to live forever. My point, Lily, is this. What if I were to pass away before Neville finishes his education at Hogwarts? If Frank and Alice are still in the current state they're in when if that were to happen, Neville would not only be on his own, but he would take over as Head of the Family officially. I don't think he would be ready for that. It should be Frank's job. Neville needs his parents. My heart breaks more and more every time I see him with his parents. That is what is going to kill me, Lily. A broken heart. You can bet your husband's fortune on that."

"Augusta, I'm sure you're going to be around for a long time," Lily said, "Long enough to see your grandson have his own babies. Long enough that if – Merlin forbid it – Frank and Alice are never cured Neville will take his title as Head of his family and be worthy of it."

"Oh, I do hope you're right," Augusta said, "But on the off-chance -"

"As you are probably aware of," Lily said, "Frank and Alice named James and I as Neville's godparents. If something were to happen to you then you can rest assured that James and I would be here for Neville. Neville is a wonderful young man. My eldest, Rose, is good friends with him."

"Yes," Augusta said, "Neville wrote to me all about meeting his god-sister and godparents. I am sorry I did not contact you after you bought Neville his new wand."

"That wasn't necessary, Augusta," Lily said, "I was quite lax in my role as Neville's godmother, especially when giving him birthday and Christmas gifts. A wand seemed like a good equivalent of ten years of missing out. However, I do apologize if you feel I overstepped my boundaries."

"Nonsense, it was a thoughtful gift," Augusta said. "I had hoped Frank's old wand would have attuned to Neville. It would make Neville feel closer to his father. But that did not happen. And Neville, the poor boy, if he was having trouble with Frank's wand, I don't think he would have ever told me about it. He probably thought he would have offended me."

Augusta frowned and sighed deeply.

"At least," she continued, "That is what I used to expect out of him. Very recently, he's undergone a personality change I did not expect from him for at least a few years."

"Is something wrong with Neville?" Lily asked, in a concerned tone.

"I don't think that is the proper term for it, Lily," Augusta said. "And – forgive me for saying this – I do believe you, your husband and your daughter are to blame for it."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I see. Why do you say that?"

Augusta pursed her lips. "I received a most curious letter from Neville on Sunday. On Sunday morning, he had a discussion with your daughter. Apparently the discussion had to do with something involving a prophecy."

Lily nodded slightly. So this was why Augusta had wished to meet with her. Rose had told Neville about the prophecy, and Neville had told his grandmother about it. Lily knew that Rose had told Neville the prophecy, as well as Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, and Nymphadora Tonks. Her husband had mentioned this exact thing to her on Sunday evening during a long conversation.

"He refused to share the prophecy in the letter, citing security reasons," Augusta said, "I didn't understand it at the time. But Neville also told me that he had spoken to Albus Dumbledore about the prophecy."

Lily wasn't surprised about this part. James had told her he suspected that Neville might have talked to Dumbledore about the prophecy. She now had confirmation. She just didn't realize Augusta would have found out about it.

"So," Augusta continued, "Yesterday morning, I wrote to Albus Dumbledore, and a couple hours later I was seated in his office, as I learned all about this prophecy."

"That must have been an interesting discussion," Lily said.

"Oh, I ripped the old codger a new one," Augusta said, "He should have told me about this prophecy after those bastards attacked my family ten years ago! I thought the attack had something to do with Charlus Potter's Great Alliance, that Voldemort was simply targeting another member of the Alliance. That bastard was targeting my grandson. My grandson! He wasn't even out of nappies at the time!"

Augusta took a sip of her drink, so Lily took advantage of the elderly woman's moment of silence to speak up.

"Albus revealed the prophecy to my husband in early September," Lily said, "But James didn't tell me until Halloween. We decided to tell Rose the prophecy, and she learned it shortly after I did. We gave Rose permission to tell a few friends about the prophecy, but told her to be cautious about it. Perhaps it was a mistake to allow Rose to tell Neville without speaking to you first about it. Especially given the contents of the prophecy. Augusta, I don't know if Albus made this clear, but the 'one' referred to in the prophecy is my daughter, Rose."

"Oh, Albus made that explicitly clear, Lily," Augusta said. "Neville only escaped fate because Voldemort, the mad bastard, decided he wanted to attack your family first that Halloween night. His Death Eaters didn't attack my family until the following day. So I am sure if Voldemort had succeeded in his attacks against your family – which thankfully he did not – he would have come after mine on his own. I am well aware of the unfortunate fate that has been placed upon your daughter. Please know that I am not upset with you, your husband or your daughter. I did not come here to yell at you, Lily."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Lily said, with a smile. "Though I am curious as to the reason for a face-to-face meeting."

"Let me clear this up first," Augusta said, "According to the prophecy, your daughter has some mysterious power that can defeat Voldemort."

"That's what the prophecy says," Lily said, "While James and I want to protect Rose, while we want it to be us who has to deal with putting Voldemort down for good, Rose believes it _must_ be her to do it."

"Do you think she is right?" Augusta asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Augusta," Lily said, frowning, "As much as I hate it with every fiber of my heart, I do believe it will be Rose who defeats Voldemort. It doesn't matter if the prophecy says that exactly. Voldemort believes in the prophecy, as much of it he has heard at least."

"Therefore he will hunt Rose down to whatever end," Augusta said.

"Rose has defeated him twice now," Lily said, "Even if she wasn't prophecized to defeat him, he wouldn't let that go."

"True," Augusta said, with a deep sigh. "You asked, Lily, why I wished to meet with you. From his letters, I can clearly tell that Neville has become close with Rose."

"They're very good friends," Lily said, "Augusta, I'm not sure if this is where you're going with this, but James and I have no plans to betroth my daughter to anyone in the near future."

Augusta laughed lightly. "Oh, Lily, I apologize if that was how I sounded. I am well aware that Betrothal Contracts are out of the picture for your daughter. I do not wish to betroth Neville to Rose. I am quite pleased that the two of them have become friends. My Neville has obviously become quite close to House Potter recently. In fact, he has told me that he wants to help your daughter with her destiny. According to him, Rose and some of her other friends will be starting dueling training soon."

"James plans to start officially training Rose in dueling as early as next summer," Lily said, "I do believe he is planning on inviting some of Rose's friends to join. Neville is, of course, welcome to join as well."

"I will allow Neville to join," Augusta said, "Since Neville seems so adamant in helping Rose with her apparent destiny, I suppose it is best if I throw my name in the metaphorical hat as well."

"Well, thank you, Augusta," Lily said.

"It would have happened anyway, I am sure," Augusta said.

At that moment, Melina chose to appear near the table.

"Lady Lily, Madam Longbottom," she said, "Lunch is served."

She snapped her fingers, and plates of Yorkshire pudding, along with a few side dishes appeared on the table. Lily thanked the elf, who bowed and vanished once again. Lily and Augusta began to fill their plates.

"Lily, perhaps you can confirm something I've heard amongst the gossip," Augusta said, once her plate was filled, "I've heard that James is officially planning on bringing back the Great Alliance?"

"Yes, he is," Lily said, "As far as I know, he is planning to host a gathering here at Potter Manor the day before the Winter Solstice Session in December. He is planning on inviting the Great Alliance, as well as other Houses and families we've allied with who may be joining the Alliance in the future. He wishes to announce the return of the Great Alliance at the Winter Solstice Session."

"Excellent," Augusta said, "The House of Longbottom will, of course, be happy to take our place in the Great Alliance once again."

"James will be quite pleased to hear that," Lily said. "I do not know exactly what his plans are, but I'm sure we'll all find out during the gathering of the Great Alliance."

"I look forward to it," Augusta said.

With the important issues of the lunch meeting done with, the two ladies enjoyed their lunch with some discussion far more pleasant than the previous issues. Lily had a wonderful time entertaining Augusta with stories of her family's time at Isle Potter, and she also enjoyed listening to Augusta's stories. She considered the entire lunch meeting a great success.

* * *

 **Sunday, November 9th, 1991**

Sunday afternoon found James Potter in the enormous Event Room at Potter Manor. He was hosting a small lunch with his wife, Lily and best friends, Sirius and Amelia Black, and Remus Lupin. The Potter and Black children were currently outside playing Quidditch after finishing up with their own lunch. Lily was currently discussing the finer points of her meeting with Augusta Longbottom earlier that week.

"I must admit I am rather surprised Madam Longbottom took the whole prophecy so well," Remus commented, "Having to find out such an important and serious bit of information from her own grandson could not have been pleasant. I imagine she wasn't exactly happy with Albus."

"I wondered why Albus didn't seem his usual cheery self last Monday during dinner," James said, "Having been thoroughly lambasted by Augusta Longbottom would ruin one's day."

"We can speak from experience on that one, can't we, James?" Sirius said, "I still remember when we escorted Frank home after his bachelor party at the Three Broomsticks. Frank was quite pissed. I don't know who was louder: Alice or Augusta. I still don't know what they were so angry about!"

"You kept serving him firewhiskies even after he became drunk, Sirius," Remus said.

"I know that!" Sirius said, "I just don't know why Alice and Augusta were angry."

"Frank and Alice's wedding was the following afternoon," Amelia said, "I do remember Alice being quite upset, thinking Frank wasn't going to be perfectly normal during the wedding thanks to the bachelor party. I distinctly remember the words 'those damned Marauders!' coming from Alice."

Lily laughed. "I remember that. Alice wasn't exactly happy with the groom's side of the wedding party."

"I still remember Augusta's ranting," Sirius said, "I don't know whether to feel sorry for Dumbledore or laugh at him. I'd say he deserves it though. Albus should have revealed the prophecy long ago. Hell, he should have done it long before that Halloween night."

"True," James said.

"So there is something I've been meaning to discuss with all of you," Sirius said. "Amy knows some of it."

"Even then, I don't entirely know what to think about it," Amelia said.

"What's up, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Two words, Prongs," Sirius said, "Marauder Inc."

"Ink?" James asked, "What? Like our own brand of invisible ink? I'm not exactly sure how you could improve on the various products of the same sort."

"Not Ink! Inc!" Sirius exclaimed, "Incorporated! Marauder Incorporated!"

"So... a business?" Remus asked.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, "When we met them last Saturday, Fred and George Weasley told me that they're hoping to open a joke shop after they finish their education. I was rather curious about that. I told them that their opposition would be Zonko's Joke Shop. Obviously they knew that. So I wondered what they were going to have that would make them different and better than Zonko's. They discussed creating their own brand of various products. Things that Zonko's doesn't sell. One of their ideas was something they called 'weaponized jokes'."

"Weapons?" Lily asked.

"They assured me that it wouldn't be anything too harmful," Sirius said. "It would be more like objects of distraction. However, that got me thinking. We all know that before too long, we're all going to be in the middle of another war. People are going to need protection. That is where Marauder, Incorporated comes in. You see, we're anticipating the coming war. There aren't very many out there who are doing that. We can take advantage of it. We could create and sell protection and defensive products. Such as Lily's Occlumency Pendants. Lily, you're amazing with your inventions and spell creations. I'm sure you have several ideas we could use."

"Sure," Lily said, "I've been wondering what I am going to do with everything I'm planning. How to sell it, and such."

"Marauder, Incorporated," Sirius said. "We could also partner up with Fred and George Weasley. They'll have their joke shop, and if they create 'weaponized jokes', it could be part of our business, and they would get much of the profit on that end."

"Marauder, Inc," James said, nodding, "I like it. However, Sirius. I was under the impression that you were going to join the Auror Department."

Sirius shrugged. "If I'm an Auror, I'll be restricted to limitations when the inevitable war against Voldemort begins. With Marauder, Inc, I can dedicate my time to doing things focused on the war, and when the war comes, do my part without being limited."

"What do you think, Lily?" James asked.

"I like it," Lily said, nodding, "I'm sure we can create several products that nobody else would be selling."

"Exactly," Sirius said, "How about a vote. Aye or nay for Marauder, Inc?"

There were five unanimous 'ayes'.

"We'll discuss plans over the next few weeks," Sirius said. "Hopefully, by the new year we'll have something definitive to set up."

"Keep me updated while I'm at Hogwarts," James said, "I'll be happy to do my part when I am finished with my Professor duties. Okay. There is something I need to tell everyone. I figured that now would be the best time to do it. I found out something quite troubling last Sunday."

"I don't remember you mentioning anything too troubling about the meeting between you, Rose and Dumbledore," Lily said, then narrowed her eyes, "You've been keeping something from me again."

"I did this for your benefit, Lily," James said.

"My benefit?" Lily echoed, "What does that mean?"

"It means I didn't want you to do something that might have landed you in Azkaban," James said, "Believe me, it has taken everything I have had in me to be on my best behavior for the past week."

"What is it, James?" Lily asked, frowning as she looked at her husband, "What do you know?"

James cleared his throat again. "After Rose finished asking her questions to Albus, I realized there was something she hadn't asked. Then I realized she might not have asked the question because she didn't want to know. So, after Rose left Albus' office, I remained behind to ask the question that was on my mind..."

* * *

 _(Sunday, November 2nd, 1991)_

 _"Go on, Rose," James said, "I have something I need to discuss with the Headmaster in private."_

 _James waited as Rose stood and left the Headmaster's office. Then he cleared his throat. He had a feeling that whatever answers he was about to get from Dumbledore, he was not going to like it._

 _"There was one question Rose did not ask, Albus," James said, "One I feel must be answered."_

 _"Ask away, my boy," Dumbledore said._

 _"I've been thinking a lot about what you said about the night Sybill Trelawney gave the prophecy," James said. "I've been going through some facts in my head. Fact: a Death Eater was eavesdropping on your meeting with Sybill. Fact: the owner and barman of the Hog's Head caught the Death Eater eavesdropping, but the Death Eater only heard the first two lines of the prophecy. Fact: your brother, Aberforth, is the owner and barman._

 _"Now, I'm not exactly aware of how your relationship is with your brother Albus. But I'm going to assume that Aberforth told you who the Death Eater was. Now, the only way that you could know that the Death Eater heard the first two lines of the prophecy was if you confronted the Death Eater yourself, or Aberforth knew what the Death Eater had heard. I am betting on the former._

 _"So, here is my conclusion. You know exactly who the Death Eater was. I need to know who it is, Albus."_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that, James," Dumbledore said._

 _"You're still protecting them," James said, "For Merlin's sake, Albus, this Death Eater is responsible for Voldemort discovering the prophecy. They are partially to blame for Voldemort attacking my family! Why on earth would you protect a –?"_

 _James stopped mid-sentence as a thought came to his mind. There was only one Death Eater that James knew who Dumbledore would protect. The same man who had been in Dumbledore's employ for several years..._

 _"Albus," James said, "Please tell me it isn't him."_

 _"James," Dumbledore said._

 _"There is only one Death Eater you would protect, Albus," James said, "Snape, that son of a bitch!"_

 _"James," Dumbledore repeated._

 _"Don't try to lie to me, Albus!" James growled._

 _"You cannot possibly know what Severus had to personally endure," Dumbledore said, "When he discovered who Voldemort was going to target, he came to me. Asked me to protect you and your family."_

 _"My family and I," James said, "Or just Lily?"_

 _James was well aware of Severus' feelings for his wife._

 _"He asked me to protect you, your wife and your child, James," Dumbledore said._

 _"So that suddenly makes him a good person?" James said, "I could have lost my entire family because of Voldemort that Halloween night. Because of Snape! Lily was pregnant with the twins, Albus! I've already had to deal with one traitor, and that was someone I thought was a good friend of mine. What do you think I'll do to a traitor who has never had anything nice to say about me?!"_

 _"James," Dumbledore said, "You need to let me handle this. You need to know this before you do anything rash: Severus turned away from the Death Eaters after your family was attacked, James. He became my spy. It would be disastrous if something happened to Severus. Especially since Voldemort is so close to becoming a threat once again."_

 _"I don't see how that is my problem, Albus," James said, "I can never forgive Snape for this. Ever. You have one week. One week from today, I'll tell Lily and my friends about this. Then we'll decide what to do about it."_

 _Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh. "Very well. One week."_

* * *

 **Sunday, November 9th, 1991**

As James finished his story, he looked around at his wife and friends. Sirius looked beyond angry. Amelia looked shocked, and was obviously still trying to comprehend the new information. Remus looked thoughtful, but with a hint of anger.

Lily's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. James could understand what she was going through. Severus Snape had been her very first friend in the wizarding world. They were friends for years before an argument shattered their friendship, and the relationship was never the same. Now she had learned her one-time best friend had played a role in almost killing her and her family.

"I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to endure Snape this past week, James," Remus said.

"It was very difficult," James said, "Of course, I thought Dumbledore would have heeded my warning. I thought Snape would have left Hogwarts sometime in the last week."

"Which means one of two things," Amelia said, "Either Dumbledore has not spoken to Snape about this. Or Snape knows and – hell, I don't know what that could mean."

"I don't think Albus has told Severus yet," Lily said. "Albus knows of my history with Severus. I'm sure he's hoping that I will stop you from doing anything about Severus, James."

"Will you?" James asked.

"No," Lily said, "You were right about what I would do once I heard about this. Tomorrow, I am going up to Hogwarts and I'll be talking to Severus."

"I'll be right by your side," James said, "You can't stop me."

Lily smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Sirius, Amy, what do you say about hosting a sleepover for the children at your house this evening?"

Amelia smiled. "I think that sounds like a fine idea."

"Do you want me to come to Hogwarts with you tomorrow, James?" Sirius asked.

"No, Sirius," James said, "I know what you're thinking -"

"I'm thinking I want to jam that traitor bastard's wand where the sun don't shine!" Sirius growled.

"Like I said," James said, with a wry smile, "I know what you're thinking. I can't let that happen. Not yet. Lily and I need to speak to Severus. And if it comes to it, well, I might let you have your fun. Remus..."

"I'll keep an eye on Sirius tomorrow," Remus said.

Sirius huffed. "Some friend you are, Moony."

"Do you want me to babysit you?" Remus asked, "Or have your wife do it?"

Sirius winced as he looked at Amelia who was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't have too much fun without me, Prongs," he muttered.

"I'll do my best," James said, "Now... we need to discuss options here on how to deal with Severus."

"And maybe Dumbledore too," Amelia said, "It sounds as if he'll do a lot to protect his spy."

James huffed. "He won't cross me. It is mine and Lily's decision on whether Rose remains in England. Dumbledore will likely do anything to make sure Rose does stay."

"Which is why we need to be careful, James," Lily said.

"True," James conceded. "So... what are we going to do?"

* * *

 **Whew, that chapter took forever! But I loved every moment of it. I'm sure when some of you finished the portion of Rose's meeting with Dumbledore, you were angry that James' discussion with Dumbledore was left a mystery. But I thought it would be better at the latter end of the chapter.**

 **Next chapter: James and Lily speak to Snape and Dumbledore. Even I am not sure what is going to happen! And... possibly a time skip to the winter holidays. I have a lot planned for the winter holiday break and I want to get to it!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
